Falling into Myself
by iTorchic
Summary: This takes place during the last episode. When Edward dies, he becomes part of the gate to get his brother's body back, but when he gets out, he ends up in an anime convention in 2009! Rated T. pairings are involved. Completed, please read sequel as well!
1. The Deal with Death

**Hi! This is iTorchic and this is my first story I'm posting on fanfic dot net! I hope you like it, and I think that it's sad and funny in parts. But it's a tad depressing at the beginning a little bit. The story starts out during the last episode of the anime where Edward is stabbed right through the chest and is on the ground dying. I'm changing it up a little bit and it's not going to end like the anime did, and this is going off of if there WASN'T a FMA movie. So, bear with me though this story and I hope you guys will like it. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**8/17/09 Edit: Okay, so I decided to update this chapter a little bit since I noticed I had a lot of errors. I'll be doing this with the first couple chapters in the next few days so chapters may come a bit late. Thanks guys!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 1

'Damn, this is the end!' I thought as I dropped to the floor. I was dizzy and I could feel the numbness enveloping me as the blood drained from my body. I wouldn't see any of my friends again. Not even Colonel Mustang. Alphonse......Damn, I failed Al! After all of those years, I never got his body back. But, even if he didn't get his body back, he would try and get me back first.....oh no. Oh _**hell**_ no! I am not letting him kill himself just to get me back f!

"Brother!" A voice exclaimed and I felt myself be lifted. I felt the cold form of my brother holding me up, but I was starting to lose the ability in my nerves.

"Al, don't........bring me back..." I whispered, and just to manage to let out those few words felt like I was getting stabbed multiple times again, **damn, it hurt like hell!**

"But brother!" Alphonse exclaimed. I knew he would try and bring me back; I would smack him upside the head if I could but I smirked. Or at least smirked as much I could.

"Al. Just keep living okay?" I murmured as my vision began blur but I could see Alphonse nodding his head. If he had his body right now, he would have been crying hysterically.

"Goodbye.....Alphonse." I whispered as I lost sight of him and was surrounded by white light as I lost my consciousness for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alphonse's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother?" I asked. Brother's eyes were still open, but they had glazed over. "Brother?!" I whimpered and shook him but he was limp in my lap.

"So the Fullmetal Pipsqueak has finally bit the dust." I didn't look up as I heard the mocking voice behind me. I stared at Brother and I just couldn't take it anymore. I whipped around as I stood up.

"You killed him!" I screamed, "You killed him you....you......**"**

"So the tin can is angry now is he?" Envy sneered.

"You're going to pay for killing my brother!" I shouted and ran while I slugged Envy. I head a loud crack and a thud on the ground and I saw that blood was spilling out of Envy's mouth and his jaw was disfigured.

"_You little bastard_!" Envy choked, "You're going to go on a little trip that I'd like to call the gate. Sorry, but it's a one way trip!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was surrounded by light, but I knew where I was.

"So Edward, you're back I see." A voice asked and I smirked,

"Like I had a choice. What do you want now?" I retorted and there was a small laugh. I turned around to see the origin of alchemy: The gate. A familiar figure stood in front of it; the same one from my nightmares. A being made out of light, but had a flesh right arm with a flesh left leg which had once been my own.

"I'm here to offer you a proposition." the being said and I tried to hold back a snort.

"What sort of proposition? I'm dead now, so what is there to offer me?"  
"Your brother. Something you've been trying to get since your little accident." I froze and my smirk dropped.

"What do you want?" I growled and the Truth smirked.

"If you don't take the proposition, you'll get to see your mother again, along with other friends of yours like...... Nina, Hughes, or anyone else that you've known that have ended up leaving the living world." I clenched my jaw, _**damn**_! He was making this too hard!

"What if I take your proposition Truth?" I asked and Truth grinned.

"If you want your brother's body back for him, you will have to give up your soul to the gate." My face paled. Give up my soul? Hell no! But....... to get Alphonse's body back......

"So I would become one of those little black things inside of the gate?" I asked warily. Who knows what could happen to me?

"Yes, but then you would know everything: everything about the universe, alchemy. Everything you could possibly imagine, but only while you are in the gate." the Truth replied, "And I would give your brother's body back without harming his soul and I'll even put his soul back in his body too since you're exchanging a great deal this time."

"Damn it." I muttered. I would have to choose fast.......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alphonse's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe it. I had completely beat Envy to a pulp. I never felt this angry ever before in my life! Just as I threw my last blow at Envy, military officers showed up and I could see the horror stricken faces. I knew that if I arrived at this point to see Edward Elric in a bloody puddle with a hole in his chest, a suit of armor beating up a green haired homunculi to the point you couldn't recognize it, I'd be shocked too.

"Alphonse?" Riza asked warily and I fell to my knees while officers rushed to either Brother, me, or Envy.

"Alphonse, what happened?!" Riza asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Brother is dead." I whispered and I pointed over at Envy, "He killed him"

"Edward....." She murmured, looking over at Brother's body.

"He said not to bring him back." I whimpered, "But I really want to! They put a philosopher's stone in me Hawkeye, I can bring him back!" She looked back over at me with despair in her eyes.

"Alphonse, you need to respect your brother's wishes. Let the dead stay dead." She said quietly.

"But...Brother! Why him?! Why did he have to die?!" I exclaimed. I looked over to see Envy being dragged away; still a bloody mess and a sheet now covered Brother's body. Rose had been escorted out, and I don't know what happened to Dante, but I didn't really care at that moment. I would have to deal with her later.

"Everyone has to die at some point." Hawkeye said quietly. "I think Roy may be dead too."

"Colonel Mustang?!" I exclaimed.

"He went to take care of the Furer." She replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure he's still alive Miss Riza." I said, still not wanting to believe that another one of my friends had died. Mustang was pretty much as close to a father as me and Brother got, no matter how much Brother would have denied it.

"I don't know Alphonse..." she replied, "I just don't know"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Edward's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I promised to do whatever it took to get Al's body back, and I'm not breaking the promise now." I said and the Truth smirked. Whoever said the 'the Truth will set you free', clearly had not actually met the truth. It would be more like: 'The Truth will be willing to take anything away from you if it follows the laws of equivalent exchange.'

"Alright, then come forward and we'll do the exchange-"

"But, on one condition." I interrupted and Truth stopped smirking, "I want to be the one to go and give Al his body back." I was determined to be the one to get his body back over all these years. I had to let him know I hadn't failed him and I didn't break my promise. The being smiled and chuckled,

"Still as determined as you were in life Elric. I will let you do that, since you will be with the gate soon." The giant doors crept open and I could see the black void inside and I flinched. Black arms spilled out and I almost stepped backwards, but I smiled to myself as I saw a human form be pulled from the depths of the gate and be laid before my feet.

"You get only a few moments Elric and you're going in a spirit's form." Truth said and my vision went black......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alphonse's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't know what I'll do now without Brother..." I sighed and Riza nodded and gave me a sympathetic look but it didn't last long because the whole room began shaking violently.

"**EARTHQUAKE**! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Riza yelled and the officers ran for shelter while I ran for Brother's body. Riza held me back

"Alphonse! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" I shouted and broke out of her grasp. I ran to Brother's body, but from across the room, there was a bright light. In contrast, I felt weaker and I saw light pouring out from inside my armor. I looked and my blood seal was glowing!

"Alphonse!" Riza shouted and ran over to me but I couldn't reply. My legs buckled and I lost control of the armor. I was slipping away, until I was gone.

**So, did you like it? It's not my best, but I hope it was pretty good for my first FMA fan fic! So R&R please and I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**8/17/09 edit: Okay. So, I edited the first chapter! YAY! I hope you notice some of the differences and I hope I fixed some grammar issues. I gave it a little more detail and I hope you liked the new edited version! I'll be editing chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Here's chapter two of **_**Falling into Myself**_**!**__**I hope you like it!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Riza's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALPHONSE!" I screamed, there was a light coming out of his armor and I had no clue what was happening. Even though I didn't know what to do, I couldn't let another comrade die because I wasn't there to help them. I ran over and pilled off Alphonse's helmet and I saw what was glowing: his blood seal.

"Shit." I murmured as I watched the seal erase itself and as the light dimmed, the armor fell in a heap next to Edward's body. The Elric Brothers are gone, both of them in one night. The fourth friend that had been killed in the past year or two: Hughes, Mustang, Edward, and now Alphonse. How I'm still alive with all of this grief, I have no clue.

"Lieutenant!" I raised my head to see a large gate in front of me in the old ballroom.

"The....gate?!" I murmured and memories rushed into my head.

"_I'm able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle because I've been to the gate. It's what keeps Alchemy going." Edward said as Mustang smirked._

"_A pipsqueak like you seeing the gate? I don't believe it."_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULDN'T EVEN REACH THE HANDLES OF THE GATE?!"_

So this is what Edward was talking about! There was a loud creak as the doors began to open and I scrambled backwards, unsure of what was about to happen. It was pitch black in there, but when I looked closer, there were millions of eyes staring back at me.

"It's okay Hawkeye. Don't be scared." a voice said and Hawkeye's face paled. It couldn't be him! His body is lying right next to me!

"Hawkeye!" I snapped back from my panicked state to see someone standing in front of me with someone in his arms.

"Take care of Alphonse for me, okay?" Edward asked. He was translucent but he was still able to hold onto the person in his arms.

"Ed-ed-Edward?!" I exclaimed and he smirked.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of Al for me. I'm not coming back this time." He set the boy in front of me and I could see the family resemblance between the two.

"Edward, before you go...is the Colonel there with you?"

"Colonel Bastard? Like hell I would let him annoy me in the afterlife! He's still in the living thankfully." Edward laughed. I sighed a breath of relief and noticed Al's eye's fluttering open and staring up at me.

"Hawkeye?!" He exclaimed and I smiled and nodded my head towards Edward. Alphonse followed my gesture and gasped,

"Brother?! You're here?!"

"Not for much longer Al. Just thought I would finish that promise I made to you." Edward said with a smile but it turned to a frown when there was a noise heard from the gate. "Damn, they're calling me back already. Alphonse, just keep living okay? Every time you do alchemy, think of me okay? I'm finally going to be the one controlling alchemy now." his frown turned to a smirk.

"You're staying in the gate?!" Alphonse exclaimed and I was confused, he was staying in the gate? There was another side? My thoughts were cut off though,

"Yea Al. That's what I promised when I was offered a chance to get your body back. But I have to go Al, my time is up. Make sure to bury me next to mom okay?" He said and turned his back to us and began walking back towards the gate.

"BROTHER! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Alphonse cried and Ed waved over his shoulder before the gate closed behind him. After another bright light enveloped the underground ballroom, the gate was gone. Leaving no trace of it ever being there, but there Alphonse was, sitting in front of me in his human body.

"Brother..." He whimpered and I gathered him into a hug,

"Alphonse, it's going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn. The last time I saw my brother and my last time seeing Amestris for my own again. But, Al had his body back, and now it was time for me to give Truth my part of the bargain. I found myself back in front of the gate and Truth smirking at me.

"I've given my part of the deal. Now it's time for you to join us." The being said with a smirk and I sighed,

"Yea I know. Become part of the gate, yada, yada, yada."

"Goodbye Edward Elric." Truth said as the gate opened and the little black beings latched onto me and dragged me into the dark abyss. However, this trip was different than my last. Instead of the beings trying to tear me apart, they seemed to wrap around me. I looked at my hands and the black abyss crept up my limbs, consuming them as I was being changed. I only smiled weakly, thinking of my like in Amestris as the Gate consumed the rest of my body and soul and then...........there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a year since I regained my body. I was pretty malnourished and skinny, but I was alive! Thanks to my brother..... Oh Edward! After Riza got me out of the old underground ballroom, she had me move in with her. She had become like a mother to me and I was happy. Soon I started to get healthier and after about 4 months, I was to normal standards for a 15 year old. Plus, Riza had said that Brother knew that Mustang was alive so we ended up traveling all across Amestris looking for him. I knew Riza was dedicated to Colonel Mustang; plus if I didn't go, I would most likely be looking down the barrel of her gun. It took us about another 6 months to find him. He was staying alone in a cabin up in the northern parts of the country. Apparently, after he killed the Furer, he never used alchemy again and during the fight, he lost an eye. So now, Mustang was wearing an eye patch over his left eye, the same sort of style the old Furer used to wear it like. When I told him this, he became pretty angry and let's just say I never mentioned it again. Of course, the Colonel was surprised when he saw me back in my human form, but seemed pretty depressed the Edward was gone. So, Mustang agreed to leave the Military and Riza joined him due to most of their friends either being too injured to be in the military or they had resigned. This past month, we had traveled back to Resembool and Winry welcomed at least Riza and I with open arms. We all visited Brother's grave, and it was raining that day. If Brother was still around, he'd be complaining about water seeping into his automail. Like he asked, we buried him next to mom. I was still trying to grasp the concept of him not being there, and every once in awhile I would have a nightmare like on stormy nights. That's when me and my brother were normal. Now there was only one of us left. I was the last of the Elrics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Someone's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How long has it been? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, even centuries! There was no sense of time here. What was here now was what there would be. There would be times where the others and I would see light and there would be a person standing there, gaping at us. We were envious! How dare this person of the light come and disturb us! We would grasp him and drag them in, their screams would be useless against us. We were powerful, no one could defeat us, yet once in awhile there would be a person who would make it back to the light, no matter how much we clawed at them. We could see both worlds and we regulated who would live and who would die. It was a simple life, but it was a glorious and powerful force to do so. However, the humans of the opposite side of the gate managed to get though us, not alive, but through. How they did so without our alchemy, I have no clue but it does not matter. We would stop their futile attempts to cross through us without their payment. For their misdeeds, we took their lives. But there was one human that seemed to spark some interest for me which was odd. The others and I think as one but we are individuals held together as one being by our individualities. It's just as I had learned, One is all and all is one. Wait, how do I know this? I remember a human teaching it to me.....but how? I have been here for eternity! How could I know a human? But when the one particular human went through us, I hissed in anger and slithered forward towards him

"_Bastard_." I hissed and the human turned to look at me and his face was in shock. This male human had dark gold hair and a beard and wore glasses, I thought I recognized him, but I shoved the thought away. I was with my brethren and my brethren were with me. Everything was right.

"Edward?!" I froze. That human had exclaimed a name and I unconsciously froze. How does that seem so familiar. wait! As I tried to think, memories erupted in my mind and my hands held my head.

"_Don't worry Al! We'll get your body back and that's a promise!"_

"_What do you want now Colonel Bastard?!"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?!"_

"_I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"_

These memories, they're too much! I can't stop them from flooding into my mind.

"Edward? Is that you?" The male human asked and I looked at him.

"Hohenheim, you bastard." I muttered and he looked at me. I realized that this wasn't where I was for the past thousands of years. I had been human! I was Edward Elric damn it! I hadn't noticed that Hohenheim was slipping away from me and back towards Amestris's side of the gate.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OLD MAN!" I shouted and he smiled weakly.

'Try and get out Edward!" he shouted before I lost sight of him. I shook my head and looked at myself. I was a gate creature now. How the hell was I supposed to get out of this mess. Sure, I made a deal with truth and I had fufilled it, now to wrap it up and get the hell out of here! I made my way through the rest of the gate creatures towards where my bastard of a father had come in. I couldn't go back Amestris. If I went back there I would wake up 6 feet under the ground in a coffin. I don't know what other people like to wake up to, but that certainly wasn't my preference. After hours of searching, well I have no clue how long it took, I found the opposite door. Oh well, gotta give it a shot! I clapped my hands together and slammed it against the ancient wall and I could feel something peeling off my skin as I saw the blue light of the transmutation working against the wall. I looked down to see the black covering that had encased my body was coming off, and I saw my old clothes and automail arm and leg. Or at least I could tell they were there, but **hell**! I was actually glad to have them back! There was a loud noise as the gate began to open and I smirked. I could hear loud yelling from the light and I didn't care where it went and I dove into the warm light before I would be sucked into the darkness again.

**Damn**my head hurt! Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes to see hundreds of people staring at me and as I looked around I saw I was lying on a stage and there were people on stage with me. There were rounds of thunderous applause and I had no clue what was going on.

"Awesome special effects!" One girl shouted from the audience.

"Yea! That's gotta look extra real! It's an awesome cosplay!" Someone else shouted.

"What the hell is a cosplay?" I muttered and the other people on stage were looking at me in shock.

"Um, he's not part of our cosplay." One girl said. She was dresssed in Amestris Military attire, wait **WHAT THE HELL?! **I looked around at the people on stage and they were dressed up as people I recognised! There was Hawkeye, Havoc, Colonel Bastard, Winry, and Al?! There's even someone dressed as _me_!

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE?!"**I screamed and everyone just stared at me.

"What's going on?" A person yelled from the audience and the me actor shrugged,

"I don't know! He's not part of our cosplay." Cosplay? What the hell is a cosplay?!

"He sounds like Edward Elric!" A girl yelled.

"He even has an awesome costume!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COSTUME?! THIS IS MY ACTUAL OUTFIT! I SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE I EVEN WENT WITH WINRY TO THE DAMN STORE BEFORE I JOINED THE MILITARY AND WORKED FOR COLONEL BASTARD!!" I shouted and one by one, the people in the audience started to grin. There were murmurs around all of the people but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Then, as if it were on cue, they all screamed,

"SHOW US YOUR AUTOMAIL PIPSQUEAK!" What the **HELL?!**

"**WHO ARE 'YA CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE SMALLER THAN PLANKTON IN THE OCEAN?!" **I screamed. No way in HELL was I letting these bastards get away with calling me short, but when I actually calmed down enough to look around, all of the audience and people on stage had looks of amusement on theiface and wide grins while only a few fainted. What, was I a street show now?!

"Show us your automail!" A girl cried from the middle of the audience and I sighed.

"How the hell do you know I have automail?" I asked.

"Because you're Edward Elric. Or at least, you dress up like him." The girl yelled back and at this point I was getting frustrated.

"Fine." I sighed and took off my right glove and rolled up the sleeve of my red jacket and saw the shine of my arm and the crowd roared in applause. Who the hell were these people?!

Mwhaha!!! And Edward is now at the mercy of the fangirls! This makes me want to believe this story is true so I could glomp Edward but sadly, I don't think it will. Awwwwww :( But, I'm having fun with this XD And poor Al! He's the last of the elrics and Edward is about 100 years in the future in the parallel world! I also agree with Edward's logic of not wanting to wake up buried 6 ft underground in a coffin in a graveyard. Not. Fun.

Some of you may be wondering about the title of this story, and I would like to know what you think it means! Give your guess and if it's right, then you can guest star in the fic! The anwser will be given out next chapter!

So, please Review by pressing the little gray button at the bottom of the page and I hope you can't wait to read the next chapter, because I can't wait to write it!

Next Chapter: Edward meets the thousands of fangirls at the anime convention and is nearly glomped to dead! Is it Vic to the rescue? Find out next chapter!


	3. Stampede of Fangirls

Falling into Myself

Chapter 3

I have no clue what happened, but now I am running for my life from a mob of people dressed up like me, my friends, my brother, and other things I don't know. If I could go back in time and tell myself this would happen, I'd end up in an insane asylum. Well, after I showed my automail, there was a spree of people jumping up on stage.....

"_IT'S THE REAL EDWARD ELRIC!" A girl screamed and my face paled as instantly, over 20 girls were up on stage, with more trying to pull themselves on and they were running straight at me._

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!"**__ I screamed and almost all of the attacking girls had jumped up and launched up into the air and ready to dive on me but I took a running start towards them and while they were still in the air, I slid across the floor and escaped. It didn't help that there was hundreds of people after me now and I had no idea where I was going I didn't care. I had to run, or be mauled._

So now, I am running through a huge open building that is filled with people and booths and most of the people are in costumes. Great. And since a lot of people are.......tall...... I have no idea where the hell I'm going. This is worse than the military. WAY WORSE! Wait, A DOOR!

"FREEDOM!" I yelled and dove through the door and shut it behind me and stood up against it, trying to keep it shut. It was then that I saw dozens of people staring at me. Crap, I ran into a room filled with more people dressed up in amestris military gear except: there was a small stage with a desk and three people sitting up there with microphones. Two males, one female and they seemed to have amused faces.

"Are you okay?" The blonde haired guy with the microphone asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"If okay is being chased around this entire building by hundreds of people in costumes trying to jump on me okay, then yes. I'm okay." I retorted and the dark haired man stifled a laugh.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Edward Elric." I replied and the three were unfazed.

"Edward Elric is a character in Anime. You can't be Edward. I do his voice on the show." The blonde haired man said and I smirked.

"Oh really? Well I just had to put up through hell by seeing my bastard of a father when going through the gate. I know I'm the actual Edward Elric and I'll be glad to prove it." I retorted and the blonde man smiled.

"Then come on up." He said but I didn't budge.

"If you lock the door. If I move then all of those people will storm in here and try to jump on me again."

"Fine, we'll lock the doors." The man replied and one of the apparent staff members locked the door and I walked up to the stage where the blonde man stood up and I looked up at him angrily.

"Yes, I know not to call you the 's' word." The man laughed, "I'm Vic Mignogna."

"Nice to meet you." I grumbled and the dark man smirked, "Who are they?"

"I'm Caitlin. I'm Winry's voice actress." the girl said and my face got a little warm and she giggled a little bit. I looked to the next man and he smirked,

"I'm Travis. I play Roy Mustang." he said. His voice did sound sorta like the Colonels.

"Colonel Bastard?" I asked and Vic laughed.

"Yes. Okay, so may I see your state alchemist watch please?" I eyed Vic and pulled and pulled out the watch. I was surprised to still hear it ticking...... and damn! I got some of Envy's blood on it! I'll have to clean it off later. Vic carefully took the watch from me and eyed it.

"May I open it?"

"Sure. If it will prove that I'm me." I replied and he tried to get it open but it got jammed and I chuckled.

"If there is an 'anime' series about me, even though I don't know what an anime is, you should know how to open the watch." I said and Vic looked up at me. Within a minute, he had gotten it open and was staring at the carving.

"Exactly like in the show." He murmured and I smirked.

"I'm guessing you'll want to see automail too?" I asked and he nodded and I took off my red jacket, which was a little torn I might add, and rolled up my black sleeve.

"So it's completely metal?" Caitlin asked.

"It is actual automail, and the actual Winry will kill me when she sees I stained it again." I sighed when I saw the tint of red on the arm.

"Can we see the port?" Vic asked and I nodded and unbuttoned my shirt down far enough so I could reveal my right shoulder and Vic looked out it.

"So it is your actual arm." He said, "Left leg too?"

"Yes." I replied as I buttoned my shirt back up and rolled up my pants leg showing my left leg then I rolled it back down. "I have some pictures from amestris if you want to see them." I dug in my pocket and pulled out my old wallet which was still filled with bills, and pulled out some photos of when Al and I were kids.

"And these are real too." Travis said, looking at the photos.

"Told you." I said with a smirk and put the photos away. "I'm not like Hughes who would always wave pictures of his daughter in your face. I got paper cuts on my face from that." I said with a sigh and the three laughed. I had begun to forget that there was about fifty people watching us, but they were smiling nicely and not tackling me like the others had tried to do so I was appreciative.

"So how did you even get here Edward? I thought you lived in 1914." Caitlin asked and my face paled.

"What year is it?" I asked meekly and Caitlin's smile dropped,

"It's 2009 Edward." she said and I felt like I was shot in the head.

"Damn that gate had me in there for awhile." I sighed.

"So you were in the gate?" Vic asked. He had sat back down and there was a chair behind me now. I sat down and sighed.

"Well, I had found out Dante was controlling the homunculi. Al and I went down into an old underground ballroom and we saw Rose in a gown." I said and Vic nodded,

"Yea, that was in the show." he said and I looked at him before continuing my story,

"So I ended up fighting Envy. My last battle and I lost. There was a sword stabbed through my chest and I was lying on the ground, bleeding. The last thing I saw was Al holding my head up and I told him not to bring me back and then everything went white. I ended up at the gate again, but Truth offered me a deal." Vic's eyebrows raised and I figured that this was something new to him, but I continued: "He said I could either go to be with my mother, or I could get Al's body back by becoming part of the gate." I could hear quiet sobs from the people in the audience and some of them held silver things with a lens and they seemed to have a red light on them that was shining. "I decided to get back Al's body back and I actually got to see him awake in his body, with Hawkeye helping him, before I was sent into the gate." There was silence in the room, except for little muffled sobbing.

"So that's what actually happened?" Vic asked gently and I nodded. I couldn't cry. There was no way in hell I would cry in front of all of these people!

"You know, there's a different ending here." Vic said and I looked up at him.

"What's your version of the end?" I asked and he smiled gently,

"Well, Alphonse manages to get you back before you die because of the philosopher's stone in his armor and he eventually ends up back in his body, but has no memories after the transmutation from when you were kids. You ended up in the parallel world, which you are in right now, but during the Second World War." He explained. Edward didn't understand most of it, but he nodded.

"Perhaps you can hang out with us for awhile. It gets crazy out there sometimes." Caitlin said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Sure. " I replied and Travis smirked,

"So we actually have the Fullmetal Pipsqueak here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD TINYIER THAN A SINGLE ATOM?!" I screamed and the audience erupted into cheers. I looked and Caitlin and Vic were laughing while Travis was smirking.

"What?!" I asked angrily and Vic calmed down a little.

"Well, these are mostly all of your fans. They seem to love it when you get into a short rant. I know because I would always have to do it for them in your voice." he explained, chuckling every once in awhile. I smirked and thought about it for a little bit.

"So, we can get the exact same voice?"

"Apparently we do." Vic laughed and I smirked.

"I have an idea....."

**So there is chapter 3! It's a little bit short that the last chapter, but I think it's funny that Edward is getting mobbed by fangirls! XD He even gets to meet Vic, Caitlin, and Travis! I haven't met them yet in real life, but I hope to! And I'm actually going to push the deadline for your guesses for about another chapter. The title does not have to do with what's expected of Ed. Sorry ****lnicol1990! It was a good guess! Think about what's happening to Edward right now. That's the only hint I'll give you right now! Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. A Tale of 2 Edwards

**Hola! I am really enjoying writing this story because it's funny to imagine his reactions to an anime convention environment. And now to answer some people!**

**lnicol1990: Well, creating an Edward Elric short rant isn't a form of writing, it's an art form. I'm still working on trying to come up with short rants, but I'll get it! :) And just think: what is Edward surrounded by?**

**The Vampire Alchemist: thank you! **

**XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you liked it so much! I grateful to all of you guys for liking my story so much! I plan on being an author after going to college so I'm glad when people like my stories now!**

**The Silent Orion: It's because I'm just so impatient! XD I go into a fit when a chapter ends at a cliffhanger! Plus, I'm home about everyday with the computer to myself so this is how I entertain myself. I actually plan on making updates a lot: perhaps at least once per day, maybe two or three times. Depends on my mood and what I'm doing. I'm just hyperactive because I'm getting so many reviews for 3 chapters. XD **

**Now, I'll still keep the contest going, just because I want you guys to keep guessing XD So, enjoy chapter four of **_**Falling into Myself!**_

Falling into Myself

Chapter 4

Apparently the room I had walked into was called a panel where voice actors like Vic and Caitlin answered questions about the characters they play. Weird, how they all knew my life and I had no clue about theirs. But, me and Vic went back into another room where it was only us and a few staff members while Caitlin and Travis answered questions. We had come up with a plan for us to entertain the people out in the other room and I agreed since it would make me feel happier. Vic changed into a costume that looked like my outfit I was wearing now while I grabbed some wood stands that the staff told me to wear. It took a little bit of practice to be able to move, but I made the best of it. Now Vic and I matched and it was time to start our little show. Like planned, the lights turned out in the main room and we quietly crept into the room and went to the back. As the lights came back on, Caitlin and Travis saw us and were trying not to burst into laughter while we grinned at them.

"Hello everyone!" I yelled and everyone turned to face us and they had looks of shock and amusement and some pulled out those metal things with the red lights.

"We're Edward Elric!" We said in unison. I had to admit, he sounded exactly like me. Everyone burst into laughter and applause. Apparently the wood stands were called stilts, but I didn't really care: I WAS TALLER!!!!! We walked up the aisle in the room and went to the front and we looked at Travis and he stopped laughing and looked at us with a smirk.

"Is that you Fullmetal?" he asked in Colonel Bastard's voice, "I can't see you over all of this paperwork." The crowd was in laughter again and there were loud cheers and flashing lights. Vic looked at me and I smirked,

"Greetings, Colonel Bastard! Did you get any sleep last night or were you too busy doing something?" I asked and Vic cracked up while Travis had a look of genuine surprise and Caitlin was laughing. The crowd was in a chorus of 'ooooh's and I grinned. I've wanted to say that since I met the Bastard and he would have been pretty mad at me. Instead of yelling, his surprise turned to a smirk,

"Probably busier than you'll ever be." There was full blown laughter as my face got tinted with red and Vic was trying not to laugh. Damn, he definitely plays the Colonel well.

"But never with Lieutenant Hawkeye." I heard my voice say, wait. Vic said it! Hell yes! That was good! The crowd burst into applause and me and Vic smirked at each other before turning back to Travis who was trying not to laugh himself. He composed himself before moving on.

"So let me guess. You want me to give you another way to find the Philosopher's Stone, right Mr. Midget?"

"Not this time hot head!" I replied with a grin, catching Travis off guard, "I came to make your life a living hell. Though you're probably already used to the heat." I never knew that it could be so much fun to put on a show. But I never would have guessed that I would be acting as myself!

"As long as it burns my paperwork, it's fine." Travis said and even I laughed at that one. We continued the conversation between the 'two' of us for a few more minutes before it ended and Travis, Vic, and I took our bows while there was thunderous applause.

"I don't know how I made it through two Edwards at once!" Travis laughed.

"But Travis, didn't you know that amazing things seem to multiply?" I said with a smirk and he laughed.

"Nice." Vic laughed and I gave him a high five. The audience was beginning to leave, apparently this session for the panel was ending. This left me with no clue what to do now.

"Edward, you can come with us if you want. We're going to roam around the convention." Vic asked and I shrugged,

"Sure. But can we stop for something to eat? I'm starving." I asked and he laughed,

"Sure. Come on." After the three voice actors grabbed a bottle of water, we went back out into the convention and apparently news of my arrival had spread because there were even more girls going after me!

"It seems like there are a lot of Resembool Rangers here today." Vic said with a smile. What was he talking about?

"There's plenty members of the Miniskirt army here!" Travis replied. Oh dear gate. There was a war between my fans and Colonel Bastard's fans! Wait........if I had more, THEN I WIN! I smirked to myself while the two continued their discussion.

"Perhaps we should get a gathering together then." Vic said.

"You're on." Travis replied with a grin and Caitlin sighed.

"What are they going to do?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"They're planning on having dodgeball game between Vic and your fans versus Travis and Mustang's fans." She sighed. I was a bit confused, but after a quick explanation and an announcement over the loudspeaker in the convention, hundreds of people were outside on either two teams: The Rangers or The Army. I was surprised. There was a lot of girls who fought over Mustang and I and if I knew any better he would be swimming in dates much to Havoc's displeasure.

"Rules are simple!" Caitlin said into the microphone, "You get hit, you're out! Ready, and BEGIN!" After that it was mass chaos. There were dodgeballs littering the air and people getting pelted left and right. After about 5 minutes, the main frenzy was over and there were about 20 people on each side. Vic had been taken out so it was me and about eighteen girls while Travis still was in and had about twenty.

"Okay! Everyone grab a dodgeball and be ready to fire!" I shouted and we each had two dodgeballs and were ready. We had stocked up a lot so Travis was lacking ammunition contrary to if Mustang was here.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" The rangers and I threw all of our ammunition in a frenzy while three fourths of Travis's troops were knocked out.

"Bring it on shorty!" Travis yelled and I felt my temper flare and the girls around me seemed to notice because they were handing me dodgeballs at a rapid pace while I threw them equally as fast. Travis's eyes grew wide as he ducked and the Miniskirt army was depleting to about two people, with only Travis and a girl dressed up as Hawkeye left. Ironic, isn't it? Surprisingly, Travis and the Hawkeye girl managed to pick off members of my team one by one until there were five of us left. I threw a ball and it hit Travis square in the gut. Ouch. After that, the last surviving Miniskirt army soldier was taken out and we had won! If only we had this game back in Amestris. Then again, it would most likely involve tons of Alchemy and bullets so......... I would probably pass. I gave high fives to my remaining teammates and they hugged me in return. Who knew that fans could be so clingy? After the battle had ended, my three new friends and I got something to eat. Caitlin had thankfully rented me a room at the hotel they were staying at so I could at least get around and not get lost. This may not be such a bad world after all.

**Mwhahahahah! A Resembool Ranger vs. Miniskirt Army battle! I really wanted to do that! XD So, I need suggestions about what I should do for when the anime convention ends because I don't think Ed does. And next chapter, we'll get to hear from Al again and maybe even some Roy! Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to me and it's the reason why I update so quickly! So, if you want quick updates, keep reviewing! And the contest is still going on! I hope you guys will guess it soon! Good luck and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Brothers

**Hello again! Now before we move onto chapter 5, I have some stuff to say!**

**Although I said there would be no pairings, I needed to put a little Roy/Riza in there because I don't think Roy would be unmarried for his entire life. It only mentions this in small parts of this chapter, so don't fret! I won't consider it as an official pairing in this story because Edward is the star!**

**Now: onto replying to reviewers!**

**lnicol1990: You said it in there! But it wasn't your answer! XD I'm sorry, but I'm laughing a lot right now! XD**

**The Silent Orion: I think Ed knows he can't go back. I think he said so in.....chapter 2 I think. I think Edward just wants his friends and Al to live their lives and the fact that he's now about 95 years in the future from when he 'died'**

**Okay, I am going to make a poll on this chapter and I need as many votes as possible so readers who don't have an account or you just don't review, REVIEW so I can get your vote! Anonymous reviews are accepted!**

**What should Edward do when the anime convention ends?**

**Travel around with Vic and eventually get adopted by him?**

**Try and get a job and get an apartment in the city?**

**Take a trip to Japan and help create new ideas for Fullmetal Alchemist anime and manga?**

**A combination of any of these options? (Please tell me which ones!)**

**Post your own idea of what Ed should do!**

**Now, onward to the chapter!**

_**Edit (1/22/10): Hey guys, I finally decided to edit this because of the major errors in this chapter. I got the stupid idea to not actually make a plot at this point. XD To all of my readers: Reread this chapter! I made changes that drastically change some of the things you may have thought about this story because of my stupidity of not actually having a plot at this point and my mistake of not learning to re-read my chapters. It was my mistake of having this of a first fic and I've learned! So, if you've read this chapter before January 22, 2010 then please re-read this chapter! Especially Al's part! Thank you people! (Yes, this is italicized, bolded, and underlined! =D)**_

Falling into Myself

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a year since Brother joined the gate. It was hard the first few months, but I began to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. I'm about 16 now and Roy, Riza, and their five year old daughter are living down the road from me in Riesembool. I went back to me and Brother's old house and with help from Mustang, we rebuilt it. I did notice that there was a small door in the floor of the basement. When I went down there, I found tons of handwritten books and books on alchemy. I took a lamp down there and when I began to read the books, I noticed it was in scrawled out, barely legible handwriting. I knew that it had to be my brother's writing. I stayed down there for awhile and I read a lot of his books he had written. It was somewhat like a journal, but it had some of his findings on alchemy in it as well. He must have disguised some of his journals as alchemy books when we were on the road or something because I've never seen him with one of these journals. Perhaps this is from when we were on those trains and he would scribble in some of his alchemy books. Now I understand why he never wanted me to look over his shoulder. Perhaps he had some out here and stashed his journals away when we would stop here to get his automail tune up. He always seemed to wander off by himself.

What surprised me was how into detail he got in these journals. When Brother wrote about a situation we were in, I could vividly remember that fight or instance that it happened. The thing that startled me though was the last paragraph he wrote of his last journal. It was found in his jacket the night I got my body back.

'_After years of searching, me and Al had given up on searching for the legendary stone and took a bigger task, protecting the innocent from being killed for power. The homunculus are showing up in more numbers then they used to and I'm starting to piece the instances together. They're hiding something big, and apparently I'm needed alive for it to happen. I don't know what will happen to me, but I won't let Al get involved. If he ever died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and I would most likely murder that bastard of a father I have for leaving us when we were children. Perhaps, if he hadn't of left, we would have never gotten into this mess at all but if we had never done this, who knows how many innocent people could have died. The homunculus probably would have taken over Amestris already and we would be pretty powerless compared to how we are now. I'm just glad that even if I die, I've helped all of those people, even thought there are people who never should have died but they did because I was too late. We need to stop the homunculus before it's too late, and I won't rest until they're destroyed.'_

Brother, you did save thousands of people. Thanks to us, we stopped Dante and the homunculi from wiping out this country. If only you were around to see that. Winry has stayed in the automail business; even after Granny Pinako died of old age about two months ago. Teacher died about five weeks ago, due to her payment to the gate from trying to bring back her son all of those years ago before we ever became her apprentices. Sig stayed in Dublith, running the butchery. Elicia Hughes is about 9 now and has come out to visit 'Uncle Roy' and me, her unofficial big brother. It feels good to act like an older sibling, even if I'm not. Maybe this is how Edward felt. It could be why I'm ready to protect her from anything, which will be hard since he has her heart set on getting a job in the military like her dad had. After Roy got married, Havoc finally got a girlfriend that he could keep, due to Roy not stealing his away all of the time.

I've been teaching people how to use alchemy lately, and I'm beginning to like it even more although I'm not as extreme as teacher used to be. Even adults are coming to learn from a teenager! I think it may be due to the fact that I am Edward's younger brother. I may write a book on alchemy at sometime in my life but I'm fine how it is now. I go out and visit Mom and Brother once in awhile and talk with them. Even if they don't reply, I still feel better if I'm not feeling my best. I can't wait for when I can finally see Brother and mom again, but I'm in no hurry. I just know that what's happened is all for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another day at the convention and I've learned a lot in just one day. This world in the future has a lot of advances in technology. They even had things called airplanes that people can fly in! There's also television which shows moving pictures with audio. Apparently, anime is shown on television and Vic is going to get me some copies of the anime with me in it. There's also computers and internet which is something used for connecting with people from all over the world. Videos, which are like television; stories, which I'm interested in; news; information; and communication can be done on computers and internet. It's amazing! They also have portable computers called laptops which can connect to wireless internet.

I've also learned that the country I'm in is called America, or the full name is the United States of America. It's not a military government like Amestris was, but a democracy where citizens vote for politicians in elections for positions such as the President, who runs the country. There's also a lot of stuff about America that I need to learn about, so I can become an official citizen eventually.

So, Vic and the others took me back to the convention and I got to meet some fans of mine that love the anime about me. I was a little overwhelmed at first. But I eventually began to get used to the crowds of people and people taking pictures of me. The only thing was that this whole thing was bittersweet. When someone came dressed up as one of my old friends, or Colonel Bastard, or even Al....... there was a pang of sadness in the back of my head. Although I was around tons of people who were dressed up like them, they weren't the same people I basically grew up around. However, girls that dressed up like Winry still tried to hit me in the head with wrenches, just like I would if I would go to get a tune up. Speaking of tune ups, I'll need to ask Vic about how I'm going to get my automail checked on since I'm pretty sure they don't even have it here.

I heard that tomorrow is the last day of the convention and Vic, Caitlin, and Travis will be leaving to go work on voice acting for some animes so I don't know where I'm going next. I'm hoping Vic will let me tag along with him until I get a place to stay. Apparently though, I need a 'legal guardian' until I'm eighteen here in America. Damn, if they knew how I've lived on my own, taking care of my brother since I was about eight, then I should b able to live on my own. Then again, if they found out how many people I've killed in my life, then I would probably be sent to jail. I'll figure out something soon, but something did happen today that made me homesick. It was earlier today when Vic, Caitlin, and Travis had another panel and I was an honorary guest. When Vic was answering questions when a girl raised her hand and Vic told her to ask her question.

"I was wondering if you could sing 'Brothers' for us. I brought a small keyboard." She asked and the audience cheered and Vic laughed.

"Sure. Come on up!" The girl blushed and with some encouragement from her friends, she same up carrying a device that had piano keys on it.

"So you want me to sing that song." Vic said once the girl had come up and handed Vic the keyboard, "I'll sing it once then we can see if Edward can sing with me the second time." **WHAT?!**

"I don't sing Vic." I stammered and he grinned,

"But I know you have a good voice. I know." He said with a grin.

"Damn you." I muttered and hoped that I wouldn't suck at singing too much. "How does it go?" I asked, because even if they actually got me to sing, I would need to know what the words are.

"It goes like this." He started playing some chords on the piano and a lot of the audience had their cameras out, recording.

"_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live."_

Damn. It's supposed to be a duet between me and Al. This world knows us too well. I sighed and continued to listen to the melodious tune.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

This is from when Al lost his body to the gate. I still feel responsible for it happening, even though I did get his body back.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you,_

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be!_

Something we learned after the transmutation. Even if we did try and get Mom back, we could never replace her soul. That's why we accepted the fact that she wasn't coming back and we had to rely on each other to survive.

_And how can I make amends_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams,_

_My brother, I was a fool._

Damn, this song is defiantly about how I felt almost all of my life. No matter how many times Al forgave me, it wouldn't be enough until I got his body back. What surprised me was the next verse, Al's verse.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine,_

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same._

So he still felt responsible even after I told him time and again that it as my own fault for wanting mom back too much. This must be how he actually felt all of this time.

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet;_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through the years, we reached for you,_

_Alas, 'twas not meant to be!_

_My dreams made me blind and mute,_

_I longed to return to that time,_

_I followed without a word._

_My brother, the fault is mine._

No Al. It wasn't you fault for not speaking up! I had assured you that we would get mom back but it was my own stupidity that caused us to believe that we could get her back! _**Damn it! **_

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live._

This must be us singing together because it's what we learned after I signed up to join the military.

We knew we couldn't get mom back, and we accepted that fact. The singing ended and as the song began to end, the audience burst out into applause while I was trying not to get homesick. Caitlin looked over with a sympathetic smile,

"Are you okay?"

"Yea." I replied with a weak smile and she smiled back.

"So Ed, are you willing to sing?" Vic asked and I smiled at him,

"Sure. Why not."

**Damn, that song is so sad! I learned how to play it on the violin and me and my friend Julia are transposing it into an arrangement for my friends so we can record it on tape and show it to Vic, if we ever meet him. Thanks for the inspiration for this chapter lnicol1990, and I can't wait to type up the next chapter so give me your ideas!**


	6. Voice Actors Galore!

**Okay! I'm back! Thank you ****all for reviewing!**

**Sorry that this is so late! I was busy today! **

**I've decided to tell you all why I made the title be 'Falling into Myself'! It would be, since Edward fell into an anime convention with tons of people cosplaying as him. So in fact, since this convention is a Fullmetal alchemist convention, which he 'fell' into, that's where I came up with the title. It may be a sucky explanation but it's the best I came up with XD I liked a lot of your answers though! **

**So, I've decided what to do for the plot! Thank you all for helping! Now, enjoy chapter 6!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 6

It's the last day of the convention and my newly found friends I had met two days ago said they had a surprise for me. I trust Caitlin, but I'm not so sure about Travis and Vic not doing something stupid. So, after the convention.......I have no idea what to do next. I have no money, no citizenship, and no alchemy. Yeah, I even resorted to using alchemy to get money. Thing is, those rules apply to _Amestris _and as you can see, this is not Amestris. However, alchemy doesn't exist here so I will have a hard time adjusting here. I met the others out in the lobby of the hotel and we took the bus, an extremely large car, to the convention center. I'm used to the fans by now, and they even convinced me to take some pictures with them. Something I was not ready for was: a glomp. Of course, it was explained by demonstration. Not a fun learning experience to say the least.

"_Ready?" One of the girls whispered. There were a group of twenty girls that were sneaking up behind Edward who was talking to Vic. The rest nodded and grinned._

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_THREE!" The girl yelled and the hoard sprinted towards the alchemist and that's when he spotted them. Vic looked over too and jumped out of the way as the fangirls glomped him and now he was at the bottom of a pile of fangirls._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" A muffled yell screamed._

"_That would be a glomp. It's a flying tackle hug that fans give, or at least female fans." Vic explained, standing next to the pile._

The four of us were walking around the convention and things were even more packed than usual. It was probably the spree before the convention closed in a few hours. I was finally starting to get used to being surrounded by fans and pictures of me when I felt a chill run up my spine.

"_Hello Fullmetal pipsqueak_." A very familiar voice murmured into my ear and I yelped and jumped in surprise. When I turned around, there was a woman smiling and laughing at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I screamed and that only made the woman laugh harder. Vic and Travis came up behind me and laughed.

"You know how I am your voice actor in this world?" Vic asked and I nodded.

"This is Envy's voice actor, Wendy Powell." He said and I looked at the woman again................................and I burst out laughing.

"What's that about?" Wendy asked.

"Envy...would die.........if he found out he had a girl voicing him!" I gasped as my laughing spazam continued. It was about thirty seconds before I could catch my breath again.

"Really?" Wendy giggled, "It would be interesting to see his reaction."

"The palm tree would most likely die." Vis laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Is this the surprise you told me about? Scarring the hell out of me with Envy's voice actress?" I asked and Vic shook his head.

"No, it isn't. But we did call her and tell her thatyou arrived in this world, along with a few other voice actors." I paled at this.

"You mean, any person who we run into could actually voice someone I know?" I asked and Travis grinned and nodded.

"You'll never know who you'll meet." he said with a laugh and I sighed. If Travis was overwhelmed by two Edward Elrics, I would probably die if there was Mustang and him. Dear gate, I don't even want to think about that insanity!

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed and Wendy gave me a smile.

"It's not that bad." She said and I smiled back at her.

"Yea, but three days of Travis is almost as bad as Colonel Bastard. The good thing is that Travis doesn't have that evil smirk." Wendy laughed and I chuckled and now the five of us wandered around the convention some more. Even though I was having a good time, I knew that I would most likely meet the person who voiced Al. Even if I expected it, I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions for long. I hope these guys at least realize that because I am not crying in front of thousands of people. His thoughts were interuppted though.

"**Young elric! It is I, Armstrong, to greet you into this world! Greeting new members has been passed down through the Armstong generation for centuries**!"I expected to get hugged by a huge muscular man without a shirt, but was surprised to only to receive a noogie. I looked up to see a man grinning down at me. A normal man. Defiently not what I expected.

"Edward, this is Christopher Sabat." Vic laughed, "You should know who he is."

"I' glad you aren't as muscular in this world!" I said with a grin and Christopher made a hurt face,

"Hey!"

Throughout the day, I met a lot of people who voiced my friends, and enemies, in this world's anime such as: Christine Auten who played Teacher, and I'm glad she didn't try to kill me; Colleen Clinkenbeard who plays Riza, and she even threatens Travis! There was also Sonny Strait who was Hughes. Unfornunetly for me, he brought pictures of Hughes's daughter to shove in my face. All of the voice actors actually decided to throw their own little party after the convention was over that I was invited to! It was...........interesting to say the least. At least they didn't drink because I had to deal with the people they voiced when they were drunk and it's not a pretty scene. I'm not even going to remember it because it still grosses me out to this day. Thankfully, they did wait till the party to introduce me to Al's voice actor. He was the youngest out of all of them and he was my age. Damn, I miss _my_ Alphonse. I didn't cry when Aaron did a line of Al's in his anime voice. I was close to it, but hell, I was not crying in front of Travis. Even if he's not Mustang, he's the closest thing to him.

"Okay, so I now have Edward's surprise and I would like it to be quiet." Vic announced and the group quieted down.

"So Edward Elric. Since you are sixteen, you won't be able to get your own house or anything here yet because here you have to be eighteen to be a legal adult. I have decided, with my girlfriend's permission of course, that if Edward wants to be my adopted son then I would be happy to oblige." Adopted......son? Holy shit.

"Edward?!" Caitlin exclaimed. I would have replied but I felt like all of the air in my body had left and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Vic's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He passed out!" Caitlin exclaimed and Travis and I lifted him up and set him on the couch of the hotel room. He was extremely heavy due to the automail.

"That must have been a shock to him." Wendy sighed and I nodded. From all we know from Hoeinheim in the show, I shouldn't of been surprised by his reaction. Then again, shouldn't I be shocked still that Amestris is a real place? Everone else is quiet, I can guess they're thinking the same thing I am. Well, it looks like the silence will be over soon. He's waking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, what happened? Why does my head hurt? Wait, now I remember. Adopted son. Vic asked me if I wanted him to adopt me. I was happy that he could be my new father, but whenever I used the term 'father', that bastard's face would show up in my head. He shouldn't have been my father, or should I call him that! But, if he hadn't of snapped me back to my senses in the gate, I wouldn't be here. I'd just be a little black gate creature living in there for eternity. That damn bastard. I opened my eyes slowly to see Vic and the others looking over at me worriedly. Apparently they had moved me over to the couch when I passed out. I made a small grin and let out a chuckle.

"So when do I move in dad?"


	7. Onward to New York!

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry about chapter six if it went to fast. I was being pressured by my mother to get off the computer and I barely had enough time to put it on here. Edward might have accepted Vic's offer a little fast but it makes a teeny bit of sense. He never technically had a father and Hoeinhiem was the one who somewhat helped him get out of the gate and the fact that Vic knows about Edward doesn't hurt either. I do admit, I should have made it a little slower and I'll edit if I have to.**

**So, the reason I was gone yesterday was that my parents took me to an air show in Milwaukee. (Wisconsin!!!!! GO CHEESE!) So, we had perfect seats on the top of a hill that had a railing and it was the perfect foot rest! Well, we came to see the Thunderbird's show and it was awesome! They are like ninja planes! Thing is, they go so fast that by time you hear them, they're already gone so you have no clue where they are. And the fact that while one was doing a trick in front of us, two of the Thunderbirds came from the west out over the lake right above us and it's so loud that it scared the shit out of me and my mom and my dad was laughing at us. I didn't trust those planes after that and I was constantly looking back over my shoulder to make sure there weren't any sneak attacks. After the show, my parent and I went to an Irish pub (which I could get into even though I'm 15 :3 ) and their food was DELICIOUS! **

**So, that was my day. I'll get this chapter up today and make it longer. So, enjoy chapter 7!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 7

It turns out that Vic travels a lot around the country, perhaps a city or two in a week, which was fine with me. If I stay in one place too long, I get antsy and even though I'm not in danger, I still can't get rid of my old feelings about homunculi being around. I don't know why I said yes to Vic so soon, but it just felt right to do so. So far, he's been more like a father to me than that bastard had been my entire life. The only thing that made me forgive, even a little, was that he helped me get out of the gate. I don't know if he got out himself, but he managed to at least get me out, that old bastard.

So, Caitlin had to go to a different convention in another city that was across the country so I was with Vic and Travis and we were now in a place called an airport. Whatever it was, it was new to me.

"Okay Edward, when we go through security, make sure you tell them that you have a metal arm and leg so that they won't freak out when you go through the metal detector." Vic had warned and I nodded. A metal detector? I still was thinking that we were going on a train of some sort so I was a bit confused about why they would even need a metal detector. Soon we were in line, after line, after line, then a line to get into a line, and so on. No wonder these two wanted to get here so early. In about forty five minutes, we had reached security and we needed to put everything we had on us in little bins. I reluctantly put my watch in, my notebook, and other little trinkets and the security guard had me step over to the metal detector and I remembered what Vic had told me.

"Excuse me, I have metal prosthetics." I said and I showed the guard my arm and leg, proving my point and he nodded and had me walk through and I was fine. We got our stuff back from the bins and we got in ANOTHER line just to get on our transportation.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked and Vic pulled out a map of America. It was about 5 times the size of Amestris.

"Well, we're here in California." Vic said and pointed to a state next to an ocean called the Pacific. "And we're going here to New York." He dragged his finger to a state that was touching the ocean, the Atlantic.

"That's going to take us days to get there!" I exclaimed and Travis laughed.

"It will only take about five hours Edo." he said and I looked at him.

"We're flying to get over there." Vic explained and I had a shocked look on my face while Travis laughed at me, until Vic hit him in the back of the head.

"In this century, we have transportation called airplanes that can fly us basically anywhere in the world." Vic said and I nodded. Flying in the air sounded interesting, but my stomach was queasy. It was another half hour before they allowed passengers to board the plane and we boarded the huge metal machine. It had wings, and engines, and it was huge. How could this mass of metal fly without alchemy?! Vic let me have the window seat.

"It's really calming to see the clouds as you're in the air. It's hard to believe that they're just water." He said and I smiled. I had butterflies in my stomach as the last of the passengers loaded and there was a light above our seats that told us to buckle our seat belts. I heard the roaring of the engines and about a minute later, the plane was rolling forward towards the large track that ended about a half mile or mile away. The plane rolled forward, gaining speed and soon we were going pretty fast and that's when I noticed, we weren't touching the ground. Damn, we're really flying. The buildings on the ground became smaller and smaller as I looked out the window and the sound of the engines had died down. Soon, we stopped ascending and we kept at a stable height and in the distance I saw some clouds that looked like mountains.

"So, do you like flying so far?" Vic asked and I turned back and nodded.

"So these types of sciences are what this world learned instead of alchemy?" I asked and he nodded. Travis had already fallen asleep and I had an idea but shrugged it off to come back to it in about an hour.

A woman, who Vic explained was called a stewardess, occasionally walked down the aisle of the plane with a cart with food. The cookies looked extremely tempting since I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. With a look, Vic chuckled and bought me a chocolate chip cookie and I nodded at him as thanks and greedily ate in less than two minutes and Vic chucked again. It was so far, so good for learning about technology her in this world.

It was a quiet half hour on the plane, or at least until I brought up my idea from earlier and now there was muffled laughter from around the plane. I was extremely happy that Vic had a marker in his carry on bag. I could be barbequed by now if I had done this in my world, but I took pride in that I could be quiet when I needed to. Earlier, Travis had been teasing me about being...........less vertical...than him and I actually contained my anger, to his surprise but that was not forgotten by yours truly. Now Mr. Tall had a curly cue mustache, a monocle, and the phrase 'I AM AN IDIOT' written on his forehead and was still snoring away in his seat while the other passengers, including me and Vic, were trying not to burst out into laughter. It was another ten minutes before Vic and I couldn't hold it in and we burst out laughing, waking Travis up.

"Wah?! Are we there yet?!" He asked groggily raising his head and blinking, making us laugh even harder. He rubbed his face, smearing his mustache and when he looked at his hand, he had a blunt, yet angry, look on his face. He quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a mirror and gasped then basically growled while I couldn't stop laughing.

"Elric. I'm going to get you back." He mumbled and I stuck my tongue out at him before he began wiping off the entire mess of marker on his face and I could hear a few other snickers from other seats.

"Please make sure you are buckled, we are heading into turbulence." A voice said over the speakers and I looked down and buckled myself in while Vic put in his ear phones to that little machine.

"What's that?"

"Well Edward, it's an ipod. You listen to music on it." He said then put his headphones back in and closed his eyes. Travis on the other hand refused to go back to sleep, and he had good reason to. I don't think he'll trust me again or at least for a month. Suddenly the whole plane started shaking and I yelped, extremely loudly before covering my mouth with my hands and turning as red as my jacket. Travis looked over at me and snickered while I glared at him and this time there was audible laughter from all of the other seats on the plane.

"What the hell was that?!" I whispered and Travis snickered again,

"It's called turbulence. It's when the plane flies through clouds and the plane shakes." He said and kept grinning at me while I glared at him before turning back to my window. Damn, he was going to use this against me. Vic had fallen asleep and Travis snickers once in awhile and we're going to land in about two hours. Apparently we're over a part of the country called the Midwest. I see a lot of farmland that looks like a patchwork quilt from up here. It reminds me of Resembool and I sighed.

I wonder how everyone is doing without me. Maybe Mustang actually got less smug, wait... he probably still is his bastard self. Riza is probably shooting Colonel Bastard's outline to get him to keep working and Havoc is probably still looking for a date which Colonel Bastard will steal within about 3 hours of Havoc getting the girl to go out on a date with him. Winry is still going to be doing automail, unless me dying changed her mind. No, **she better not or I'll kick her ass**! Al is most likely still sad but still moving forward. But.... I'm about 95 years in the future. They're probably........dead. At least Colonel Bastard and Riza and Havoc and the other military men would be. Winry could still be around but extremely old, something that I do not wish to see because she's probably be like that old hag. Pinako is probably gone as well along with teacher. Sig would be gone. Gracia too and little Elicia is probably in her 80s or 90s now. Damn. I can feel the tears going down my cheeks now. I wiped them off quickly and looked back out the window again and closed my eyes, going into a restless sleep.

**Okay, so the turbulence thing? That actually happened...... ___ It was my first time riding in an airplane as well and the turbulence surprised me and I screamed and the entire plane was laughing. My dad still gives me a hard time about it and it was 4 or 5 years ago __ I haven't really been on a plane since. So, this chapter ended on a sad note. I had to get some 'Ed pranking Travis' stuff in because I thought that's what would happen between them. Since I was not able to put up a chapter yesterday, I'm putting up multiple chapters up today! I hope you review and enjoy this story!**


	8. High School? Damn those education laws!

**Hello peoples! I am here again today to post another chapter! And now, to reply to my reviewers!**

**lnicol1990: Yea, in addition to hating turbulence, I have a fear of elevators __ I've had a bad experience and I absolutely hate them now! I'd rather take stairs up 20 stories than take an elevator. If I do have to go in one, I'm usually in the corner, hanging onto the rails for dear life. I'll explain my phobia of elevators another time though ;)**

**The Vampire Alchemist: You went to New York for a band trip? I'm going there for an orchestra trip in March! I can't wait to go, I've never been there before.**

**iFlygon: Hey Flygon, thanks for reviewing! The reasoning for why Edward refers to Colonel Mustang as 'Colonel Bastard' is because he thinks that Mustang is an annoying person and dislikes him very much. Just as Mustang's nickname for Edward is shrimp, or any other height related term, Edward calls him 'Colonel Bastard'. Thank you for your compliments!**

**The Silent Orion: Thank you so much! I am so glad you loved it! I was cracking up laughing while writing it and I figured that Edward would probably get revenge on Travis at some point for his name calling. I hope you like this chapter.**

**So, now onward to the chapter in which Edward ends up pissed off! Enjoy Chapter 8!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 8

"Hey Edward, wake up. We're here." A voice said and I groaned. Did we get on the right train this time at least? I rubbed my eyes before I opened them to see Vic looking over at me. That's when I realized where I was, that airplane thing. People were starting to get off the plane while I tried untangling myself from the buckle which was pretty hard to due since my head was near the floor and my feet were up where my head should be.

"You really do have funny sleeping positions." Vic chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him and he unbuckled me and helped me get up. Travis was waiting near the front of the plane and we got off an walked around the airport, and getting some hamburgers as well, before we got to a taxi. I learned that New York was **way **bigger than any city in Amestris. There were lights and signs everywhere and all of the streets were like tunnels around the huge buildings. If you looked up, you would probably fall over backwards just to try and see the tops of the buildings. It was extremely crowded and loud, with bumper to bumper traffic and people completely covering the sidewalks. We soon exited the taxi and made our way into the mass of people on the sidewalk and slipped in, finding the direction people were going in that we needed to go. I couldn't even see where I was going; I just felt Vic's hand clenching my right wrist. We both knew that if our small group was split apart by the crowds, there'd be no way to regroup. Travis was right behind me, making sure he could see us. I don't blame him, this place was chaotic! How the hell do people live through this everyday?! After about twenty minutes of barely getting enough oxygen to breath, we pulled out of the stream of people and we walked down a less populated street to our new hotel for the next couple days. It was pretty nice, but not too fancy. After we checked in, we got our two rooms. Vic and I shared a room while Travis got the one next to us.

It was a simple room: two single beds, a couch, a television with a DVD player, a small kitchen and a window overlooking the street.

"So what do you think of New York?"

"How the hell do people put up with these crowds?!" I exclaimed and Vic chuckled.

"I don't know. I guess I predicted it would be like this because it's one of the biggest cities in the country." He sighed and I flopped on my bed. It was a few minutes of silence while Vic unpacked his bag. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you want to adopt me?" Vic looked over and smiled.

"I thought you would need someone to look after you since you were on your own now." He said and got up and turned on the TV. I just laid there and watched the television, but wasn't actually listening to it. It was true; I have actually had someone watching out for me, even if I thought I didn't need it. There was always Al and sadly, ever since I joined the military, Colonel Bastard. It only took a trip to a parallel world to get me to actually admit I couldn't do _everything_ by myself. Ironic huh?

Well, we watched TV for about an hour before Travis came in, immedietly getting a pillow in the face by yours truly. He should be lucky that it wasn't my automail that hit his smug mug. After Vic played peacemaker, we settled for watching my anime and we talked about the certain situations I was in and they told me about how they goofed off while making the episode. We got through about six episodes before we got Chinese food for dinner. Who knew that food in this world could be so delicious! We all then went to bed, even if there was a four hour time difference between where we had flown from, I was exhausted. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"I forgot about that."

"How do you think he's going to take it?"

"Most likely swearing and screaming."

"Yea, even if he's a genius, he would have to do it to be legal." What the hell were they talking about? I opened my eyes to see Vic and Travis eating breakfast in the small kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Vic and Travis turned to look at me.

"Ummm, we sorta ran into a problem." Travis said and chuckled nervously and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're going to have to go to high school." Vic sighed and my eye twitched; high school?! **WHAT THE HELL?!**

"What do you mean I have to go to high school?!" I asked angrily and Travis flinched while Vic sighed.

"It's a law in this country. Everyone has to go to school and get their diploma. Plus you need it if you're going to get a job eventually." I was furious, not at Vic, but at these damn laws! They're worse than at home! I've killed dozens of people; I could turn my arm into a sword, at least I used to; I'm a frick'n genius, I joined the military at twelve and I saved my country from artificial humans, not to mention I died. Now they expect me to go to school.

"No way in hell!" I shouted and then this turned into a discussion that lasted at least an hour. Travis was smart enough to not bug me at this point because I was pretty pissed off and he would have had a black eye if he interfered. However, I ended up losing and I was going to have to go to school in a week in Wisconsin. Caitlin was going to watch me there because she had a break from conventions and work and could rent an apartment for awhile. Vic had to go to a place called Miami, so he couldn't stay, and Travis was going to Pennsylvania. This was going to be hell. I didn't want to deal with anymore teachers, or at least not any like my old one. If I ever ran into her again, I would end up dead again. I had a few more days of freedom at the convention in New York but I wasn't exactly in a pleasant mood all of the time, so I faked a lot of my enthusiasm. To cheer me up, Vic took me to some of the famous sites around New York like a huge statue called the Statue of Liberty. Apparently it was a gift from a country from France about a hundred or so years ago and it was a symbol of freedom and liberty here in America. It was huge!

Sadly, the convention ended and I wasn't in the best mood. I could tell Travis knew because he wasn't cracking any of his height jokes. We ended up having different planes: Vic was taking a plane straight to Miami while Travis and I would take a plane to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and I could switch planes and end up in Milwaukee, Wisconsin where Caitlin would meet me. So, I had to spend two hours on a plane with Travis. _Oh joy. _

"Do you know why I pick on you?" Travis asked. We had been in the air for about half hour.

"Because you just love me so much." I replied sarcastically and he chuckled.

"It's because I thought it would remind you of home, at least a little bit." He replied and I looked at him. He looked pretty serious and I felt a pang of regret for giving him a hard time.

"Well, you do a damn well job of it." I said and he lifted his head and looked at me, "You give me just enough grief to be comparable to Colonel Bastard. Congratulations." He smirked and ruffled my hair,

"Well, you're enough grief for a teen. Even if you look like you're in elementary school."

"HEY!"

We reached the airport and as we said goodbyes, we laughed silently at the other's black eye. I never knew he could punch that hard, even if we were just goofing around. After a little bit of help from the airport staff, I boarded my plane without much hassle and after about three hours, I had landed in Milwaukee. I had to navigate through the entire airport to the front of the building to find her, but I eventually tracked down Caitlin and she had a look of surprise on her face when she saw me.

"Edward what's-"

"Travis. Don't worry; he has a matching eye as me." I said as I got in the passenger's seat of the car while Caitlin shrugged her soldiers and climbed into the drivers seat and drove off. She told me about where we'd be living for about a few months. It was a two bedroom apartment in a city called Oak Creek. It was about 10 minutes away from the airport and about three minutes away from the school. I had about four days before I would have my first day of school_. Yay for me._ Something tells me this is going to be worse than the Homunculi.

**Hi! Sorry that's it's a somewhat short chapter, but I thought I would end it there so I could start Edward's school experience at the beginning of a chapter. I was thinking about Bush's 'No child left behind' act from a few years ago when this idea got into my head. Poor Edward! Having to deal with high school! I don't think that explaining that he's Vic Mignogna's adopted son. I've heard that teens from Milwaukee County in Wisconsin are freaks about anime, or at least a few cities. That's what my friend from there says at least XD So, I plan on putting up one more chapter today, so KEEP REVIEWING! I LOSE INTEREST IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS! Thank you! I am just a spaz right now :P**


	9. Hartmann and the first day of school

**Hi, thank you for the reviews! Now, read on my friends! **

Falling into Myself

Chapter 9

I. hate. Shopping. I don't care how much girls love it, I absolutely detest shopping. But sadly, Caitlin said there was a bookstore. _**Damn it! **_It tempted me too much and I gave in. Now I was carrying bags upon bags of clothes that she had bought me for that hell hole they called school. So what if I'd never gone to school, I could call it what I want! If I hadn't of trained with teacher, I would have been crushed by all of these bags. Most of it was clothes, but other things like pencils, notebooks, folders, other school related things. After about 4 hours of lugging around the bags, we finally went back to the car. She only got me one book. **WHAT THE HELL?!?!**

"Sorry! I ran out of money!" She exclaimed but I was still pissed off. There better be a big library here or I'm going to snap. I know Caitlin is a good person, but I DO NOT want to be here. Thankfully the clothes that were bought for me, I got a say in so that I would actually wear them. For the next three days, Caitlin and I walked around the city, getting used to it. I was bound to get antsy after awhile. I haven't really stayed in one place for over two weeks so this was going to be a little difficult to get used to.

I have already found once reason to hate school: waking up even earlier than in the military. It was my first day of school and Caitlin woke me up at 5:30. School started at 7 o'clock but I needed time to get ready. After getting dressed in some black jeans, my black tennis shoes, and a red sweatshirt; I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast which Caitlin was making. Thank the gate, she made pancakes! Dozens in fact! She must of heard about my appetite, heheheh. Yesterday, Caitlin and I had walked to the school so I knew where it was. I was going in the middle of my sophomore year. I should be a junior, but they wanted to make sure I 'got my education', those bastards. Before I left, Caitlin called me in the living room and she had a box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, here in this world, we have skin covers for prosthetics if you would like them." She took the lid off the box and there were two skin colored sleeves. One had a hand, while the other had a foot. "I thought you might want to wear them so you could wear t-shirts, shorts, or whatever and you don't have to wear gloves." I looked at them and picked them up and they did look like real skin. I took off my sweatshirt and put on the covering on my arm and it fit perfectly up to the shoulder and as I looked at it, it looked my actual limb. I grinned and rolled up my pants leg and sat down to put on the other skin covering. A few minutes later I was all ready to go to school with my backpack in hand, without my gloves. Caitlin smirked as I yelled out the door as a goodbye and I walked down the stairs and left the building, only to go to the hell known as high school.

I hate it already. As soon as I entered the school, it was extremely loud, and extremely crowded. I managed to find my way into the school office where they looked at me for a second before responding.

"May I help you?" The woman asked, without much enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm a new student. My name is Edward Mignogna." I said. The woman's face went from uncaring, to extremely friendly in a second. Damn faker.

"Oh, so you're Edward! It's nice to meet you! I'll show you to the principal's office right away." She said and stood up and led me to a room in the back of the office.

"Come in!" A voice called. Strange, it sounded familiar. I opened the door and tried not to gape. The man looked just like Havoc! Wheelchair and all! They even sounded alike!

"Ah, Edward Mignogna. It's nice to meet you! I'm principal Hartmann! Welcome to Oak Creek High." he said. Damn, I was trying not to crack up laughing.

"It's...nice to meet you sir." I stammered. I was really trying not to crack up laughing here. If I did, I would not do well in the long run.

"So Mr. Mignogna, I have your schedule here and you locker number and combination. You know, you're one of the only people who have gold eyes? I've only seen one other person with those eyes but that was when I was traveling." he laughed. I just shuffled silently in my seat after taking the sheets of paper.

"I also assigned you a student guide for the first day of school. He should be here any minute." The door suddenly opened to reveal a brown haired teen with brown eyes gasping for breath.

"Ah, Randell. There you are! This is Edward Mignogna. Edward, this is Randell. I'll let you two go so you can get around before the bell rings. It was nice meeting you Edward!" Mr. Hartmann said as I got up and Randell and I left the room, closing the door behind us.

"Hey Edward, where did you live before you moved here?" Randell asked and I paused. Damn, I forgot about a story!

"Oh, I traveled around with my dad for awhile. Before that I traveled with my brother." I said. It was true; I just didn't have to tell him where I traveled with my brother.

"That's cool! About a year ago, I moved to Oak Creek from the next town over. So, I came from Franklin and before that I lived in Milwaukee." Randell said and gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"So you've moved a lot too?"

"Yeah." He replied, "I had some friends back at Franklin, but I don't see them that much anymore."

"I had a bunch of friends and my brother, but I had to leave." I said sadly, the hallways were clearer around this part of the building, "Me and my brother lost our mom when we were little, and our father left before she died so we were on our own."

"So how did you go to school?" he asked.

"Oh, I went to military school." I lied. Well, I was only twelve when I joined the military so it was _technically _school.

"Really? Do you know how to work a gun then?" Randell asked and I shook my head.

"No, I had a friend who was a lot older than me who was an expert at guns. She would be able to kill a person in one shot. She had pinpoint accuracy." I could tell Randell was amazed. I looked around the lockers and saw mine: Number 875. I turned the lock to the combinations and opened it up and began emptying the contents of my backpack in it. I grabbed some pencils, some notebooks and my schedule and closed and locked my locker.

"So what do you have for your first class?' Randell asked and I shrugged and looked at my sheet.

"Ummm, English with Mr. Nettin, room 126."

"Really? He's a really cool teacher. I have him third period." he replied. It was a short walk to the class and Randell said goodbye before going to his class. Edward sighed and entered the room, to get stares from the students that were already there before the bell.

"May I help you?" A tall bald man asked and Edward walked over,

"Hi, I'm Edward Mignogna. I'm the new student." I said and he looked at his computer before turning back to me and smiling.

"Ah, Edward. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Nettim, you English teacher for the remainder if this year. We actually just finished taking our semester exams last week."

"Really?" I asked, "So where should I sit?"

"Anywhere you want. I don't make seating charts unless the class needs it." Mr. Nettim said and turned back to his computer while I took a seat near the door and I was still getting some occasional looks from some of the others while there were some whispers. It was about five minutes before the bell rang and everyone was in the classroom before the last chime turned off. Mr. Nettim closed the door and smiled at us.

"Good morning everyone! I would like to introduce a new student. Edward, please stand up." I hesitantly stood up and did a slight wave. "This is Edward Mignogna. He just moved here so please give him your welcomes. Now, today we are going to be learning about grammar..." I sort of turned out. He only talked for about ten minutes before giving us a packet for us to do for homework. He then passed out a book to each of us called 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"Now class, we're going to be starting out new novel. There will be a quiz on the book for every 5 chapters we read. When we finish the book, there will be a test on the entire book, including vocabulary, and a project will be due. It can be anything as long as it relates to the book." A reading assignment? I won't start now because Mustang always complained that he could never snap me out of it when I was reading. Apparently everyone broke up into groups. Now there were three girls who had pulled their desks up to mine and were smiling at me.

"Hi Edward! I'm Jennifer!" The brunette said happily.

"I'm Amber." The blonde said.

"I'm Katherine!" The orange haired girl said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. So, I'm guessing you want to work together for this book?" I asked.

"Yeah, we figured since everyone usually sticks to their own groups, that you would probably not have a group." Katherine explained and I nodded.

"So, your last name is Mignogna. Do you know who Vic Mignogna is?" Amber asked and I nodded.

"Yea, he's my adopted dad." I replied and all three gasped.

"That's so cool! We love the anime that he's in!" Jennifer exclaimed and I chucked. Great, more anime fans.

"You know what? You really look like Edward Elric!" Amber said and I laughed.

"Oh really? Can you tell me some of the similarities? I already know about the height portion." I replied. What would be hilarious is the look on their faces when they find out who I am.

"Well, you have long blonde hair in a braid like him." Amber suggested.

"Plus you're wearing red and black, just like he does." Katherine said.

"Plus you have golden eyes!" Jennifer exclaimed, looking straight into my eyes.

"The only thing missing is the automail on the right arm and lower left leg and Alphonse." Amber said and I couldn't help but wince at his name.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just got a jolt of a headache." I lied. I figured it would be a fun little game for them to find out who I really was.

"Well, I have some aspirin if you like." Amber offered and I shook my head.

"Nah, it's fine. Say, do any of you have class in Ms. Merner's geometry next period?" I asked and Katherine and Jennifer nodded.

"We do, but Amber has art class." Katherine said.

"Yea, Mrs. Anderson is fun but gives out hard projects." Amber sighed and we laughed. It was a pretty fun class and I already had met four people so far during school. Jennifer, Katherine, and I walked to geometry and I found it was extremely simple, thanks to studying all of the alchemy runes. Jennifer seemed to have the concept down, but I couldn't tell if Katherine could make heads or tails of the work. I met one of their friends, David, in that period and we talked during the work time since I finished it while the teacher was explaining the assignment. Third period was something interesting and I was silently thanking Vic for this class: mechanics. Winry would hug me for taking this class, but I needed to understand this stuff in order to keep my automail in shape since my mechanic was in a different world.

As I walked into the room, a lot of the other guys and girls looked at me with interest for a couple minutes before going back to work. I found the teacher in his office after a minute of wandering.

"Mr. Hern?" I asked and the man at his desk looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Edward Mignogna. I'm new to this school and I'm signed up to be in this class." I said and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Edward. So why have you decided to join this class?"

"No matter what I do, mechanics is going to follow me around." I said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean son?" the man asked. He looked like he was in his late forties.

"Well, I used to have my own mechanic, but I'm no longer able to see her." I said and he chuckled.

"Sounds like she's a good mechanic. So, what does she fix for you?" I pulled in my right arm from my sleeve and pulled off the covering before slipping it back into the sleeve and I rolled it up so it revealed most of the arm. He was looking at it in amazement and I chuckled.

"She built this by hand. It's connected to my nerves in my shoulder. The bottom half of my left leg is metal too." I said and he grinned.

"This is amazing handiwork! I have to give credit to your mechanic, she's extremely good." he said as I put the cover over my automail.

"Yeah, she's 16 and I've known her for years. I got these prosthetics when I was ten and she would update them a lot. I tended to break them a lot." I said with a chuckle.

"How could you do that? She worked with steel." Mr. Hern exclaimed and I shrugged.

"I was in military school. Instead of learning how to use guns, I learned hand to hand combat."

"Well I can see why. So you wanted to learn mechanics so you could keep your prosthetics in top shape?"

"Yeah, I don't know who would be able to fix them if I broke them again." I sighed and he gave me a grin.

"I would be glad to help you out Edward." We talked about my automail until the bell rang and I had to go. So far, he was my favorite teacher. Again, THANK YOU VIC FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE IN MIAMI!

Fifth period was science and I was extremely happy. Jessica and Randell were in that class with me so I was high in spirits. The teacher asked what I knew and I would guess that she figured out that it was a mistake to ask me. I took the entire hour talking about science and I think the other students in my class were taking notes. I walked out of that class with my teacher pale in the face and leaning back in her chair. Jessica was laughing about it for the entire day and I smirked. I had lunch where I shared a table with Jessica, Amber, Katherine, Davis, and Randell. Apparently it was burgers for lunch, but there was only one thing they served there to drink: pure evil.

"I know another similarity between Edward Elric and our Edward. They both detest milk." Katherine laughed. I do not care how much they taunt me about it; I will not drink that white doom in a cardboard container.

Sixth period was gym and I ended having it with all 5 of them. We had to change into shorts and a tshirt and I hurried up, but I accidently let some of the cover on my shoulder slip off, but I didn't notice it until too late.

"What's that?" Randell asked as I was about to pull down the shirt over my head and I looked at what he was pointing at: my port. Damn it.

"Ummm, metal." I replied and Randell gave a look.

"I know its metal. But what is it?"

"My shoulder." I sighed and put the shirt down again. I slipped off the covering on my arm since no one else was in the locker room.

"Woah dude, that's just like the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He exclaimed. Great, another fan.

"I'm not 'like' the Fullmetal Alchemist. Put the pieces of information about me together Randell." I sighed while pulling the cover on again then slipping my shirt on. It took him a minute before a look of recognition appeared on his face.

"You're Edward Elric!" He exclaimed quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah, now shut up. I want everybody else to find out on their own." I said and Randell nodded.

"So, how did you end up here?"

"Gate."

"So are you really Vic Mignogna's adopted son?"

"Yeah. I appeared out of the gate at an anime convention in California and we met there. He decided to adopt me and Caitlin Glass is watching me while I'm here at Oak Creek." I replied quietly.

"Really?!" he exclaimed and I sighed.

"Yes, now shut up about it!" I muttered and Randell grinned. One down, 4 to go.

**Wow, this is a long chapter! XD So people are beginning to find out about his identity but how long will it take for everyone else to find out? Turns out high school isn't **_**that**_** bad for Edward. Let's home he survives! Also, it's December right now, but not Christmas yet! So, about December 13****th****. I wonder how Edward will deal with Christmas. XD **


	10. Havoc!

**Hurray! Double digit chapters! =D How long should I make this story? I'm thinking about another 10-15 chapters but that's just my preference. What do you guys think? I plan on bringing an unexpected surprise in this chapter and when I came up with it, I was laughing maniacally XD And I never said that the principal was Havoc. Haven't you all heard of parallel people in this world? Well, I'm not giving anymore hints, so: on with the chapter!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 10

"Why did it take you two so long?" Katherine asked and both of us shrugged.

"Dunno, we just went to get a drink of water." Randell said.

"Okay class!" Mr. Pliner said, quieting the class, "Tomorrow we'll be in the pool! Please bring appropriate swim gear, and ladies: please keep the bathing suits a one piece." There were a few groans from the girls in the class, and some of the guys, "Today we'll be learning pool safety. Everyone follow me!" Now I was nervous. I _**was not**_ going to swim. I cast a worried glance at Randell, who was trying not to crack up laughing. Thanks Randell_, thank you very much._ The class walked into the pool room and it was big, and deep. It went down twelve feet and the room was the size of the gym, which was pretty big.

"So here are some basic rules: Shower before going in the pool, no running in here, no cannonballs because I do not want to get wet, only girls can get out of swim once during the swim class." Damn it. I was stuck.

"Um, what if you can't swim?" I asked meekly and everyone looked at me, including the teacher.

"Then I'll teach you before you join up with the class." Mr. Pliner said and there were murmurs around some of the students.

"But I sink like a rock. No floaty will be able to keep me above the water." I replied and there was some laughter and Mr. Pliner laughed as well,

"Oh stop exaggerating Edward, you'll be fine." he said with a laugh and my face became red and I looked over at Randell who was mouthing the words 'Show him' and I sighed. Here we go again....

"But I'm practically made of metal Mr. Pliner." I said and the class burst out into laughter, at least except my friends.

"Stop joking around Edward." Mr. Pliner laughed and I sighed. I reached up to my shoulder and pulled down some of the covering so it showed some of my arm.

"Now do you believe me?" The class was silent and Katherine, Amber, and Jennifer were looking at each other with excited looks in their faces. They figured out. This will be a fun explanation time later. "I would sink like a rock." I said and Mr. Pliner nodded. The good thing about this: I made Mr. Pliner look extremely stupid. I pulled up the cover over my arm again and for some reason, I found myself in the principal's office a few minutes later. I have no clue how, or why I ended up there but now I was sitting in the chair in front of Mr. Hartmann's desk, waiting for him to arrive. It was a few minutes before he arrived in his office and he was surprised to see me.

"Hello Edward, what are you doing here?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I have no clue sir, in gym I just said I couldn't swim in class and I gave proof and I ended up here." I replied.

"Hmmm. Since you're here, how has your day been Edward?" Mr. Hartmann asked and I shrugged,

"It was good. Met some new friends; astounded my science teacher by basically taking over class, the others were taking notes from me; had lunch, this school needs something other than milk to drink; but it was an okay first day of school." I sighed. There was a glint in Mr. Hartmann's eye but it disappeared in a second.

"So, did you like mechanics class?" He asked and I nodded.

"My teacher is awesome. He's really nice and said he would be glad to teach me." I replied.

"So, you aren't too.....short to handle the equipment?" He mused and I felt my blood pressure go up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD BE CRUSHED BY A BOLT?!" I yelled and Mr. Hartmann laughed and I calmed down and looked at him. What the hell was he laughing about?!

"I thought that was you chief." He snickered. Wait a minute?!

"Havoc?!" I exclaimed and he gave me a grin.

"I thought you were stuck in the gate there chief." Havoc said and I shrugged.

"I made it out through the other side of it." I replied and he nodded.

"So that's why I ended up here." He said and I looked at him. What was he talking about?! Havoc seemed to see the confusion in my face and sighed.

"People have been being dragged through the gate over to this side lately. I was the most recent one." He said and my face went pale. Damn it! I screwed up again!

"So, I broke the gate?" I asked weakly and he shrugged.

"Dunno, but before I was sucked up, the military was putting together a team of powerful Alchemists to try and fix the gate."

"So is Mustang helping?" I asked and Havoc shook his head.

"Mustang lost his drive after he took out the Furer." He actually killed the Furer?! "He didn't do alchemy for months after that, dropped his rank of Colonel, and stationed himself in the north by himself. He lost an eye in that battle against the Furer. But Hawkeye and your brother managed to convince him to come out. Most of the Mustang gang is out of the military now." Mustang quit the military?! Alphonse was alright too!

"So, what was everyone else doing after I, left?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Mustang and Hawkeye finally got married." Them together?! I would have never seen that happening anytime soon, well actually....... "Alphonse rebuilt your old house in Resembool and is living there. Your mechanic has her own shop in Resembool and Hawkeye is expecting a kid." He said. I cannot picture Mustang as a father. Actually, I'm scared to find out if the kid will be a pyro or a gun maniac like Hawkeye. Either way it's deadly!

"So, now we have to be on the lookout for any Amestris natives that fall into this world?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pretty much. I decided to at least get a job here, and it has its perks. I'm in charge of an entire building!" Havoc said with a laugh and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, and nice cover name. I take it that you still don't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up." I stuck my toungue out at him and laughed. No matter what world he was in, he couldn't get a date.

"So where are you staying?" Havoc asked and I smiled.

"Well, I'm actually getting adopted by a friend I made when I first came to this world. His name is Vic Mignogna and he is my voice actor in the Fullmetal Alchemist anime here on this world." Havoc smirked.

"I heard about that and I had to hold back my laughter when I heard students talking about it. So is he at home or what?"

"No, he's in Miami for a convention but I'm staying at an apartment with Caitlin Glass, Winry's voice actress."

"Ah. At least you're getting taken care of." Havoc said with a smile. He looked at the clock and sighed, "Looks like the bell is going to ring soon. You better get back to class and change." I looked down and realized that I was still in my gym clothes and laughed.

"Yeah, so I'll see you around Havoc." I said as I got up.

"See ya chief." He replied as I closed the door behind me.

It was a sho- not so long walk to the gym where the class was going back into the locker rooms to get changed again and I met up with Randell in the locker room.

"What happened?! Did you get in trouble?"

"It's fine, I didn't get in trouble." I sighed. He had been pestering me ever since he saw me.

"Then why did you have to go to the principal's office?"

"How should I know? I just know that I'm glad that I did." He gave me a confused look and I laughed. I looked around to see if anyone else was there, and thankfully there wasn't.

"Principal Hartmann is actually Jean Havoc from my world." I whispered and Randell's face went from a confused look to one of shock.

"Really?!" He exclaimed, "That's so cool! How did he end up here?!"

"I apparently broke the gate when I went through it the last time so now some people are starting to pass through." I sighed.

"How the heck can you break the gate?!"

"I don't know! When you escape from it I guess." I replied as I pulled my sweatshirt on. I grabbed my books and the both of us walked out of the locker room to see Amber, Katherine, and Jennifer waiting for us, smirking.

"So when were you going to tell us you had metal prosthetics Edward?" Amber asked and I felt my face pale.

"Ummmmm, I dunno." I stammered. Please don't be like Winry! PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE WINRY!

WHACK

They're like Winry. They had slammed a large textbook on my head and now I was on the ground.

"What the hell Edward?!" Katherine exclaimed, "You could have told us!"

"What else are you hiding?" Jennifer asked and I looked up and Randell who shrugged.

"That I'm actually Edward Elric?" I said meekly and all three girls froze. This was going to be painful. I winced before all three glomped me at once. Thank the gate that I was used to it by now!

"You're actually him!?" Katherine exclaimed excitedly and I nodded and all three squealed, oh my poor eardrums!

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jennifer asked excitedly and I shrugged.

"Because I'd rather not be tackled by fangirls everyday. I deal with that at conventions." I replied. The girls quickly jumped up and helped me up as well.

"Sorry!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Yea, it's just that fanfictions always have you coming to this world so it's extremely surprising to know that it's actually happened!" Amber said happily.

"But you need to keep it quiet." I said and the girls nodded, "Now, I'll take all of you to my house after school and I'll explain everything." All four nodded and I smirked.

"So, how is Alphonse?" Jennifer asked and I shrugged.

"According to Havoc he is. I restored his body before going through the gate."

"Wait, Havoc is here?!" Randell exclaimed and I nodded.

"Havoc is Principal Hartmann, but keep it a secret." I could tell that they were starting to get overwhelmed. Thankfully, the bell rang and we had to go to our other classes. We agreed to meet at the front of the school after this class was over. It was a civics class for me, so I was learning about the American government. Pretty easy, but way different than what I was used to. Finally, the last bell rang and I basically ran to my locker and threw my stuff into my backpack, locked up, and ran to the front of the school where the others were waiting for me.

We talked about how much homework we all had and how our classes were and it didn't take long to get to the apartment.

"Hello Edward!" Caitlin called from the kitchen. Everyone plopped onto the couch in the living room and when Caitlin came out, she was a little surprised to see that we had four guests.

"Caitlin, this is; Randell, Katherine, Amber, and Jennifer. They're my friends from school who found out about my little secret." I explained and she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Caitlin Glass." She said with a smile and the girls nearly fainted.

"You're Winry's voice actress!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You're my hero!" Jennifer sighed happily and I laughed. Soon everything calmed down and Caitlin grabbed some snacks for all of us to eat and I explained everything that had happened since I ended up in the gate.

"So, we have to be on the lookout for people from Amestris." I concluded and I could tell they were in shock.

"So Jean Havoc is your Principal?" Caitlin asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, ironic huh?"

"Obviously." Randell said.

"So, we need to look out for any portals that have people like Mustang coming out of them?" Katherine asked and I nodded.

"That's the plan." I replied while Amber had a thoughtful look, "What is it?"

"Well," She replied, "Can you still do alchemy?" I actually hadn't thought of that. IDIOT!

"Ummmm, I don't know!" I replied and all four of them hit their foreheads with their hands. "Let's give it a try. Okay, I need something to transmute."

"How about some forks?" Caitlin suggested and ran into the kitchen and she came back with 5 metal forks in her hands. She put it down on the floor and I kneeled down next to it. Let's hope this works! The others backed away in caution and I clapped my hands and touched the forks. There was a bright blue light and when I opened my eyes again, there was a dragon necklace lying on the ground where the forks had been.

"Oh my god. Real live alchemy!" Jennifer exclaimed. I was shocked myself, I didn't know that alchemy could be done here, but then again, I never actually tried it. Okay, now I know not to clap my hands in public.

"I'll be right back." Caitlin stammered and went to her room while the girls and Randell ran up to see the necklace. It turned out pretty intricate and you could see each of the little scales on its body.

"That's amazing!" Katherine breathed, looking at the necklace.

"Yeah, Alchemy is soooo cool!" Amber said.

"Edward, can I keep the necklace?" Jennifer asked and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not." I replied and she went to pick it up.

"Hey! I want it!" Katherine exclaimed and Jennifer stuck her toungue out at her.

"Too bad, I asked first!"

"Well I want it too!"

"Like I said, too bad!"

"Just gimme the damn necklace!"

"MAKE ME!" Soon the two were wrestling for the necklace. I turned to Amber,

"So they do this often?"

"Why yes they do." she replied and went to go sit on the couch and Randell and I joined her, watching the fighting girls on the floor. A few minutes later, they had finally settled it, with Jennifer ending up with the necklace. Caitlin came back in the room and looked at the two girls sitting on the floor briefly then turned to me.

"Vic is on his way up here. The convention ended and Travis is coming too."

**Mwhahahah! I never said that Edward couldn't do alchemy; you guys just assumed it XD Hurray for Principal Havoc! =D These chapters just keep getting longer and longer! So, there may be other people from Amestris coming to our world, but we don't know who or when! Oh, this is extremely fun =D Tune in for the next chapter! Until then, stay tuned! (I feel like the pokemon announcer XD )**


	11. Mustangs falling out of the sky

**Hello again my friends and reviewers! I was awake till 4:30 am because of the reviews I got from all of you! Now, to answer some of them!**

**The Silent Orion: Okay, I..........kinda....... forgot about that part... heheheheheh. But, I have come up with another loophole! For when I add a loophole to the story one, it opens a string of many! I mean, it was completely planned! Uh, thanks for the review! –Dashes off into the sunset-**

**Random: Okay, with the Travis and Mustang thing, you must be a mind reader! XD I think you're going to enjoy this chapter! Also, I don't plan on Alphonse coming in so soon. I plan on bringing him in, but not right now. I guess I'll have him come in during one of those many chapters you all want me to make! ;)**

**iFlygon: Thanks and I'll see how many chapters I squeeze out of this story and keep it good! Havoc's actual name is Jean. I looked it up on many sites due to me always tending to research a character before writing about them, unless it's an OC. Thanks for the review!**

**FantasyFanatic911: I would love to go to that school too! XD I thought Havoc needed some love and a little power, so I made him a principal and I couldn't help myself with his cover name of 'Heartman' XD When I was trying to think of a cover name for him, that immediately popped into my head and I was laughing about it for awhile!**

**AnimeFanGirl167: Okay, this review is what kept me up most of the night. Thank you SO much for thinking so highly of me! I can't believe that I'm getting so many positive reviews for this story, and it's my first FMA one too! I guess watching/reading/thinking about FMA for a straight week does help with writing a good fic! :3 So, I would EXTREMELY appreciate it if you sent it to Vic! If you go to a convention to show him, videotape his response and put it on youtube and send me the link and if you email him, my email is ****keo610yahoo . com**** because I really want a response from him! My plan is if he gives back a response, I shall faint and then squeal about it for weeks on end. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POSSIBLY SENDING IT TO VIC!**

**lnicol1990: Our world is ****definitely**** going to get WAY more interesting. This just makes me wish that this could actually happen! Just thinking about Armstong coming makes me........... burst out laughing. I can totally picture how he would act and this comment gave me more inspiration! Thank you and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Okay, so now that I answered the reviews, I have a question for you! Since I am a global person, I want to know which country you are from! I've found out that people from all over the globe have been reading this fic from places even like Argentina, Chile, and Germany so I want to know what country you are from! Please send it in reviews if you can and I can't wait to hear back from you soon! I live near one of the great lakes of the United States! There's an equal exchange for you, so I wanna know where you are! Now, I just think I sound like the Billy Maes of fan fiction. XD **

**So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review as much as you can and favorite! It makes my day when you favorite and review so keep my days happy! **

**Now, read on my friends!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 11

After about a couple hours of watching my life in anime form, the four finally went home and Caitlin and I decided to have pizza for dinner.

"This is one of my favorite reasons why I like this world." I sighed happily and Caitlin laughed.

"Yeah, I love pizza."

"So, did you tell Vic about the alchemy?"

"Yeah, he was surprised to say the least. He was going to take the next flight out so he should probably get here later tonight and he's dragging Travis along with him."

"Great. At least my other black eye faded." I replied and Caitlin chuckled.

"You know, you and Travis would be good friends if you both didn't egg each other on."

"That's because he deserves it." I replied. He usually was the one that started it.

"Okay, so Havoc is the principal at your school, so we can cross him off the list of possible people to come through." We had made up a list of people who we were expecting to come through the gate: Mustang, Riza and her child, Winry, Al, and a few others. We had to keep on the lookout too because if anyone other than the nine of us that knew, there could be mass chaos on the news.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What does the gate look like?"

"Um, it has a lot of intricate patterns on the doors and black things coming out of it." I replied, why did she want to know? She pointed out the window and I went pale. Above the school was the gate and I could see something, or rather, _someone_ falling out of it.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we dashed out of the apartment and jumped in her car and drove quickly to the school. The gate had disappeared but I was certain that someone was up on the roof. I saw a fire ladder on the building, but it was about 6 feet of the ground. I would have to jump. I backed away and took a running start and jumped with my automail hand grasping for the rung of the ladder. Yes! Got it! I pulled myself up and climbed while Caitlin waited anxiously on the ground for me. I have to say, this building is pretty tall. After a mad dash up the ladder, with a few slips, I made it up to the roof and saw a man laying stomach down on the roof. I cautiously inched forward and I was about to help him up when there was a hand in my face, ready to snap.

"Don't get any closer." The man growled and I froze. It couldn't be him could it? "Where the hell did you take me?"

"I didn't take you anywhere you bastard." I replied coldly and he looked up,

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes you Bastard, now get your hand out of my face before you blow us off this roof!" I replied and he withdrew his hand and slowly got up. Jean was right, he did wear an eye patch and I was trying not to laugh out loud but it as getting a little hard not to.

"Where are we?" He asked, rubbing his head. He must have done a face plant right into the roof because his face was a little scratched up.

"We're in America. The year is 2009 and we're in a different world." I replied, might as well tell him the truth.

"But I thought your brother said you died! How the hell are you here?" He exclaimed. His face was pale and I couldn't blame him. He thought I was dead!

"It was more like I sold my soul to the gate but found loophole but in the process, I kinda broke the gate." I replied and his face went from pale to red.

"**You broke the gate**?!" He yelled angrily and I flinched. _Boy did I miss him all of this time. _

"Never mind that now. Come on, we have to get you to the apartment before anyone comes up here." I said and guided him over to where the ladder was and we both climbed down and Caitlin looked relieved.

"Roy Mustang?" She asked and I nodded while Mustang gave me a look.

"I'll explain later." I sighed and ushered him into the car. It was a very short drive back to the apartment and we took Mustang inside and had him sit down.

"So what the hell is going on here?" Mustang finally asked and I sighed.

"Well, welcome to the parallel world called Earth, and it's the year 2009. We're in a country called the United States of America and it's not a military run country." I said between sips of water.

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Caitlin Glass. She's looking after me while my adopted father is out of town and he should be back tonight along with his friend.

"You have another father now?" Mustang exclaimed. He looked pretty shocked but I knew some other things would shock him more.

"Yes. His name is Vic Mignogna. His friend's name is Travis and I think you'll like him when you meet him." I said with a chuckle but that's when I realized my horror had come true. There was going to be two Mustangs. _**KILL ME NOW!**_

"So, you've been here the entire time?" Roy asked and I shrugged.

"I've been in this location for a few days. Apparently it's illegal to not be in school if you don't have a high school diploma." I sighed and there it was: the copyrighted Roy Mustang smirk. Travis was pretty close, but there was nothing more annoying than the real one.

"Hey Ed, we'll have to leave for the airport in a little bit." Caitlin said and I nodded as she went into her bedroom while Mustang looked at me with a confused stare.

"This world has machines capable of flying. They're called airplanes and you can board them at an airport." I explained and he nodded. I could tell that he was still confused. After about fifteen minutes of explaining some basic technologies and things that there are now, Caitlin had came back in and told us it was time to go pick up Vic and Travis. Sorta funny really, the real Edward Elric and real Roy Mustang going to pick up the voice actors of Edward and Roy; a little ironic, but also extremely creepy at the same time.

"Hey Caitlin?" I asked and she glanced at me for a second before looking back at the road.

"Yeah Edward?"

"Well, before today, I wasn't able to perform alchemy but I could today." I said. I really had tried at the California convention to no avail and it had left me extremely annoyed.

"Well, I don't really know Edward." Caitlin sighed and Mustang poked his head up between us.

"Well Fullmetal, since you broke the gate and it's starting to open on this side as well, that is most likely why you can perform alchemy now."

SMACK

"I get it Bastard. I know I broke the gate." I muttered while Mustang and fell back into his seat, holding his now sore and extremely red face. You never want to get hit in the head by automail, and he just learned that lesson.

"You know, he's probably right." Caitlin said while a smirk.

"Shut up." I grumbled and she chuckled. No way in hell was I going to admit that the Flame Alchemist was right. It was a sho-, semi long drive to the airport after that and we parked outside of the doors where the passengers got their luggage and we saw Travis and Vic. "Put your stuff in the trunk." I yelled out of the window and they nodded. Soon the backseat doors opened and there was a pause.

"Roy Mustang?!" Travis exclaimed and Mustang looked up at him and nodded.

"Oh this shall be sweet revenge." Travis said with an evil look on his face as he got in the car while Vic got in on the other side of Mustang.

"How do you know me?" Mustang asked and Travis smirked.

"Well, has Edward explained to you about television?" Travis asked and was answered with a nod, "Well, there is a show called 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' which is basically chronicles of Edward's life and I play you in the show. Vic, who is sitting right next to you plays Edward. I'm Travis, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Travis. Hey Vic, aren't you a little tall to be playing Edward?" Roy asked with a smirk and I turned around in my seat so I was facing them.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I AM NEITHER SHORT NOR TINY!" I yelled which surprised Caitlin and she lost control of the car for a second before regaining control quickly.

"I guess you're right," Mustang sighed before smirking, "You're a midget."

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed and jumped halfway into the backseat with me beginning to strangle Mustang while Travis and Vic was trying to separate us. I had accidentally kicked the steering wheel so now we were on a curb, close to the apartment, but more closer toward the school. It took a few minutes before they actually got us separated, mostly because we were in a small car and it was squashed enough as it was.

"Edward, calm down!" Vic exclaimed, trying to pry my hands off of Mustang's shoulders. I was at least nice enough to be holding onto the bastard not so tightly with my automail hand, but it was enough to be able to shake him violently around.

"Edward?" A voice asked and I paused. The windows had been open in the car and Caitlin had given up on driving while the fight had been ensuing. Now Katherine was standing outside of the car looking in at us.

"Oh, hi Katherine!" I said meekly. No one moved, so it was an awkward position. The front half of my body was reached back into the back seat area while my legs were still in the passenger's seat. Mustang was sitting in the middle of Vic and Travis and my hands were close to his neck and I was going to strangle him. Vic had a grip on my automail hand and was paused in the middle of prying it off while Travis was trying the same thing with my flesh hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Hmmm, should I just say that I'm trying to kill Mustang or something, less true?

"Strangling my superior officer." I replied bluntly and her eyes grew big.

"Mustang is in the car?!" She exclaimed.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OUT OF MY CAR!" Caitlin yelled. She was annoyed, and I couldn't blame her. The little, scuffle and almost gotten us into two car crashes. I let go and climbed into the passenger's seat before getting out and the three men in the back got out as well. Katherine was pale and I could guess why. Three of her favorite people were now standing in front of her.

"Okay, guys, this is Katherine. She goes to school with me." I said.

"Nice to meet you Katherine." Vic said with a smile and I could tell that she was not trying to faint.

"I'll meet you four back at the apartment." Caitlin said and drove off. So, now we had to walk home. _Great._

"When did Mustang get here?" Katherine asked and I shrugged.

"About an hour ago. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay! Bye everybody!" She said.

"Bye Katherine." We said in unison and I could tell that she was trying in all of her power not to faint.

"Come on, let's go home." I muttered and we began our walk back. I feel bad for Caitlin. I have a feeling that things will get a little bit worse with things pertaining to self control.

**Okay, sorry that I ended this so short! I thought this would be a good place to end, plus I need to get ready for a huge sleepover that I'm going to, and I'm still in a spaz mood. So, I hope you enjoyed chapter 11, even though it's a little short. I know that I would most likely be like Katherine near the end of the chapter, except I would most likely glomp all of them! XD I'm a Vic fangirl and I haven't had the chance to meet him, so I am a complete spaz! So, please review! I love getting reviews and favorite the story as well! It gives me self confidence about my goal of becoming a professional writer! Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Mustang Family

**Okay, so this is my longest chapter so far and it features: ROY! I thought that I should give his side of the story so far and it is a little repetitive after Roy ends up in this world, but it gives his view on things! Now, let's respond to some of my reviewers!**

**lnicol1990: So you are from England? That's awesome! I might be going there in the next few years for Girl Scouts! I won't give any hints but I don't know who's coming in next *cougharmstrongcough***

**FantasyFanatic911: Okay, who the hell forgot to tell me that the world is dying? Did anyone forget to give me the memo? JK, but there is going to be some Vic and Ed vs. Travis and Mustang next chapter or in the next few to come. I was cracking up laughing while I was writing it myself so I'm glad you had the same reaction! Thanks for the great feedback!**

**Nezume-chan: Edward, being the irrational and impatient person that he is, decided to make a hole in the gate. This means that there will be things traveling between worlds! Right now it's somewhat a drain with people from Amestris going through the gate into our world. Edward does learn to love the fangirls because without us, he would be cancelled and no more Edward! XD**

**The Silent Orion: I do agree with you on that. When I read some of my favorite fan fics on here and it hasn't been updated in awhile but then they update it, there's only about 500 words or something and I nearly yell at the computer. But then I would look more insane than I really am! ;)**

**AnimeFanGirl167: Again, thank you for doing this! I just hope Vic likes it! **

**Eatfoodzap: You think the short rants are funny? Wow! I must be starting to get better at writing them then! Yay for me! : 3 I'm glad that you think it's realistic and I wanted to have my own twist on the ending of the story. I felt that the Edward die, Alphonse restore Ed then dies, then Ed restores Al then goes through gate; was a little long. Plus, I've always wondered how Edward would handle living in the 21****st**** century. Not like those high school fics, but as in he's been transported there. About the grammar: I is no grammar's friend. ;) My friends are nagging me about that and I'm getting better, little by little! Then again, it's summer and my brain is mush right now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**iFlygon: Yay! New account dance! –insert evolution of dance – **

**So, I wasn't going to bring the entire military crew. Jut some of my favorite ones, unless all of my reviews tell me which ones you guys want to come! Don't say Armstrong, I get it! ;) I was going to put Al in there anyway so no need to fret!**

**Ella: Edward just said he went to the principal's office. I'm pretty sure that Ed didn't tell Randell about that until he told the whole group. I think. **

**So, enjoy this long chapter also known as: Chapter 12!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a normal day and I had just made breakfast for Riza and Emily. I am glad that I sent Emily to go live with her grandmother when she was born. It kept her out of all of the military scandals going on and I made sure to call once in awhile. But, ever since I resigned from the military, my life has been extremely better. First of all, no paperwork! Second, I could actually relax once and awhile. Riza and I finally got married, officially and we had moved to Resembool. I don't know how many years that the engagement had stood, or how Riza was able to deal with me. Emily was extremely happy to move in with her mother and father and I could see why Hughes always gushed about his daughter. I admit, I'm proud, but not insane about shoving pictures of her into people's faces. She was extremely excited to become an older sister as well.

It seemed that all of my old subordinates visited often: Havoc, Fuery, Breda and then there would be the occasional Armstrong visit. He never went long without tearing his shirt off. Ugh, I hope that learning to shut up has been passed down the Armstrong generations. Life was good and Alphonse came to visit every day and he played with Emily and she called him 'Big Brother Al' which nearly got him crying. Poor kid, having to see his brother die right in front of him. That pipsqueak was too young to die. After the military finally got rid of all of the Homunculi, there was a huge funeral for him. Hundreds came, and I could see why people thought he was the alchemist of the people. The name of 'Fullmetal' was retired for the military, so no one would ever use it again. There were even memorials in some places around the country! I don't think he ever realized that on his quest to restore his sibling's body and his own, he saved hundreds of lives and probably the entire country.

The military learned about the taboo that the brothers had committed and pardoned them both, even though only one was able to witness it. I could tell that Alphonse was extremely happy and he said that he felt as if his brother was standing right next to him. I heard from Riza that Edward's soul is actually in the gate. He could have had a peaceful afterlife, but got his brother's body back instead. He always was a stubborn little midget.

It's been a year since his burial and like I said, things have been peaceful as ever, until something happened. Reports said that something with black tentacles had dragged in a victim and the body wasn't found. Riza had said that the only thing that she had seen that was similar was the gate itself, and I couldn't help but believe her. It was a day before I found out that the victim was Jean Havoc. Damn it. He was a good man, a little odd, but a good man. What would the gate want with him? He isn't even an alchemist, yet he was taken by the gate. Perhaps Fullmetal took him there? No, he wouldn't do that, unless the gate changed him. Or, it could have been a homunculi that hadn't come out for a long time. No one really knows but that happened about a month ago. The military looked for two weeks before calling off the search and I was ready to go look for him myself before Riza stopped me. She knew I would most likely get into trouble, and I knew it too but what kept me from leaving was the new baby. I couldn't leave in case Riza needed me, so I had to leave a comrade to his fate. Damn it.

I would get frustrated with myself sometimes and would take out my anger on some trees. The smell of smoke and watching the flames dance has always seemed to soothe me, but I knew when it had to end. Over the years I had gained self control, and it helped with learning to control my temper. One night when I was outside, watching a hay bale burn, I found Emily sitting next to me, watching in curiosity.

"What are you doing daddy?"

"I'm relaxing." I replied as I continued to watch the amber lames eat apart the straw and leave ashes in its wake.

"Are you using alckemy?" She asked, looking up at me and I smiled down at her.

"Yes, I'm using alchemy. Would you like me to teach you?" She had a genuine look of excitement on her face as she nodded and I smirked.

"Well, there is a rule about alchemy called 'equivalent exchange'."

"What's that daddy?" I sat down next to her and I pulled her onto my lap and I began explaining about what alchemy does and she listened to me the entire time. I think she thought it was like a story.

"Who else is an alchemist daddy?" She was struggling to keep her eyes open now since it was getting late and I pulled her closer to me.

"Well, there was a boy named Edward Elric. He's Alphonse's older brother. He traveled all around the country, helping people with his alchemy." I said, she smiled up at me, and I knew she wanted me to continue.

"Edward and Alphonse traveled all over, helping people and getting rid of bad guys who hurt people and he would do anything for a person in need." Who knew that the shorty would start to become a bedtime story for my own daughter? He would probably be laughing at me right now.

"What did Edward look like daddy?"

"Well, he had gold hair. It was long and he kept in a braid. He also had gold eyes that I had never seen anyone else have, ever. He had a metal right arm, and a metal left leg."

"Didn't that hurt him daddy?"

"Yes, it hurt him very much to get a metal leg and metal arm but he did it so he could reach his goal to help Alphonse. He was willing to get hurt as long as it helped his brother."

"He sounds very brave daddy."

"He was really brave. He was one of the bravest people I've ever met."

Ever since I first starting telling Emily about Edward, she would ask for stories about his adventures and it began to become a routine. When Alphonse would come over, she would run to him and ask him to tell about his big brother and he would smile and they would sit down together and he would tell her a story per day. Of course, she would always be disappointed when the story ended, but then Alphonse would promise to come back the next day and tell her more about Edward. It was a little ironic that my daughter idolized the teen that had caused me so much grief in my military days, but she enjoyed hearing the stories and I complied. What surprised me was when one day she ran into my bedroom one morning dressed in black pants and a black tank top. Her blonde hair was in a braid, probably from her mother, and she jumped on my bed to wake me up.

"Good morning Emily." I sighed and she smiled at me, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm Edward Elric daddy!" She proclaimed and I chuckled, "I wanna be just like big brother Ed when I grow up!" I sat up and grabbed her by the waist and dragged her up to the head of the bed and tickled her. Soon there was a frenzy of tickling and laughing and by time we were done, both of us were gasping for air.

"You would probably be taller than Edward though." I laughed and she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked, she held her hands about a foot away from each other and looked at me again, "Was he this small?" I laughed and shook my head,

"No, he was a little bigger than that but he was still small compared to others." She ran around the house all day dressed up as Edward and I helped her make a fort out of pillows and blankets and she put all of her stuffed animals in it and looked up at me.

"Okay daddy! They are going to be the people in trouble and you're gonna be the bad guy! I'll be Edward and I'll come rescue them!" I chuckled and nodded while she ran out of them room.

"I'm going to keep these people locked up in here forever and no one will stop me!" I said, with my voice booming and I heard running footsteps.

"No way bad guy! You'll never beat Edward Elric!" She proclaimed and I let out an evil laugh.

"A small fry like you? You'll never beat me Fullmetal Alchemist!" I said and she charged at me.

"Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet at stick them on your head!" She yelled and jumped up and tackled me and I went falling down. Alphonse must have told her the story of when Edward and I had that duel. The game would change everyday, but she would always want to be Edward and I knew that the real Edward would be taunting me nonstop.

One day, she came up and sat on my lap while I was reading the paper and Riza was sitting next to me. She was about seven months pregnant and you could tell.

"Daddy, whatever happened to Edward?" she asked and I felt that my face went a little bit pale and I turned to Riza who had a sad look on her face. We locked eyes before I turned back to Emily,

"He had to go away. In order to help Alphonse, he went on a long trip and he hasn't come back yet."

"When he comes back, can we go say hi?" She said with her ever-glowing smile.

"Sure sweetie." I replied. I would most likely tell her the truth when she got older, but for now I might as well keep her spirits high. Later that day, I was working out in the backyard and Riza and Emily were up on the back porch and Emily was telling her about how she would be going to school soon. I had been working out here for a few hours and I knew that if I ever wanted to get back inside the house without bullet wounds, I had to get it done now. It was a pretty cold day for August and I had to get rid of some extra hay that was out so I had my gloves on and was burning them. There was a huge gust of wind when I was facing the house and it was extremely strong for around here.

"**ROY**!"

"**DADDY**!" I looked up and they both had a look of total fear on their faces and I turned around only to see black tentacles lashing out and grabbing my limbs and I fell to the ground.

"**RIZA**!" I screamed, "_**STAY THERE**_!" I looked back towards where the creatures were dragging me and I saw it: a large gate with its doors wide open and ready to drag me in. I only got one last glimpse of Riza and Emily before I was dragged in completely and the gate closed behind me. There were small little creatures trying to attack to my body but I could feel myself getting dragged forward before they could latch on. So this is where Edward was. I looked around, only to see the gate creatures everywhere, but there was a small light. I was getting pulled towards where the light was! Okay, this is probably where the 'Don't go towards the light' phrase came from. I tried to pull away but my energy was draining. Damn it! I finally was doing well in life to be forcefully dragged from it and to death. The universe just hates me. I let myself be pulled along and I sighed. I would see Hughes again, only to deal with his ranting about his daughter. If he had pictures, I swear: I'll burn them. The light was right in front of me and it was blinding compared to the complete blackness of all of the gate creatures. I felt the force let go of me and I was falling. It was only a few seconds before I fell, face-first onto something hard and I felt a slight breeze. I lay there as I tried to regain my breath but I heard footsteps. They became closer before they stopped right in front of me and I heard shuffling before it was quiet again and I quickly lifted my hand up, ready to snap.

"Don't get any closer." I said and tried not to snap too soon, "Where the hell did you take me?"

"I didn't take you anywhere you bastard." A voice replied. It sounded familiar and I put the voice and the face together in my mind.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes you Bastard now get your hand out of my face before you blow us off this roof!" he said and I put down my hand and tried to get up. It was pretty hard since I was pretty tired, but I managed to get up. If he calls me old man, I will kill him.

"Where are we?" The last thing I remember was the gate dragging me away from Riza and Emily. I could be dead now.

"We're in America. The year is 2009 and we're in a different world." **WHAT THE HELL?** How the hell could he be so calm about it?! We're about 100 years in the future and we're not even in our own world!

"But I thought your brother said you died! How the hell are you here?" I stammered. This could just be the afterlife! That's it! This could just be one big joke that Hughes and Edward are playing on me! Very funny guys! Get ready to be flambéed!

"It was more like I sold my soul to the gate but found a loophole but in the process, I kinda broke the gate." No, this was real. Only Edward Elric would get us in this mess.

"**You broke the gate?!" **I yelled. How the hell could he break the gate? But, this is Edward Elric we're talking about! How the hell could Emily idolize him?!

"Never mind that now. Come on, we have to get you to the apartment before anyone comes up here." So, we're on a roof? That would explain why I can clearly see the tops of the trees. He led me over to the side of the building where there was a ladder and we both climbed down it where a woman was waiting outside a car. She looked like she was in her twenties.

"Roy Mustang?" How did she know my name? I looked at Edward and he sighed.

"I'll explain later." They got in the front seats of the car while I climbed in the back. It looked nothing like the cars from Amestris but now I have to consider that it's 2009. The place where we were going wasn't that far away from where I landed. They led me into an apartment building and we went inside of theirs. So Edward was already living with an older woman. Interesting....

"So what the hell is going on here?" I asked. The room had dozens of devices that I had no clue of what they were and I expected some answers. Edward glared at me before sighing.

"Well, welcome to the parallel world called Earth, ant it's year is 2009. We're in a country called the United States of America and it's not a military run country." He had a glass of water and occasionally took sips from it as he explained the general idea of the place. My question was how could he be so calm about it?

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Caitlin Glass. She's looking after me while my adopted father is out of town and he should be back tonight." Wait, did he say adopted father? How long has he been here? He still looks like his sixteen year old self!

"You have another father now?!" I asked, still surprised. Apparently he had begun a new life here and was starting to get adjusted to it. That doesn't mean that I will though.

"Yes. His name is Vic Mignogna. His friend's name is Travis and I think you'll like him when you meet him." There was a pause and I watched his face turn into one of pure horror. Apparently he hadn't missed me that much and he didn't like Travis either.

"So you've been here the entire time?" I asked and he shrugged,

"I've been in this location for a few days. Apparently it's illegal to not be in school if you don't have a high school diploma." Even a genius like him had to go to school. I couldn't help but smirk and I saw Edward roll his eyes. I heard a door open and the woman was standing in the doorway. Her name was Caitlin, wasn't it?

"Edward, we'll have to leave for the airport soon." she said before going back into her room. What the hell is an airport? I looked to Edward and he smirked a little bit at me.

"This world has machines capable of flying. They're called airplanes and you can board them at an airport." He explained and I nodded. So this world was capable of flying? Interesting. Edward explained some other technologies that were common for this world before Caitlin came back and he had to go to the airport.

After a few minutes in the car, Edward turned to Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"Well, before today, I wasn't able to perform alchemy but I could today." So this world didn't have alchemy, but now it did? Well, the gate has been reaching into this world now, like it did with me.

"Well, I don't really know Edward." she replied and I heard Fullmetal sigh. I smirked and leaned forward,

"Well Fullmetal, since you broke the gate and it's starting to open on this side as well, that is most likely why you can perform alchemy now." I said and next thing I knew, I was back in my seat, holding my hands to my extremely sore face. He had hit me with his automail! That little bastard!

"I get it bastard. I know I broke the gate." he mumbled. So, in order to be right, I got smacked in the face. What kind of Edward's 'equivalent exchange' policy was that? I should set him on fire, just to equal things out. I'll teach the little bastard.

"You know, he's probably right." I heard Caitlin said and I smirked to myself. So even she knew I was right!

"Shut up!" I heard Edward mumble and my smirk grew bigger. A couple minutes later, we had reached a huge building and I could see some airplanes taking off and landing. We pulled up to a curb and two men were walking up to the car. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair and it looked like he had a black eye a few days ago. Actually, Edward looked like he did too. Hm_, I wonder if there's a connection_.

"Put your stuff in the trunk." Edward yelled out the window and I smirked. I could hear them load the things in the back of the car and both doors open and the black haired man looked at me in shock.

"Roy Mustang?!" I nodded and he seemed to shake off the shock and his face turned into a grin, "Oh, this shall be sweet revenge."

"So, how do you know me?" I asked and the black haired man smirked.

"Well has Edward explained to you about television?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, there is a show called 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' which is basically chronicles of Edward's life and I play you in the show. Vic, who is sitting right next to you, plays Edward. I'm Travis, by the way." So a lot of people know about me. _Great_.

"Nice to meet you Travis. Hey Vic, aren't you a little tall to be playing Edward?" I smirked and I held back a laugh as Fullmetal caught the bait.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I AM NEITHER SHORT NOR TINY!" Edward shouted and Caitlin seemed to be started because the car swerved slightly but it was back to steady driving in a few seconds. We were starting to get back towards their apartment. Now: to have a little fun that I've missed.

"I guess you're right." I paused and I heard a sigh of relief from Caitlin, "You're a midget."

"THAT'S IT!" Suddenly Edward practically launched into the backseat and was strangling me. I guess I pushed it a _little_ too far. Travis was trying to pry off Edward's left hand while Vic tried the automail hand and I could feel the car swerving rapidly and I felt it slam to a stop.

"Edward, calm down!" Vic exclaimed. His hands were red from trying to pry off the metal that had been moved from my neck to my shoulder.

"Edward?" Everyone paused. The voice had come from outside the car and we looked out to see a girl standing there.

"Oh, hi Katherine!" Edward said hesitantly. So this was a girl Edward knew? Perhaps I could use this knowledge to my advantage, or at least sometime when the runt wasn't so close to killing me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering in the car. Good question.

"Strangling my superior officer." Well, that's a way to make everything cheery.

"Mustang is in the car?!" the girl exclaimed and I smirked to myself. So she knows me too? I wonder how popular I am here?

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OUT OF MY CAR!" Caitlin yelled from the driver's seat and we all complied. I knew how women got on their bad side and I wasn't willing to get murdered today. We had gotten out of the car, and that Katherine girl was standing in front of us. She looked a little pale actually. Perhaps I stunned her with my charm! But, she just saw me getting strangled by Fullmetal, so I don't think that's it.

"Okay, guys this is Katherine. She goes to school with me." Edward said and she waved.

"Nice to meet you Katherine." Vic said and she looked even paler but her smile grew wider.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment." Caitlin yelled out the window and drove off. Well, it was a short walk. It wouldn't hurt.

"So when did Mustang get here?" Katherine asked and Edward shrugged.

"About an hour ago. See you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay, goodbye everybody!" She replied.

"Bye Katherine." we all said that at the same time and if she paled anymore, she's be completely white. She ran off and Edward sighed.

"Come on, let's go home." This was going to be an interesting night to say the least.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12! I thought that Roy needed his point of view. Plus, it was an awesome way to show some adorable father and daughter bonding time! Poor Mustang! His daughter idolizes the person who annoys the crap out of him! XD So, please review and favorite, alert, or whatever and tell your friends about this story! So, see you next time for chapter 13!**


	13. Taunting Havoc and winning bets

**Sorry that I wasn't able to put up a chapter yesterday! I was banned from the computer because I had to clean my room. (it still isn't clean __ ) So, now onto the reviews from chapter 12!**

**lnicol1990: I'm sorry but my bag of sparkles has been stolen! :O Due to the lack of sparkles, which I think Edward knows about because there's sparkles all over the inside of his locker, Armstrong cannot come until next chapter. There's no way that you can call an Armstrong and not have sparkles. He's drawn to them so I need to set up a trap. I'll go get that set up right now!**

**And, I think I'm going to be in London and some areas around England. I'm not sure yet, but we're still raising money to even be able to go on the trip.**

**iFlygon: sorry that I haven't been around on Nsider! I haven't been able to rp as much since I've been writing these chapters nonstop! Okay, I did not see the amber lames. Although, Edward could use that as Mustang's new nickname......there are some possibilities there. I'm glad you liked how I wrote in Mustang's point of view! Let me tell you, that it took awhile to get the exact words the same. There was a lot of copy and pasting, my friend! ;) I actually plan on letting you all know more about what's going on in Amestris since bad guys will soon be coming back in town! Heheheh, I can't wait myself!**

**FantasyFanatic911: I thought it would be cruel irony if Mustang's daughter idolized one of his most annoying subordinates. (yay! I spelled 'subordinates' right without using spell check or pasting it! : 3) As much as Roy won't admit it, he is a family man just like Hughes. He just doesn't go overboard. Okay, typing those last two sentences has just gave me an extremely evil idea for next chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! This shall be very fun! Be afraid Edward! BE VERY AFRAID!**

**Thank you for the review! I appreciate it! ;)**

**The Silent Orion: Really? I actually hadn't thought of it that way, but I guess it's true. Plus, every time I read your review, I laugh. Thanks for making my day!**

**Okay, so I'm behind a day in posting but I shall keep going! I just had to baby-sit all day today, but I got fifty dollars! I even took a three hour nap during that! XD Well, while I count my money, read this new chapter! Enjoy!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Mustang, how is your wife doing?" I asked and he blushed while Vic and Travis looked at him in disbelief. We were walking pretty slow, but that was fine.

"The womanizer, Roy Mustang, is married?!" Vic exclaimed and laughed while Colonel Bastard's face got red.

"Does that little show of yours talk about my daughter at all?!" He asked angrily.

"Havoc told me." I replied and he looked at me in shock.

"Havoc is here?!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"He disappeared about a month ago in Amestris." He explained, "The military looked for two weeks before they gave up the search."

"You quit the military?!" I exclaimed, "What about your egotistical dreams of becoming Furer?"

"I thought I should settle down and actually be able to get married after being engaged for six years and spend time with my five year old." He replied and I was in shock.

"Who the hell is engaged for six years?!" I exclaimed and Mustang shrugged,

"Riza and I."

"I knew it! Pay up!" Vic exclaimed and Travis sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mustang yelled angrily and Vic chuckled,

"I bet that you would end up with Lieutenant Hawkeye and I won the bet."

"Damn bet." Travis muttered and I chuckled.

"Now Mustang: can you please explain the 5 year old daughter part?" I asked, turning back to a red faced Mustang and he chuckled uneasily.

"Well, I've had a daughter for five years now and she was staying at her grandmother's house until I got out of the military which has been about for a year now." He sighed and I smirked.

"So, what's your daughter's name?" Travis asked.

"Emily. She has Riza's blonde hair and my eyes." Mustang sighed.

"What does she like to play?" Vic asked and I could see Mustang's face go pale before he dropped his head so we couldn't see his face.

"She like to play adventures." He mumbled.

"What are you hiding Mustang? I know you're too embarrassed to tell us." I mocked and he glared at me before sighing.

"She pretends she is you and I play along with her." He groaned and I grinned.

"So your daughter idolizes Edward?!" Travis exclaimed, trying to hold back a laugh while the mighty flame alchemist pathetically nodded his head. So even when I was gone, that Bastard still had to deal with me! Serves him right! Even though I don't believe in it, Colonel's karma just got back at him!

"There are memorials for Fullmetal around the country. There were hundreds of people who went to his 'funeral' when his body was buried. Funny thing is, Emily wanted to meet you an I told her that she would. I didn't think it would be possible, but it could happen." He said with a sigh.

We had reached the apartment and we went inside to see Caitlin taking a pizza out of the oven and putting another one in.

"Took you long enough." She laughed as she closed the oven and came over by us.

"Caitlin, did you know that the Flame Alchemist is married to Riza Hawkeye and has a child?" I asked but Mustang interrupted,

"Umm, make that _almost_ two children."

"Really?" Caitlin exclaimed, "Did you know that Travis now owes me thirty dollars?"

"Why did you all bet on me?!" Mustang moaned and Travis was moping because he was now out of cash.

"Well, I'm starving! Let's eat!" I exclaimed and ran over to grab a plate and I heard the others laugh before coming to join me.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Roy because I'm not having him hang around the house all day." Caitlin asked. We were all in the living room, watching tv and drinking sodas. I wish I had some of these back when I was in Amestris.

"We could always get him a job for now." Vic suggested and I smirked. I knew the perfect job for the ex-colonel.

-The Next Morning-

"So you're taking me to school with you?" Mustang groaned and I sighed.

"Just shut up already! I'm going to get you an easy job that pays well. You won't even have to even do much!" This perked flamer's attention and we walked into the school. I had gone about an hour earlier than when school started so we, or shall I say **I, could **get Mustang a job.

"So, remember how I said that Havoc was here?" I got a nod in reply.

"Well, he's the principal at my school." Mustang smirked and I laughed, "You're going to prank him, aren't you?"

"You know me too well pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MR. PIRATE?!"

"STOP CALLING ME A PIRATE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN EYE INJURY!"

"AS LONG AS YOU STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

"SHUT UP PATCHY!" Sadly, I now had to deal with Mustang's bastard personality. At least now I had something to use against him. We had made it to the front of the school and the front doors of the school were open. There was no one in the office, but the light in the principal's office was on.

"Okay, prank him if you want to." I whispered and Mustang nodded while smirking.

"2ND LIEUTENANT HAVOC: GET OUT HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" Mustang yelled and I could hear a yelp and frantic rolling before Havoc was in the doorway with his eyes closed and saluting.

"Wait a minute." Havoc murmured and opened one eye to see us smirking at him.

"Colonel! How'd you end up here?!" Havoc exclaimed and Mustang chuckled.

"Most likely the same way you did. Thanks to him."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I was stuck as a gate creature for who knows how long and I wanted out! I found a way out, and went with it!" I exclaimed and they both laughed.

"So, did you come here for a visit or something else?" Havoc asked and I smirked.

"A job?" Havoc exclaimed and we both nodded.

"He needs a job, and since he _was_ your superior back when we were in the military, we thought you could get him one." I said and Havoc sighed.

"Knowing the Colonel, it will have to be a job that he could sleep at."

"Hey!" Mustang exclaimed and Havoc and I laughed.

"It's true you know." I said and Mustang pouted.

"Aw, come on sir! I'll get you a job." Havoc laughed, "I can see if you can become the Vice Principal. It would have to be settled with the school board, but I think it would be fine."

"Except; he'll have to have a cover name." I added and Havoc nodded.

"How about Roy Peterson?" He suggested and I shrugged.

"Sounds similar to Pyro, but its fine." I sighed and I could hear Mustang grinding his teeth and trying not to yell.

"I don't think you'll want to wear your gloves around the school. It'll blow your cover." Havoc said and Mustang looked at him.

"Why? I'm from a different world?"

"A lot of people are into that Anime about the chief, so they know who we are. I found that out when some students came up to me and said I looked like Jean Havoc from the anime."

"I'm just that popular." I said smugly and grinned. I was enjoying being recognized. Even if I wasn't able to go back to Amestris, I was getting appreciated. I just wish Al was here.

"Hey Fullmetal, what happened to your automail? I didn't see it when I first saw you. Did you get your body back as well?" Mustang asked and I sighed.

"No, I'm just wearing a covering over it. The only people who know about my automail are my mechanics teacher and my friends. Vic, Travis, and Caitlin know of course too."

"Principal Hartmann?" I turned around and there was a woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yes Ms. Miller?" Havoc asked. He had gone back to his 'principal mode' and I was trying to stifle a laugh. Mustang was too, due to his face.

"Who is this?" Ms. Miller asked and Mustang got up.

"My name is Roy Peterson. I was coming to apply for a job as Vice Principal."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Peterson. I was just seeing how you were doing today Mr. Hartmann." Ms. Miller said before leaving the doorway again.

"That was close." I sighed and Mustang sat down and slouched,

"We need to make sure that our secret isn't discovered, so that means Fullmetal has to go." They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! Just so you know, 'Mr. Peterson', I'll give your door the same treatment as I did in Central." He looked mortified at the thought. I broke his door off the hinges at least once a month back when I still worked for him. He had to work on paperwork to get the door fixed, so in fact, I annoyed the hell out of him.

"You better not Fullmetal." He growled and I stuck my tongue out at him as I left the room. It figures that even when I finally start to get a semi-normal life, things happen to make it unnatural such as my superior from the military is going to be my vice principal; another military friend is the principal; and people I know could be falling from the sky. I guess that's just my kind of normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Colonel disappeared?!" I exclaimed. I had come to visit the Mustang family, like I usually did, to find Riza and Emily crying uncontrollably. Riza nodded and Emily was still in hysterics.

"Where's daddy?!" She kept whimpering, "What happened to daddy?!"

"We don't know sweetheart." Riza murmured. They were sitting on the couch and Emily was cuddled up to the pregnant woman while her mother stroked her hair gently.

"It was the same thing that happened to Havoc." Riza said, looking up at me. So, the gate was kidnapping people? How could this be happening except.....brother. Why did he have to cause trouble, even when he's not even here?! I was going to punch him when I saw him again, which could be soon. Who knows who the gate would take next.

"Alphonse?" I shook my head, clearing my thoughts to see Emily staring at me.

"Yes Emily?"

"Will you tell me a story about Edward?" I smiled. She did love brother a lot. I'll have to admit it, but our journeys would be something like a story.

"Well, I told you all of my stories about Edward already." I said and she looked like she was going to cry again, "Wait! Wait! Uhhhh, did I tell you about how Edward had to leave on his own journey?"

"No, what happened?" Emily asked as she got off the couch and walked over to me, where I sat on the floor. She sat down next to me and I sighed. This may not be an easy story to tell.

"Well, Edward and I had finally found out where the bad guys were that kept hurting people. It was an underground castle, and it was huge! We looked around the entire castle until we got to the ballroom and that's where we found Dante."

"Dante is a big meanie!" Emily shouted and I smiled.

"Yes, Dante was a very bad meanie. She hurt a lot of people, but we helped those people and saved them from her. Well, before we could get to Dante, Envy got to us first. Edward had to fight Envy, but he got hurt and landed in a puddle and fell fast asleep." I couldn't tell her what really happened. I still didn't want to believe it, but the story must go on.

"Did Edward wake up?" Emily asked and Al gave her a sad smile.

"He sort of did. He had to leave, but he said he needed to help me get better before he left so he talked to the man who was making him leave. The man told him that he could either go live like he wanted to, or he could help me get better. But, if he chose to make me get better, he would have to work for the man for a long time."

"What did Edward do?" Emily asked. Riza was watching us with a sad smile on her face. Having to hear this story right after Mustang was taken was, pretty difficult. But, it was for the sake of Emily.

"Well, Edward decided that he would help me. Now, while Edward was gone to see that man, your mom found me in the ballroom. I had stopped Envy from making Edward stay and not see the man, and your mom and her co-workers arrested Envy."

"Did Envy ever get out again?"

"No, Envy never got out again."

"That's good. He deserved to get that time out." She said with a smug look on her face and I chuckled.

"Now let's go back to the story. Edward told the man that he wanted to make me get better by himself and the man let him. Before Edward came back, I fell asleep. That way, Edward could heal me so I could get better. Your mom made sure I was all right and greeted Edward when he got back from visiting the man. Edward healed me and I woke up and I was really glad to see him, but he said he had to go. The man was making him go on a trip and he wouldn't come back for a long time. So, I yelled goodbye to Edward as he left through a large gate and the gate closed behind him."

"Did the man ask daddy to goon the trip too?" Emily asked and I looked at Riza.

"Yes sweetheart. Daddy went to go visit the man and Edward. He even is visiting Uncle Havoc too." she said and Emily nodded happily.

"Yay! Daddy is seeing Edward! Do you think he'll say hi to Edward for me?!" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I think your daddy will say hello to Edward for you. Actually, I think your daddy would want you to go to bed now."

"Awww! But I want to wait till daddy gets home!" Emily groaned and I chuckled.

"I know. If you go to sleep, that means your daddy will get here sooner." I said and the girl's eyes widened.

"Really?! I'm gonna go to sleep right now so I can see daddy!" She exclaimed and ran to give her mother a hug before she ran to her room. As soon as I heard the door close, I sighed.

"Why do they keep getting taken away?" I heard Riza whisper.

"It's okay! We're going to get them back." I said and she looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"That brother of yours better help get him back alive or I'll shoot him. Gate or not."

"I believe that." I chuckled. I had a feeling that I would be hanging around the Mustang residence for awhile.

**Awwwwwww! The ending made me sad! I actually plan on doing Emily's point of view sometime in the future. And worry not! Putting Armstong into fanfiction has been passed down through authors for generations! That's right! Armstrong shall grace this fanfic next chapter and of course, he'll have his bag of sparkles so I would wear goggles! Please review, favorite, alert, whatever! Just support this fan fic! See you all next chapter!**


	14. Enter: Armstrong

**I have retrieved the bag of sparkles! The thing is, they are too damn clingy! They won't come off! When I was planning this chapter, I kept laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. Armstrong is one of my favorite FMA characters just because he's so funny! Okay, onto reviews!**

**The Silent Orion: I'm glad you liked it so much! Poor Havoc! He never had a chance! XD**

**lnicol1990: Thank you! Now I have extra sparkles! =D I wonder if Mustang needs some 'glowing personality boost' today heheheheheheh. I do plan on Envy coming back! You'll just never know until it's too late! Hoeinheim. I actually have no clue what happened to him. I think he may of made a wrong turn at the streetlight in the gate and ended up in fairy princess land. I think that's where Armstrong's sparkles come from O__o *thinks of Hoeinheim exactly like Armstrong* MY BRAIN! I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD! IT BUUUURRRRRNNNNSSSSS!!!!!! *runs into wall***

**Okay, now that I have had my insane moment of today, onto the rest of your review! I actually had something else planned but that is a pretty good idea. I'm still going to do my other idea, but I'll seriously consider adding Hughes in. I'm glad you can't wait for my reviews! I've just been.......grounded a lot lately since I sneak on the computer when I'm grounded. ___ I never learn -*sigh*-**

**Random: That is a pretty good idea, I'll probably use it. Just not the Edward part because of during this chapter, SPOILER comes in and SPOILER to the SPOILER and SPOILER, SPOILER, and SPOILER are ready to die because of SPOILER happening.;) **

**CrazyMellow102: I can imagine it too. I crack up every time XD**

**iFlygon: I guess I'm better at humor chapters! XD I guess that is true because I'm usually cracking up laughing while writing this. **

**Also, thank you for reminding me! –gets out dozens of sunglasses- ****Please put on your anti sparkle glasses before going to read this chapter. There are tons of sparkles! **

**I don't think Armstrong will end up getting a job at the school due to his.........appearance in the chapter. **

**Okay, so like I said, now is the time to put on your anti sparkle glasses and get in a safe environment so you are now crushed by bulging muscles. I'm going to my safe 'Armstrong proof' room. Good luck and I hope you enjoy chapter 14!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 14

"So Mustang is here now?" Jennifer whispered and I nodded. It was the middle of first period and Amber, Katherine, and Amber were sitting next to me while the teacher was lecturing about grammar or something else stupid.

"He came last night. Vic and Travis came back from their conventions last night too." I whispered and Jennifer's face got red.

"Really?! Can we go over to your place after school? I really want to meet them!" She whispered excitedly and we shushed her. If she got any louder and Mr. Nettin would catch on about us not paying attention. There was a glance from the teacher and we were immediately quiet until he strolled over to the other side of the classroom.

"So how come people from Amestris are coming over to this side?" Amber asked, glancing over to see if Mr. Nettin was coming.

"I kinda broke the gate." I sighed as I heard three audible gasps.

"Mr. Elric?" I jerked my head up to see Mr. Nettin staring at me while everyone else in the class was snickering.

"Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"I was, I was just helping Amber about plurals." I replied, receiving a glare from the girl but she stayed quiet.

"Since you were helping someone, I'll let this slide. But please pay attention in class Edward." Mr. Nettin sighed before going back to the lecture.

"You were helping me with plurals. What do you think I am, stupid?!" Amber whispered angrily and I stuck me tongue out at her.

"Would you rather be stupid, or have detention?" We all looked at each other.

"Stupid." We sighed. We decided to continue our conversation when it was work time, and thankfully it was only about five minutes. We had to work on a grammar packet which we finished together in about... three minutes. We quickly went back to our previous conversation.

"So where is Mustang then?" Jennifer asked.

"He's getting a job as vice principal so he can actually sit on his lazy ass all day." I snickered.

"This is so cool! People from 'Fullmetal Alchemist' are starting to get jobs at our school! This is almost like a dream!" Katherine sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"It's more like fan fiction." Amber scoffed and I looked at her.

"What's fan fiction?" I asked and the girls looked at each other and I could tell that they were trying to hold back laughter.

"Nothing Edward!" Jennifer choked. They were all hiding something and I thought I would find out tonight afterschool. The bell rang and we all went to our next classes and the day continued at a pretty fast pace.

Mr. Hern was teaching me about the basics of mechanics while I would teach him about automail. He was surprised about the surgery that had to be done to install the limbs, but it changed subject.

"So, what else can your automail do?" Mr. Hern asked and I remembered my alchemy.

"Oh, that's it!" I chuckled, "I became left handed so I wouldn't crush stuff when I gripped with my right hand."

"Well, at least you're fine with having prosthetics. How did you get them?" I winced and sighed.

"My brother and I were doing a science experiment and it went wrong. There was an explosion and I was the closest one to it. I lost my two limbs and my brother didn't really recover until a few years later."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Mr. Hern said with an apologetic look on his face. I nodded and smiled. Suddenly, the PA system came on in the mechanics room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hern?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have Edward Mignogna down to the office please?"

"Yes you may!" Mr. Hern shouted and he looked at me and I sighed.

"What does Mr. Hartmann want?" I groaned as I put on the covering on my arm and Mr. Hern laughed.

"Maybe he wants to ask if he should give a certain mechanics teacher a raise." He suggested and I laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." I laughed and I grabbed my stuff and walked up to the office as the bell rang and the hallways became crowded just as I entered the office. They sent me to the principal's office and I sighed. What did Havoc want now?

"Yes Havoc?" I asked as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Well, since you know more about science than even the science teacher does, you'll be having 5th period as a study hall." Yes! "But today I need you to do something." Wait, What?!

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smirked.

"I need you to give the new Vice Principal a tour around the school." Damn it. Damn you Havoc! I hope you die a long and extremely painful death. Wait, I'll be the one killing you, so I don't have to worry about that!

"What the hell Havoc?" I growled and Havoc smirked.

"Remember when you and the Colonel had that fight on the parade grounds?" I nodded, "Well, we had to clean that up for days and you weren't there to help us out with your alchemy. So, now you get to do this." Okay, I was seriously pissed off now. I was about to clap my hands and I could see the terror in Havoc's face.

"_**MR. PETERSON**_!" Havoc yelped and Mustang came in the door and shut it behind him.

"Are you trying to kill your principal Fullmetal?" He asked smugly and I shot him a glare before shoving my hands in my pockets. Havoc let out a sigh and Mustang chuckled. Great, I have to deal with his smug ass for an hour.

"Come on Fullmetal. We have to go now because we need to hurry up. There's going to be an assembly before the end of the hour." Mustang said and I gave him a look but sighed and followed him out. Thankfully, the tour wasn't filled with sarcastic remarks but students would occasionally stare at Flame boy. I guess it'd be weird to see a man with an eye patch walking around school. He's just a freak like that. Like Mustang said, there was an announcement around the school about a half hour before the end of 5th period and everyone headed to the gym. I found Randell, David, and the girls and we sat near the back of the gym while Havoc and Mustang were at the front and Havoc had a microphone.

"Good morning everyone!" Havoc said happily, "I'm sorry for pulling you all out of class but I have an announcement."

"Thanks Principal Hartmann! I had a math test this hour!" A senior yelled and most of the gym was laughing and apparently Havoc was too.

"Glad I could help!" Havoc chuckled, "I would like to introduce your new vice principal: Mr. Roy Peterson."

"Oh my god! It's really Roy Mustang!" Jennifer squealed quietly and Amber put her hand over the hyper-ventilating girl's mouth and she winked at me. I thought it was going well but not surprisingly, it changed. There was a sudden burst of wind coming from the side wall of the gym and there was a large flash of light.

"Oh shit! Not now!" I groaned as the light dimmed. Of course, the gate had appeared again and not the rest of the students were in frenzy.

"ALIENS!" A junior boy screamed and he was hit in the head by a friend.

"No! It looks like the gate from 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!" Shit. I'm so screwed. The gate opened and pink sparkles came flying out. No! Not him! ANYBODY BUT HIM! I ducked down behind Amber and she looked at me in surprise. I looked up towards the front of the gym and Havoc and Mustang had pale faces. They knew who was coming and were sighing. Suddenly a large man walked out of the gate and it disappeared behind him in a flash of light.

"Armstrong!" Jennifer exclaimed and a bunch of other girls who was sitting next to us gasped.

"It's Major Armstrong!" The screamed and squealed and I hid behind Amber further. Armstrong looked around, somewhat in a daze but then he spotted Havoc and Mustang and his face lit up while sparkles shone around his face.

"Jean Havoc! Mustang! I finally found you!" He bellowed. Yep, we were soooo screwed. The crowd was silent as they looked at the principals in the front of the gym who were extremely pale. Armstrong bounded up and nearly killed Mustang with his bear hug of doom and I pulled Jennifer next to Amber so I could feel safer while hiding.

"That's the real Havoc and Mustang?" A freshman girl exclaimed, breaking the silence and Havoc and Mustang nodded as much as they could while trying to breath. Armstrong looked at all of us, but I was looking over Jennifer's shoulder when our eyes locked. Damn it! I'm so screwed! I ducked down but I could hear him laugh.

"Edward Elric? Is that you?" He shouted and I felt my face went pale as everyone was now looking over at me. Okay, now I _**extremely**_ hate the gate. I waved with my left hand over my friends' shoulders and I heard people gasping.

"Edward Elric?" There were murmurs around the gym and I sighed. No point in denying it now. I stood up and groaned. I do have to be thankful though. The teachers had decided to have a 'meeting' and they had all went to go get coffee. I made my way up towards the front of the gym and it was pretty easy since they had cleared a pathway for me. I could tell that some people had no clue what was going on while a few others had fainted. I am now going to stay at the apartment with doors locked and windows boarded. As soon as I got up to Armstrong, I was swept upward and I had no air left in my lungs.

"Edward Elric! I am so surprised to see you here! I thought you had died over a year ago! I was even at your funeral! But I'm so joyous that you are alive! Joy has been passed through the Armstrong family for generations!" He shouted and I could hear laughs but I didn't care. I tried to get a breath but those damn sparkles kept getting in my mouth. How the hell does he have those anyway?!

"Major Armstrong. He'll die again if you don't stop crushing him." Mustang sighed and I was put down immedietly and I would have fallen over if Havoc hadn't of caught me. Mustang looked back at the other students and sighed.

"Okay, so you all know that we aren't from here. All I ask is that you please do not tell anyone else. No teachers, no parents, no one online." He said in the microphone and a lot of the students nodded.

"Can you show us some alchemy?!" A girl in the back yelled and Mustang and I looked at each other and smirked. I regained my breath and stood up and grabbed the microphone.

"If you want that, then you'll have to give us a lot of room."

Five minutes later, the gym was cleared and all of the students, Havoc, and Armstrong were on the second floor of the gym. I'm glad that the school gym was built for sporting events. Mustang and I were facing each other. The students were cheering and I could hear Armstrong rambling on about something passed down through the Armstrong family for generations or something and Havoc was smirking.

"So, we can't destroy the gym." I commented and Mustang smirked.

"Of course. We aren't fighting each other though. At least not yet."

"I'll take up that offer Patchy." I said with a smirk and Mustang's face got red.

"Well, I know that I should be careful when I walk in here. I might step on you by mistake because you're so tiny." He retorted with a smirk while he pulled his gloves on. I growled and pulled off the covering on my arm and I could hear excited cheers from the rest of the student body. Havoc had pulled out a cell phone and I saw him mouth 'Vic' and I groaned inwardly.

"You know, your daughter wouldn't like you being so mean to her idol." I said smugly and I heard him sigh.

'I have no clue of why she would like a midget like you."

"I am **not** a midget."

"_Sure you aren't_." Roy said. I really wanted to fight him right now.

"Just like you aren't a pirate."

"**I told you already that I am not a pirate!"**

"Sure. Just like you aren't an egotistical pyromaniac colonel with a god complex."

"You're just trying to cover the fact that you are ashamed that you are so short and you can't get a girlfriend."

"_**How the hell did you bring a relationship into this**_?!"

"Because I am what girls love." The bastard of a colonel said with a smug look.

"Yeah. _Your mother loves you very much_." With that, he snapped his fingers and I jumped. Thankfully he missed and I snickered.

"Did you get bad aim when you became a Pirate Roy?" I taunted and jumped again as another fireball came at me. Thankfully, the walls are all cement and there was nothing hanging from them. I could hear cheering and people cheering for either me or Roy. I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground to transmute a spear and charged at the other alchemist, dodging a fireball every few seconds. I jumped forward and was ready to jab at him but he jumped up and leapt over me. What the hell was that?!

"It's easy to jump over something that's only an inch tall." Roy mocked as he stood behind me and I dropped the spear and transmuted my arm into a blade and began to slice at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Havoc's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps we should end it before they kill each other." Armstrong suggested and I shrugged.

"I'm not going in there. I was there for their last fight and I do not want to get involved. They're hold WAY back since they're in a school." I sighed. I needed a smoke. It's extremely hard when you can't smoke during the entire day due to being surrounded by kids. I watched as the chief swung his automail blade at the Colonel who was dodging it easily.

"I also called Vic and Caitlin." I said and I smirked to myself. It would all end in a few minutes.

**There you go! Chapter 14! I gotta go, so please review! Bye!**


	15. Mustang drunk at a baseball game

**Hey guys! Sorry, this is a short chapter but I hope you guys like it! It's sightseeing time! Now, onto my lovely reviewers!**

**The Silent Orion: When things turn worse, you know there's someone having a blast about your misery (most likely your friends) XD Thanks for the review!**

**Random: I'm still pondering about whether the automail otaku will arrive in our world but I have a great plot idea about how the fan fic will end. I am getting extremely evil with this =D Thanks for the review!**

**Mistytail: Thanks! **

**CrazyMellow102: AHHHHH! THE SPARKLES! *dies and ends up in Amestris* Sweet!**

**Inicol1990: THE SPARKLES! And of course someone would shout 'ALIENS!'. There's always going to be that **_**one**_** person who will yell that out in any situation. Most of the time it's me XD**

**Oh, I think Envy will have fun when he gets here, oh wait IF he gets here! uh: crap.**

**YOU DIDN'T SEE ANY SPOILER IN THE ABOVE LINE!**

**Sonar: Ed's coat: $50. Ed's automail: $1500. Ed getting squeezed to death by Armstrong? Priceless.**

**iFlygon: Actually, I did get my humor from my family! XD I'm overly sarcastic because of my dad! : 3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**The idea alchemist ninja demon: Your username is very long. Cool! XD There might be some evilness coming through the gate but you'll have to wait to find out! :P Ed did get to meet most of the voice actors/actresses in an earlier chapter. Ed gets all the fun __**

**Eatfoodzap: Thank you!**

**Okay. So, I will take this next paragraph to dedicate it to my friend: Shree. Shree is a very.....unique person. I call her about 6 times a day and even more if I'm bored. My hobby is annoying the crap out of her and traumatizing her and she still holds a grudge against me for something. Shree, if you're reading this: COOKIES! She has been helping me with coming up with some of the plot for this story and I would like to thank her! So, say your thank you's to Shree when she will rant about my story in a review sometime soon. I think it's about some of the locations I used and I slipped some subtle things about my friend group, including her, in the story such as Mustang's line of: 'The Universe hates me'. So, Shree: if you're reading this then YAY! I finally pestered you enough to read my story! So, now that I have finished my tribute paragraph to my bestest buddy Shree, I shall continue on!**

**So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and it gives some true facts about Milwaukee! I unfortunately have never been to a Brewers vs. Cubs game because they are so dang hard to get tickets to! That's the only thing that isn't entirely true in this chapter! So, enjoy Chapter 15!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe that Havoc called Vic and Caitlin. Now Colonel Bastard and I were cleaning up the gym which, luckily, we had alchemy.

"So now the entire school knows about it." Vic sighed after we explained.

"Yea, except the staff doesn't know." Havoc replied. Armstrong was actually not showing off his muscles thankfully.

"I think we all just need a little break." Caitlin suggested. We looked at her and I was wondering what she was planning.

"Edward, you can invite some of your friends. We are going to spend tomorrow going around Milwaukee." Caitlin said happily and I shrugged. Getting to miss school? I was in!

"What about us?" Havoc asked.

"Now we have jobs here." Mustang sighed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you noticed, tomorrow is a Friday with no school." Vic laughed and Havoc's face went red.

"Heheheheh, I forgot about that." Havoc chuckled and I groaned.

"So, where are we going?" I asked and Caitlin smirked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She said right before the last bell rung. I told Vic and Caitlin that I would meet them back at the apartment later and I ran off to my locker where the others were waiting for me.

"Caitlin was pretty pissed off when she came in." Katherine laughed as I was putting my books in my locker.

"I'll say." Amber said with a chuckle.

"I swear, she can have the temper of Winry sometimes." I mumbled and the others laughed. "So what are you all doing tomorrow?"

"I'm hanging out around the house, or invading Jennifer's house." Katherine sighed and Amber sighed.

"Same." she said.

"Don't I get a say in whether you invade y house or not?!" Jennifer exclaimed, only to receive a unanimous no. I turned to Randell,

"I'm not doing anything." He said and leaned up against the locker against mine.

"Do you have something planned Edward?" Jennifer asked and I smirked.

"Do you guys want to come with the whole military gang with Vic, Travis, and I and go check out Milwaukee?"

"If that involves the baseball game tomorrow then count me in!" amber said happily and looked at her.

"Baseball?"

"It's a sport. I'll explain it to you later." Amber laughed and I looked at the others and they were nodding. It looks like it would be an interesting day tomorrow to say the least.

"We rented a car for today." Caitlin said as I walked out of my bedroom. Mustang, Vic, and Travis were already sitting at the table and eating waffles. I walked over to the group and sat down as a plate full of food was set in front of me.

"Really?" I asked as I poured on syrup.

"We're going to be taking two different cars." Vic said, "I'll drive one of them while Travis is in the other. We're going to be going to Miller Park Stadium, the Calitrava, and there's a festival downtown as well."

"What's a Calitrava?" Mustang asked and I looked to Vic, waiting for the answer as well. He swallowed his food before replying,

"It's an art museum. The building can actually move parts of the structure depending on the wind."

"So, you have buildings that can move?!" I exclaimed and Caitlin laughed.

"Yes. Miller Park's roof can open and close depending if the weather is good or not."

"Are we going to a baseball game?" I asked and Travis smirked.

"We managed to snag 11 tickets to one of the most sold out games that there can be here." He said proudly and Mustang and I stared at him.

"It would be a Brewers vs. Cubs game." Vic sighed, "The Brewers are a baseball team from Milwaukee. The Cubs are from Chicago which is an hour south of here in Illinois. They are big rivals and since the cities are close to each other, fans from both teams come here to watch the game."

"Sounds cool." I said and continued to eat the delicious waffles.

"Hurry up because your friends called while you were asleep. We're leaving in about a half hour and they're coming over here in about fifteen minutes." Caitlin said as I took my last bite and I went over to rinse off my plate before going back into my room to change. I decided to wear tan cargo pants with some tennis shoes with a red t-shirt. I pulled the covering on my arm and pulled out the hair band I had on. I brushed through my hair quickly before tying it back up in a loose braid. Perhaps I should have it cut like when I was young. I'd kept the bangs but the back was short. It'd be easier to manage. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and just as I spit out the toothpaste, the doorbell rung. I hear someone get up from the table and answer it.

"Oh hi Mustang!" I heard Jennifer exclaim loudly. I do not know how girls could like that guy? How the hell does he do that? I walked out and saw Amber, Jennifer, Katherine, and Randell sitting on the couch.

"So when is Havoc getting here?" Katherine asked and Travis shrugged.

"Soon." was the intellectual reply. Isn't he a genius? The table was cleared off and Caitlin was turning off the lights in the apartment and everyone was ready to go. We all walked out the door while Caitlin locked it behind us and we found Havoc waiting right outside the building.

"This place really needs to get some wheelchair ramps." He laughed and we all spilt up into cars. Vic was driving Caitlin's car which had Katherine, Mustang, Randell, and I. Travis had Havoc, Jennifer, Amber, and Caitlin. The truck that they had rented had enough room in the trunk for Havoc's wheelchair so after getting him into the front seat without any problems, they folded up the wheelchair and we all got in our seats and we drove off.

I'll have to say that things are a lot bigger here in 2009 or, at least in Milwaukee anyway. Katherine had said that Milwaukee is the biggest city in the state of Wisconsin and I can see why. Although there are huge buildings, it's most of the neighborhoods around the downtown part of the city that makes it so big. Plus, it's right on the 2nd largest fresh water lake in the world! I never knew that a lake could be so freak'n big! Well, first our group went to the Calitrava and I could see that it was an art museum. The whole building looked like it was a piece of art! It sort of looked like a sailboat, even with parts of the building that looks like the sails! That's the part that Caitlin explained that were able to fold in and out. The designers of the museum were smart about that because of the winds off the lake. We didn't actually go inside the museum, but it was cool to look at from the outside. We headed over to the festival grounds for Milwaukee which is known as Summerfest. Apparently there's a huge music festival there in June called Summerfest and this is where it's held so they made it a permanent fair ground. It was a pretty huge festival and there were a lot of vendors including beer vendors which we had to drag Mustang away from.

"Milwaukee is known as 'Brew City'." Vic explained, "A lot of beer factories used to be here so the name stuck. The most famous one is Miller Lite."

"Like Miller Park?" I asked and he nodded. There was apparently a competition for the 'strongest person' and of course Armstrong ran off and we followed behind at a slower pace. I'm not surprised that he won but we all were surprised that when he was showing off his muscles by ripping off his shirt _**again**_ there was applause. Eventually, we got Armstrong to put his shirt back on and we left he festival and got in the cars again. We were headed for the baseball game which Vic, Katherine, and Randell explained to Mustang and I before we got there.

The stadium was **HUGE!** The roof was open and it looked awesome! The steel of the building was all green and there was a huge parking lot where there were thousands of people with grills by their cars.

"What are they doing?" I asked and Katherine laughed.

"They're tailgating! It's a tradition for people from Wisconsin to party before and after the game. They bring their grills and cook hotdogs and brats or burgers." We all decided to find a parking spot and headed right into the stadium which looked even more impressive on the inside.

"We're on the Lodge level." Travis said as he pushed Havoc's wheelchair and we were following behind him. We decided to meet the two upstairs while they took the elevator. Apparently the Lodge level is the 2nd level of the stadium. When we got up to our seats, there was a sea of people wearing blue and yellow and some wearing blue and red. The field looked impressive from our seats and there was music blasting everywhere and people cheering, eating, and having a good time. Mustang finally convinced Caitlin to let him have a beer and as soon as he got the okay, he was gone within a second. If he got himself drunk, there would be no way that I would deal with him. Mustang came back with a grin and a cup in his hand and the game started with the national anthem of America.

Baseball was pretty interesting, or at least the fans were. Some had even brought trumpets! It was pretty amusing to watch Mustang try and join in, cheering for whatever passed into his head. I could use this against him and I knew he would have a hangover tomorrow. I looked up at the scoreboard and the Brewers were leading four to three against the Cubs. Jennifer said it was the top of the sixth inning. When the Cubs had three outs, then that's when it got a little weird. There were five people dressed up in costume on the field that looked like sausages.

"What's with the sausages?" I asked and Randell grinned.

"They're mascots. At every home game for the Brewers, there's a sausage race during the middle of the sixth inning. There's: The Bratwurst, The Polish Sausage, The Italian Sausage, The Hot Dog, and Cirizo."

Things are so much different here then at Amestris. I sighed, thinking about Al and Winry. I hope they weren't worrying too much. The bottom of the sixth inning started after the Polish Sausage had won the sausage race and now both teams were tied. During the middle of the seventh inning there was the 'seventh inning stretch where everyone go up then a song played called 'Roll out the Barrel'. Next thing I knew, Jennifer was dancing with me while Amber and Katherine were dancing together.

"Look! We're on the big screen!" Randell shouted and I looked up at the huge screen above the scoreboard to see Jennifer and I dancing and I saw my own face get red. The camera went to another person while Armstrong laughed and Vic was grinning at us. Mustang.....well. Let's say he doesn't dance very well, especially when he's drunk.

The game continued on and the game ended with the Brewers losing by one run in the ninth inning.

We guided Mustang back to the car and we all drove back to Oak Creek. It was about ten pm and we dropped the girls, Randell, and Havoc off at their homes and we headed back to the apartment. Mustang had fallen asleep and was muttering about flying cows or something while Vic and Travis carried him upstairs. I headed right for my room and plopped on my bed and fell asleep. I guess this world is pretty good, but it's no Amestris.

**So, there's Chapter 15! I probably won't get chapter 16 up until late tomorrow night or Saturday because I will be busy. So, I'll see you guys later! Please review! Bye!**


	16. Kidnappings and Hughes

**Okay, that last chapter was sort of a filler chapter! It wasn't my best, but I gave it a shot. Now some of the fun stuff will start to happen! YAY FOR DRUNKEN ROY! And Vic, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for what happens in this chapter! I needed it for the plot and so you're going on a little trip! All expenses paid as well! I'm sorry about all of the POV changes in this but I needed it. Sometimes characters are deep in thought, some go unconscious, etc. I don't think it would be very interesting to have a whole POV of being unconscious, at least not now. **

**Hurray for the insertion of evil characters! It's not just fun and games now Boys and Girls! We're getting to the action-y stuff now which means that in about 10-12 chapters this is going to be done! =O I know that it's sad but I'm going to be making a lot more FMA fics in the future!**

**Okay, so here are some responses to my reviewers!**

**Inicol1990: You'll need them a little at first, but you'll eventually not need them. ;) So, don't worry! Here's a fresh chapter 16 for you!**

**Zenny: Asia? That's so awesome! Even though I live in America, I take Japanese class at school and it's very fun! It makes it easier to watch anime! With grammar: Grammar is not my best buddy. It does not like me very much, but them I superglue it to my brain so I force it to help me out sometimes. It tries to escape a lot = ( Wait, Havoc **_**doesn't**_** get hurt in the anime? Damn it. XD That's what I get for looking it up on wikipedia XD Of course, I'll have to look it up somewhere else! XD Let's just go with it how it is! One little mistake won't hurt right? With updating: I actually plan all of the chapters in advance with a little plot diagram and I work on plots of stories and what they are going to say for at least a week. Then I take the diagram and fill in details in the story to make a chapter! That's how I can type up chapters in about 4 hours (if I'm not distracted XD) Desu: Is, am, are! XD Yay! I still remember some Japanese during the summer! Hurray! My brain is not fried!**

**Sacalow: I'm amazed I update so fast myself XD I guess I'm just addicted to the story and reviews from all of you! Seriously: I check on how many reviews I get like all night until like 3-4 am. Not good for heath, but I'm too anxious for my own good so review as soon as possible everyone! I really want some sleep XD**

**iFlygon: I remember my orchestra field trip last November to go see 'Wicked'. It was awesome! Then we got to hang out at TWO malls! XD We got home at 10 pm because of the drive back up to Wisconsin. With Armstrong: I think they finally learned to get a button up shirt for Armstrong. You know, like the jersey kind where it's the plastic snaps instead of buttons. It makes it easy for Armstrong and he doesn't need to constantly get new shirts! Yay for modern shirt designs!**

**Okay, so onto Chapter 16 with it's funny beginning, but evil ending! Enjoy!**

Falling Into Myself

Chapter 16

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where am I? Oh wait, what was I doing last night?

"Hey Roy, get up." _Ugh my head!_ Why is someone waking me up now? It's too early! It's only.......noon. Okay, I'll get up but I won't be happy about it.

"Come on Roy get up! Or do you need an energy boost from some of my pictures of Elysia?!"

"Not now Hughes." I groaned and rolled over on my bed. Wait. I was in America. Hughes was dead. I'm talking to Hughes. _Damn hangover_.

"HEY ANYBODY!" I yelled, "CAN SOMONE GET HUGHES OUT OF HERE!" Even if it was just hallucinations, I couldn't deal with Hughes. I heard the door open and a gasp. I groggily took my face off of the pillow and looked to the door to see Travis standing there and his face was pale.

"Hughes is in here." He breathed. I looked back towards the window and Hughes was still standing there. Wait. If I could see and hear him, and Travis could also: _Does that mean that this isn't from my hangover?_

"What's wrong Roy?" Hughes laughed, "It looks like you've seen a ghost!" My face paled. Damn it. This was real.

"What the hell are you doing here Hughes?!" I exclaimed.

"Same thing that happened to you." He sighed. "It seems that even when you're dead that you can go through that alchemy gate of yours. So who's you friend?" He pointed to Travis who was now on the floor.

"That's Travis." I sighed before getting out of bed. I sighed as I saw that they had just dropped me on a bed in the apartment and I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"So did you finally take my advice and get yourself a wife?" Maes asked and I smirked.

"I had already taken your advice before you started bugging me about it." I muttered and I heard Maes laugh.

"So when did you and Riza get married?"

"Wait: _How do you know it's Riza_?!" I exclaimed and he smirked.

"I know you too well Roy. But I actually need to tell you something extremely important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Armstrong was kidnapped just like the others a few days ago. I'm more cautious especially since Brother isn't here to watch my back. Things have been quiet around Resembool, but I'm getting a strange vibe from _somewhere_.

"Hey Alphonse!" I turned around and saw Winry down the road and I grinned.

"Hey Winry!" I called and she smiled.

"Follow me! I just found an awesome new automail shop!" She said happily. Her face was beaming. I sighed before running after her. Why couldn't she just like clothes like other girls? Automail parts were too heavy! I chased after Brother's old mechanic and she led me through some back alleys before we reached a building near the back of the town. It was small but I saw Winry smiling a few feet away from me before she walked through the doors. I felt even weirder. Something was wrong. I shrugged as I walked in after Winry...........only to find a completely empty building.

"Winry?!" I exclaimed as I ran forward a few steps only to hear the door slam shut behind me and I heard it lock.

"Well if it's the former tin can." I couldn't reply because a few seconds later I was spiraling into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where is he? I'm getting worried! With all of these people disappearing, I was getting a little nervous. I had seen Alphonse in town and he was running. I was going to say hi, but he was running pretty fast and didn't seem to see me. It was a few hours since then and I hadn't heard from him or seen him. I curled up with Den on the couch in the front of the house. It was right in front of the house so I could keep a lookout for Alphonse. He said he was coming over for dinner and I had made stew. Both of the Elric Brothers loved it. I was surprised that Ed had loved it so much, it even had milk in it! Maybe Al was up visiting his mom and brother. I got up to get my coat and Den was following me as I went out the door and locked it behind me. I grabbed some flowers from the front of the house and Den and I made our way up to the hill.

It was pretty quiet out, dusk had just ended and I could see the stars shining. I laid some flowers next to the two stones and I looked at them sadly. Maybe if I had made Ed some better automail he would be here with us right now. Damn it Ed! _Why'd you have to go_?! I closed my eyes as I felt warm tears slide down my face. Right now, all I had from the old days was Alphonse and now I couldn't find him! I sat down and I let the tears keep flowing silently as I stared up at the stars. They were so beautiful.

"_Winry_." Huh?

"Who's there?" I exclaimed, wiping away the tears quickly as I looked around.

"_Winry it's alright. Alphonse and Edward are in trouble_." I looked around and that's when I saw who was talking. I paled and I tried to speak but my throat refused to let me.

How is she here?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where's Vic?" I asked as I made my sandwich. Caitlin shrugged.

"He left to go get something a few hours ago." She replied as I took my first bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I haven't seen Travis in about a half hour either. Did he go over to check on Mustang?" I asked. We had gotten Mustang an apartment next to ours and Travis was sleeping on the couch in our apartment. We figured that Mustang had a hangover so we had left him alone.

"Once you're done eating go check on them." Caitlin said before she took a drink of her lemonade. I quickly finished and washed up my plate then walked over. If Mustang still has a hangover, I'm leaving immediately. I opened the door to the apartment and I could see Travis on the floor, halfway into Mustang's room. What'd Mustang do? Throw a clock at him? Since Travis seemed unconscious I walked in and closed the door behind me. I heard Mustang talking to someone, but I couldn't make out who it was. It sounded familiar though.

"Hello?" I called and a second later I saw Mustang in the doorway with a mixture of shock and worry on his face.

"Edward! We have a problem!" He said and I snickered.

"Did you give Travis a concussion or something?" I asked but before Mustang replied, the front door of the apartment swung open and I turned to see Caitlin with an extremely worried look on her face.

"Vic is gone." She said and my face paled. _What_?

"What do you mean gone?!" I asked angrily. How the hell could he be gone?! If he left then I swear I'll-

"He's been kidnapped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn it! It was like Maes was talking about!

"How did you find out?" I asked. Edward was completely stiff and pale. I don't think he was listening anymore.

"I called his cell phone and someone else answered. They said that they're getting revenge on Edward." She said with panic in her voice.

"It looks like not only the good guys are coming through the gate." I said through gritted teeth. I looked at Edward and he hadn't moved a muscle. I calmed down a little bit and I shook his shoulder.

"Fullmetal?" No response. He's been through way too much for his own good. He was going to end up insane one of these days.

"We're getting him back." I looked down and Edward was trembling slightly.

"Edward?" Caitlin asked hesitantly but Edward didn't respond.

"Where are they?" He growled. I had never seen him this angry. The only thing close to this was when his brother would be involved.

"They said the school." Caitlin said and we decided to get Armstrong and Havoc before going to the school. There was also the fact of getting Travis up again.

"What happened?" Maes asked. He had floated into the room and Caitlin was pale while Edward was still unresponsive.

"Hughes?" Caitlin breathed and I nodded.

"Please don't faint." I said and she weakly nodded. I'm guessing that having to deal with people from other worlds and now ghosts were starting to get to her after about a month.

"Fullmetal's adopted father got kidnapped." I said and Maes looked deep in thought.

"I'll be your undercover man. I can get through the walls of the place where he's being held so I can let you know what's going on."

"Fine." I sighed. It took a few minutes to get Travis conscious again and explain to him about what was going on, and then we had to snap Fullmetal out of it. Eventually we just picked him up and carried him down to the car where Armstrong and Havoc were waiting.

"Is that Hughes?!" Havoc exclaimed and Maes let out a smirk.

"Yes. Don't worry about that now. We just all have to get the school." I said and we all piled into the cars while Maes sat on the top of the car. Damn bastard is showing off that he's dead.

We arrived at the school in no time and Maes went in to see who was in there and when he came back out about five stressful minutes later, the look on his face was enough for me to know that it wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The gate is opened in there?!" I exclaimed and Hughes nodded. I have no idea of how he's here now but since I died and I'm here right now, I shouldn't judge.

"Yes. Your friend is in there and he's unconscious. By the looks of things, a homunculus has him." A homunculus. _**DAMN IT!**_ Why the hell do they always have to screw something up in my life?!

"I'm going in there: now." I said and I ran in, against the protests of the others but they followed me in anyway. In the gymnasium, there was a large amount of light and I could make out one figure standing up while another was on the ground, tied up.

"Why if it isn't the Fullmetal pipsqueak."

"What do you want with him Envy?" I growled. I could tell the damn cross-dressing palm tree was smirking.

"Just collecting some stuff that Dante needs."

"I thought we killed all of you." I replied and Envy laughed while I glared at him.

"When I killed you, Dante escaped while I was sent to high security prison after your brother killed me twice. Dante broke me out and sadly we're the last two left." He said with a mocking tone. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of something that I could do! Envy went over and slung Vic across his shoulder then smirked at me.

"See you later pipsqueak." He walked into the gate and they were gone. The gates started to close but I ran after them. I needed to get him back! I jumped in after him, and then there was only light.

**Oh noez! Vic has been kidnapped and taken to Amestris! Ed dove in after them too! Hughes is bad, for some strange reason that shall be explained in the next chapter, and Roy had a hangover. Sounds a little random when I summarize it, but I was born random XD So: Review, Review, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! XD Bye guys!**


	17. Back to Amestris

**Hello Everyone! I see that I got a lot of reviews including one the made me laugh hysterically during the entire time I was reading it. Shree, you're such a wonderful friend :P **

**I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner! There was a glitch that wouldn't let me log in yesterday! Thank you for the 288 views on this story on Friday!**

**Okay, onto reviews! **

**Inicol1990: Yeah, that was the 'chaos' chapter because everyone is scrambling around XD I know I shouldn't have messed around with the multiple POVs, but it sort of gives the sense that everything is going crazy in both worlds. Plus, I'm a bit antsy because it's been raining all day here. Nonstop. I didn't want to kidnap Vic, but I needed it desperately for the storyline! Forgive me Vic! I actually made you speechless? I only do that to Shree when I extremely piss her off XD**

**CrazyMellow102: I don't think that you would want to wake up not knowing where you were. If you were not being hunted down by immortal murdering psychopaths, then I guess it would be fun. XD But: yay for the return of the cross-dressing palm tree! I don't think he's taking requests for kidnapping people.**

**Shree: Oh fun. Time to pick apart your entire review just so I can make you mad! XD. Now, let's try and decipher what you posted. Shree, never leave me with a bunch of guys who are bribing me to tell them info. Learn for the future: cookies are my weakness. I used Wisconsin because I actually know what things are like here. I'm not a world traveler like you Shree. I haven't even been west of the Mississippi River yet. :( I called and told you to bring your clarinet to that sleepover over the phone. You were just not paying attention because of your addiction to anime. With Ed getting adopted: Maybe you should of read the fanfic like I told you to and you would have known. Lol about the air show. Turbulence is not fun. It is evil. **

**Moving on: I'll find out about New York on our big trip in March. Oak Creek: It's right near the airport and I decided that you would kill me if I used our city. I know you're addicted to football so get over the homecoming stuff. I know enough anime freaks who aren't in my friend group : P I know dozens. Yes, I used a reference for Randell. So what? Yes I mentioned that city. I used the book too because I actually remember learning about it in school. I know you hate it but: deal with it. I know you're not driving me anywhere. I can dream, can't I? I have to clean my room or I'll get grounded again and I want to go to State Fair. Unique is an understatement for you and you know it. I decided since I've been pissing you off nonstop that I would do something in your favor by having the Cubs win. And yes, its fun watching people suffer when they want spoilers. : P**

**Okay, so that would be my friend Shree and I would have told her this on the phone but she would have hung up.**

**Sacalow: Thank you! I think I'll use your idea! It will be pretty interesting to say the least. XD I'm glad that you're hooked! It makes me feel happy to be a writer when people enjoy my work!**

**Horselvr4evr123: **

**Chapter 2- I'm not one who does seriousness well. If you've seen some of my responses to some of these reviews, you could probably tell.**

**Chapter 3 – Yes, Ed showed off his stuff without a lot of hesitation. But so far he's had to endure: getting stabbed in the chest; making a deal with the gate; getting his brother's body back; being a gate creature for who knows how long; landing in the middle of a cosplay; seeing people dressed up as comrades and enemies; be called short multiple times; and being chased around a huge convention with tons of people. I would think that he's exhausted and just wants to get it over with. I did not think of the wrench idea! I wish I could have used it! Thank you anyway!**

**Chapter 4- Thank you! Do you want an ice pack?**

**Okay, so there were a lot of long reviews that time! So far I have a page and a half of just answering reviews! But, I made it over 70 reviews and I'm only starting chapter 17! I'm sooooo happy! So, I'm going to get started on chapter 17 so sit back, relax, grab a drink and read away!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where am I? Last thing I remember was..... running after Winry. Then I heard.......Envy!

I groggily opened my eyes to see I was in a room with alchemy symbols on the walls. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. It hurt! I looked around and saw I was on a simple cot and there was a door and a vent. I fell back onto the old cot and sighed. I don't know how long I laid there but I suddenly heard a noise coming from the vent after awhile. I sat up and pushed over my 'bed' over towards the vent and stood on it so I could see into the next room and I saw a man lying on a similar cot and he seemed to be waking up.

"What happened?" The man groaned.

"Hello?" I whispered and the man's eyes opened and looked around.

"Where are you?" He asked and I smiled to myself.

"The vent." I replied and the man seemed to have the same idea I did and soon he was standing right in front of the vent on his cot.

"Alphonse?!" He exclaimed quietly and I nodded.

"How do you know me?"

"From your brother." Brother?! Wait, but he's been dead! I guess I looked shocked because the man chuckled.

"He's not dead. I've been looking after him."

"Really?!" I exclaimed and the man smiled.

"I'm Vic. Where are we? Did you come through the gate like the others?" Vic asked and I looked at him.

"Through the gate? We're in Amestris." I replied and Vic's face went pale.

"Never thought the gate would go backwards too." Vic muttered.

"What did you mean by others?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Mustang, Armstrong, and Havoc. They're all on the other side of the gate with your brother. It's where I live." The other side of the gate? I didn't ask about it because we thought we heard someone coming and we both had to quietly pus out cots back to where they were. I heard a door open and close.

"So, where is Fullmetal?" Envy asked and I heard Vic sigh.

"I don't know Envy." Vic replied.

"Well, you're always around him. So you're stuck here until I get Fullmetal for Dante." Envy said before I heard a door open and close with a click of a lock.

"There's another side of the gate?" I asked and I heard Vic chuckle.

"Yeah. It's like a parallel world to Amestris. Hey Alphonse, are you hurt at all?"

"No, are you?"

"I'm fine. I have a small headache but I'm fine. I'm just glad I made it through the gate without having to pay a toll." Vic replied and I nodded to myself.

"So, how do you know Brother?"

"I've been looking after him. We actually got him to go to school." He replied with a chuckle and I could imagine Brother putting up a fight and being dragged to school.

"I have an idea." Vic said with a laugh.

"HEY PALM TREE? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Wait, brother?! He was actually here?! I heard running and Vic's room being entered.

"Where is that pipsqueak?!" Envy growled.

"He isn't here. I heard him yelling then running down the hallway." Vic replied and Envy ran out of the room and locked it behind him. Brother was here?! I heard Vic start to laugh and I was a bit confused.

"Edward isn't here Alphonse." Vic said, "That was me. I can accurately imitate your brother's voice."

"Really?"

"Well, Envy fell for it." Vic said with a chuckle. I knew was only a matter of time until Brother actually will get here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I paled.

"Mrs. Elric?" I breathed and the woman smiled at me. There was a ghost standing in front of me. There was a ghost of Ed and Al's mother that was now smiling at me like she had never died.

"Winry, keep a lookout for my boys. They should be here in the next few days." Wait, both of them?!

"But Edward is dead!" I whimpered and I tried to keep fresh tears from streaming down my face. Mrs. Elric smiled warmly and gave me a hug which felt like a warm invisible blanket.

"Edward is fine. He's going to come back. Just wait." I felt the warmness fall away and I looked behind me and she was gone. Was, that real? If it was, then Ed is alive! I placed the flowers on Mrs. Elric's grave and smiled before running back to the house. Al was still gone though, and I was worried. Although I wanted to go out and look for him, I had a feeling that something bad would happen if I tried. I decided upon staying home and locking the doors. It would probably save me in the long run.

I couldn't sleep that night. Even my automail couldn't calm my nerves, although I was still working on a modified version of Edward's automail. If he was coming back, he probably has trashed his old set by now. I just had to keep my mind busy on something else and I would begin to feel better, right? It was about four am before I finally couldn't keep my eyes open. I would just rest my eyes for awhile........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, my head hurts! I rubbed my eyes before opening them to be blinded by some of the light. I looked around and saw that I was in an alley. I groaned slightly as I got up and I saw that I still had my covers on my automail. I guess that it would help with disguising me. I remember jumping into the gate after Envy, so I was probably in Amestris. I couldn't just walk around like I used to either, due to the fact that everyone thinks the Fullmetal Alchemist is dead. I would have to go in disguise. _Just fucking great_. I could get that haircut like I was thinking about. I remember what my hair looked like from when Al and I had our bodies still and mom was still alive. I saw a mirror in the alley and went over to it. I took off the covering on my arm and transmuted it into my blade. I carefully cut my long hair so it was short in the back, but I still had my bangs and that stupid little cowlick that stood up all the time. It gave me height right, right? Goodbye braid! I felt the small weight of my hair loosen and I felt a breeze on my neck. I looked in the mirror and grinned. I did pretty well and it looks like a good haircut, at least I thought it did. After changing back my automail and putting the covering back on, I turned around, saw the braid on the ground in a puddle and sighed. Well, it's just hair, it will grow back.

I found a trench coat in the alley and it looked pretty new, I guess that it was almost like an unknown tribute to me or something. I found an old hat as well that wasn't dirty and I looked in the mirror and I couldn't really tell it was me except for my eyes. Well, there isn't really anything that I could do about that. I had to find Vic before Envy gets anxious. I walked out of the alley and looked around. It looks like I'm in central and it's pretty busy today. Perfect for blending in with a crowd. I could go to the military, but then again, they might think I'm Envy since he shape shifts. Envy would most likely change into me so if the military spotted me I would probably die right away. Great. So: Envy would have to have somewhere to put him that wouldn't attract attention and still be near a town. Most likely near the east. So, I could even stop in Resembool as well! I hope Winry and Al are all right. Havoc had said that Al had become a state alchemist so he could be anywhere. I just have to focus on my own mission right now and I'll try and find him as soon as possible.

I headed to the train station but I realized something. I had no Amestrian money on me, only American. I guess I'll have to pawn something then....... but what could I sell? Well, I still had my watch on me but there was no way in hell that I would sell it. I know: my watch. Still an analog watch but it was a bit modern for Amestris so it would probably sell for a lot.

Well, I was right. The watch was worth _a lot_ and I now was on the train to Resembool. Airplanes are **extremely** more comfortable than these damn trains. I had to sit for a few hours before finally pulling into the station of Resembool and luckily there were no hijackings or killings at all this time! I walked for awhile before finally making it to the Rockbell residence. I knocked on the door and it was about a minute before someone familiar answered the door.

"Hello?" Winry said as the door swung open and I snickered.

"What, no wrench?" I asked and I saw her eyes go wide.

"Edward?!" She exclaimed and I was tackled. Thank the gate that I'm used to getting tackled by girls trying to hug me! "You're alive! Where's Al?" I paled. Shit.

"I don't know where he is." I replied and I saw her eyes fill with worry before she smiled again, trying to cover it up.

"Come on, let's go inside."

So, this was a relatively short chapter. It's about 100 degrees here and I am practically dying of heat. Just to let you know: No Vic(s) were harmed in the making of this chapter! He is not harmed at all, he is just in an empty room with a bed, making fun of Envy. Now Ed is going to learn that Al is missing too! Oh noez! Poor Ed! And his long gorgeous hair is gone! NOOOOO!!!! *tackles other girls for his braid of hair* MINE! So, stay tuned for Chapter 18 of the story! See 'ya guys later!


	18. Little Girls and Reunions

**Hello my reviewers! I am glad you came back! There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight! It's best seen from midnight to daybreak in the northern hemisphere so keep your eyes peeled! I know I'll be out and trying to spot them! So, now onto the reviews!**

**Wickedwitch96:**

**Chapter 3 – I like doing things original because I like to be unique. It's what I'm always going to aim to be and I usually am unique. I'm known around my school very well for being unique and people call me by my first and last name. Only two people in the school are called like that and I'm one of those two people! Yay me!**

**Chapter 17 - I like your username! It rhymes! I thought Ed should actually get a haircut, even though I did keep the hair that was cut off *shifty eyes* Yes, Vic rocks! Apparently tricking Envy is a fun way to amuse yourself when you're kidnapped. You just have to hope that he doesn't catch on. Thank you for the review!**

**iFlygon: That's because she switches topics so fast. I understand her because I've had to deal with it so much! Since Edward always had a braid, people would see the braid and eyes then think 'Edward elric!' and he needs to be like a ninja. So, goodbye braid! Also, you're as short as Edward elric?! Okay, grow your hair out NOW! I want an Edward Look-alike!!!!!!!! We're talking about 1920's trains here also. Wooden benches and you're bouncing on them for hours. That would hurt like hell.**

**Horselvr4evr123:**

**Chapter 14 - I'm glad that your sister thought something bad happened. It did though, in the story! XD I would have been screaming the same thing if this wasn't my story, but then I would be sad that it wouldn't be my story! I'm always a fan of witty banter! I just love writing it! It's so fun!**

**  
Chapter 15 – I thought I could give subtle facts about Milwaukee while I did it in an amusing way! There's also no better way of ending a chapter than with a drunken mustang! It's just too funny! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So, now I shall move onto the story! I hope you guys review! You better or I'll come after all of you until you do! They do say that the pen is mightier than the sword and I happen to have twenty pens! =D **

**Enjoy chapter 18!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 18

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gate closed not even a second after Edward jumped in. Now there's: me, two of my old military buddies, a ghost who was my best friend, and a woman from a different world, and a man from a different world who plays me on a television show all standing in a high school gym. It sounds a little odd, doesn't it?

"Do you think they're all right?" Caitlin asked and I looked over to her and she looked pale.

"I'm sure they're fine. Fullmetal went after Vic, right? With his short temper and his alchemy he'll get Vic back easily."

"But how are they going to get back?" Damn it. Even if they did get away from the homunculi, they would still be in Amestris and we would still be here. Plus the fact that the Fullmetal Alchemist, who should be dead, is roaming around with a man from a parallel world won't do well with the military. Both of them could be arrested. There have been Edward impersonators before and the real one would be thrown in jail just for existing. They were pretty much screwed.

"I don't know." I sighed. We didn't know what to do, so we just stood there. Waiting: for an impossible miracle to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al was gone. Know one knew where he was, and he had disappeared without a trace. Last time someone saw him was when he ran past Winry and didn't seem to notice her. Now I had to find two missing people and they both had to do with something about my life. Shit.

"So, you're looking for someone who was kidnapped?" Winry asked, snapping me out of my daze and I nodded.

"His name is Vic. Since I've been away from here, he's been looking after me." I replied and I saw that Winry nodded but she had sadness in her eyes.

"Where did you go Ed? Everyone thought that you died?" She whispered and I felt like my heart got stabbed as tears started to roll down her face. Damn it, I hate it when I make her cry!

"It's okay Win! I'm fine now, and that's all that matters." I said and she leaned up against me, still whimpering.

"But you were gone for an entire year and I even saw your body being buried!" Winry said, "How can you be here?!"

I didn't know how to answer this one. _Yeah Winry, after I died, I became a creature that lives in the thing that controls all alchemy! Then I got out alive and landed in a parallel world in the year 2009 where we are just characters in a book!_ I'm sure that one will land me in a hospital, or I'll be considered a Homunculi and try to be killed. Wait, I hadn't thought of that one. But I had no tattoo so I knew I was definitely human.

"Well, I sorta didn't die. It's more like my soul was transferred. Sort of like when Al was in his armor." I replied, it's the best I could come up with for now. I guess.....

"Then where did you go?" I should have expected this conversation."

"My soul went to the gate. It's where alchemy comes from. I found out that there's another world on the other side of the gate and that's where I've been." Winry looked at me and I sighed. Man, I wish this was easier.

"Is it like our world?"

"Well, they don't have alchemy. I was able to use it, well, because I screwed up something. But, they have tons of machines and they have transportation called airplanes and they can fly in them. I've been in some of them a few times." I said and Winry had stopped crying. Thank the gate for that!

"Where's your automail?" Winry asked. Please don't let me go unconscious after this question! I slipped off the covering and sighed.

"I can't let people know who I am. They think I'm dead in this world, and they know who I am in the other world as well." She looked at me then at the automail.

"Your automail looks like it's in really good condition. Did you find a new mechanic or something?" PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!

"I kinda started to learn about mechanics so I wouldn't break your automail so much." What happened next is what surprised me: she hugged me.

"Really Edward?! You're learning about mechanics?! That's so great! I need to start teaching you everything about automail!" She exclaimed happily, at least until I put my flesh hand over her mouth.

"Not right now. I need to find Al and Vic first." I said and she nodded and I removed my hand. She was still in a good mood and it had been a half hour since I arrived. I hadn't even gone unconscious yet from a wrench and so far it's the new record!

"I made new models for arm and leg." She said before jumping up.

"I'll get them installed when I get back Win." I said and she drooped down back onto the couch. "I need to keep the ones I have until I get Vic and Al."

"Fine." She sighed. She stared at me a minute before speaking again.

"You cut your hair."

I laughed, "Yeah, like I said. I don't need people recognizing me right now."

"Actually, I think I need to send you somewhere before you go to get Al and your friend Vic back. She'll kill me, and you, if you don't see her." I sighed.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yeah. You know where Mr. Mustang went and she's been worried sick. It doesn't help that she's due any day now." I chuckled.

"Of course. I'll head over there right now." I stood up and stretched out my back before looking at Winry who giggled.

"You know you have gotten taller." She said and I grinned.

"Really?!" I exclaimed. She stood next to me and I was just barely taller than her, but I WAS STILL TALLER! She grinned at me before pushing me towards the door.

"Hurry up. And you better not get killed or I'll beat the crap out of your body. Come back after you get the two back." I had pulled my covering, coat, and hat on as she pushed me out the door and I stuck out my tongue as she closed it behind me. I started walking before wondering: _Where do they live anyway? _

After going back and getting directions, I was off again. It was starting to drizzle a little while I walked through the town. People looked at me as they passed, but it was just a 'Who is the new guy' look. It was good for me because that meant that my disguise worked. It was a five minute walk before I saw the Mustang residence. It was a pretty big house with some farmland around it. Well, Havoc was right about Mustang being out of the military. I walked up and knocked on the door and it was a minute before a very pregnant Riza answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked coldly and I tried not to chuckle.

"May I come in?" I asked. I didn't go any further because I knew she had her gun somewhere.

"I'm sorry, but not at the moment." She replied and started to close the door but I stopped it with my automail arm.

"Hawkeye, please." I said and I looked her straight in the eye and she paled.

"Edward?" She breathed and I nodded. She let me in and she asked if I wanted anything to drink but I refused. I took off my hat, jacket, and shoes and sat on the couch. There were toys on the floor and stuffed animals and I smirked. I would meet Mustang's daughter who idolized me. If there were better circumstances, I would be going back to Mustang and teasing the crap out of him. I'll probably do that anyway, but that's beside the point. I heard running and suddenly a girl with onyx eyes and blonde hair standing in the doorway that led to the hallway.

"Hey mommy, who's this?" The little girl asked and Riza smiled.

"Well Emily, this is Edward Elric." Riza said and the little girl looked at me and her eyes grew extremely big.

"EDWARD!" Emily squealed and I nearly had to cover my ears then the next minute, there was an excited toddler sitting on my lap.

"You're really Edward Elric? Daddy always said you would come and visit me!" Emily said and I smiled. He did, did he?

"Well, you daddy told me about you before I came here." I said and Riza nearly spit out her water. She looked at me before smiling again.

"Emily, why don't you go get into your Edward costume so you can show Edward?"

"Sure mommy!" Emily said and ran off and now Riza was looking at me.

"He's fine." I sighed, "He's on the other side of the gate which is completely safe! I have been there and I saw him drop into that world. He nearly roasted me at first." I said and she nodded.

"Are the others there as well?" She asked and I nodded.

"They're all fine. I'm back here because a homunculus kidnapped a friend of mine from the other side of the gate. I've also heard that Al was kidnapped as well since no one has heard from him in over a day." Riza nodded but then I saw her wince in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked and she opened one eye while she was flinching in pain.

"Get.....a doctor." She grunted and I paled. Oh shit, her baby was coming. Damn it! Why do pregnant women always give birth when I'm around?! Emily had run back into the room in an outfit that was extremely similar to my old outfit, until she saw Hawkeye.

"Mommy? What's wrong mommy?" She asked and Riza forced out a smile.

"It's okay." She flinched again, holding her belly. "Just go get Winry as quickly as possible. Tell her that the delivery is today." Emily nodded and ran out the door as I rushed out of the room to get what Riza needed: towels, hot water, and a few other things. The last time I had to do this, it was with Gracia's daughter on my birthday. Al and I thought she was going to die! Riza started to groan in pain and that means that I was now running around the house frantically while trying not to panic too much.

Winry and Emily arrived five minutes later with a doctor and Emily and I were shooed out of the room.

"Edward, what's wrong with mommy?" Emily was staring up at me and I smiled weakly.

"She's helping your new brother or sister get here." I replied and she thought for a moment before smiling at me.

"Big Brother Alphonse told me lots about you!" She said and I smiled. Big brother Alphonse? No wonder she knows so much about me.

"So, you really do look like me." I said, looking at her outfit. Black leather, just like I had. The only thing she didn't have was the coat and gold eyes.

"Daddy said that you were only a little bit taller than me!" _That bastard_. **I'M GOING TO FREAK'N KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN! **

"Really? Well, your daddy likes to tease me a lot. Did you know that your daddy is scared of your mommy?"

"Really?" She asked and I nodded with a grin.

"Do you know what he would like?"

"What?!" She asked happily and I smirked.

"If you acted like me and your mommy."

"Okay Edward!" Emily said happily and I smirked. I was going to give Mustang hell. Winry came in a minute later, smiling and I knew that the baby had arrived. I carried Emily into the living room where Hawkeye had a blanket over her and she was holding a small bundle in her arms. She smiled at us as we walked in.

"Mommy!" Emily exclaimed and I set her down and she ran over to Hawkeye and the mother smiled.

"Emily, I would like you to meet your new sister." So now Mustang has two daughters. He's going to deal with hell when he's older, especially if they act like Hawkeye.

"What's my sister's name, mommy?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Riza replied and we all thought. The doctor congratulated Riza before leaving while we were still thinking.

"Belle?"

"Hannah?"

"Ember?" That one nearly made me burst out laughing.

"How about Elle?" I suggested and Riza's face brightened.

"It sounds great." She replied and looked down at the newborn. "Hello Elle."

I smiled. I would have to let Mustang know when I get back, but how the hell would I get back. Damn it! I never seem to think this through! I decided that I had to get going but I was tackled by Emily first, begging me not to go. I smiled and told her that I would be back soon with big brother Al, and she let me go. Winry stayed with Riza and Emily when I grabbed my hat and coat and put on my shoes. I said goodbye before I left to go get back to my reason of coming. Getting Vic and Al back.

I wandered around the countryside, looking for towns that they could possibly be in but so far I didn't have a lot of luck. Envy probably grabbed them as bait for me. Of course I would come after them! Plus, then I could kick Envy's ass for killing me in the first place. I would do it even though I heard from Riza that Al beat him to a bloody pulp. That bastard deserved it and the good thing about homunculi is that if you're pissed off at them, you can just keep beating the crap out of them. Then again, they fight back and nearly kill you every time so there are drawbacks.

I spent a few hours looking in a city that was a few miles away from Resembool. It was a tourist city that I never bothered to visit and it had a strange feeling about it. I walked through the crowded streets, unnoticed, and I saw a large building. It looked pretty new and not a lot of people were going in and out of it, which was strange for such a populated area. It's time to check it out.

**Chapter 18 is finished! YAY! Plus, Mustang has another daughter now! I just had to make Riza give birth to baby Elle when Ed was around. I guess Ed is just 'lucky' that way. XD So, review! REVIEW I SAY! **_**Please**_** =D**


	19. Answers and wrenches

**Howdy people! I is back! I have school pictures today so I'm got my hairstyle 'updated' yesterday. Its forms and fees day and that's when we get our IDs, pictures taken, and schedules. I can't wait! It's now an inch above my shoulder. I've missed school! Mostly because I was home all summer and I haven't been swimming at ALL this summer! I need to swim before the summer ends! School starts on September 1****st**** so I might not be as active as I am now, but I'll be sure to get chapters up fast!**

**Last night I saw the meteor shower! It was awesome! I even saw a blue shooting star as well as a red one! It was extremely awesome! It also gave me some inspiration for some of my writing! I'm currently starting to write some poems, short stories, and stuff for the Midwestern Creative Writing Festival. I went last year and I did pretty well, but I didn't win so I'm starting early so I can edit my stuff earlier and get it as close to perfect as I can get!**

**So, I'm still debating about how many chapters I should make this! Now, I was thinking that after the main story line ends, I could possibly just keep going by writing about their lives. I thought that since they are pretty interesting. Or, I could make some short stories for this and keep them mainly attached to the main story. The other option is that I make a new story for short stories. So, I need your feedback! Review people! Review!**

**Okay, speaking of reviews: time to get to my reviews!**

**Inicol1990: **

**Chapter 17 – I'd be very happy if I knew him too! XD I thought that he would act like that. Plus the suggestion in the review was too tempting to pass up. XD Al was confused for a second, but Al found out quicker than Envy, who in fact is still looking for Ed. Yes, Ed's hair will grow back! His long, golden, silky, damn it! I need to stop daydreaming when I'm answering reviews XD I have to do that when I'm planning a chapter! XD With the gate, I am currently working on that little tidbit of plot so I can't answer it right now.**

**Chapter 18 – Don't worry! Ed will find them soon! I have an idea that will make this story longer AND not make the story seem to ramble on! XD I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter!**

**CrazyMellow102: **

**Chapter 17 - Even though Ed is home, he still has the others on the other side of the gate while Vic is in Amestris. I don't think he's done yet! Ummmm, hey Envy!**

***Envy walks up* **

"**What?" **

**Kidnap this person!**

***Envy shrugs* "Okay. *kidnaps CrazyMellow***

**There you go! I have no clue where he's taking you though so, good luck!**

**Chapter 18 – Roy should be used to the flames so he'll live through hell. XD Emily is dang cute! I bet Mustang wanted a boy but will now be **_**extremely**_** possessive of his daughters. XD**

**Mistytail: I'm sorry but Ed can't get his hair back right now. He needs to keep it short for now, but don't worry! Hair grows back! Plus, he would need his braid to get it back using alchemy and he doesn't have it. *is standing in front of a locked safe with Ed's braid in it* Heheheh, you didn't see anything! *runs off with safe***

**The Fallen Shadow Alchemist: I like your MP3 player! XD It's not surprising to me that something like that happened because I tend to do that to stuff. You see, I am literally somewhat psychic. It's been passed down through my mom's side of the family and I am actually able to speak with some people of the deceased. That is why I steer clear of graveyards. But, I was laughing as I read your post! XD I think your MP3 player likes my story! XD It's okay about rambling! It just means that you have a lot on your mind, which is a good thing!**

**Shree: Just call him a palm tree. It's easier. As for two whole paragraphs: shut up! I know you well enough that you would hang up the phone, like I do to you. : P**

**Sacalow: I'm glad that you're so happy! I thought that when I am reviewing on a story and my idea gets used that I'm extremely happy. I thought I should share the happy! I could give you part of Ed's braid if you want! I have it all right now and I could give you a section of it!**

**Wickedwitch96: I concur with the fact that Ed is hot. That is probably why women go into labor when he's around.**

**FantasyFanatic911: Poor Ed! He actually is only a little bit more informed than a 5 year old about that subject. Poor naive Edo-kun! I thought that Ed needed some 'torture Mustang time' and that Emily could help him! Hey, he has a mini-me! XD I wish I was Emily too! She gets to meet Ed AND she's Mustang and Hawkeye's daughter! Of course I will keep writing! You don't think I would end it right here, do you? Well, it would give it more suspense...........Nah. I'll keep writing XD :P**

**iFlygon: Awwwwwwwww! Grow your hair out now before I stalk you flygon! I somewhat know where you live!!!! And yes, she wouldn't last in Espy's rps. XD I am definitely trying to come up with which girl should be the pyro and which should be the gun maniac. I have an idea though**

**Wow! About two pages of authors notes! XD I get out of hand sometimes but most of it is because I reply to you guys and I don't mind. It means that I'm getting popular! XD YAY! Well, I guess I have to move onto the chapter because there's gonna be a prison break! So, enjoy chapter 19!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 19

I walked casually over towards the building and slipped inside without anyone noticing me. It must have been tinted glass for the windows because I could see everything outside and no one saw me. I looked around the lobby and no one was in, plus it was pretty empty.

I went over to the stairs and it was unlocked. I looked up the stairwell where I could hear yelling and I crept up, looking for any sign of the palm tree. As I went up more, I could make out the yelling.

"Come on palm tree! You can't find me!" I heard a voice mock and I chuckled to myself. Even while Vic was kidnapped, he still goofed around. He was using my voice to confuse Envy. I just had to make sure the Envy wasn't around. Luckily, I heard him running in the opposite direction. I snuck into the hallway and saw two locked doors and I unlocked one of them and opened it to so Vic.

"Edward!" Vic exclaimed quietly and I nodded.

"Come on." I whispered and he nodded.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked and I shrugged,

"I had to cut it." I replied as I closed the door behind us and locked it then went to the second room where Al was waiting inside.

"Brother!" He whispered and I waved him to follow us and he jumped up off his cot and came out and I closed and locked the door. We all snuck to the stairwell and we paused halfway down the stairs to make sure we didn't hear anything and we didn't so we continued down the stairs and made it to the lobby. That's when we heard running from upstairs and we quickly dashed out the front door and went straight into the crowd.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed and I grinned.

"Nice to see you Al." I said with a grin and Vic smiled.

"So, we got away from Envy who will be trying to catch us soon. We need to keep moving." he said and I nodded.

"We should probably head back to Resembool. I want to check on Hawkeye again. She just had her baby." I said and I saw Al and Vic's jaws drop.

"Hawkeye had her baby earlier today. It was a baby girl and her name is Elle." I said and Al grinned.

"That's great brother! Did you meet Emily?" Vic looked at us and I smiled.

"Mustang's daughter." I said and he nodded.

We eventually got to the outside of the town and we were now walking in fields. It's been awhile since I've traveled a lot, especially with Al. It was a bit strange with Al having his body back, but it felt extremely great to know that I _did_ get his body back.

"I still can't believe it." Vic sighed. We both looked at him and he was grinning.

"You can't believe what?" Al asked and Vic smiled at him.

"That I'm actually in Amestris. I know people from here were coming into my world, but it's so.....different to be here!" He said and I grinned. I was actually really glad to be back as well. Thing is, they couldn't know who I am and I had to be in a disguise. The era of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' had ended and I was still around. Strange, but I appreciate all of the praise for my earlier career in the military. We walked for about an hour or two, talking about random things. It felt great to be with Al again! We got near the outskirts of Resembool when I put my hat and coat back on for disguise.

We made it without difficulty through the town and we soon made it to the Mustang household and I was prepared to get tackled again by the five year old waiting for me. I knocked on the door and after a minute, Winry answered the door.

"You got them back!" She exclaimed and dragged us inside and sat us all on the couch.

"How is Hawkeye?" Al asked and Winry smiled.

"She's just fine. She's upstairs resting. Both she and the baby are asleep along with Emily. You guys are here late so it's understandable. So there were no fights?"

"I snuck in and got them out without a hassle. Although Envy might show up sometime in the future." I replied and she nodded and turned to Vic.

"So, you're Vic? It's nice to meet you! I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Winry. I'm Vic." He said with a grin, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yea? Like what?" She glared at me. Oh shit. Damn it Vic! Don't get me in trouble! I've made it a day without a wrench to the head and I'm like to keep it that way!

"He told me about how you're such a good mechanic. Also about all of your childhood memories and stuff." Thank you Vic! You didn't kill me!

"So how did you meet Edward?" Shit.

"Well...." Vic said with a chuckled and I sighed and let my head fall back.

"Evil fangirls." I muttered and I could tell that Winry and Al were giving me weird looks.

"What's a fangirl?" Al asked and I shuttered while Vic laughed.

"You just weren't used to it Ed." Vic said and I picked my head up and glared at him.

"Sure, getting chased by hundreds of girls in a crowded area is _so_ much fun." I replied and he chuckled.

"_WHAT_?!"

_**CLANG**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, Winry really hit brother good that time. Now he's unconscious and we set him back up on the couch.

"Now what was he talking about with hundreds of girls chasing him around?" Winry asked angrily and Vic smiled.

"I'm sorta a celebrity in my world for a show. We have technology called television and it has moving pictures with sound and I play one of the people on a show called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. It's about Ed and Al's journey around Amestris. We didn't know that this world existed until Edward came out of the gate at one our events. I actually do Ed's voice for the show." Vic explained. Well, that explains things a little bit.

"Well, he can do Brother's voice flawlessly." I said and Winry looked at Vic then at brother and sighed.

"So, people knew he was the actual Edward Elric and we chasing after him because of it?" She asked and Vic nodded.

"He had no clue where he was when he ran into my panel with the voice actors for Mustang and you." Vic said and Winry smiled.

"Is the person who plays me nice?" She asked and he grinned.

"Yeah. She keeps Travis and me out of trouble. Travis is who plays Mustang. We have a bit of a rivalry."

"Did brother freak out again?" I asked and Vic smiled.

"He did at first but he grew to start liking the events. He would always get into fights with Travis. I heard that when they had to travel alone, they gave each other a black eye."

"Sounds like brother." I laughed and the others laughed as well. Brother was out for a few hours surprisingly. Winry felt a little bad that she hit him so hard but we continued to talk for awhile before we all got some blankets and pillows and camped out in the living room to sleep. We didn't fall sleep until about one am.

**Sorry that that was short! Poor Ed! I know it wasn't a dramatic prison break, but I didn't want to have the fight scene just yet. Envy shall come back and there shall be blood! I didn't say from whom, but there will be blood when the time comes! Ed couldn't hide from Winry's wrench forever! Perhaps Vic can travel with Ed and Al around Amestris while they try and figure out a way to get back to our world! So, I hope you liked this chapter because I didn't exactly like it. I got writers block when it came to the prison break and I think it ended up being suckish. Please review! I want 100 reviews people! Let's break the hundred review mark!**


	20. The discovery of Yaoi

**Hello peepz! **

**!BIG NEWS ALERT! I recently send a link of this story to the Riesembool Rangers official website and I got a response! Colonel Miss Kat of the Resembool rangers has sent this story to Vic! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!**

**I am back with mah schedule for school! They didn't give me a gym class and I had a study hall at the end of the day and my mom changed it. __ So, my school picture turned out extremely well so I'm happy! The stupid school split my friend group in half between the two lunch hours so my best friend is in late lunch ;( I tried to have that changed but the guidance councilors can't change it, even though mine tried. He's nice! I'm a teachers pet so teachers like me. : P **

**So, I have a new edition to my author's notes! It's called 'Letter from the Editor'! I have enlisted my best friend to help me with this story! Now, our first letter from the editor!**

_**Hello fans! No, I'm not your beloved Torchic. I'm her friend Metal and I'll be acting as editor for Falling Into Myself and any other fics she assigns to me. For future reference I'm only going to say this once. She is not my boss. As a fellow fan of FMA I really enjoy reading what my buddy comes up with in her twisted little mind. I also love anything that has to do with metal and alternative music so if you need to find some good sh*t to listen to send me a comment. Due to the editing process some chapters may change a little but I do this out of love for torchic and her writing. So don't get all up in my face if you don't like it!!! I will not respond to mean and nasty hate mail but I will take suggestions on how I can improve on my work. For the few that DO send me hate mail I will give you one warning. I am not a nice person and I will steal your soul. Much love to all the fans of this fic and please comment because I think we all know how much Torchic loves it. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**3 Metal**_

**So, that would be my best friend, metal! Yes Shree, Julia is my editor since you are too lazy to do anything. I would like to warn you if you insult her, whom I doubt you will because you are nice (except shree), she will kick your ass. So, feel free to say hi to her through your reviews and I'll pass on the message and she'll most likely reply to you! **

**Okay, now onto the reviews!**

**Inicol1990: Of course! I ****had**** to have Ed get hit by a wrench! He's known for getting hit! Stupid spell/grammar check didn't pick that up! I'll have to fix it! *gets toolbox* ONWARD! I'm looking forward to your review for this chapter too ;)**

**Animefangirl167: Yay! I'm known for my fast updates! XD I guess I was going a little too fast this time! I know about getting lost in email. On my main email, I have over 480 unread messages. ____ That's why I made a new email account just for ! XD I'm glad because I have computer all day during the summer and then I have to get off at 10 pm. that's why I sometimes don't get updates done on time. I procrastinate until about 8 pm then I run out of time XD Yes, I'm in high school. I'm starting my sophomore year this year and I'm excited! I'm bringing a remote controlled helicopter to the next pep rally for school. Last year, me and my classmates were the first freshman class to ever get the spirit stick in the school's history! I'm freak'n proud! XD YAY! COOKIES! Thank you! **

**CrazyMellow102: I don't know; perhaps Florida. He would feel at home there with all of his palm tree brethren. XD Yay! Ed got hit with the glorious wrench of doom!**

**Sacalow: You really liked the last chapter? I personally thought it sucked, but don't listen to me! I'm just bashing my own fic. XD Thanks for spreading the word! I'm so happy! I love being a sadist and hurting my characters once in awhile. Like Ed for example: it's so easy to make him get hurt in a comedic way! I forgot about Al crying. Perhaps it was because Vic said he would be coming perhaps? Idk really. I just forgot that part! Sorry! Here's the part of Ed's braid! *carefully hands over a bundle of hair* Guard it with your life! I would love for you to pass on the message to Envy's voice actor! Perhaps you could give her my email? It's on my profile I think. **

**iFlygon: Damn you shree. ___ Well, it's going to get better! Don't worry! **

**The Silent Orion: You're lucky that you replied when you did. I was finishing up typing up this chapter! XD I love it when I get tons of updates to my favorite stories! Then I don't get bored for about two hours XD I'm glad that you like this so much! I love this story so much too!**

**So, now that I am now EXTREMELY hyper about the latest news and that fact that Vic is now reading this, I will try not to faint as I write this chapter. So, on with the chapter!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh. My damn head hurts like hell. What happened? Oh yeah, Winry hit me with her wrench again. Why the hell does she do that?! I didn't even do anything wrong this time! I sighed before opening my eyes to see Hawkeye's living room empty and the smell of pancakes wafted through the air. Wait, THEY STARTED BREAKFAST WITHOUT ME?! I jumped up and tossed the blanket on me onto the couch and ran into the kitchen. Everyone was in there and thankfully, there was a whole stack of pancakes at an open spot at the table.

"We were wondering when you'd get up." Vic laughed, "But since you got hit in the head so hard last night we weren't sure when you'd actually get up."

"Shut up." I muttered as I sat down at the table and grabbed my knife and fork.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Hawkeye asked, holding Elle while she was sleeping in her arms. I looked over at Vic and Al and we all just shrugged. We knew we had to get Vic back, and I wasn't sure if I would choose between this world, and my new one. I took a big bite of the stack of pancakes and I nearly inhaled it was so good!

About ten minutes, and 20 pancakes, later we all went into the living room where Emily played around me while everyone else and I talked.

"So, you guys are going to be leaving?" Winry asked and I shrugged.

"We'll probably stay around for about a couple days before we go." I said and Winry smiled.

"Can you show me around Riesembool?" Vic asked and I nodded. This would probably be an unimaginable tour for Vic, seeing as this was only known as a fictional world. Then again, we always though that earth was fictional as well.

"So what have you been doing on the other side of the gate Ed?" Winry asked and I sighed. So far it had been: landing in an anime convention, traveling around America, attending high school, and keeping the fact that I'm Edward Elric a secret......

"Not much." I replied and Vic stifled a laugh while I glared at him. We all ended up hanging around the house most of the day and we played with Emily while Hawkeye took care of Elle. It felt great to be back with Al and Winry and it was really fun. Vic kept getting us all to laugh and we had a great time. I just wish it could last....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully there was no school due to vacation time the district needed to use up for the week. Edward and Vic still weren't back and everyone was a bit nervous. I was worried about the two, but I was more worried about Riza. She was due any day when I got pulled through the gate so she could be having the baby at anytime now. Damn gate. Damn Edward for breaking the gate. Damn homunculi. Damn the worlds.

-Half hour later-

Okay, I admit I was in a grumpy mood before my coffee. It still doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about Riza. I hope Emily is being good and helping her mother. Edward is probably going to Riesembool......oh shit. He would probably meet Emily. He probably convinced her to draw all over my gloves or something. If she did anything, I will bar-b-que the shrimp.

Havoc was a bit anxious and Armstrong continued with his 'Family line' tales. _Yay for us_. Caitlin and Travis also stayed with us for awhile but soon they had to check up on their actual homes so we would be on our own with the apartment. Travis assured Caitlin that we would be fine, but I could tell she was wary. They would be gone for about two or three weeks unless we called them in case something had gone wrong or Fullmetal and Vic came back. I drove them to the airport and when I came back to the apartment, Havoc was laying on the couch drinking a soda and Armstrong was watching, and participating, in a fitness show on television. Not a pretty sight.

"So boss. What are we going to do?" Havoc asked as I took off my shoes and I shrugged.

"I could tell you some more tales of the Armstrong generation!" Armstrong bellowed and Havoc and I paled.

"No, we're fine Alex!" Havoc replied and I nodded. Armstrong seemed disappointed before another exercise started on his show, capturing his attention.

"We could look on the internet on the computer." havoc suggested, "I haven't been able to check it out" I shrugged as he went into his chair and we went over to the computer at the desk and I went to the internet and it automatically went to a site called google.

"What should we type in?" I asked. Travis had explained that google was a search engine that you could find anything.

"Try looking up yourself. That should be interesting." Havoc suggested and I nodded as I typed in my name on the keyboard. I took the cursor and dragged it over the 'search' and clicked on it to get tons of hits! There were a bunch of pictures of me!

"What's that?" Havoc asked, pointing at a link on the screen and I clicked on it.

"Fan fiction?" I asked out loud. Havoc chuckled and I looked at him.

"Apparently they write stories about us." He said and I looked back at the screen. It was a place called Fan and it seemed to have a lot of stories.

"What's that one? It says yaoi." Havoc asked and pointed at one of the stories and I clicked on it.

one minute later-

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" What the hell was that?! Is that what yaoi is?! I am never going to anything with yaoi again!

"My brain is fried." Havoc groaned and I groaned in reply. Never. Again. Ever am I looking at yaoi.

"I think people are more perverted than you." Havoc sighed and I glared at him.

"I am not perverted! I have a wife and a kid now! You still can't even get a girlfriend still!" His face went red and he sighed.

"Shut up."

We roamed around the internet for about another hour before we 'tried' to make a meal. However, after about three times and six burn dishes later, we called out for pizza. It's not my fault that I didn't know you had to cover rice while it's in the freak'n boiling water. So, we had pizza and it would most likely end up being take out for as long as it takes for us to learn how to cook. So, it will be for a few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX POV XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went outside and put my fingers through my short hair. I was still not used to it. It still felt weird to not be able to feel with one of my arms and the same with the leg. I looked up at the sky and at the stars. I wondered what it was like up there. I shrugged and walked off the porch when I felt a presence behind me. I jerked around and there was no one there. I continued my walk towards some fields when I felt something wrap around my waist and it jerked: hard. I fell to the ground and looked where I was being dragged and it was the gate. The gate creatures wrapped around me as I was pulled into the gate with the doors closing behind me and I felt myself move forward, like being in a current. I saw a light and I winced as I fell right into the light and I was falling. I was in falling in midair for a few seconds until I hit concrete. I opened my eyes and looked around when I saw the school. I was back.

**Yay! A bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but it was still awesome. Now, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow! My parents are taking me to the Wisconsin State Fair then I get to go to a packers football game tomorrow night! You usually have to wait 30 years on a waiting list to get tickets, but my mom got two tickets! I also want to wish my editor, Metal, a happy birthday! She's turning 15 tomorrow! WEWT! So, I'm sorry that I can't update tomorrow but don't fret! I'll try and get two chapters up on Sunday if I can. I'll promise you one chapter for sure on Sunday! So, enjoy your weekend! I know I will! Also: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Homunculus and the peril on rooftops

**Hello Everyone! We've finally reached over 100 reviews!!!!! WEWT!!!! So, I would like to give Sacalow a basket of virtual cookies celebrating the 100****th**** review!**

**So, I went to the Packers game yesterday and I would like to say: I had the best time of my life! It was completely awesome! We were up a few rows from where the players exit the tunnel into the stadium! You could see the players extremely well! TV makes it look like the stadium is huge, but it feels small because you can see the players really well. The seats are only benches, so you can rent a seat cushion with a back to it and it was really comfy compared to what it looks like. I finally realized my dream of actually getting a foam finger! I even got a cheesehead hat as well! If you don't know what it is, look it up on google. It's a Wisconsin thing.**

**I ended up not going to the state fair, but its fine. I had a great time at the Packer game, so I'm good. So, now let us proceed with reviews!**

**The Silent Orion: Yes, the ending was a bit, blandish. Everyone will find out what's going on during this chapter during my dramatic: ****Plot Twist of Doom****! *insert lighting and scary music* So, I really wanted to have some Fullmetal characters find out what yaoi is. It's a bit of a fangirl-ish dream of mine to do it and now was the perfect time!**

**The-ice-cold-alchemist: They finally saw the fanfics! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inicol1990: I'll let you know if I do. Nothing yet though! I might steal your equation because I just really want to quote it! XD It made me laugh for about ten minutes! XD Yes, I know that I shouldn't rush! For everything else in my life, I'm told I'm too slow. Ironic, isn't it? I told her that and she says hi back!**

**Sugarboms898: Glad you like it!**

**Sacalow: MY 100 REVIEW!!! VICTORY!!!!!! *dances around* I literally did that in real life when the 100****th**** review went up! XD **

**Okay, since I did notice this among all of the reviewers, I would like to saw that I'm proud of myself for this little hidden plot twist of mine. So, I'll give you all a hint about what plot twist I am talking about:**

**Look over the last section of the last chapter and see if you notice anything strange. Everything in it is intentional and I made it to see if you would spot it.**

**I am proud of myself for being subtle and I would like to tell you all that if you don't catch the subtle little plot twist, DON'T FRET! Things will begin to get clearer during this chapter. When I came up with the idea for this, I was laughing manically for about five minutes. Thank goodness my parents were not there at the time or I would be at a mental institute right now.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to buy it or not. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think of it!**

**iFlygon: Hahah! You're too slow! XD You know I'm only teasing you because you're my friend, right? =P I made a lot of typos? I need to get this damn spell checker updated on word then. ___ I think Roy finding the yaoi is very hilarious and I would guess that this would actually happen. I told her that you said happy birthday. She says thanks! Wait, you only know my name then? Okay, nevermind the 'damn shree' thing. **

**CrazyMellow102: Maybe Envy will take you to Disney world!**

**Envy: No.**

**Aw come on envy! **

**Envy: I said no!**

**Go or I'll lock you on the Small World ride for a straight 24 hours.**

**Envy: ............ Going! *zips off with CrazyMellow to Disney World***

**I'm so good at negotiation. =P**

**Okay, so here is the newest chapter! Enjoy chapter 21!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 21

I wandered around the school yard since it was dark and I eventually took a break and sat on the pavement. I would need to find Mustang and the others soon. They had to be looking around for me. I decided to head over to the apartment where I assumed they were but I didn't have a key on me and it was about one in the morning so I decided to just wait it out and sleep outside the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Edward?" Vic asked and I shrugged. He had said he was going for a walk last night and he hadn't come back yet. It was morning. I sighed as I realized I would have to go looking for him.

"He better not have gotten kidnapped or injured again. If he did, I'll add some injuries to his list." Winry said and I chuckled. I knew she was worried.

"I'll go look for him. You can all stay here. I think I might know where he is." I said and slipped on my shoes and left. I walked slowly, looking around at the fields and I could see Riesmbool, lurching forward as I grew closer. I soon reached the town and I said hello to some old family friends as I walked by. Soon I had walked through to the other side of the town and reached the old dirt road that led to my house. I had rebuilt it and it looked pretty much the same as before we had burnt it down. I saw footprints in the path and I smirked to myself. However when it veered to the left suddenly, I hesitated. It was going completely opposite of the house. I looked towards home and sighed before following the newly formed path of footprints into the grass towards the woods. The woods weren't that big and before the transmutation, brother would always take me to go exploring in it. We even had made a tree house using alchemy in a high tree. I saw gold hair a few feet away from me and I smirked; until I looked closer. It was _long_ gold hair. _Envy_. I turned heel and dashed as fast as I could back towards the house. I made it out of the woods and I couldn't hear anything following me in the woods. I didn't want to stop and find out if I was being followed or not. I jumped over the gate and whipped open the door and slammed it behind me, locking it as well. I heard footsteps running and soon brother was standing in the hallway.

"Al?! What's wrong?" He exclaimed and I sighed.

"Brother! It's actually you!" I said and he gave me a '_What the hell_' look. I decided to catch my breath before explaining.

"I was in the woods, and I saw you. But that person had long hair. It was probably Envy." I said and brother's face paled.

"Come on, down to the cellar." He ordered and ad grabbed my wrist and we ran down to the basement and I heard him shudder.

"I know where it is brother." I said and he gave me a look. I went over to the corner and opened up the secret panel in the floor. When I looked at him, he smirked.

"So you've been reading my journals I'll kill you when we're sure that Envy isn't around." He said and we crawled into brother's cellar. He turned on a lamp before closing the entrance above us. It was pretty spacious down here! I never actually noticed that there was another room down here. Brother probably made this down here for himself since the ceiling went up to seven feet high.

"Were you here all night?" I asked and he nodded.

"I noticed something strange though." He said and I sat down and looked at him.

"What?"

"I went to go visit mom and I saw where my old body was buried."

"So? Everyone thought you were dead." I replied and he shook his head.

"It was recently buried. It looks like someone had just dug there. I paled.

"You don't think?" I asked and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I think so." We were going to have to deal with a lot now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really do not trust the internet anymore. That yaoi thing gave me nightmares and I have no clue why the hell they paired me up with the midget! I'm not a gay pedophile people! I have a wife and kids! I have no clue where Hughes went, I'm starting to doubt if he was actually there at all. Well, Armstrong had fallen asleep in the middle of the living room floor and was doing the damn aerobic exercises in his sleep. I have no idea in hell about how he does it, but I'd rather not know. About an hour after I woke up and had my coffee, I got a phone call from Caitlin saying that they had made it to Dallas fine and we talked about how none of us could cook. She gave us some tips: which are the best take out restaurants. The conversation lasted a few minutes before I got out of my sleepwear and got dressed and opened the front door to get breakfast. What I didn't expect was the alchemy midget falling onto my feet.

"What the hell?!" He woke up with a start and sat straight up before turning to look at me and smiling sheepishly. "Good Morning Mustang!"

"How the hell did you get here?" I exclaimed and he shrugged.

"Gate pulled me through. Where are the others?" He seemed, different today.

"Where's Vic?" I asked and he frowned.

"Al was also kidnapped by Envy. I got them both out easily but I got pulled through the gate on my own."

"How's Riza doing?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her in awhile." Well, there goes my one chance at news. I stepped around him and headed toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Edward called and I looked back at him.

"Going to get breakfast." I replied, "Do you want to come with or something?" He nodded and jumped up after me. He hasn't been sarcastic at all this morning and there have been no insults either. I guess he's just tired.

We got into my new car and we were trying to decide where to get breakfast.

"Mustang, can we stop at the school? I thought I saw something there last night." I nodded and turned onto the street where the school was. We got out of the car and he led me up to the roof and I looked around.

"There isn't anything up here." I said when I noticed a flash behind me. I turned around to see Fullmetal with his blade out. "What are you doing Fullmetal?" I asked cautiously and Edward smirked.

"Getting rid of what isn't necessary." Then he charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I jumped a little when I heard the front door to the house. Brother turned off the light so it couldn't be seen through the cracks of our only exit. It was pitch black and I could hear things getting destroyed around the house.

"Come out wherever you are Elric brothers?" Envy called in a mocking tone. He was going to kill us if we were found but I knew brother would fight to the death before he let Envy get to me. We heard Envy go to the second floor and brother jumped up and went to the door.

"Brother!" I whispered and he stopped.

"It's fine Al." He whispered back and I heard a soft clap and then the room lit up with blue alchemic light before it went to pitch darkness again. I heard Brother walk back slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I transmuted the door into the floor so he won't find us." He whispered and I nodded, although he couldn't tell. We heard the loud footsteps going down the stairs again and the shattering of glass.

"If you're there Pipsqueak, you won't be able to hide for much longer. Your friends aren't going to last much longer." Envy yelled and we heard him walk out and there was complete silence. We waited for a couple minutes before we both sighed. I turned on the lamp again to see Brother frowning.

"I know you don't want to hide, but we had to this time brother." I said and I didn't get a response. "Brother?"

"We need to get back to Winry and Hawkeye." He said quietly. I nodded and he went over to transmute the door back into place. Who knew what Envy was up to and with Hawkeye out of commission due to Baby Elle, they could get into some big trouble. We both left the secret cellar and went up to the first floor. Nearly everything was destroyed.

"Damn it." I heard Brother mutter and I looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to fix everything." I said and the look the Brother gave me made me think that he didn't believe me. After a few seconds he let out a weak smile.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded and we ran out of the house. Something struck me as odd though, why would Brother's grave be dug up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was trapped. I didn't have my gloves on me, or even something to draw a transmutation circle with. Plus the fact that I'm on top of a very high rooftop don't help me at all either. I could tell that my shoulder, knees, and lower arm were bleeding and I was now at the edge of the roof.

"What's wrong Colonel? Worried that I finally snapped?" Edward mocked. He was standing a few feet away from me with him automail blade. I glared but I was starting to loose focus in my one eye. I had to stay awake. I was loosing too much blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you Fullmetal?" I spat and he shrugged.

"Maybe I actually became smart enough to realize that I needed to get rid of you." He said nonchalantly.

"What would Alphonse think?" I yelled and he only smirked. I paled. This wasn't Edward.

"So you finally realized who I am?" He asked with a childish tone, "But I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Envy."

"Who are you?"

"You'll never find out." Next thing I knew I was falling backwards. I felt a tremendous jolt of pain pulse through my body and the last thing I saw was a blurred image of Edward standing on the roof; smirking down at me.

**Evil plot twists are so awesome! I bet you all didn't see that coming, eh? Mustang! NOOOOO!!!!! Sorry, but I needed a dramatic entrance for 'Ed' and Mustang falling off the roof of a building after having a rooftop battle seemed like a good way to do that. **

**So, I bet I had you either: shocked, confused, angry, crying out 'NOOO!', going 'Oh shit!', or squeeling at some point of this chapter! Please tell me what your reaction was during your next review! Now, review please! Let's go for 200 reviews now! **


	22. On the Road again!

**Well, hello everyone! **

**I actually made it a week without updating! O_o That's pretty scary! Well, I've had a few things that kept me from writing this chapter faster! I had to do all-day babysitting for two days this past week; the power was out in my neighborhood on Wednesday; I had a sleepover at my friend's house on Friday night (there were a total of 9 people plus we had a hot tub! =D ); plus I got to go to another Packers game yesterday XD If I get tickets to next week's packers game then I know that Shree will murder me for sure. What can I say; I have good connections for getting tickets! Two packers games in a row ROCKS!**

**So, did you like last chapter? I told you there was dramatic plot twists! I just love them so! I also read over some of my earlier chapters and I need to redo some of them! ___ I'll be updating them in the next few days! I already updated chapter 1!**

**I finally noticed the calendar! I have less than two weeks of summer vacation left! O_o So, I need to start considering how long I'll make this. I'll probably update this often during the beginning of school still, but that's going to start getting a little more difficult once clubs start. I'll just write chapters at school! XD During my computer class last year during the last semester, me and my friend, Jamie, had class together. We hardly actually did our work, since we had to work off of lists. We spent most of the time reading fan fics on this website! XD We were never caught either! XD No wonder why I got a C in that class XD**

**So, onto my lovely reviewers!**

**The Vampire Alchemist: I haven't heard from you in awhile! =D Nice to see you again! I'm still figuring out if I'm just bringing out the old homunculi with new bodies, or completely new homunculi. If I'm doing new ones, I'll need to start coming up with names and people who could be them. For names, I have two so far: Pride and Vengeance. I would have said revenge, but Vengeance sounds cooler XD If I go with the new ones, undead Ed (hey, it rhymes! =D) will be pride.**

**The-ice-cold-alchemist: Yay! It's cool AND confusing! My goal has been realizing! I wish that statement could be about my life! So far, it's only been confusing. For everyone else and me! XD **

**Inicol1990: YAY! PEOPLEZ ARE FIGURING OUT MY MOTIVES! Wait...........CRAP! Eh, you're right. XD plus, Mustang has already had a lot of blood loss, so maybe the fall would kill him. Who knows? I'll test with Barney here! **

**Barney: I love you!**

**O___o**

***chops up Barney so he's dying from blood loss***

**Barney: I....love........you**

**O_______o *pushes off roof***

**Barney: *twitching on ground uncontrollably***

**I think he's dead now....... but just to make sure......**

***shoots round of bullets at Barney***

**There we go! =D**

**I guess it takes blood loss, falling off a roof, AND a round of bullets to kill someone. Mustang will probably live. XD**

**CrazyMellow102: Do you like Disney? I bet Envy is having a good time!**

**Envy: *wearing Mickey Mouse ears* I'm going to kill you**

**You can't! I could kill you off right now if I wanted! But, I'll settle for torturing you!**

***sends a stampede of kids***

**Envy: NOOOOO!!! *gets trampled***

**There we go! And yes, I am psychic! =P**

**Sugarboms898: YES! MUSTANG! I didn't want to kill him off, but he was the easiest target. Let's just see if he lives instead! Eh, Ed's old body is not a container. Nice guess though! And of course I'll give you more soon! **

**The Silent Orion: I just love me a good sadistic smirk! My friends and I have actually mastered the art of it! Then we burst out laughing. XD I wouldn't call the 'not ed' short though. I think he's more deadly than the real one. O___o *runs and hides***

**Ailia Sparrowhawk: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that I'm the master of something! I'm usually the master of trapdoors, but I'm glad to be the master of something else too! I need to work with synonyms more and I guess I should slow down a tad. It will start happening this month because I'll have more babysitting gigs and school stuff starting. Well, I'll still be writing! =D**

**Sacalow: I wanna know what's next too! *gets a phone call* Wait one minute! *answers* Hello? Wait- what do you mean I should know what's next?! Crap! *hangs up phone* Eheheheheh. I guess I **_**do**_** know what will happen next. Hopefully.....**

**WickedWitch96: Chapter 21 is what just happened! =O I wish that I had just gotten a million dollars though. That's what I wish had just happened, but I'm just a lowly sophomore in high school who is on the computer all day. No million dollars for me = (**

**iFlygon: Okay, good then. I rush too much?! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!*bursts into tears* I ACTUALLY NEED TO SLOW DOWN!**

**So, there are the reviews! I'm glad I got so many this time! Thanks everyone! I guess a good plot twist is what brings in reviewers! But if I put in four plot twists, then it would go in the same direction as it was in the first place sooooo the last plot twist would take me to the first plot twist and...... My brain hurts. Let's just start this chapter already!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Havoc's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sound of the front door closing and I groaned. I'm so starving! I got out of bed and into my chair and went into the living room where Armstrong was laying on the floor, exercising in his sleep. Thank the gate that he was not wearing spandex or I would have killed myself by this point. I navigated around him and headed to the kitchen and there was a note on the table. I picked it up and tried to interpret the scrawled out handwriting that could only be Roy's work.

_Gone to get breakfast. Be back in a bit. Don't destroy anything or let Alex get his sparkles everywhere._

_Roy_

Wait, Armstrong actually puts on sparkles?! What the hell?! I thought that they showed up on their own! This shows some promise........ I went back around Armstrong and I saw a box under one of the tables. I wheeled over and bent to see it was a pink box and it said Armstrong on it. I reached and grabbed it and when I looked at it more carefully, I nearly burst out laughing.

'_Armstrong Sparkles. The one sure thing that has been passed down through Armstrong Generations.'_

This was too priceless! Now, I could set my plan into action! I rolled into Mustang's room and found his pile of stuff while I smirked. I never _actually_ got him back for all of the dates he stole from me. I opened the box and I shielded my eyes from the large collection of Armstrong sparkles. I sprinkled almost a third of the box over Mustang's pile and I chuckled quietly to myself as I went back into the living room. I stashed the box where I had found it and transferred to the couch. I grabbed the remote and aimed it over the large man in the middle of the floor towards the cable box. First thing that came on was the news so I decided to just watch.

"A top story this hour, a middle aged man has been found by the outside of the Oak Creek High School in critical condition. He was found with multiple cuts and major blood loss. He has been identified as the vice principal of Oak Creek High and we have no new updates on the attacker." I paled.

"ARMSTRONG!" I shouted and he woke up with a start.

"What?! Are we getting bombed again?!" He bellowed and I glared at him.

"Roy is in critical condition at the hospital. We need to go now!" I shouted and he nodded and we both quickly went to get dressed before we dashed out of the house and into the car. What the hell happened to Roy?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Edward's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn it. Why can't Envy actually stay dead for once and give us all a break. Now Al and I were both gasping for breath outside of Hawkeye's house.

"You okay Brother?" Al gasped and I nodded.

"You?"

"I'm fine." I wheezed. I need to stop running around all of the time. Even if Al had his body for awhile now, he shouldn't be pushing it. I heard the front door open and I looked up. Winry was staring at us with a small smile on her face.

"Come on guys." She said quietly and I looked at Al and he smirked. We both stood up and walked up the steps and into the house.

"Where were you guys?" Vic asked and I looked over at Al again.

"We ran into a little problem." I sighed and I knew I was receiving stares. "Envy is coming after us again."

"That means we'll either have to be able to get through the gate to earth or we'll have to keep moving." Al said and I nodded.

"Well I guess that I'll get to travel with the Elric Brothers." Vic said with a smile and I smirked.

"Yes, but no Philosophers stone this time." I said and I looked to Al who smiled.

"But, are you going to come back?" I looked at Winry who was smiling sadly. I knew she would be close to tears.

"I don't know Win." I sighed and I saw her eyes begin to water. _Damn it_.

"Winry, I have to get Vic back home and get Mustang and the others back here. That means I'll have to go."

"Then take me with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Winry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no way in hell that I was going to let Edward leave without me again. Last time he did, he died. Now he's going to be traveling between worlds and acting like it isn't strange at all and expects me to stay behind. No way in hell.

"Edward Elric! You are taking me with you whether you like it or not!" I said and I saw him roll his eyes. Perhaps my tools can help me persuade him.......

"Winry, why are you pulling out your wrench?!" Edward asked, inching away every couple seconds.

"Nothing." I sighed. I hit my left palm gently a couple times, "Just thinking of reasons of why you should take me with you."

"You should just bring her Brother." Al said and I smiled at him.

"We only have to deal with Envy and you're in a disguise. If we have more of a group, they won't notice you as much." Vic suggested and I grinned at Edward who was pouting.

"Fine." he muttered and I squealed.

"Thank you Edward!" I said happily and through my hands up in the air. I felt the wrench slip out of my grasp and go flying across the room: straight towards Edward.

-half hour later-

"Thank you for letting us stay here Mrs. Riza." I said happily and she smiled.

"It was no problem. Just bring Roy and the others back in one piece and we'll be fine." She replied. She then turned to Vic, "It was nice meting you as well Vic."

"No, I was glad to meet you!" Vic said happily.

"Tell Emily that we said goodbye!" Al said and Riza smiled and nodded. Emily was taking her nap and we didn't want to wake her up. She was pretty tired from tackling Edward.

"Goodbye Hawkeye." Edward said. He had bandages all over his forehead, and was still in a bit of a daze.

"_Are you sure he doesn't have a concussion_?" Winry whispered to Al and the younger brother shrugged.

"_How should I know? I'm not a doctor_." He replied.

"Come back if you are able to." Riza said with a smile as they turned and began to walk towards the train station. They would be heading to Central to have Al check in with the military. I have no idea why he got it in his head that he should be a state alchemist, but he couldn't get out of it now. He hadn't reported in awhile and I'm sure that he would get scolded again by his superior officer. Al always said he was a nice guy, but I'm not sure that he will believe the reason why he was so late for reporting back in. How would we get Edward into the military headquarters without explaining everything? I sighed, and shook my head as we walked down the dirt path towards the train station. Edward always was complicated.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys! I've been busy a lot lately and I'm actually getting the action that I wanted for the summer! Too bad that it's a time where I don't need it! XD I'll update as much as I can and we're inching closer and closer towards the end! =O I'm sad about it, but that means I can write even more stories for you guys to read! I even have an idea for my next FMA story that I will begin to work on as soon as this story ends! I can give some hints though! It involves Edward (of course), a book, and a lot of ink and tears. No, Edward is not writing a book and neither are any of the other characters. I plan on having only one OC, but it's a minor detail in the story! I just need to start coming up with a title...... oh well! Well, I need to go eat lunch, so please review! Bye everyone!**


	23. Train ride and the pissed off shrimp

**Hi guys! I started school this past Tuesday! Luckily, upperclassmen (like me =D ) got a late start while freshman started school at 7:20 am! SUCKERS!!!!!**

**I started up my second FMA fic; 'Binding of Truth' and I hope you guys read it! It involves Edward and a special book!**

**So, now onto the reviews!**

**WickedWitch96: Nooo! Don't cry! You'll make me feel bad and then I end up writing angsty stuff! You don't want that, do you? I end up going on a killing spree when I write in angst! Who knows; Edward might die from a paper cut in one of my angst-ridden sob stories!**

**Inicol1990: Where do you think the sparkles come from? A can? Also, I think you broke Armstrong....**

**Armstrong: *in a corner weeping***

**Are you okay?**

**Armstrong: I want my sparkles back! *grabs Ed***

**Ed: What the hell are you doing?!**

**Armstrong: *throws Edward in a small box and ships him to England* I WANT MY SPARKLES!!!!! *cries uncontrollably***

**O____o; Armstrong! You weren't supposed to ship Ed off! You have another box of sparkles in your bag!**

**Armstrong: Really? *looks in bag and pulls out sparkles* WELL THAT'S JUST MARVOLOUS! I CAN GLOW IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY TRADITION AGAIN! *laughs***

**And we lost Ed -____-;**

**Don't worry! Mustang might be fine! *gets a call* Uh-huh.......I said that?! It was a slip up! I didn't mean to say might! AHHHH! *slams down phone and starts to whistle***

**Nothing to see here!**

**CrazyMellow102: I know! **

**Envy: Why the hell do I have to spend so much time with this crazy person? **

**Because I'm making you. Now go into the Cinderella castle!**

**Envy: *grumbles* fine... *gets kidnapped by staff workers* What the hell?! *gets dragged off***

**Staff: We've found our next Disney Princess! *disappears with Envy***

**O_____o; What the hell?! Well, at least this will be interesting in the scrapbook. *shrugs and grabs camera while following staff people***

**I'll give you some sparkles too! I need some though as well for Envy. Don't tell him though! *gives sparkles***

**iFlygon: Hey, you're the one who told me to slow down so you got what you asked for! You're the one who the rest of the reviewers can blame for me not updating as fast as I normally do! I'll have to go research some stuff for names now. *sighs* Dang it... *sulks off***

**The Silent Orion: YAY! GO WINRY! GIRL POWER FTW!!!! XD**

**Wolfwriter53: Thank you! It was a pretty complex way of trying to pull it off and I'm glad I was able to do it because now I have a pretty popular fic! I actually wasn't trying to focus on how the gate babies were created; I just wrote what I saw in my mind when I was thinking of what to do with the plot.**

**I'm not sure of how other writers think of ideas for their stories, but I'll tell you guys how I do it!**

**So, I can get my inspiration from anywhere such as for this fic, I was looking through the last episode and I had been watching videos on youtube from Cons with Vic Mignogna and something clicked in my head and I wondered: 'How would Edward react if he was thrown into an Anime convention?'. Once I get my main idea, I basically plunge myself into the topic and research everything that I can about the topic, the characters, time frame, etc. From there, I focus in on the characters and try to locate some aspects that are portrayed in the manga and anime and I try and find weaknesses or good traits that give them their personality. Then I basically write as if I'm seeing from their own eyes and I basically 'become' that character that I write. It annoys my friends because I act like that in real life a bit.**

**With the characters and main idea down, I focus in on the plot! I make a branch graph with a basic plot structure and then that's where I start think about exactly what I want in a chapter and where I'm daydream all the time. XD **

**So even though you did not ask about it, there would be how I got such a good plot and story going! XD That's probably my longest reply to a review! XD**

**LovesStories: I see you came to my other story as well! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry, but Armstrong has his sparkle jar under lock and key since the fans learned about the sparkle jar. (SORRY ARMSTRONG!) Also on another sad note, I decided (after a long writers block _ ) that the undead ed (I'm keeping that nickname for him =P ) will be the only new homunculi. Actually, I think I'm just keeping down to Envy, Undead Ed, and Dante! Sorry if you wanted more guys! I have to end this story at some point!**

**Well, the first day of school was.......interesting to say the least. Usually the first day of school doesn't involve an ambulance and two police cars! There was a chick fight (I'm allowed to say this because I'm a girl =P ) between a sophomore and a freshman and all I know is that there was a high heel to the head and blood. I haven't heard anything else though XD I wanna see if it will be on the news tonight or something!**

**So, it seems that I am high on sugar while replying to the reviews! But, I do want to see what Envy is going to look like though. Heheheheh *evil grin* Well, onto chapter 23!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 23

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mustang's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to all white surrounding me and I knew I was alive. Why? I was doomed to end up in hell and since I knew it was probably true, I figured that I was in a hospital. I couldn't move my arms or legs because of the various cords draped around the bed and I could hear a constant and steady 'bleep'.

Where's Riza and Emily? Wait, that's right. I'm not in Amestris anymore. Plus Riza didn't even let me keep that small black dog in that wicker basket back home. So, what had happened again? Wait- Fullmetal. That bastard tricked me! Fullmetal probably never was alive anyway!

"Chief?!" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced at the two figures in my doorway. One I didn't mind, the second visitor I did not want to be crushed by a death hug.

"Hello." I croaked. I couldn't speak that well due to some breathing device strapped on over my nose and mouth.

"What happened?" Havoc asked and I frowned.

"Edward........fake." I groaned and he stared at me.

'How could Edward be a fake unless.............. oh shit."

"Surely Edward could not be a Homunculi! We saw him dive in after Vic when we were in the gym!" Armstrong bellowed and I winced. He has always been loud but now it seemed that he was even louder than before. After seeing my discomfort with the loud noise, Havoc calmed Alex down.

"Now, we aren't sure if Ed is a homunculi, if there's a homunculi impersonating him, or if there's something else involved. We need to think about this and watch out backs while we are out and about." Jean said and I nodded. Who knows who, or what, could have hurt me but I know it looked exactly like Edward. All I know is that that........... thing tried to kill me. If it ever comes back: I'll kill that bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't really know what happened since I felt someone dragging me out of the house. Now we're all on a train bound for Central and apparently the three of them are going to smuggle me into headquarters. Great. If Al was still in armor, it would have been much simpler. I'm not saying I don't want Al to not be back in his body, but it'd be easier if I could have just hidden in the armor.

So, the train ride to Central had always taken long. However, I would always sleep to pass the time but I couldn't seem to stay asleep. Vic was watching out the window; Winry was reading a book about automail, figures; and Al was reading a book about alchemy. Most likely one that we have read, but it never hurt to re-read something! The bad thing is that they didn't bring a book for me! We were also in the main part of the train so there were civilians around so I couldn't really talk to the others about anything. This sucks!

- Hours (and one annoyed Edward) later –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could tell that brother wasn't in a good mood after the train. He just sat there the entire time just grumbling and muttering stuff under his breath. Vic had looked interested at looking at the scenery while Winry and I read...... so that was what brother was mad about! I forgot to give him his book!

"Hey Brother! I forgot to give this to you earlier!" I said and pulled a book out of my bag and reached out to give it to him but instead, of course, he just glared at it. After about a half of minute of glaring at a book, he snatched it away just as everyone began to get their luggage to get off the train. So, now brother was now in a bad mood which will end up getting Winry in a bad mood. This also means that Vic and I will either have to try and break it up, or just have to endure it.

We had gotten three rooms at a hotel: one for me and brother, since we were used to sharing a room and it had two single beds; a room for Winry, and a room for Vic. We were going to try and get into headquarters tomorrow so we had at least _some_ time to plan out a strategy.

After about a half hour of just relaxing in our rooms, due to Edward protesting about his empty stomach, we decided to go out to eat lunch. While wandering the busy streets of Central, Winry managed to find an automail shop. Getting her out of there was.......... difficult, but eventually we made it out; with about 10 pieces of new and extremely heavy luggage. We did get to eat lunch though and with Edward finally happy we decided to head back to our rooms at the hotel. It was pretty late anyway so everyone was tired.

- The next Day-

After eating breakfast, we all began to walk to headquarters and it was a decent walk there. No fights, no 'short' tantrums, or anything really. A peaceful walk that was actually happening! Soon, the headquarters were in sight.

"Whoa. Even if I knew how big it was, it's amazing to see it in person." Vic said and brother and I smirked.

"Yea. It's big compared to building in Milwaukee." Brother said and I looked at him while Winry gave him a questioning glace.

"Where's that brother?"

"It's a big city in the other world. It isn't extremely big, but it's the biggest in its area." He replied and I shrugged. Winry was going to say something until everything around us started collapsing due to a huge earthquake!

"Get down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled everyone down to the ground as debris starting falling from the nearby buildings. I noticed an alchemic flash and the earthquake grew worse. I think we just stumbled upon what we've been looking for.

"I think the gate is making an appearance again." I shouted over the loud rumble of the earth below us. "We have to keep moving to get there before it closes!" I was answered with nods and we carefully got up and began to run.

I could tell that the gate was closer to headquarters due to the flash and they were probably going nuts. We had to get there before they did anymore damage to the gate.

"Look! There it is!" Vic exclaimed and I smirked at the very familiar gateway between worlds.

"It's probably about to open in a few seconds." I shouted and we were going to get closer before I felt someone jerk me backwards by the shoulder.

"This is for military personnel only!" The soldier shouted and I glared. My hood had come off and now the military recruit was pale faced. I turned back to the others,

"Let's go." We ran closer as the doors creaked loudly as they opened.

"Alphonse?!" A man exclaimed as we ran by and I looked at my younger brother who smiled sadly.

'He's my commanding officer that I needed to meet with today." He replied while taking breaths from the running. Now all I had to do is get Vic and I over o the other side, but apparently the gate had other plans. The next thing I knew, Winry was being dragged by those damn gate creatures.

"EDWARD!" She screamed and the three of us rushed after her, only to get caught as well. Sure, we had found a way to get back, but how were we going to get everyone home?

**I'm sorry but this chapter probably sucked! Even after waiting for such a long time! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update in awhile! School life has been.......... hectic including me doing an entire project for my lazy US history group, geometry homework, and other things. I haven't been able to work on any of my fics lately, so I'm sorry! I'm trying to balance everything out.**

**I also know that I did the 'overly switching POV' thing AGAIN! I'm sorry, but this was an annoying chapter to write because I had no idea of how to bring the story back into our world. It WILL DEFIENTLY get better now! I promise on my honor as an anime and manga otaku! So, please don't be too harsh when you all review this! I'm half asleep while typing this right now! **


	24. Putting the Puzzle Together

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**School has been extremely crazy lately! I think I've joined..........6 things for school: The school play; Anime club (awesome! We get ramen!); Creative Writing Club (extremely awesome. We get out of school!); Model UN (it's like the actual UN, but students represent a country. You pick a country and you learn all about it. Then you discuss about the country and possible issues with hundred of other students who picked other countries! It's cool! I'm gone for 2 days of school that time); Saber Singers (my school mascot is a Saber!); and the school orchestra now has 'out of class' lessons which is an Irish Music lesson thing! **

**I usually only get about 30 minutes on the computer a day now! =( My mom is addicted to facebook and play practice is from 6-8:30 pm every school night except Fridays. **

**It was f'ing scary today! Have you heard of the 'tea parties' that people are organizing across America that is protesting? Well for saber singers, we had to sing the national anthem. In front of thousands of people. With ****lots**** of news crews. And famous people. With 10 other high schoolers. We were even on the huge big screens. I WAS IN THE DAMN FRONT ROW AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! I literally couldn't move when I was up there and all we could see were thousands of people and signs. It was petrifying! We didn't mess up though! =D Plus, we were in a tent that had security guarding the doors! It was meant to keep other people out, not keep us in! XD I felt like a freak'n celebrity! **

**So, I know that I overdid it with reviews and authors notes last time so I'll try and shorten it up this time!**

**CrazyMellow102: Can I borrow that chainsaw? I have some purposes for it! *grins evilly***

**The Silent Orion: That's what happens when you don't pay attention to how long it is. XD THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING ME! =D**

**WolfWriter53: I know there wasn't much action. That's why I don't like it so much. With replying on the chapter, then if one person asks a question that everyone else is wondering about, I answer them all at once. Plus, it's also a good way to get more reviews! I also wouldn't be able to send that many messages with my schedule. It's easier to just answer them on here. Thanks for thinking it didn't suck too badly! =D**

**LovesStories: MY GLOVES!**

**Roy: HEY!**

**Wickedwitch96: Perhaps both. XD But, being crazy or insane has it's advantages such as being able to get away with a lot more things than if you were sane. Yes, I know I have to update, even though my schedule is now going to burst at the seams. I'll cram this in! It's too important to let it die!**

**Inicol1990: I was wondering as well. I would have actually gotten it done sooner, but my mom has been going nuts. My mom and my dad are going to Hawaii for a week starting on the 29****th****. Guess where I'll be: at home with my grandma. But, I can do more stuff, be able to update more, and she's helping me make my Halloween/cosplay outfit! About Ed, I don't really know myself. Perhaps you should make him take off his clothes so you can see if he has the tattoo! It'd be like an automail repair session all over again! XD**

***receives glare from Ed* heheheheh... Basically, everyone is on our side now. Well........ actually no. Geez, I need to stop flip-flopping worlds so much! It makes it more confusing for coming up with a plot!**

**Yay! It was a pretty short author's note this time! But, I need all of your help! Now, since I'll be busy a lot more, I'll most likely get writer's block again (but this is a guess). **

**In a review, tell me what you think will happen in the next couple chapters. **

**Try and stick to the story and not end it with Edward and Vic flying off on a pink unicorn or something *ponders........shudders* but tell me how you think the story will end up. Who is on which side of the gate? Are there any people dead? Did you save a bunch of money by switching to Geico? (XD I just had to add that in XD) So, that's my task for you my loyal reviewers! **

**If you send me what your preview would be, I'll add you in as a cameo in this story! Of course, I'll also need a name that you want the cameo character to be. I really feel like my English teacher now....**

**Guess what! I have learned that Vic is coming to the Anime Milwaukee convention and I'm going! I GET TO MEET VIC!!!!!!!! My school's anime club and I are planning on possibly making the first day of the convention (a Friday) into a field trip! We'd get a bus from our school and go to the convention! I'm so happy! I'll be cosplaying as Renge from Ouran! I might also go to the convention in Steven's Point to meet Travis! I am determined to show them this fic and meet them! MWAHAHAH!!!! *end rabid fangirl state***

**So, now that I have that cleared up, it's onto the chapter! 24 is one of my 3 favorite numbers! XD**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 24

I need to stop taking so many trips back and forth between worlds. If I could go back and time and tell myself, when I had just fought Mustang, that I would end up: dying, be one of the black creatures in the gate, end up in a different world, find out I was a character in that world, and travel back and forth while trying to kick Envy's ass; my younger self would have tried to beat the crap out of me. Am I insane? I have no clue anymore. I most likely will end up in the mental ward by time this is all over. I wouldn't be surprised.

I opened my eyes to see that we were actually in the apartment. It was a disaster, due to our crash landing, but everyone seemed to be okay. Vic had landed on the couch while Winry was on a chair and Al was in the beanbag. However, _I_ had to be the unlucky one. Falling onto a table with lots of pens and stuff on it is _not fun_. I will most likely have to deal with that pain for about an hour now!

"Is everyone alright?" I asked and I looked around and saw as eyes began to open.

"I'm fine." Vic replied, starting to get up. He was heading towards me, most likely to help me up so I don't hurt myself by trying to get up.

"Where are we?" Winry asked and Al just looked around.

"Welcome to the place where I've been living when I've been on this side of the gate!" I said as Vic helped me up.

"What is all of this stuff?!" Al asked and I smirked. He was probably as confused as I first was, probably the same with Winry although she'd like to take stuff apart.

"I'll explain it later" I replied, I was looking for where everyone was. Vic however, was looking at the calendar.

"Travis and Caitlin are most likely in Texas right now for their dubbings." He said, looking back at the three of us.

"But then where are Mustang and the others?" I asked but I heard the door swing open and a gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Havoc's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and I were coming back to the apartment and we had just opened the door to see papers thrown about the room and Vic, Alphonse, Winry, and Edward standing there. I didn't know if it was the real Edward and apparently neither did Alex.

"What did you do to Mustang?" he bellowed and I saw a flash of confusion flash across all of their faces.

"What do you mean? He just got sucked through the gate in Central!" 'Edward' replied. Sure, the place looked extremely messy, but there were no signs of a fight anywhere.

"Mustang was attacked by Edward this morning. He's in the hospital." I replied and I saw Edward's eyes change. They looked.........sad and surprised.

"How could Edward attack him? He was with us!" Winry exclaimed. Now this was starting to get confusing.

"Damn it, we were right Al." Edward sighed and I looked at him.

"We thought something wrong was going on." Alphonse explained, "When we stopped by our old house, Envy attacked it. We were hiding though. When we went to go see our mom's grave, we noticed that Ed's 'grave' was recently buried."

"So...." I replied, they needed to get to the point.

"Someone must have made a homunculi out of me while I'm still alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a disturbing concept but with Envy attacking us, my........grave dug up, and Mustang in the hospital, there was probably something connecting the events. So, there was now a soulless version of me running around and Envy, so we were going to have to fight at some point.

"So, there's an Edward clone on the loose?" Havoc asked and I nodded.

"Except, that one has long hair while I cut my hair shorter to avoid recognition."

"So, we need to contact Caitlin and Travis right away." Vic said and I nodded. He went into the kitchen to make the call while the rest of us cleaned up the scattered papers.

"So how is everything at home?" Havoc asked and I smirked.

"Mustang is going to have a handful at home with three girls in the house now." I replied and Havoc nearly dropped the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Riza had her baby?!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"Baby Elle was born a short time after I had arrived. I finally got to meet Emily as well. She told me about her daddy playing with her." I tried to stifle a laugh but the snort from Havoc made us both burst out in laughter.

"Poor Mustang, having to deal with his daughter acting exactly like you." Havoc sighed. I nodded after glaring at him for a second. I looked over at Al and Winry who were now wandering around the apartment.

"Is most everything mechanical around here?" Al asked and I chuckled.

"Basically. There is a lot more than just radios and telephone booths here. Plus the fact that we're popular characters in a story." I replied and they looked at me and I simply shrugged. I'll explain it to them soon, but now wasn't the perfect moment. Vic just walked in the room and had plopped on the couch. "So what did they say?"

"That things have gotten insane over the past couple weeks." He said with a chuckle and I smirked. I'm surprised that I understand how to work a lot of the technology here in this world. Actually, not _so_ much surprised because most of the things that happen in this world is done with this world's modern day technology.

"So, are they coming back, or are they going to wait there?" I asked.

"Actually once Roy gets well enough to travel, we'll all go to New York. There's a convention there plus it might be easier to get away from Envy and the other version of you." Vic said and I nodded. New York would be a great place to blend in. Then Vic, Travis, and Caitlin can get to see their fans more and I could show the others what it was like here.

"We should go check on Roy in the hospital right now. We can explain everything to him and he won't freak out every time he sees Ed." Havoc said and I nodded. Armstrong had actually stayed so quiet that I didn't notice that he was even there!

We all piled out to the van which, surprisingly, we all fit into. We had a group with about....6 people and one of them, cough-Armstrong-cough who nearly counts for about three, but it was a bit packed. It was about a ten to fifteen minute drive to the hospital where we all piled out of the car, walked into the hospital, went up about twenty floors in the elevator and took a walk down a hallway to get to his room.

"So: Roy might freak out when you come in Edward." Havoc warned as he was about to turn the door handle and I nodded.

"Hey Roy? We're back!" Havoc said happily and I heard a grunt of annoyance. Armstrong followed Havoc with Vic, Al, and Winry following him and with me last. When I looked at Mustang, he was staring at me with a stare full of anger, confusion, uncertainly, and even a bit of fear. He was really hurt badly, and I could tell why he was wary of me if someone who looked exactly like me attacked him.

"Roy, it's okay. This is the _real_ Edward." Armstrong gently but the former colonel continued to stare at me. I sighed and slowly stepped forward and I saw a very faint flinch.

"Just at least hear what happened. We think that someone made a homunculi out of my old body." I said. Mustang sighed and I could tell that everyone's eyes were either on me or my old superior.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked hesitantly, "You showed up last time and I believed you then only to be stabbed in the back. Literally."

"I was helping Hawkeye." I replied and he paled.

"What happened to her?" He asked worriedly, "Did something happen to her? What the hell did you do to her?!" He yelled and I just stared at him while Winry flinched.

"Mr. Mustang, brother helped Riza while Emily went to get Winry while she was having her baby." Al said and Mustang paled even more.

"She.....had her baby?!?" He exclaimed and I nodded.

"A perfectly healthy baby girl." I replied. "Her name is Elle."

"Roy, he is the actual Edward. After Envy took me, Al and I were celled together. Edward broke us out. We just fell from Amestris about twenty minutes ago after the gate opened in Central." Vic said and I nodded. Mustang stared me down but I stared right back at him. After about a minute, he sighed and fell back in his bed.

"I trust you, mostly because you have everyone else here." He said and I nodded. "So, how is Riza? Is she alright? Is the baby okay?"

I chuckled before replying, "They're both fine. Winry delivered the baby while I kept Emily busy. She seemed to be really happy to meet me." I grinned while Mustang managed a snort.

"So what happened after you jumped in the gate after Envy kidnapped Vic?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mustang's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I'm starting to believe this Edward. It seems like the actual Edward, but that's what I thought about the last one. However, this Edward has Vic with him along with Alphonse and his mechanic. I have a feeling that this is actually the pipsqueak I've dealt with for years, but I can't be too careful.

"So, we are going to New York for about a couple weeks. There's going to be a convention that Travis, Caitlin, and I are going to be at and it would most likely work out better if you all came along. Then you all would even get to meet some of your fans." Vic explained and I nodded. I looked pretty bad but the hospital said I would be released soon. Luckily, the fall off the school hadn't been too hard since I landed on grass. A broken arm, but the cuts were the worst of it. They weren't that deep, but I had enough of them for me to lose enough blood. They had me on all of this stuff as a precaution.

"Sounds fine." I replied.

"You know, there is one thing that could help us." Alphonse said and we all looked at him. I didn't move due to the doctors forgetting to give me my painkillers so my body ached.

"What is it Al?" Edward asked.

"Well, if they made a homunculi out of you, shouldn't a possession of yours stop it enough so we could kill it?" I actually hadn't though of that.

"So that means.... that it will stay away as long as Edward is around. The most we'd have to really worry about is Envy." Vic exclaimed. It made sense. I'm losing my doubts about this Fullmetal, but since they seem to be multiplying then I'm going to go insane.

Here's what I've been going through lately with Fullmetal to blame, as usual: he dies; he is in the gate; Havoc disappears; I get sucked into the gate away from Riza and my daughters, which one wasn't even born yet I might add; I find out that Fullmetal is alive and that we're a story here; his voce actor can act exactly like the real Edward; two homunculi are running around while one is made from Edward's dead body while the other is a shape shifter; and my wife gave birth to my second daughter while I'm stuck in a different world. Oh, not to mention the fact that I'm in a hospital after fighting Edward's evil twin without a soul who nearly sliced me up and even pushed me off a building. Isn't my life fantastic lately?

**Sorry that I'm cutting it short! (Ed: HEY! =O Me: XD ) I am extremely tired and I have been busy. I've been trying to get this updated as much as possible. I am going to finishing up this story in about 5-8 chapters! Plus, I'm still writing 'Binding of Truth' although I haven't been able to update it! Also check out 'Falling into Myself: Behind the scenes' and give the characters and I some dares! I even went on a date with Havoc! =D**

**I would also like to announce that I'm going to publish my first crossover fic on this site! It's going to be an FMA and Ouran host club crossover! Edward and Tamaki have the same voice actor (Vic Mignogna! YAY!), so I wondered 'What would happen if they switched?'. I got the idea of them actually switching bodies! XD I think it will be a pretty humorous crossover and I hope you guys will read it! It will be coming soon to the FMA and Ouran crossover list! It should be up soon!**

**I'll be busy again a lot this week due to it being Homecoming week (spirit week with a pep rally! =D), a homecoming parade on Thursday, play practice on Monday-Wednesday (We get accent lessons on Monday night XD), homecoming game on Friday, and possible dance on Saturday. I actually got a life over the summer on eBay (my friends told me to get a life =P) and I actually did! So, I am ****extremely**** sorry about lack of updates! I'll try more often!**

**Please review! It will make me smile!**


	25. Plane Ride Woes

**Hola everyone! Its 51 degrees out and there are red, orange, and yellow leaves so I know its fall! Sad thing is, my parents are in Hawaii where its 88 degrees and sunny. ____ My mom is teasing me about it over facebook. X___x**

**So, my grandma is watching me but it feels like I'm watching her instead. She tried to go to a sewing store that's 5 minutes away from my house. She ended up 45 minutes away. I was at school so I didn't know that it happened and I'm just glad that she was able to find her way back. But, she's awesome and she's helping me make my Renge costume! You know, Renge from Ouran High School Host Club. I'm even going to make a Renge Rig! That's what I call those trapdoors she comes out of randomly! With help from my school's robotics team, I will have a portable Renge rig! I want it to be remote control and be able to literally move around on a remote control. I'll have a mini car out of a trapdoor on wheels! XD**

**So, onto reviews!**

**I-like-WAFFLES: First of all, I love your username! Secondly, yes. It is pure awesome =D**

**Inicol1990: Yay! Happy (belated) Birthday! =D Thanks for the idea! I'll put you in next chapter probably. Any specific age or appearance?**

**Lonely Angel Of Fire: Poor Roy. XD I hate it when people say that! a comeback to that is: 'If I mess up, you'll most likely get blamed for it. Hope you don't mess me up! No pressure!' XD I'm not saying you should actually do that, but it'd be funny. I'll consider your idea but there's one part of it that I may revise. I need info for your cameo plz! I still don't know who make Ed's homunculus since I haven't planned that far ahead. XD Keep reading to find out!**

**Sugarboms898: I know that I'm going to have fun writing this chapter when it comes to that. (I answer reviews and stuff first, then I write the chapter XD I do it so if you guys have any good ideas that I missed, I can catch them!) I'm glad that Mustang is in character! I'll be meeting Travis in November and showing him this so I hope that the characters will be right! **

**CrazyMellow102: Oh! People in Wisconsin make statues using chainsaws! I've seen it before! *gleaming eyes***

**LovesStories: It always sucks when the thing you hate regenerates or comes back to life! It's okay! I'm still taking ideas! If you come up with anything you can just review again! =D**

**The Silent Orion: I know what you mean. I get twenty emails a day ___ **

**WickedWitch96: Poor Mr. Flamey! Also, your username is so easy to remember! I like how it rhymes! =D**

**So, I also have something to celebrate! I have an A in geometry! It's a miracle! I haven't been able to get an A in a math class since 1****st**** grade!!!!!! I even go an A on a big geometry test. WITHOUT studying! =O**

**This is basically a filler chapter! I think its funny and it's like a lot of little one shots that were combined into one chapter. I feel bad for Edward. He has to put through so much through this chapter!**

**So, here is chapter 25!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 25

-5 days later-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride was............interesting to say the least. I figured that everyone would be surprised about the plane ride, but it ended up being worse than that. I should have expected this from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours ago on the plane-

"So this huge piece of metal can actually fly?"

"I already told you! Yes, it can and I've been in one!" Edward replied irritably. The group of native Amestrians was looking out of the window of the airport at the planes.

"I can't believe that there is so much technology around!" Winry exclaimed happily with her eyes gleaming. Edward rolled his in response. He was in charge of making sure that no one wandered off. Vic, Travis, and Caitlin had all gone to get their tickets, deposit their luggage, etc; so now he had to make sure everyone was behaving and/or not blowing things up/disassembling them/smoking/annoying others with bulging muscles.

'I'm going to die' Edward groaned inwardly as the group looked around. They were supposed to board in about 10 minutes and Edward couldn't wait till he could just curl up in his seat and sleep till they reached New York.

"Brother, how long have you actually been here in this world?" Edward turned around to see Alphonse, in jeans and a black t-shirt, standing behind him.

"I don't know, about a few months." He replied. "Wait, oh shit. I forgot to tell the school I wasn't going to be there for awhile." Alphonse's jaw literally dropped.

"You're in school?!" Edward shot him a glare and the younger brother tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"Yes. I am in school Al. I even got kicked out of my science class because I knew more than the teacher did." He replied bitterly and Al laughed for a moment.

"That just shows how we don't need an education while others might need it. Not everyone is a prodigy like you Ed." Edward mumbled something and he turned around again. Al smiled and sighed contently before turning back to the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mustang, hand over the ignition gloves."

"What?! Edward, why the hell should I?!"

"Well matey, with that eye patch yours, you'll probably kill us all in a fiery explosion. Also, we need to get you a parrot so you'll look at least a little bit more like your new self."

"Wait, Mr. Mustang! Please don't snap your fingers right now! We're getting on a plane! It's filled with fuel and we'll all blow up!"

"Winry, I don't think Mr. Mustang will listen. He's still getting his gloves on."

"I know Al, but I'd like to hope that Edward's taunts wouldn't get to him."

"We better go separate them. I think Edward is hiding behind an old lady."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where did Winry go?"

"How should I know Al? We're about 16,000 ft. in the air. Where could she be- oh shit. Al, we better get up to the control roo...."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"I think Winry got to the controls of the plane Brother."

"Yeah, and nearly killed us all! We just dropped about 10 ft in the air! We'll all crash and die!"

"You know it's going to be hard to get her out of there brother."

"Of course I know that. That's why I convinced Vic to let me get a DS so she can play it."

"Okay.........what's a DS?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's Ed doing, Alphonse?"

"I think he's listening to music."

"With that tiny machine?"

"I think it's called a CD player Winry."

"Do you think he'll let me take it apart?!"

"He's listening to it right now. He also has his eyes closed so I don't think you should be messing with it......"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WINRY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Wow, brother censored himself..."

"I wanted to see how that music thing worked Edward! Why did you scream anyway?"

"Y**ou turned the volume to maximum!!!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Havoc, you aren't allowed to smoke on the plane."

"Why not Edward?"

"We're in a compressed compartment. The air is recycled."

"Well, then I hope people don't mind the smell of smoke."

"Give me the damn pack of cigarettes so I can destroy them Havoc."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Armstrong, will you please put your shirt back on? You're scaring half of the plane. For the 5th time. And no, I do not want to hear the family tree of the Armstrong generations _again._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vic, what are you doing?"

"I thought I would make use of the time on the plane."

"Is that a camera?"

"It's not a camera!"

"It's a _video_ camera."

"Travis! You betrayed me!"

"Vic, have you been video taping everything?!"

"Ummm......"

"Edward, did you know that getting everything ready at the airport only took a few minutes?"

"_**What**_?"

"Travis!"

"Vic wanted to try out his new video camera."

"**Vic**!"

"Come on Edward! One day you'll look back at the video and you'll laugh!"

"No, I'll be laughing when I destroy the tape!"

"Edward!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sighed contently. There was about a half hour left of the flight that he could just relax. Everyone was accounted for: Winry was contently beating the crap out of turtles using a plumber guy while Havoc cheered her on and Mustang begged to play because the plumber could shoot fireballs; Armstrong was tearing up over some pictures of who-knows-what; Al was sitting contently next to him while reading a book; Travis, Vic, and Caitlin were talking about the convention; and he was laying back in his chair while he was reading a very good book.

"Comfy brother?"

"Finally I am. I think I might take a nap."

"At least we don't have to worry about hijackers taking over like back when we were on that train."

"You better not jinx us Al." He groaned and Alphonse smirked.

"Just go to sleep brother. You're very irritable and you need a nap."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Al............wait a minute. I know what you were implying!"

"What brother?"

"You're implying that I look like a toddler and I need a nap!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yes you did! I could tell!"

"Come on Edward! You're over-reacting!"

"No, you're just implying that I'm a so short that I look like I could be a toddler!"

"Edward...."

(1)"No, I know that's what you're saying! Just admit it!"

"Brother, you're getting a bit defensive ab..."

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" He sighed, "Just admit that's what you were implying!"

"Brother, I didn't mean anything by it. I just think this should be something we should be able to talk about."

"I do not want to talk about this Al, this conversation is over."

"But"

"Over!" He angrily turned back down to his book and furiously scanned the pages.

"Looks like someone needs anger management..."

"AL!"

**I'm sorry that this is another short chapter. (Ed: I should kill you now! First you put that thing in at the end of the chapter, then this!) I thought I should put in a pure humor chapter! The Mis-Adventures of Edward Elric on a plane! **

**(1) - So, I was scanning youtube while writing the end of this chapter when I came across a video from a popular song and I got an inspiration! So, the first person to say where I got the reference from gets to be one of the main characters for a chapter! Like, at the convention and you get to hang out with Ed and the gang for a day or something! So, I want to see some reviews!**

**So, it's the end of the chapter! You know the drill: stop drop and roll! Wait, when did Roy snap his fingers?! Anyway, please Review! Bye peoplez!**


	26. Welcome to the Convention!

**I'm updating this story fast! O__o I have writers block for 'The Binding of Truth' so I decided I would work on this fic so I would not have to have split plot designs that will mess me up! XD **

**So, my grandma and I are done with my Renge costume! =D I wore it to anime club last Friday and they all loved it! I can't wait to go to the upcoming conventions! Travis will be at one and Vic will be at the other! =D**

**So, onto the reviews!**

**CrazyMellow102: Yeah! You should see some ice sculptures done with chainsaws! They're awesome! Yay! I made someone laugh so much that they can't breathe! =D**

**Inicol1990: Yes! It's from the musical 'Avenue Q'! I'll give points to whoever answered the question right and there's actually a bunch of you guys! XD**

**I figured that it would be Ed that would get extremely annoyed with them. Winry got into the cockpit! XD I could imagine her getting into the control room and messing with everything and making the plane drop a few feet. Poor Edward! At least he didn't go deaf!**

**I can't believe it's going to end soon either! But guess what! Since you all love this story so much..................I'M MAKING A **_**SEQUAL**_**!!!! MWHAHAHAH!!!!!!! But, it will most likely happen at least after November. I'm meeting Travis then and maybe he'll help me with coming up with ideas! **

**The Vampire Alchemist: But I can't see me listening to Avenue Q! *looks in mirror* Wait, never mind!**

**Sacalow: Yay! Another person got the reference! I feel like I've died over the past couple weeks. XD I'm running so much! It will get easier after the first week of November. The play I'm in is opening on November 5****th**** and also is on the 6****th**** and 7****th****. We have a cast party after every performance! XD Then I get more free time! **

**I like the little pop culture references too! So here's how I came up with the idea for chapter 25: I'm answering reviews from chapter 24 and I think 'What am I going to do with this chapter?'. After pondering for 15 minutes, I call my friend Shree who is my unofficial idea consultant! I was asking her if she had any ideas and she said she didn't know. I said that they were on a plane and they had a few hours to kill. Then she asked: 'Wouldn't it be funny if they had to take away Mustang's gloves because of the jet fuel?' and that's when the ideas hit me! Ta da!!!!**

**The Silent Orion: It's the classic video game! I'll introduce them all to Tetris later! **

**Lonely Angel Of Fire: Of course she would be like that! We're in 2009 and she's addicted to metal and electronics! She's in heaven! Someone **_**should **_**reply that way! Okay and I'll keep working on these chapters!**

**WolfWriter53: It's a thing that I can count on if I need an idea. ;) Sadly, they actually had a semi-normal-non deadly- annoying plane ride. There's one thing I forgot that I should have added into Ed's annoyance. A kid kicking the back of his chair for an hour while screaming. XD Its cliché, but its freak'n funny!**

**LovesStories: I know! Damn schools! It's kay1 I love talking to my reviewers! It helps give me ideas for the fic, even if they don't know it! ;)**

**Bandgeek99: I'm glad that you liked the chapter so much! =D**

**So, this is actually pretty short for an author's note!**

**I'm so busy this month! There will be absolutely be hardly any free time left! I'm going to various costume parties, play practices, anime club, horseback riding, trick or treating, sleepovers, planning skits, doing homework, ice skating, and even more stuff!**

**I'm writing a skit for my anime club to perform at Anime Milwaukee in March where Vic will be at! I'm in charge and I can't wait to get it all sorted out! It has dragonball Z characters, Ouran people (including me), FMA, etc. It will be epic because we'll try and have smoke bombs, various props, and I might even have a Renge Rig! You know the trapdoor she always comes out of all of the time! XD**

**Now, onto chapter 26! (Wow, so many chapters! XD)**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 26

"We're FINALLY at the hotel!" I sighed happily as Vic drove our rental van into the hotel's parking lot.

"Edward, don't forget that we're going to the convention in an hour."

"Awww crap." I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"What's so bad about a convention?" Al asked.

"What's a convention anyway?" Winry asked and I waved them away to ask Vic, Travis, or Caitlin. I had to mentally prepare myself for the possible horrors that will soon befall me. If it's anything like the luck I had on the plane, then I'm doomed. I might as well be ready to run as well.

-1 hour later-

"Whoa."

"_Exactly_ Al. This is what I had to endure as soon as I came out of the gate." I replied. We were in the panel room of the convention which was decked out in 'Fullmetal Alchemist' posters and other stuff. We were let in early since we were with the voice acting trio who had to get ready for their panel and make sure everything was set up. Apparently, we were going to be there too. There was an extremely long table with a bunch of chairs. This is going to be a long week.

"Why is the show revolved around _you _anyway Fullmetal?" Mustang asked and I controlled my anger enough to smirk at him.

"Jealous Mustang? I don't think we all want to see all of the rated M scenes and your snoring in your office." I knew it had worked because Mustang never mentioned it again.

"Also: Armstrong, no ripping off your shirt unless you are asked." I sighed and I received a happy (and sparkly) nod. I had a feeling that we would probably be asked to use our alchemy so I had a box full of random stuff that I could transmute.

It was about twenty minutes before the convention was packed full of anime fans in cosplay and I could tell that my group of people were amazed.

"This is extremely odd." Mustang said and I smirked. Wait till they get to the panel.

"Prepare to get tackled at some point by a lot of people." I warned and they all looked at me. "A lot of these people are fans of you all. They'll want a lot of hugs and other stuff."

This was certainly going to be interesting.

"Welcome to today's Fullmetal Alchemist Panel!" Vic said happily and I could hear the cheers. The six of us were standing backstage and waiting for the three to welcome us on. I was pretty used to this but Al and Winry seemed nervous while the others seemed relatively calm.

"We have a few special guests today. I'm sure that there's probably videos on youtube bout it already, but I'd like you all to meet someone." This was my cue. I took a deep breath and walked out on stage. "Say hello to Edward Elric!"

The screams were deafening and I merely smiled and walked over near Travis and Caitlin. I was passed the microphone,

"Hi everybody! I'm glad you all came today." More screams of over excited fans. "I actually have a few friends that actually came with me today. Come on out guys!" Al and Winry hesitantly walked out with Mustang, Havoc, and Armstrong following them. I also think that my ears are bleeding and I'll need hearing aides after all of this.

"Is it really them?!" A girl yelled and Vic and Travis smirked while Caitlin nodded.

"Actually, Edward has been throwing me into some trouble lately." Vic chuckled and I frowned.

"What trouble?!" I asked and he laughed.

"It's not really a usual thing to be kidnapped by Envy." He said and a lot of the crowd gasped and I felt my face get red.

"Oh yeah. That."

"As you all can see, I'm fine after that." Vic chuckled and the crowd seemed to calm down a bit, "But, I did get to see Amestris...." And the crowd roared. Again.

Vic had explained what had happened and that had taken about a half hour. Now it would get to be the_ fun_ part. We get to answer questions.

"I have a question for Colonel Mustang!" A girl said into the microphone and Mustang grabbed one as well.

"I'm not a colonel anymore, so you can just call me Roy." All of the girls in the room swooned. How the hell can he do that?!

"Roy, do you like Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Well, she is out of the military as well. And, I'm not sure if I should tell you all......" Damn, he was baiting them! There were screams for him to continue and Mustang just smirked and I think some of them fainted.

"Maybe you should ask his daughters about Hawkeye?" I asked and I grinned while Mustang glared at me. Again, the girls went wild.

"Yes, I am actually married to Riza and I have two daughters. One is my daughter Emily, and she is five years old. She lived with her grandmother while Riza and I were serving. Then, when was Elle born Fullmetal?"

"Well, I think it was since it was about two weeks ago so....July 23rd." I replied and he nodded.

"Okay, this question is for Edward!" Another random girl said and I grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, so what do you want to ask?" The girl turned red and I actually think she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Well......um......do you like Winry?"

"**WHAT?!**" I looked over at Winry who was standing also and she was completely red. There were yells and hollers along with whistling coming from the crowd now. I smirked as I remembered something from school.

"I plead the 5th!" I declared and sat down while Winry glared at me.

"What the hell Edward?!" She exclaimed and I shrugged. It took a minute to explain to Winry what the 5th amendment was and more importantly, I would not say anything about the subject.

The rest of the panel included: people asking Mustang, Al, and I to do some alchemy; people asking Vic, Travis, and Caitlin about some new story about my life which is called Brotherhood or something; people gushing to Winry to teach them about automail; people wanting to take pictures with us; etc. It was finally the last ten minutes of the panel and I was wiped out! Things were about to wrap up when someone burst in through the door holding a little girl.

"This girl just fell through a portal thing into the convention! I heard that this happened to someone in here as well."

I looked at the girl and my face paled as I recognized her and I looked over to Mustang and he looked ghostly white.

"_**Emily**_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only one thought ran through my mind as I instantly recognized the small girl in the woman's arms.

"_**Emily**_!" I yelled and leapt up and jumped off of the stage and the crowd cleared a path as I ran though them. As I reached the woman, she handed Emily to me and I scanned over her as I took her into my arms. It didn't look like there were any injuries or anything. She was asleep, and looked extremely peaceful. If only their lives could be peaceful. Riza...... she must be so worried. First I was literally ripped away from her and now her first born.

I walked slowly back up towards the stage using the path that the crowd had given me and I walked back up. Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Vic were up on their feet to see how Emily was doing and I smiled gently and they sat down, knowing that it was alright. I looked out again to see everyone looking at the girl in my arms with wonder.

"This is my daughter, Emily. I don't know how she could have ended up here, but I'm glad she's safe." I explained and they all nodded, knowing not to awaken the sleeping child.

The panel ended and we all went backstage and I was sitting with Emily still asleep in my arms while the others were hanging around, waiting for my daughter to wake up.

"How could she end up here? She could have ended up anywhere in this world." Ed thought aloud. I shrugged and looked back down at Emily.

"Perhaps it is because of your connection with the gate and with Mustang being here; it draws the person traveling through to where you are." Alphonse suggested. I looked up and saw Fullmetal pondering. It could be true, perhaps. Edward was in the gate for a full year as one of those.....those.....creature things. No wonder the boys had nightmares all of the time. I looked back down at Emily again. She seemed like she wasn't having any trouble sleeping. Perhaps she was taken when she was asleep and never saw the gate. I don't know, but I won't let her see that gate when we pass through again. I won't let her be endlessly tormented because of this. Now I know that we have to get back no matter what; for her sake.

**Tada! Chapter 26! It has humor (I just HAD to add that Ed/Win reference in there!) along with some seriousness. I love how Mustang went into protective mode with Emily. I can just imagine him holding her in his arms gently while she is peacefully asleep. It just makes me want to squeal out of cuteness! So, now my minions! Review this chapter as fast as you can! I'll give you cookies if you do! *holds up plate of super cookies***


	27. Guilt

**Hello again everyone! I'm here typing up this chapter while listening to the Fullmetal Alchemist soundtrack thanks to youtube! =D I love you youtube! *glomps youtube***

**So, let's move right onto reviews shall we? I can't wait to start writing this chapter because I can't wait to write this chapter! This is where all of the epic action parts are going to be starting to come into play! But, that also means that there will be more serious parts now too. I'll miss you humor! *cry***

**The Silent Orion: Well, there are rabid fangirls. I happen to know some... *coughMY FRIENDScough* **

**Horselvr4evr123: I just LOVE writing in pure humor! It gives me more freedom to write. When I get to more serious parts, I like to think a lot more and try and put some more meaning behind it. That's why it usually takes longer for me to update during those parts, which sucks for you guys because that's where more of my cliffhangers are! XD Also, nice short joke! I might need to steal that..... *steals joke and runs away***

**LovesStories: Yay! I DID update! *hugs myself***

**Inicol1990: Well, he always asks what the difference between seeing it on youtube is or hearing it live! Plus, I was SOOOOO tempted to do the Mustang miniskirt line but I decided not to. I'll probably bring it up sometime later. =P I knew I just **_**had**_** to add some Ed/Win in there. Plus, at school we were reviewing about the Constitution so I thought that would be a way to save Ed from ANOTHER premature death. I'm not going to have it about fans going to Amestris. To me, it is too cliché here and I'm trying to stay unique and not follow in other people's footsteps. It will still involve Ed and the others, but I plan on making it very interesting. Perhaps I'll draw in some elements from Brotherhood and the movie, along with the first anime series as well. I just can't wait to write it!**

**WickedWitch96: Yay! *gives cookie***

**Sacalow: Thank you! I might use some of the music from the FMA soundtracks because they are so awesome. *pulls out hand* EWWW! FAN SLOBBER! *runs off screaming and washes* Okay, back! Thank you and I really laughed when I read your review. Wanna know why? I've actually never been to a con before! XDDDD I've never been to an anime convention and my first convention will probably be next month! I can't believe I fooled you guys so much with my description that you thought I was there! That brightened my day! XD Edward Elric waits for no line!**

**So, this is probably one of my shortest authors note after chapter 5! I'm pleased with myself! =D**

**Also, please vote in my poll in my profile! It could affect all of my stories!!!!!**

**Well, onto chapter 27!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 27

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were free to roam around the convention so I decided to show Al and Winry more about this world's obsession with ours. Mustang, understandably, stayed backstage with Travis, Vic, and Caitlin. Armstrong and Havoc were somewhere around here.

It took a few hours to look through the convention, but we had our pictures taken with a lot of fans like a red haired girl that was in her 20's, and a girl named Aerin who seemed to have to work up her courage to even ask for a picture.

We met back up with the others to go back to the hotel and Emily was still asleep.

"Do you think she's okay?" Mustang asked for the 15th time in the past ten minutes. I couldn't blame him for being worried, but it was starting to get annoying.

"She's fine Roy." Caitlin said and Mustang nodded. That's when Emily began to stir.

"Mommy?" She asked quietly and Mustang smiled gently.

"No sweetie, Mommy isn't here. Daddy is here" He said softly and she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Mustang and smiled brightly.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed and gave him a hug. I'll admit that was actually extremely cute. Also note that I do not use the word cute often. I heard Winry squeal in delight and I rolled my eyes. It was almost like her and her automail obsession.

"Where did you go daddy? Mommy has been sad and so have I." Emily asked, muffled in her father's clothing.

"I just had to see how Edward was doing. Have you been nice to your younger sister?" He asked quietly and Emily looked up at him again.

"I'm teaching Elle about how Mommy protects us!" She said happily and made a gun with her finger to demonstrate while he sighed and the rest of us laughed. Boy, he would be dealing with lot as they got older.

"Where are we Daddy?" Emily asked and Mustang held a fake smile.

"We're in a city called New York."

"Can we go see mommy?"

"We can't sweetie. We're really far away from Resembool. We can't see mommy yet." Mustang looked like he was smiling softly but I could hear the bitter edge to his voice. I need to defeat Envy and that..... other me..... so we can get everyone home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt my heart nearly freeze up when I had to lie to Emily. I had no idea when we would be able to go home and I've been here for about two months now. I even missed my second daughter being born. Riza.......... why did I have to get dragged into this anyway?! I finally had a perfect life: a wonderful wife, a perfect daughter, another child on the way, a nice big farm house in the country and I didn't have to run around Central command and torch people all of the time. But, of course, Fullmetal always had a way of showing up in the worst times.

Plus, even after Edward died, there's still homunculi still out to kill. Didn't Al say that one of them is actually their half brother? I don't know anymore. I just want this all to be over and I can just live life peacefully. I think I deserve that, right?

"Daddy, I miss mommy." Apparently not. I went to comfort Emily again in my hotel room. I just want to go home with Emily, safe and sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't get too close, but I couldn't let them get away. If I let them get away, it would be nearly impossible to find them again, and I knew that the flame hadn't blown out when I basically dumped water on it.

I had learned of my past, and what my future would most likely bring. Sure, I would most likely be mistaken but I didn't mind. It was a little ironic that another version of him created yet another, deadlier version of the original.

Even though I kill, I always feel the after effects of my actions in an unimaginable amount of feeling. My brother says that is only because of who I am. Yet, I've wondered what I am.

I'm not one of the seven deadly sins, yet I could kill people swiftly with ease. I show up after the crime is committed, the after effect of an event gone wrong. It's something that every person has been experienced to and I show up whenever any thing horrible or bad happens, never seeing the good part of life.

I am Guilt.

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I couldn't go any further that this because the story will be picking up starting next chapter! Prepare for some action, people! Please review!**


	28. Trick or Treating!

**Hello my reviewers, fans, and other various peoplez of this earth and beyond! (Yes, I see you too aliens not of the surface world! Don't you pretend that you're on mars! We know you're there in your underground city of mole people!) **

**I got a ton of reviews this time. XD So, onto reviews before I get too tired. **

**Sacalow: Ha! You miss-read! I never said that he only took pictures with two people. I said a lot of people and I mentioned two of them, giving some of my reviewers their cameos. =P No, I have not been to a con yet, but I will be possibly going to one next month and I will probably get to meet Travis! I've had even more random things happen at my school than that. I'm actually writing about one of memorable things in a one shot on here that I'm fitting for FMA. It will be a Halloween themed thing. It happened the past to days. The thing gave me effing nightmares! No, I am not going to that con sadly. I'm going to the convention in Stevens Point, Wisconsin possibly. And where does it say the First World War?! It says the second! =P**

**WickedWitch96: Glad I could make you happy! Get better soon!**

**The Silent Orion: I like my school's anime club because I get to see animes that I haven't seen before along with more common ones like FMA. We tend to play the 'Where's Vic Mignogna' game because he has so many VA roles! We even yell 'VIC!' when we hear even minor roles. That's when we get the most proud! =D Paying attention to the story, aren't we ;) *smirk***

**Wolfwriter53: I need a daily dose of: cuteness, rage, hyperness, pain, randomness, fangirlness, and music everyday. =3 I have a lot of needs. I also like to re-read over some of the earlier chapters. I think I may redo the first 2 or three chapters though.**

**Th3.1.n.: Thanks!**

**Inicol1990: I believe that you have already met guilt. Also, if you all check out my mini story 'Falling into Myself: Behind the Scenes', I actually tend to put spoilers in there! XD Even ones about the homunculi and guilt along with Ed and the others. Please read it and send in some dares and questions please!**

**Also: remember to feed your Ed regularly and you have to give him a treat if he's being good. =D**

**LovesStories: I wouldn't recommend glomping guilt......**

**Animegirl17: I'm glad you like it! I end up screaming when I write this! My parents just ignore me now XD! Yes, I actually cut his hair short! Don't worry its growing back! How the heck did you get Hughes from?! O_____o **

**I've had a bit of writers block on this chapter because I didn't know how to write this. I know where I want the story to end, but I usually forget about crucial details about how I'm going to end up at the conclusion of the story! XD I decided that this will be sort of a filler chapter because I want the Amestris people to experience some holidays here in America. I think I might just drag this out long enough so they can experience Christmas and New Years too.......**

**Also, I made some stuff up about Halloween at Funimation in this chapter! I don't think its real, but it'd be funny if they actually did this.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 28**

**A/N: (added on November 5****th****) Due to missing assignments at school, I probably won't be able to get on here and update. I'm going to try my best and convince my parents that I will be able to turn in my work, and I'll see how long it takes me. Thanks for all of the support guys! This isn't quits, and it's certainly not the end!**

** ~iTorchic**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 18

-Two and a half months later-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The convention ended up being pretty normal, by fangirl standards, for the rest of the weekend. We headed back to Wisconsin and we ended up renting a second apartment. It ended up being right next door so it worked out. Caitlin moved out so she could go back home and I ended up being partially in charge. It feels good to be the boss........

August, September, and most of October quickly passed. Mustang got a new job while Havoc is still the principal of the school although Al, Winry, and I now go to the next school district over. It's called Franklin and it's a pretty good school. I couldn't keep going to Oak Creek with them knowing who I actually was. Yet again, there was a bunch of anime fans and they even have an anime club. Winry ended up dragging Al and I there.

We have found a group of friends and the three of us managed to get the same lunch hour as each other. It was early lunch, so it was 5th period. The occasional fight broke loose but it was never that serious. I also found out the rivalry between Oak Creek and Franklin. The rivalry is sort of like........... Mustang and a bucket of water. They just don't mix, and they wouldn't want to. Sure, we were accepted but mostly because we had hardly been there. The 'homecoming' game was interesting too; with the football teams going against each other at the end of September. It surprisingly was against the Oak Creek knights and the Franklin Sabers won by over twenty points. Then there was a dance the next night which Winry dragged me, with Mustang and Havoc giving me a hard time, to the dance. Al came with and seemed to have fun. Personally, I could have done without all of the dancing, but Winry insisted. Plus there were the slow songs.............. which I will not speak of ever again. Ever.

Now it's the end of October and apparently there is a holiday known as Halloween. People just dress up in idiotic costumes and go from door to door asking for free candy. Don't parents care if their kids possibly end up going to psychopath's house asking for free stuff?! Well, Halloween is also when everyone loves to scare the crap out of each other. The winner so far has been Armstrong. He actually hasn't done anything, but those damn sparkles are just too creepy!

We decided that we would go trick or treating as a big group, including the adults, down in Texas with Vic, Caitlin, and Travis. Apparently they go trick or treating in the Funimation offices, where they work, and they go in costume. Plus, they want us to meet some of the people down there and there's also a Halloween party. We're supposed to find costumes before we go down there, so that's what we're doing today: going to a costume shop.

"What do you think I should be?" Winry asked and I sighed. This was the fifth time she asked this. In three minutes.

"How should I know?" I sighed and I received a glare. I wasn't so sure of what I should be either but at least I didn't annoy the hell out of others around me about it.

"I think I'm going to go as that spy from those movies. You know, James Bond?" Mustang said and I rolled my eyes.

"James Bond didn't wear an eye patch. You should just go as a pirate." I replied and he glared as well. Not that uncommon.

"You know Al; if you were still in your armor then you would have been the perfect headless horseman." I laughed and he grinned.

"That would have been fun to do, but I'm just glad I can eat all of the candy!" He replied and I smiled. I'm actually glad that things turned out this way. Well, except for the fact that they'll all eventually have to return home. I can't go with them either because I'm 'dead' there and I can't really go back, even though I really want to. Plus with the fact that I'm getting so accustomed to the lifestyle here that it'll be hard to go back.

Soon we had picked out all of our costumes and we headed back to the apartments so we could pack. Mustang drove us all to the airport and we got on the plane to Texas. Vic was there to meet us and we headed to the hotel nearest the Funimation studios. We got dressed up in our costumes and headed over to the building. I was dressed up as a person named 'Tamaki' from a show called 'Ouran Host Club'. Vic had bribed me into it and apparently it's another person he voices at Funimation. Winry was dressed up as a mad scientist, and I did help with the 'mad' part. Al was in a tiger costume and was along with a blue bandanna around his neck. Apparently he's dressed up as a character from a cereal commercial or something.

Mustang was dressed up as a pirate, since we finally convinced him that the eye patch would work perfectly with it. Also, I have pictures! Emily is dressed up as me, which I find hilarious. Havoc is dressed up as a 'pimp' and I don't really _want_ to know. Then Armstrong is dressed up in a Tarzan costume. It fits him well, since he's usually ripping his shirt off anyways. Vic was dressed up as one of his characters from a show called 'Air' while Caitlin dressed up as Winry, for the heck of it, and Travis was Mustang. Mustang offered to even do alchemy behind him so it would look real.

The trick or treating was fun and the people at Funimation were extremely happy to meet us as well. We were in a ton of pictures and they even let us voice our parts for an episode in the new story of my life called 'Brotherhood'. We're sworn to secrecy though so I can't tell any fangirls out there if they ask at another convention. Geez, I haven't noticed till now about how I've blended in with this society this much!

The party was also fun and I danced with Emily because she asked. Well........ it was more like I said no the first time and she started to cry. Thankfully Mustang and Havoc didn't get drunk thanks to any alcoholic beverages being served and it was a blast. Soon I'm going to have to find a way to get back through the gate so I can deal with my 'clone' and get everyone back home. I just hope Hawkeye, Elle, and the others are all right.......

**Sorry that this is so short you guys! I just needed some fillers and stuff! Please review! This was more like the 'answer reviewers and filler' chapter and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for such a small, crappy, chapter! I'll try and get better one up soon!**


	29. Passing through the Gate

**Why hello everyone! I haven't updated in awhile, have I? Sorry bout that! But, I have epic news!!!!!!!!! Last Saturday I went to my first anime convention!**

**I went to Daisho Con in Stevens Point, Wisconsin and it was one of the best things I've done! This year is turning out great for me! Well, I finally met a voice actor! Guess who it is! Well, he's in this story................. Travis Willingham!!!!! He is so epic! I still really like Vic though! **

**Well, it was a 3 hour drive up to Daisho con and I was dressed up as Renge from Ouran while my friend Caelie was dressed up as Edward! She's close to his height at 5'2". When we got there, we met up with our friend Becca and we went inside the hotel where the convention was. We were having trouble finding registration so Greed, Envy, and Sloth led us there! It was pretty funny actually! XD Well, we went around the vendor room and I ended up spending over 40 dollars on FMA stuff and a Belzenef puppet (the one Nekozawa has in Ouran). Its epic! **

**Then we got in line for autographs for Travis when he showed up (he walked right behind us and I was the one who recognized him before my friends XD) so we waited a half hour-45 minutes until I was at the front of the line. I had drawn a picture for him (it was laminated) and he thought it was awesome! I had him sign two posters for me and some things for my friends who couldn't come. Then I got my picture with him and I am only up to his shoulder (Caelie didn't even reach his shoulder XD (she'll kill me for saying that)). Then we went to the FMA panel and I was the first one to ask a question and he remembered my name! =D He did some of his popular lines and he talked about random stuff and about FMA, also along with random girls screaming through the wall behind him because there were large wood doors right behind him. Apparently they were screaming for chocolate or something. But, He was talking about strange fan experiences and something from this con was that someone had him sign a Chuck Norris head. He asked if the girl could come up and let him see it again and he asked for a sharpie. I jumped up and gave it to him and he stole my sharpie to give it a nose ring! My friends have been trying to steal it from me since. **

**Overall, it was an awesome convention! During the panel, I asked him 'If Mustang showed up in this world and you got to spend time with him, what would you do?' His answer was to have Mustang blow up random stuff. Including a random car which coincidentally Vic was in! XD He was kidding, but it was still funny. I'm probably going to do a random chapter like that in the future now!**

**I also went to Indiana over the weekend and wasn't able to type so I decided to read over my story. I noticed that there were some MAJOR errors! I forgot what chapter it was, but it's where I say Al is 25. Thing is, I wanted Al's age to match up with Ed so I'm going back to edit that! Probably delete that section so it'll keep the story back on track! So, Al and Winry are 15 and Ed is 16! Roy is 30 and Riza is 29. Emily is 6. Okay, there are the ages that they're supposed to be and I'm sorry if I ever caused any confusion. I'm going to go edit the other chapter later tonight.**

**Now that I have that settled, here are the responses to your reviews!**

**: I don't know why they don't talk about them. I just like to be unique! And yes, they're awesome! I'm meeting Armstrong in March at Anime Milwaukee convention! **

**WolfWriter 53: Or course I love it! And yes, we DO imagine Al as Tony the tiger. It's just a giant talking cat who eats breakfast cereal!**

**Th3.1.n.: Ed is short but everyone loves him! (Ed: HEY!) Thank you!**

**WickedWitch96: REVIEW! =D**

**Inicol1990: Yes, Guilt is Ed's clone! You'll find out more about it in the next couple chapters. But..... ****WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**

**Thank you for understanding! My life is crazy right now! I'm only able to type this up due to the fact that I have a day off of school before I go to Indiana for thanksgiving. I'm the oldest cousin so that means I'll have multiple younger cousins begging mw to play with them 24/7. I'm wondering how this story will be coming to an end too. XD It's sad, but I didn't know that this would be such a long story! I have it planned up to chapter 35 and I'm pretty sure what I want the end to be, but I need to find a way to get to that point. I may even get some character aging in as well due to the gate. **

**LovesStories: I glomped Ed! =D *evil grin* I have to thank Winry for taking off his automail so I could! But be careful, Ed bites!**

**iFlygon: OMG! *glomps* I haven't seen you in such a long time! Yes, missing assignments kills people but I'm doing well! I have A's in all of my subjects except in Japanese. I have a C in Japanese. I suck at memorizing which is what Japanese is! We have to know how to change verbs into 6 different forms of itself and I still get my alphabets mixed up sometimes. XD **

**You converted a neighbor too?! That's great! I did that with my 6****th**** grader neighbor! XD She's now collecting the manga! It's good to be the oldest on my street and can convince them all that FMA is so awesome! XD My life is great! I just have to start typing up the script for the skit that my anime club is doing for the Milwaukee anime convention! We are going to have a fog machine and smoke bombs! XD**

**Short fillers are an author's best friend sometimes! If you're having a block on a story, they can help keep readers happy while you can get on a jumpstart with your story for the next chapter! Alphonse is epic as Tony the Tiger. It came to me when I was standing under a light that switched on when I had the idea. A little ironic, isn't it? =P The brother thing was an error on my part. I forgot to put a POV changer in there! I'll have to go back and fix that! That's actually the Homunculus's POV there!**

**TheWaterAngelAlchemist: Thanks!**

**Wow, that's a lot of reviews! But, I'm going to try and make it up to you guys by making this chapter very long..... hopefully. Now, I shall continue this chapter while I listen to Christmas music on the radio! =D**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 29

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Riza's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all kept disappearing. I couldn't even do anything to stop it, no matter how much I wanted it to. My husband and even my daughter had been ripped away from me with me being utterly useless. It had been weeks since Roy disappeared and now Emily had most likely been whisked away to...... Earth or something as well. I wanted to dive right into the gate after them but I had Elle to take care of.

I also had taken in a young boy; he was about 12, who had shown up at my doorstep, extremely thin and tears running down his face. The maternal instinct immediately kicked in and I led him inside to a warm meal with a warm bath right after that. His brother had died weeks before, he wouldn't tell me how, but he had been on his own without food or shelter since then. His name was Fletcher and apparently he and his brother had come from Xenotime to visit the Elric household and something had happened that left the eldest dead and the youngest without anywhere to turn to.

He was quiet but he was always giving his thanks to me and I replied with that he didn't need to thank me so much. I was glad to help out Fletcher. Elle had taken to him quickly and he was always playing with her while I took care of the chores outside. It was beginning to get colder with the winter chill so I was finishing up with harvesting. I had also taken the two of them to the main part of the city to stock up on supplies so we could last the winter.

Needless to say that we were a happy, but broken, family waiting for loved ones to return and mourning for their losses. I just hope that they return home soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Travis had gone to California so he could spend some time at home while Vic and Caitlin were recording in Texas. Although, Travis was supposed to come back to Wisconsin today and now we were all waiting for him at the airport. However, Havoc was at physical therapy. Apparently, if it goes well, he may be able to walk again!

It was about a forty five minute wait before Travis finally came out and he seemed happy to see us. It was a twenty minute ride home and we turned on the radio to hear music with a ton of bells in it. Travis laughed and said it was still too early for that type of music.

"What kind?" Al asked and Travis calmed down.

"Christmas music." Travis replied but decided to go into an explanation due to the confused looks on our faces. "Christmas is a holiday that takes place on December 25th. People exchange gifts with each other and it's pretty much the biggest holiday of the year. However, stores go into overdrive with selling their products. That's why the Friday after Thanksgiving, another holiday that's on the last Thursday of November, is known as Black Friday. It's the biggest shopping day of the year and people have actually been trampled to death in the rushes to buy gifts."

"That's just nuts." I muttered as we pulled into the driveway. I felt a bulge in my winter coat pocket and pulled it out to find Vic's camera. Guess I forgot to give it back to him after the plane incident! Heheheh....

"You should probably take pictures of everybody now." A voice said behind me. I thought everyone went inside already! I turned around to see Travis looking at me.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to help everyone home then wouldn't you want memories of the people who you aren't going to see anymore whether it be people from this side of the gate or the other." He replied. That made sense.

"Okay then." I replied and turned on the camera and pointed it at Travis and took a picture, the flash blinding him momentarily.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and I smirked.

"What! It was your idea!" I replied and walked into the house. That started the frenzy of picture taking and the war between Mustang and I. I would sneak up and take random pictures of him then he would swipe the camera from me and get me back. Now I was taking video of everyone hanging out in the living room.

"So are we going to celebrate thanksgiving then?" Winry asked.

"Well, I think Edward will love thanksgiving." Travis replied and I looked up over the camera.

"Why?"

"It's basically a holiday where you get to eat as much as you want and sleep the rest of the day." That sounded like the best holiday ever invented!

"I'm in!" I yelled when all of a sudden a wind whipped around the room. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.

........

It is.

A portal into the gate opened in the ceiling and we were all hanging onto furniture desperately trying to stay down. We didn't know if it was dropping people here or pulling people in. Suddenly I heard a scream and I looked up to see Mustang and Emily get sucked in with Mustang desperately trying to cover Emily's eyes. Travis and Winry were pulled in next then I accidentally let me grip slip, with the winds starting to get too strong and I was sucked in.

* * *

* * *

**THUD**

I groaned. I hazily looked up to see Mustang, Emily, Travis, and Winry sprawled out across a dirt road. I looked over at my wrist where the camera was still attached with the strap........still recording. It had recorded the whole thing?! I heard a groan escape Mustang's throat and I attempted to get up, which I did however I was a bit sore. I looked around at the fields and groaned. Havoc, Armstrong, and Al were still in Wisconsin! Plus, now Travis was on the wrong side of the gate! Is the gate just trying to get me to play concentration or something?!

"Where are we now?" Winry sighed as she sat up. Travis was starting to get up as well and I could tell that he was still a bit stunned. Mustang looked around and a grin plastered his face.

"We're in the fields outside of my home!" He exclaimed and I felt myself grin. Sometimes the gate was a pain in the ass, but it could have its helpful points.

"So I'm in Amestris?" Travis asked and I nodded.

"I actually am recording the whole thing too!" I said proudly as I held up the camera, which recorded all of their reactions.

"Are you serious?!" Winry exclaimed and I nodded. I pressed the stop button and I proudly put it away into my coat.

"Daddy, are going to see mommy?" Emily asked and we all looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, sweetie. We just got home." Mustang said warmly and Emily's face lit up and Mustang let go of her as she ran up to the farm house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Riza's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the people in town had been leaving for warmer places to stay for the winter, but I needed to stay here. I still had to finish some crops plus I didn't want to leave. I was cooking dinner while Fletcher and Elle were playing when a loud knocking was on the door. I went over to open the door when I heard a loud "MOMMY!" and I felt my legs being hugged. It couldn't be.......... it can't be them...........I looked down to see my baby girl hugging onto me tightly and I felt myself tearing up.

"Emily." I murmured and I bent down and hugged her tightly. She had come home to me, but....... what about....

"Riza!" My head shot up and I saw the familiar jet black hair and onyx eyes.

"Roy!" I murmured. He came up to the house and I was swept up in his hug and I felt the tears going down my cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll admit, it was a bit comforting to see a family put back together again but I felt a pain of sadness as my mind drifted to a picture that had hung on Pinako's old picture shelf of the family. His family when it had actually been a normal and complete one. Then things spiraled downhill. He was pulled from his thoughts however as Winry gently nudged him towards the door. I felt a sudden flash of heat drift across my face but I dismissed it quickly and walked up to the door where Riza was smiling at me.

"It seems that you brought him back." She stated and I nodded.

"Why yes I did. I even brought his double." I replied and nodded at Travis.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Travis said as he walked up and Riza smiled and nodded.

"Okay, everyone in. It's freezing out and I'm not going to let the house get cold." We all quickly shuffled in and to my surprise there was another person in the living room.

"Fletcher? What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed and the kid just stared at me in horror.

"You-y-y-you're alive?!" I stammered and I stared at him. Was he crazy?

"Where's Russell? Is he upstairs?" I asked and that's when Fletcher started crying. Riza quickly left her moment to go comfort the young blond but that's when the realization hit me. Something had happened........ something extremely bad.

"Brother would just....-sniffle-..be glad...-sniffle-.....you're back." Fletcher sobbed as Riza gave him a hug.

I felt myself pale as my mind started to piece together that sentence with everything else had happened. Russell was gone, most likely dead from how Fletcher reacted; my 'grave' had been dug up last time I was here; there was a second version of me running around trying to kill us all. Russell had performed the taboo to try and bring me back.

**TA DA!!!!!!! I have finally finished this chapter! Finally starting to weave parts of the story together because it's soon coming to an end! We finally figured out how Guilt most likely came to be, a very tiny and discreet hint of something that will happen in the sequel (look in Ed's last POV section!), and other things! Sorry for killing off Russell guys! I just had I feeling to kill a character and the lucky person was Russell!!!! **

**So, please review and keep looking for updates! I'm also going to be posting up some more FIM bonus stories that aren't actually going to be a chapter in this story. If you add me to your author alerts, then you'll be able to find it easier once I post it up!**

**Thanks guys!**


	30. The Woes of a Protagonist

**Hi guys! Today, it has been snowing since 11 am (where everyone at lunch was spazzing out over it! XD) and there's a couple centimeters down already. It's supposed to get up to 5 inches of snow here! =D**

**So, I have come up with a great idea which I am going to post on here after I'm done posting this! It is FMA Christmas Carols! I spent my entire English class on some of these (since I'm getting an A and my teacher knows I know all of the stuff so I get left alone to do my own stuff XD) So, I made some FMA versions of Christmas songs! XD My favorite one would be the FMA version of 'Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer' and that'll be the first one that I post up! I also have many more! Plus, I get to perform a FMA Carol every week in anime club until we go on break! =D Yay for being a rabid fangirl!!!!**

**So, onto reviews!**

**CrazyMellow102: *hugs Fletcher* Fletcher is going to be a pimp now because of all of the fangirls trying to comfort him after last chapter!**

**I only got to meet Travis, but he's freak'n awesome! I found a video of the panel I went to! I'll post a link of it on here soon.**

**LovesStories: It was only a cosplayer............but I get to meet the real voice actress of Envy in March =P! I get to meet Ed, Envy, Armstrong, and then I get to meet Hikaru from Ouran! Voice Actors rock and the FMA panel there will be extremely crazy! XD I think we should schedule the biggest convention ever! IN WASHINGTON DC!!!!! Or Chicago. Chicago would work better because I'm closer! XD Poor Fletcher! Russell was trying to repay Ed for impersonating him so he wanted to try and bring the real Ed back. **

**Inicol1990: I have his autograph on the Roy Mustang picture taped up to my wall where I can stare at it! XD But my friend is on an FMA high again because of the con and she drew Mustang's transmutation circle on her hand in sharpie. ____ She gets.......a little too obsessive sometimes. I personally LOVE Christmas music and I would listen to it all the time! (Like I am now XD) It'll be 5-10 more chapters till I'll finally finish this story. I have a story planned that is base off of Mustang and soul transfer that I want to try out and I plan on it being about 48 or so chapters. That'll be hat I work on next year after this story's sequel.**

**TheWaterAngelAlchemist: Glad you liked the chapter! Conventions are EXTREMELY fun and I can't wait to go to Anime Milwaukee in March! Also, me and my friends actually came to those conclusions as well (especially the Roy on a exploding walk XD) and we came up with others also.**

**The Russian Roulette: Yay! I love these compliments from you guys because it really boosts my self-esteem! Yes, Ed is dense at moments! (Ed: HEY!) **

**Amiegirl17: I'm trying! I just got the computer back today so I'm typing this up after a few hours. And are you in Wisconsin? I'm near Milwaukee!! =O**

**WolfWriter53: Wow, Russell would appreciate your sympathy for him. XD Fletcher is definitely getting higher on people's cuteness charts thanks to my last chapter! XD Glad that the character death is believable! It's good because then I can make my story unique against others, but still be believable with the actual characters doing that! XD**

**So, here I am starting Chapter 30! XD I never planned for FIM to get this long because I planned for it to be about a few chapters but thanks to you guys I have been doing well and a lot of people like my writing now! Thanks guys!**

**Well time to blast Christmas music, eat an entire pizza by myself, goof off, and write chapter 30! Hope you enjoy it!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 30

"Pease tell me.......he didn't try......" I said solemnly and Fletcher's eyes began to tear up even more. I looked down at the ground and tried not to yell, to just try and stay calm. His brother was now dead because they had broken the taboo. It could have been like us if I hadn't survived getting Al's soul back.

"Come on everyone, we'll go in the other room." Riza said while ushering everybody except Fletcher and I out of the room. It had become silent but I could hear the sniffles of Fletcher.

"He.....just wanted to make up to you for impersonating you when you guys were on your journey." Fletcher whimpered, "We didn't know that it would be this dangerous." I was trying not to burst out and hurt the kid's feelings when he was already defenseless.

"Fletcher, do you know why Al was in the armor when we traveled back then?" "For....protection?" He sniffed.

"No, it's because he was trapped. When Al and I were kids, our mom died due to an illness. We decided that we would try and bring her back using human transmutation. However, it was the worst mistake that we made in our lives even though so much has happened that's good after we screwed out lives up." Fletcher looked up at him with a look that was full of curiosity......and horror.

"During the taboo, I lost his left leg to the gate while Al lost his entire body. I got his soul back by giving up my right arm to get his soul back and bound it to the armor." Fletcher's eyes widened in horror. Maybe if we had told them our full story sooner, Russell wouldn't be dead right now.

"But.....-sniffle- how did you get Al's body back?" Fletcher asked, wiping away some of the tears as they started to dry on his cheeks.

"That's the reason why were always looking for the philosopher's stone. We ended up getting it, but we're never going to let people make another one again. We never made our own, and if we did we would probably be insane right now."

"Like Kimbly." I muttered but continued on, "But, we knew then that the dead couldn't come back to life and we had to accept it."

"Then how are you here? You died!" That kid does have an excellent point. I shall quote the fangirls: 'I am too damn epic to die. I shall never die because of my awesome alchemy skills, my looks, and the fact that I can kick Mustang's ass any day of the week if I wanted to!' Man, I'm starting to like those fangirls......

"Well," I sighed, "My body was dead. I made a deal with the gate that my soul had to remain the gate but I found a loophole and ended up crossing through the gate a multiple number of times. However, I plan on staying 'dead' in this world except for I have to take care of some things first." I looked down at Fletcher whose eyes widened in realization.

"Did we accidentally make...."

"A homunculus." I said and his pupils became extremely tiny while his eyes widened in horror.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" He cried, the tears finally starting to spill out uncontrollably. I bent down and hug him, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't really comfort anyone, except Al when he needed it. But if those rabid fangirls from those conventions find out, the yaoi fan fics between Al and I will transcend the amount of fan fictions total. That is why I always double check the phrasing of my answers when I'm at conventions. It only takes one slip up for websites to be overloaded with fan fiction that if full of things that fangirls believe to be true. It scares me.

It was a few hours later and I had dinner with the Mustangs, Travis, Fletcher, and Winry. I already knew what I had to do and it made me feel like I shouldn't eat dinner. Mustang caught my eye and gave me a worried look and I sent him the message 'I'll talk to you later' though our eye lock. He nodded and went back to helping Emily cut her meat.

"So, what's wrong now shrimp?" Mustang asked as he sat down next to me on the porch. I glared at him,

"Now's not the time for that." I responded. Mustang looked fazed for a moment but sat down next to me. It was dusk and the sun's rays were barely peaking over the western horizon.

"I need to go dig up my old body." I said after a few minutes of silence. I heard a quiet gasp and Mustang shift uncomfortably.

"Why?" He asked.

"If we're going to get rid of the other me, we need a piece of my old body to paralyze it. Then we can kill it faster." I replied. There was an uncomfortable silence again for a few minutes as we watched the sun go down over the horizon.

"When are we going?" What?!

"Who said you were coming?!" I asked angrily and he smirked. THAT DAMN SMIRK!

"I did just now Fullmetal. Weren't you listening?" He said, still wearing his smirk proudly. Damn bastard....

"Why do you want to help?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, you obviously can't do this alone and you probably need someone to make sure you don't get yourself stuck in our own grave."

"Ha ha, it was so funny I forgot to laugh. Wait a minute, ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?!" I shouted angrily. AGAIN WITH THAT DAMN SMIRK!

"I didn't say it, you did." He said as he pushed me in the shoulder. I calmed down about five minutes after that and we were sitting in silence again. I chuckled to myself and Mustang looked at me funny.

"What're you laughing about?"

"About how many ideas those yaoi obsessed girls would come up with by just simply talking on a porch. Then it'd end up me being killed, tortured, turned into a chimera, turned into half of a chimera, being mentally ill, a little kid, or some other random crazy thing." I said and chuckled again. Mustang just stared at me.

"Teenage girls come up with this stuff?!" He asked and I nodded. He sighed.

"I think that other world that we've been on is just filled with teenage sadists who have nothing better to do than torture people like us in stories." He groaned and I smirked.

"Now you're getting it. I think they've even made some where you're turned into a woman."

"What?!"

"Told you they were crazy!"

"What about those half chimera things you said?" He asked and I laughed.

"Apparently I get caught in an accident all of the time and usually end up with cat ears and a tail."

"You're small enough to be a housecat..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A KITTEN COULD SQUASH HIM?!"

"You. Now we better get back in the house or Riza will kill us both." He said with a chuckle. I calmed down and thought of what could possibly happen............ no, way too much shooting and pain. I shrugged and followed the man in the house. He's not so bad............for a bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brother and the others were sucked into the gate again and now only Havoc, Mr. Armstrong, and I are left on this side. Travis was even pulled into Amestris! However, what we didn't expect was for Vic to come in.

"What happened in here?" He asked but when he saw only three of us he probably realized what happened. "Again?"

"Again." We replied. We didn't even need more than a one word answer. "Travis was pulled in too." Well, except for that. Vic's hand went up to his head and he sighed.

"Well, at least they weren't kidnapped by Envy." He said and smiled while I grinned back. The first place I met Vic, and I got caught up in Brother's adventure. Why is it that when Ed gets in trouble, he always ends up dragging so many people with him into it? Well, he doesn't drag us into it. We just end up in the middle of it and willing to help Ed. However, this is starting to sound like a soap opera. Especially with Mr. Armstrong's outbursts of tears at the most random things. I just hope everyone is safe and not in harms way.

**Ta da! I made some bonding moments, (not the yaoi kind), between Ed and Mustang without being too cheesy and I go to talk about fan fictions as well! I hope you guys liked chapter 30! I was trying not to squeal when I was writing the first part with Fletcher. That poor kid! Well, I gotta go but check out my new Crack fic! It'll be up momentarily. **


	31. Gravedigger

**Hello everyone! **

**So, I will start to get into a little.......... morbid stuff coming up in the next two chapters. Personally, I would start puking if I actually saw it but for some reason I have the urge to write a little bit of morbid horror in here and this next part gives me the chance to. If you don't want to read what's coming up then I suggest that you skip the next two chapters and at the beginning of Chapter 33. **

**There's your warning!**

**So, now that I got that settled, I'll go into the reviews.**

**Wolfwriter53: Well, I figured I had: Humor, Romance, Adventure, One-shots, OCs, Real people, ghosts, anger, crack, education, kidnapping, randomly switching worlds, new homunculi, jail breaks, death, random sparkles, and various other things. However I noticed I didn't have fear or horror so I thought I would add it in. I mean, it has to be realistic (or as much as I can make it), and this would probably bring an unseen serious side to this. **

**Yes, poor Ed! I'm even having him saying that at some point in this. XD You is psycho. Wait, I mean psychic! XD**

**The Russian Roulette: It's people like you who inflates my ego that it can't be popped. XD However my friend is now determined to pop it but I just end up damaging hers. XD It's more like a self confidence booster though. I've even been more talkative, and not as quiet as I was last year at school and that's a rarity. This fic has been changing my life as well, for the better even! I used to be a yaoi hater, but now I'm fine with it. I find myself reading Roy/Ed fics going 'Why the hell did I decide to read this?! Oh well! Back to the flirting state alchemists!' XD I know about the story. The ending seemed a little abrupt and it made me sad but I really liked the story. Especially the beginning.**

**LovesStories: True. My friend, in an Ed cosplay, ran into the 7 homunculi while I was in the video room watching the last episode of FMA (which I've never completely finished =( ) and she spazzed. XD The one in March is in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. If you go to it, go on the Saturday and watch the skits. I'll be in one of them! =D**

**Poor Fletcher! And yes, we are all crazy. Fan fic writers are what keeps the insane asylums full! =D (now I'm going to quote that sentence all of the time XD)**

**Inicol1990: Yeah, it's one of my fav scenes as well. It's true that everyone is a bit of a sadist, but writers are the ones who bring it into public eye.**

**Surprisingly, I can go through non-stop Christmas music for hours. Maybe I have a gift. =D**

**I have the entire Mustang soul story plotted out. It took 3 sheets of paper (front and back) taped together like a book with a large plot web that goes from one idea to another, separating by chapter, and it's all planned out. Even to the end. I have a feeling that people will be sad at the end of it, but there is character death! =D I would work on it at school and people were amazed by it! I'll have to take a picture of it.....**

**TheWaterAngelAlchemist: Yay! =D *high 5's* Happy Birthday, and I have the songs posted up. I just posted the 4****th**** and 5****th**** song a few hours ago.**

**Amiegirl17: Thank you! Yes, there are a lot of yaoi obsessed fangirls! XD**

**Feralfairy: Wow! Long Review! YAY! I haven't gotten a 'bloody brilliant' yet so now I'm doing my own happy dance! (Thinking of Bakura from Yugioh Abridged) Whenever I find a good story, I spend hours or even days on that story and you can't pull me from my DSi. I love that thing! Internet on the DSi is the best thing that Nintendo ever did!**

**I do think they are a bit fast, but I looked it over and thought... 'Where are those time skip things that I put in?!' Sometimes the site deletes them! There is a few times where a few weeks actually pass by in the story between two chapters and I just forget to put them in. This was my very first fan fiction! XD But I should have learned by now. XD It's been 5 months now! XD**

**Armstrong's sparkles are a trade secret and that chapter revealed the secret hidden beneath Armstrong's sparkly magic! I'm even giving Chris Sabbat (Armstrong's VA) a jar of pink roll-on sparkles at the convention I'm going to in March. XD**

**The parts where I wrote the cons, I had never actually been to a convention before and I only went off of a few things I had heard about them. I just recently went to one at the end of November and it was a smaller one but I understood how a convention works completely now. Plus, I might be able to go to the Anime Central Convention in May. The biggest one in the Midwest!!!! =D**

**I forgot to ask Travis about the story, but I did ask him questions in the panel about what he'd do with Mustang if Mustang came to this world. Travis said that he'd have Roy randomly blow stuff up. Like Vic's car. XD He was kidding but it was pretty funny. **

**They were themselves at the con. During the Halloween chapter, I just wanted to have fun putting them into costumes. XD Tony the Tiger..... *starts laughing***

**Yes, Russell died. How often does that actually happen in fan fics? I haven't seen one yet! =D**

**You can still be my 200****th**** review if you review to this chapter in time! =D Thanks for the review!**

**(Geez, my reply was long! XDDD You get an award for getting the largest reply I've ever written XD *hands ribbon and tray of cookies*)**

**Also: Whoever has seen the show 'Glee' and loves it, POST IT ON A REVIEW! I AM A TOTAL GLEEK!!!!! XDD**

**I AM VERY DEPRESSED!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 102 OF THE MANGA, THEN GET SOME TISSUES AND READ IT! I'm still weeping for Mustang and Alphonse! =( I shall not reveal spoilers but no one dies and Truth is A FRICK'N BASTARD!!!!!!!!**

**Now, time for Chapter 31!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 31

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dawn when Mustang and I left the house with shovels in hand to go do something I had been dreading. It was dark and cloudy when we left the house that morning. We had ate breakfast and said we had to go do an errand. We decided it would be best if we just left them out of it for now.

It was a quiet walk through the dirt roads of Riesembool and the only thing that could be heard was the even pace that Mustang was walking in contrast to my uneven feet. We both brought shovels that felt like it weighed about a thousand tons more than the actual weight. It was the fact that I knew what we'd be doing with those shovels was what weighed them, and I, down.

We reached the cemetery and my nerve had left itself at the gate and I felt my knees trembling as we climbed up the hill that led to where my mother and....... I was buried.

"You don't have to do this you know." I looked over at Mustang who was smiling softly, bastard.

"I'm fine." I replied bitterly and stormed ahead while the bastard walked slower. However, I froze when I stood in front of my grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fullmetal was staring blankly in front of his........grave. Just frozen in place, even when I shook him a few times. However after a few minutes, he turned him head and stared at me. His eyes were completely void of any emotion.

"Fullmetal, perhaps we should go back." I suggested. I couldn't let him do this when he was acting like this!

"No." He murmured and stepped forward and began to dig. I wouldn't be able to snap him out of it now. He was determined even though I knew he was scared out of his wits. Anyone would be terrified if they had to see their corpse!

-hour later-

THUNK

We had reached the bottom and I could see Edward slightly trembling. It was probably a mixture of the cold temperature and maybe some fear. I looked over to him,

"You ready?"

I didn't get an answer, but only a slight head nod. We were deep in the hole of where Edward's grave was. We had dug around the coffin so we would be able to stand and open it, however if Ed couldn't pull it together to transmute something, we'd be stuck.

**(Here's where things may get a little gross so if you don't like reading about rotted, moldy corpses in detail I would suggest skipping this part)**

The top of the coffin was covered in a green sort of mold and that enough was enough to want get the heck out of there. However, I opened the lid and the tunnel was filled with an odor of rotten flesh and dried blood. I was ready to hurl and Ed's pupils dilated. I looked down and I saw the thing that would probably never leave my memory.

The skin was pale and rotten with bones starting to tear though part of the body. The hair had dulled to a dark musty gold and looked copperish now compared to the color of the person next to me. The eye must have rotted out due to the hollow crevices in his head that held spider webs. Parts of the skin were covered in thousands ants and they poured out of every tear of the skin. The automail has completely rusted, now orange instead of the pure silver it used to be. Then there it was: the gaping gash in the chest that started this whole fiasco in the first place. It was rotted around the edges and onto the clothes. The black cloth and leather that surrounded the wound were covered in dried, crusty blood and green mold. I could taste the bile in my mouth but I swallowed it down again because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop heaving out my guts if I started now.

I looked over to Edward, who stood next to me. His face was completely pale and I could barely locate his pupils in his unblinking eyes. He had fallen into a trance of horror an agony if I guessed right. I knew I had to get him out of here, but we needed something from the rotten, bug infested corpse lying in the casket or we'd have to come back down again. I know I wouldn't get the nerve to come back down here again. This experience would probably already plague me with nightmares for the coming weeks.

I hesitantly reached down and pried off a piece of the wet and rusty automail and quickly closed the coffin with a shudder and looked over at Edward again. Even after I had covered up his former body again, he still remained in his trance.

"Fullmetal?" I could hear my voice crack a little bit but there was no response. Even after trying to shake him by his shoulder, he remained trapped in his thoughts. Either he would be strong enough to escape his skeletons in the closet, or we'd be trapped down here. Possibly making this grave our own as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All I could see was Envy's smirk and the pain ripple though my chest. No, I didn't want to die again! But Envy just kept stabbing, and I could feel the blood running out of my body, onto his blade and dripping with a 'plop' onto the floor. I saw Shou Tucker, Bradley, Dante, Nina, the Homunculi, and even mom watching with a grin as I lost my life again.

"Join us." No. I won't!

"Join us Edward. You'll fit right in." No, I won't come with you! LEAVE ME ALONE!

"You couldn't save me little big brother." Nina, I'm sorry!

"Why couldn't you fix me Edward?" Mom, I'm sorry! I tried to! I tried my best to bring you back!

"You failed Fullmetal Alchemist." Bradley! Just leave m alone! ALL OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Poor Edward! He's being tormented again! I never thought that I would end up writing like this! XD But, it gave me a feeling of........ relief to get it out of my system. Plus, with the song 'Friends on the Other Side' from the new movie ****Princess and the Frog****, and that song is actually pretty creepy. Princess and the Frog is extremely well done! It's actually pretty dark for a Disney movie and it has people dying that aren't evil! And they aren't cliché deaths either! However, ****Dr. Facilier (the evil voo-doo guy) is extremely scary at the end of the movie! Especially how he end's up! Don't mess with voo-doo people!**

**So, chapter 102 made me cry and made my friends (online and at school) band together to try and rip a hole in time and space to get to the gate and beat up Truth. So, I thought I would do a small dedication to chapter 102 here at the bottom! =D**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Falling into Myself

Bonus Chapter: _'I did what?!'_

Everyone was at the apartment in Franklin: Ed, Al, Roy, Armstrong, Havoc, Winry, Vic, Travis, Caitlin, and even Riza! Ed was bored so he decided to go check that fan fiction site that he had been on before, taking care not click on any yaoi. He had learned from the first time and he was never going to read it EVER again. However, today he saw that there were a ton of short stories that talked about '102' or something. He decided to look it up once he figured out that it was the newest chapter of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga. However he decided to look back a few chapters to read chapter 100 and up to chapter 102.

As he read he could feel his eyes widen, these people were cruel!

"HEY MUSTANG!" He yelled and Roy walked up behind him.

"What's wrong pipsqueak?" Ed glared before hitting him in the head and showed him chapter 100.

"What the hell?! They tried to kill off Riza?!" Roy exclaimed and that got the attention of the rest of the apartment. Soon, everyone was gathered around the computer and Ed clicked the 'next page' button as everyone was ready, after possibly tearing up a bit or angry at the homunculi. Soon, they reached the end of chapter 102 and were devastated to find that it was only updated once a month and they'd have to wait until January to find out what happened next.

"The made me blind?!" Roy exclaimed angrily, "Do they just love torturing me?!"

"They're villains! What do you expect?!" Ed replied before turning to Al. "If you had to choose between us or your body, which would you choose?"

"I would rather have friends and family than a body. Especially if you needed me to help you like in chapter 102!" Al replied and gave Ed a hug. 'Awwww's chorused around the room before they were all frustrated that chapter 103 didn't come out until January,

**I know it sucks, but I was bored. Plus, Roy would probably get mad that he would be blind. I just wanted to write about 102 but I was too lazy to much effort into it so I kept it out of 1****st**** person. So, review people! **


	32. Trapped

**Merry Christmas everyone! For Christmas, I got you a morbid chapter for this fic! Aren't you excited?! XD Well, I wanted to time this better so I would get this chapter done then get a Christmas special on here up, but I'm not sure if it'll happen, so this is my gift to you! **

**So, now onto reviews!**

**Sacalow: I also love wifi. 102 was extremely sad and I can't wait to see what happens in 103!!! It's fine that you couldn't review, just as long as you were able to read! Happy Holidays!**

**CrazyMellow102: I'm wondering how you were laughing....... oh well. XD I laugh when certain characters get hurt so you are not crazy. XD Eh, I was planning on the body being used, but I thought I should add a little morbid stuff in there as well. I want to be an author when I get out of school, so I'm trying out different styles of writing. I think I tried to include every sort of genre there is into this story. I figured I was missing some morbid gore so I added it in! Yes, the bugs were creepy. I re-read the chapter and I found I had creeped out myself. XD They can't run, they're at the bottom of a 6-8 ft. hole in the ground with no way of getting back out since Ed is out of it! Happy Holidays!**

**Amiegirl17: Why thank you! I know, right?! Arakawa just hates his eyes! In the 1st**** anime, he loses an eye. Manga and brotherhood: is blind. Just leave the poor man's eyes alone!!! Happy Holidays!**

**: Why are you confused? If you send me a letter through private messaging, I'll answer any questions. I hope that you wouldn't dig up a dead body. Happy Holidays!**

**The Vampire Alchemist: Pretty interested to write as well. XD Wait, you're crying blood?! AHHHHH!!!!! *runs in circles* Happy Holidays!**

**WolfWriter53: Yay! Another psycho person! *high 5's* I'm pretty surprised at myself for being so graphic. I'm usually the one that screams and runs away from medical and ghost shows on tv! XD But, I did put two warnings in there for it being pretty graphic. One at the top and right before I started the dead body section so you guys can't sue me! =D Thanks for saying I know how to describe a dead corpse! I can't believe I pulled off the insane Ed thing! It's pretty hard but when I really start getting into my writing, I start envisioning what is going on, sorta like watching a movie. So, instead of seeing the computer screen and keyboard, I'm seeing what is actually happening. I just put myself in Ed's shoes, added in his personality and let my fingers wander about the keyboard! That's why I was freaked out when I re-read the corpse part. I didn't know I was that descriptive! I get my updates on Manga Stream. com. Sorry about no spoiler warning! I did mention it was 102! If you hadn't seen it yet, you could have just waited to read it! Happy Holidays!**

**The Russian Roulette: I think you've said that dozens of times, but I do not care! Every time you say that, I get fuzzy feelings inside! And they are not ants or spiders like dead Ed! XD Yes, 102 is pretty depressing. Happy Holidays!**

**Feral Fairy: Thing is, I try and stay away from dead things as much as possible. Like at my grandma's funeral in May: Open coffin and I was hiding around a corner until they closed it. I was still creeped out then too. I have no interest in seeing a dead body and I never have, never will. I am a wimp with good imagination. It really sucks during Halloween though because I end up thinking of all the ways I could die. Creepy, huh? It would suck to be Ed right now. It's pretty angsty. Glad to know that I made you rethink your 'no gravediggers' thing. It makes me feel awesome that I could change someone's point at least a little bit. With the automail, it just has to be part of the old person's possessions. Plus, if Roy tried to take off part of the skin on his flesh arm, the whole hand would come off and then there'd be two guys out of it in an 8 ft deep hole in a cemetery. Doesn't this feel a lot like Christmas? Talking about rotting flesh, cemeteries, and dead people! =D Just keep reviewing! I'm sure you'll get 250! Happy Holidays!**

**Woodspritethatconqueredpeople: I noticed that I missed adding a word in there. I meant to say that it was his modern day earth watch. He kept his state alchemist watch. I saw that after reading your review and looking back at it. Thanks! Happy Holidays!**

**iFlygon: Geez, you're spazzing out over 102! Well, I was too. I was crying to my friend over the phone about it. Thing is, she's not an FMA fan so she was thinking I was over reacting. Oh well! Eh, I figured I should give Guilt a back story. (Guilt = Ed homunculus). Russell is a bit random, but I figured I would go with as many Ed look-alikes in this story as possible. So far, there's 4 Eds! =D Real Ed, Dead Ed, Envy Ed, Not-Ed Ed (Russell) and I'm having fun with all of the Ed sayings. Well, moving on! Yes, I know I was descriptive. Thing is, I didn't realize it until after I posted it. I scared the crap out of myself and I had a hard time sleeping. Because of my own dang story. I'm pathetic! *facepalm* I agree with the 'meh' on the extra chapter. I just felt I should be part of the FMA 102 hype and write something about it. Thing is, I such writing in 3****rd**** person. I'm sticking to 1****st**** person. iTorchic likes talking in 3****rd**** person though. =P I can wifi on Sunday! Contact me on private messaging on here or email me. Just check my profile on here for my email. Happy Holidays!**

**: OMG! YOU JUST SUMMARIZED WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO WTH ALL OF MY STORIES! WITH THE EXACT SAME WORD CHOICE! *glomp* Happy Holidays!**

**Stabbythings: 1****st**** off, love your username. 2****nd****: thank you! Happy Holidays!**

**So, I'm glad you all enjoyed the morbid chapter! **

**I would like to summarize all of the things this story does in a way that you could tell people about this story: people dying, traveling between different worlds, fangirls, cosplayers, costumes, dead people coming back to life, people who weren't dead appearing to be dead when they aren't, real people, fictional people, real places, fiction places, holidays, angst, humor, random sparkles, cross dressing palm trees, evil clones, cute kids, child birth, crying, more humor, Armstrong (that's a category in itself), more angst, yaoi obsessed fangirls, kidnapping, grave digging, random Hughes popping out of nowhere, rotting corpses, short rants, random fictional people with odd jobs, more travel between 4****th**** wall, the gate, the gate being broken apart, Hoeinhiem saying 3 sentences then disappearing again, Vic Mignogna (yet another category by itself), anime conventions, random dancing, and much more! The funny part is that this isn't a crack fic! XD As I read this list to myself, I am wondering: why isn't there any peanut butter jelly time in there?!**

**So, I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Winter Solstice, Friendship Day, Boxing Day, Friendship Day (this is every day XD), and any other holidays that I missed. So from me to you, here is chapter 32! (Lol that rhymed! XD)**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 32

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed was still trapped in a state of mental shock and I doubt he would merely snap out of it. So, now we were stuck here in this grave. _I bet that isn't going to haunt me in my nightmares. _Just to make it even better, it's raining. I can't even send up a flare or anything. There's nothing to transmute....... well.......... nothing that isn't morbid beyond belief.

I have no idea of how long we've been down here, but the clouds were beginning to lighten and since we had left right before dawn, we'd been gone a few hours. The others would probably be awake by now and thank the gate, even if it's the entire cause of these problems, that I left a note behind while Edward wandered in a daze while we got ready.

It seemed like it lasted forever, being in that hole. When I tried to peer out, I could only see Edward's headstone which caused a shudder to ripple down my spine. I had guided Ed into sitting, but his eyes were still glazed over in memories. I should have just dissuaded him in doing this and find another way to defeat his homunculus. I just looked around the tunnel and looked and the sides until I noticed something odd. It was a large rock that came out of the side of the hole. I had nothing better to do so I reached up and brushed off some of the dirt. I let out a yell and retracted my hand as soon as I realized what it was. A skull.

Was this what happened to the kid who tried to bring back Edward? Great, now I'm stuck in a hole in a cemetery with an unresponsive 16 year old, a rotting corpse, and a skeleton. Just wonderful. I wonder if my wonderful day will get better?

"Hello?!" Scratch that.

"DOWN HERE! IT'S ROY MUSTANG! EDWARD AND I ARE DOWN HERE!" I shouted. It sounded like Winry who had called. I heard running and saw two heads peering over the top of the hole.

"Roy?!" Travis exclaimed and I smiled in relief. I was finally getting out of the tunnel of death!

"Why are you and Edward down there?" Winry asked and I sighed.

"We needed to get something to stop Edward's homunculus." I replied and held up the rusted piece of automail. I saw a wave of green cross her face and I immediately sympathized. At least she didn't see the shape the body was in.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Travis asked and I looked over at the golden haired teen.

"He went completely out of it as soon as we opened the casket. We need to get out of here." I said and Travis nodded.

"I'll go get some rope." He said and his face disappeared from the top of the hole.

Winry stayed there the entire time until Travis returned with rope. I first tied the rope around Edward's waist and Travis and Winry pulled him up. He still held the same expressionless look on his face. I doubt he knew what was going on.

I was pulled up next, but I helped up by climbing up the side with the rusted metal in my hand. I was glad to feel the fresh air breeze past my face as I reached the surface. I looked back down and saw the coffin with the partially exposed skull in the wall and I shuddered. Never again. I was going home and scrubbing myself clean until I was sure all of the dead aura was wiped off me. Along with trying to get Edward out of his mental state. That should be interesting to say the least.

**Sorry, it's so short but its Christmas! I've been busy! =D I'm going tobogganing tomorrow with all of the ice here in the Midwest! It's going to be interesting! XD**

**Also, I am proud to say that I wrote this chapter on my new HP laptop I got for Christmas! =D**

**So: Joyous Noel, Merry Christmas, and I'll see you on the next update! Please review! Reviews are like my Christmas presents from you guys!**


	33. Awakened to Memories

Hello guys! I'm back!

I know I make long authors notes, especially the last one that lasted longer than the chapter (____) but I will no longer allow myself to do that anymore. My new rule for myself is that the chapter has to be at least 1 page longer than the author's notes. I'll try and stick to it guys!

I'm sorry for the late update! I've been extremely busy and sick lately! When I cough, I sound like a sputtering car. My friends were ready to literally drag me down to the health room at school because I would get into coughing fits that would last more than a minute. If I have swine flu then I'll be pissed because I had the damn shot!

I also had to type up the rough draft of the script for the skit that my anime club is performing at the upcoming anime convention we're going to for a field trip. It is completely and utterly random. I even have to have a cake shoved in my face!!!! XD Well, I'll post up the final script of the skit after we perform it in March. Don't want to have issues with people saying 'Oh! You stole that from fan fiction online!' or something. I'll just tell you that Roy Mustang does a 'z' snap and say "Oh no you didn't', and Edward ends up being exploded and there's the Super Amazing Dubbing Machine. I promise I'll put up the script after we perform it!

Now onto reviews!

Crazymellow102: *facepalm* I just downloaded that episode off of itunes. XD Know what's sad? I've never seen the entire FMA series or read the entire manga so far! XD Yet I manage to do good in my fan fiction! It's true that Guilt doesn't have automail, but Ed originally had automail. So, his corpse would have automail. Guilt doesn't have automail but the rusty automail from his original form would count as remains. Did I ever mention Guilt's ability yet? I didn't? Well, I'll do that soon enough.

The Vampire Alchemist: They are short because I am a dork who doesn't realize how long my author's notes are compared to the actual chapter. XD I like 'Friends on the other Side' as well, but it gives a creepy vibe. Good for writing morbid stuff though. XD

The Russian Roulette: That's why you shouldn't ever wish to come back to life. You'll most likely end up seeing your corpse. A toboggan is like a giant sled. Here in Wisconsin, we have toboggan runs that are lined in metal and the run is made of ice. It's basically sledding. It feels like a roller coaster and you go much faster than a normal sled! It fits up to 3-4 people on a toboggan. Look it up on google if you want to find out more.

Sacalow: I know! Hurry up chapter 103! Wifi rockz! And yes, that is odd. Are you allergic to gluten?

TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Thanks!

IFlygon: Sorry about the wifi! iTorchic loves 3rd person! And I think you mean Russell, not Fletcher. Fletcher is at the Mustang household. And I never said it was Russell, Roy just guessed. I'm not telling you all whether it was or not. =P And lol at the laptop thing. XD All of my friends got snuggies along with me! XD

Feralfairy: That would be a start to a 'good' day. I'm pretty sure Roy closed the casket in chapter 31. I'll have to go back and check, but I'm pretty sure I did. Lol for all of the short references. Yes I know it was short. I had to type all of that in a half hour before my parents kicked me off! XD

The Silent Orion: I hope you're back! I didn't think a filler could prolong the shortness of the chapter. I felt I should keep it simple.

Inicol1990: I think you should get an award for reviewing on every chapter! Glad I'm very descriptive! I figured he would go into shock. I think anyone in Roy's position would shout for help. If they didn't, they'd be mentally insane; in the bad way. Thanks for the luck!

Wickedwitch96: Poor, poor Edward. XD I'll try and get on ranger chat! Glad you liked the chapter so much!

Thewaterangelalchemist: Ed will come out of his daze, with the help of some Edwin! =D It'll help lead to the sequel. 

Sleepdeprivedpsychoanimegirl: Wow. That's a lot of text chat. I need to get my interwebz dictionary. (Sorry! I don't speak chat speak very well!) Okay! I get it now! So, I left it like that because I decided it needed a cliffhanger. Yes, there are 4 Eds but one of them technically isn't an Ed, one isn't human, one is a corpse, and the other is trying to stop the non human Ed with part of the dead Ed caused by the not-Ed. Wow, that's the most I've ever used the name 'Ed' in a sentence! XD It would be awesome if Hiromu used my idea. Plus, then I'd probably get royalty checks and bragging rights. XD

Now, I'll need all of my readers' help for finishing this story. I personally have no clue how I should end this story! I have about 6 different situations to end the story with and how the story ends, that sets up how the sequel will be if I decide to actually still do a sequel. So, here is what I'm desperately asking all of you: _How do you think the story should end? Who is on what side of the gate? If you want there to be a sequel, what should it be about? Should there be more homunculi for the end of this story and who should they be? I NEED YOUR HELP OR I'LL NEVER GET THIS DONE!!!!!!!!!!_

So, this is my first update of the new decade! Where is my damn flying car and light saber?! I'VE BEEN JIPPED! DAMN YOU STEVEN SPEILBURG!

**Falling into Myself**

**Chapter 33**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What……happened?**

**I….don't remember much about what happened the morning Mustang and I went on my mission, but I at least remember being trapped. I couldn't move, but I could feel all of their presences around me. I felt like they had plunged right into my core. I was paralyzed and I couldn't do anything as I was stabbed time after time without being able to release a single moan of agony. I saw…. That thing. I know that the image will always be etched into my mind. **

**The entire time I could hear them calling. Taunting me. Barely missing me as they lashed out with their shadowy craws.**

"**Come back"**

**No. **

"**You belong here Edward"**

**I belong with my friends and with Al. I could never go back to you. **

"**We had a deal Edward. You broke the agreement Edward."**

**I fulfilled my end of the bargain! You never said how long I had to stay!**

"**You can't escape us Edward, we're coming for you."**

"**NO**!"

That's when everything went white. I panicked. Was I back at the gate? They said they were coming back for me, did they pull me back?

I glanced around and released my panicked breath. I could feel the cold sweat on my brow and I tried to steady my breathing. I was in a bed, alone. The white walls had startled me at first glance but I realized that I hadn't been pulled back. I was back.

"Edward?" A voice breathed and my eyes shot to the doorway where Winry stood and let out a weak smile.

"Hey Win." I said quietly and her eyes watered up and she launched herself at the bed.,

"I was so worried Edward! After we found you and Mr. Mustang in the hole, you never came out of it! We were so worried! " She sobbed and I let her cry into my chest, taking in what she said. I never came out of it? Was it all a dream? Were the voices just a dream, or a warning?

"Edward?" My name pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked down at my childhood friend again.

"It's okay Winry. I'm okay." I replied with another weak smile.

"You were out for two weeks Edward. We had to take care of you otherwise you wouldn't be here. We just couldn't get you back." She said into my chest and I sucked in another breath. Two weeks? It had felt like years I was being pulled apart my memories and those voices.

"Everything will be alright Winry. I can assure you that." I said and I could still feel her sobbing into my chest. However, I would need to assure myself of that as well. Who knew what would happen? I had to get Travis back to his world and Armstrong, Havoc, and Al back here. Who knew what would happen to me? Would I just stay on the other side of the gate or would I be trapped again inside of the murky depths? I couldn't stay here, even if I wanted to. I had lived my life in this world and it had ended. My life's quest had finished and I no longer had a place here. I was dead to this world and I needed to keep it that way. Life flowed in one direction and with me being here, it was starting to cause a block in the flow.

"Come on Win. The others are probably worried about me as well. We should go tell them that I am alright." I said and Winry nodded into my chest and let herself up. I weakly pushed off the covers and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I hadn't moved my muscles for two weeks. This probably cause a lot of stumbling on my part.

I attempted to stand and my flesh knee buckled and Winry caught me and we smiled at each other. I normally refused help, but I knew I needed it now. It was too soon to fight back, along with the feeling of something that I had when I felt someone supporting me.

She helped guide me down the stairs and into the living room where I heard choruses of my name being exclaimed and Hawkeye helped Winry get me to the couch.

"It's good to see you up Edward." Hawkeye murmured as she guided me down and I smiled.

"It's good to be back with the living again." I replied and I relaxed on the plush couch.

"You shouldn't of went with to go digging Edward." Mustang sighed and I smirked.

"It's my own body. My responsibility."

"Will you ever let anyone help you?" Mustang groaned and I grinned.

"Perhaps." I pondered aloud and Winry smiled. It was Winry, Hawkeye, Mustang, Travis, and Fletcher in the living room and they were all smiling at me. I guess that's to be expected if I was basically in a coma for two weeks.

"So, did you give Travis the grand tour around Riesembool while I took my nap?" I asked and Winry nodded.

"Nice town you have Edward. They never got really into detail. They only really showed some hills, your old house, the river, and the Rockbell's place. Here I got the grand tour." Travis said happily and I smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't help out." I replied and I saw my bag next to the couch. It was the one that I had had when we were all pulled in. The one with the camera in it. Now that gave me an idea…..

"So, you want to take pictures of everyone and of Amestris?" Travis asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, like you said: People only see bits and pieces of Amestris. With this, I can show them what they were missing." I replied as I pulled out the camera. "We could do a video here. And I want you guys to do shout outs to the fan girls." I turned on the camera and pointed it around the room. Everyone was gathered in there after we had eaten lunch and Emily and Elle were playing on the floor with Fletcher while the others were sitting in different parts of the room. I pressed the record button and panned the room.

I had gotten used to walking again so I got up and went over to Mustang and Hawkeye and grinned. Mustang sighed teasingly and waved at the camera.

"Hello all of you Miniskirt army girls!" He said happily and Hawkeye glared at him.

"What?"

"Uhhhhhh." Mustang stammered. I smirked behind the camera.

"It's his legion of teenage girls wearing miniskirts in the other world. They all wear miniskirts, hence the name 'Miniskirt Army'." I said and Mustang glared at me. If looks could kill, then I would have been shot down on the spot.

"Roy."

"Riza, I didn't start it! I found out about it when I went to the other side of the gate! I promise!"

"He's not lying Riza." Travis laughed, "I was the one who started the miniskirt army. It's just Roy's fan base. He's pretty popular in the show, but most people think that you and Roy would end up together. Such as myself."

"Yeah Hawkeye. I even heard at my school of people starting up a fan base for you! They're called the Sharpshooters!" I added. Her temper seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Hello everyone who's watching this." She said to the camera and let out a small smile.

"What'cha doing daddy?" Emily asked as she plopped down on Mustang's lap. Elle had crawled over to Hawkeye who had picked her up.

"We're saying hi to people through the camera." Mustang explained and pointed to the camera and Emily looked confused.

"How can lots of people be trapped in a box?" She asked and I held back a laugh.

"It's a special box." I replied and she grinned and waved at the camera.

"Hi special people!" She said happily and Mustang chucked. I could see why he wanted to get back so badly. He had a family now, and a great one at that. A wife, and two great daughters. Why wouldn't he want to come back to this? I pushed the thoughts out of my head as Mustang played with the girls and Hawkeye smiled as Emily tackled Mustang with Elle giggling like crazy.

I had taped everyone and around the Mustang home before we all decided to go on a walk. I brought the camera along as we walked on the dirt path through Riesembool. Stopping every once in awhile so I could take a few pictures which I knew I would cherish later in life when I couldn't return. The others may think I'm only doing it for the fangirls, but this will make me look back and smile when I can't return here anymore. Perhaps I could even go to Japan and meet that writer of 'Fullmetal Alchemist' that Vic talked about and show her the photos and talk to her. With a translator along with me of course.

Everyone was happy today and I could feel that this would always be in my memory. A time when something wasn't currently trying to kill me; one where I could just relax and have a day off with friends. Now I knew why Hughes always had his camera. These moments were just to good to forget.

***checks page lengths***

**Ha! I had an extra page of the chapter more than the author's notes! I am succeeding in my new year's revolution! Wait, that's resolution. ___ Well, anyways: FIGHT THE POWER! XD **

**I am also starting to pick out my classes for next year! My junior year of high school! We have to pick now. Plus now that I'll be a junior, we get 2****nd**** priority on getting the classes we want. =D That'll rock! I'm taking a cooking class just so I can eat. XD Also, I now have proof that fan fiction has helped my life more than just inflating my ego! =D I'm being out into honors English next year! HECK YES! *pumps fist into air* I'm also going into AP government so that's basically taking a college level class in high school. XD It will give me a weighted GPA so that if I screw up in my grades (a little bit) the impact won't be as bad but I have to pass the class. My school is also switching to block scheduling! It's going to be an awesome junior year! Prom, awesome classes, etc. Plus, I'm taking drivers ed in March and I get my license in June so I'll be able to drive in my junior year! I LOVE 2010 ALREADY! =D**

**Okay, long author's note in the end, but I'm too excited! XD So, please tell me how you think the story should end and what I should do about the sequel (if you want me to make one). Any idea will do! My brain can make a story out of anything so a sentence could give me an epiphany or something like that! Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!! Love ya guys! 3 =D**


	34. Photos and a Trip

**Hello everyone! I am glad to tell you that I now know how I am going to finish this story! =D It's a sad thought, but I've even come up with ideas for the sequel which will come probably in May. February, March, and April will be complete and utter chaos so I'm not sure if I would be able to update a brand new story. **

**I've been working like mad lately with exams, and planning the anime club field trip to the anime convention and march along with the skit for that and a ton of other stuff. Plus, I just got over a cold that I had for about 4 weeks. I've also been trying to update and write up my stories on here. I want to put up a new one, but then I looked at my other stories and out of 12, only one is completed. -___- I need to finish stuff. I think I may have even figured out how to continue on with 'Binding of Truth' but I may just put it up for adoption. If any of you want to continue on with the story, just contact me please!**

**I was scanning deviant art for FMA wallpapers when I found this picture which made me laugh out loud because of the irony of this picture! It's Vic being pulled into the gate by a gate cosplayer! It's a great image! XD**

**http://edelricfan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Gate-vs-Vic-82544440?loggedin=1**

**So, now I'll move onto the reviews.**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: (long username! XD) Isn't his family adorable?! I may do something like that, but I don't plan on the gate being generous. Thanks for the idea!**

**CrazyMellow102: It doesn't take me **_**that **_**long to update, do I? I've been reading and watching a lot lately. I just watched episode 49 and 50 and I saw the part where Hoeinheim was explaining what happened to him and my mouth was wide open while thinking 'Holy crap! I got the 'stuck in the gate' thing right and I haven't even seen this episode!'. I am so weird. XD Eh, I figured for about 5+ years of turmoil he would be trapped in nightmares that last about 2 weeks. Plus, I'm sorta stalling for time. XD Yes, hello special people. XD Yes, of course I'll write more. =P**

**The Russian Roulette: If the fangirls would be allowed to roam Amestris freely, it'd be mass chaos and a new theme park. I was thinking that as well when I wrote it and I just got to the point where it was 'just let the readers come up with a way because I'm too lazy and my brain hurts to much to explain'. They do have cameras, but Ed has a digital camera. Amestris has the old kind from during the early 1900's. They look a lot different. When I'm tired, I'm more profound and actually can do math. I think that's why I'm doing a lot better in geometry. It's my first hour at school and it starts at 7:20 am. XD Yeah, your story: I have read it and the beginning of your sequel. I have just been a little too lazy to leave reviews (which I'm sorry for because you all give me a ton! *writes to self: leave reviews for awesome readers*) I think it's an awesome story and I hope you continue! **

**Lnicol1990: I like writing chapters where it gives the characters a break because that means that the reason why there's a relief chapter is because I'm frantically trying to fill in plot holes in my story idea. XD So when they're all calm, I am not. XD I also thought that the Miniskirt army bit would get him in trouble. It was a spur of the moment idea (in which my mom actually turned the light above me cause the room was dark and I had that idea XD ironic huh?) that I added in. Nothing like getting Roy in trouble! =D Don't worry, Guilt is coming! I came up with another branch of the plot which will lead into the plot of the sequel and I need to thank another one of my reviewers for reminding me on something that I did not know completely (because I haven't finished anime or manga =( ) that will also help with the new plot. I also finally decided on what Guilt's abilities are and my friends thought it fit him. I'm also getting a little more hyper when planning because I'm going to start have outtakes at the end of each chapter which would take a situation from that chapter and make it completely and utterly random. XD I shouldn't come up with plots when I'm on sugar. XD I love your idea for the sequel! I will probably add some of my little tweaks but this was one of the things that helped me come up with 'All is one, I am all'. Yes, I came up with a title even! =D**

**The Silent Orion: I took a little bit of your idea as well! Yay for help from my readers! I have successfully come up with a base plot for the sequel. Thank you all!!!!!**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: That was my line, but the word document messed up my chapter format. XD Glad you liked it!**

**WickedWitch96: I love being lazy. =D It's not fun to finish as story, but every good thing has to come to an end sometime. I'll just start another story after that. I already have an idea for after the sequel! XD **

**: Thanks!**

**XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX: Congrats! =D Conventions are extremely fun and random!**

**IFlygon: You'll have to figure out who the body is. =P I'm making you guys ponder it. I was wearing my snuggie as a cape too. It's fun! =D Congrats on discovering my Easter egg for the sequel ;) It's fine if we're talking. I just like to still stay in contact. Thank you!**

**Kathy Ann: I'm glad that I caused you to forget to survive without reading! =D I take that as a super compliment! I only do that if I've found a story that I extremely love so it makes me feel ecstatic that I passed on the reading bug! With the transmutation circle…… I didn't really remember that. Well, at least now that I know this fact, it'll help with continuing onto the sequel! Thanks!**

**So, I'm getting better with containing my reviews! =D So, I shall continue on my tale of fma fan fiction! And if you guys didn't read through the other people's review replies, I came up with the title for the sequel! It shall be called:**

'**All is one, I am all'**

**I had a bunch of title ideas such as: 'Ehreh Pater', 'The Truth in Me', 'A Shred of Truth', 'Gatekeeper', 'The Branded Truth', 'White Abyss', and various other titles. I set them out at my lunch table at school and my friends voted. The one I picked was my favorite but I asked them and they agreed with me. So, there's all of the spoilers I'm going to reveal for now! =D **

**So, please enjoy chapter 34!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 34

We were planning on leaving tomorrow and Hawkeye forbid Mustang from trying to be the hero and said she would shoot his other eye out if he kept jumping dimensions. He was basically grounded which I personally gave him a hard time for. However, Mustang was going to take Travis and I to Central to see if we could find Envy and my double there however after a………… discussion with Winry, which my head is now throbbing from, she was now coming with.

"I wish we could stay longer Riza but we need to get going." Travis said and Hawkeye smiled.

"It's fine. Just make sure my husband doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hey!"

"You deserve it Mustang." I snickered and received a glare from my former superior officer.

"Make sure Edward doesn't kill himself again either."

"I only died once!" I protested and I got blank looks in return. Okay, so the fact that I died once was bad enough, but I was off guard!

"Well you also get injured multiple times."

"And ended up at the hospital over 5 times in one year alone."

"Not to mention he was being targeted by a state alchemist killer."

"I get it!" I moaned and I received laughs in reply and something jumping into my lap as I sat on the couch.

"I'll miss you Edward." Emily said as her face was buried in my chest. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"I'll miss you too Emily. You make sure your dad is being good and not annoying your mom."

"Okay! I will big brother!" I felt a stab of guilt shoot through my chest but I looked down at the blonde in my arms and let out a small smile. Mustang better protect his daughters with his life or I'll come back and kick his ass. I picked up the 5 year old as I stood up and gave her a hug. I don't know if I'll see these guys again if I'm going to have to face up against the homunculi again, but I do hope that they'll do good in life and kick any guy's ass who tries to control them.

"Know what Emily, I have a present for you before I leave." I set the girl down and reached into my bag. While Al and I were cleaning up the house after Envy had barged in trying to track us down and I had found something that reminded me or Al and my journey. "Stand back a moment Emily." She complied and stepped back as I took off the covering on my automail and quickly transmuted a tiny edge onto one of my fingers, which I received a glare from Winry from, and with my other hand I pulled out my old silver pocket watch.

"Emily," I looked at Emily straight in the eye and they held amazement and surprise, "I want you to take good care of this for me, okay?"

"Okay big brother!" She said as the awe turned to ambitious and strength and I smiled before beginning to carve into the back of the pocket watch.

It took a few minutes but as I finished, I transmuted my automail back to normal and slipped the cover back on over it before asking Emily to hold out her hand. I placed the watch in her hand and smiled when I saw her eyes go wide before letting out a wide grin, although missing a few teeth, and clutching the watch to her chest.

"Make sure you can be the best big sister you can be and take care of your parents, okay Emily?"

"Yes sir!" She said and gave a salute which sent the room into laughter. I gave her a hug and we all began to say our goodbyes as Al, Travis, Mustang, Winry, and I were about to leave for central. Fletcher said he would stay with the Mustangs for now and Hawkeye said that she was glad he would stay with them. Soon all of our goodbyes were said and our bags sat by the front door but I had one last thing to do.

"Okay, everyone gather in the living room. I want to have one last picture!" I said shoving Mustang and Travis forward.

"You're starting to sound like Hughes." Mustang grumbled.

"Well, at least he doesn't have to nag you about getting a wife and kids." Hawkeye said with a smile as Mustang picked up Emily.

"He would have had a cow if he knew that I had a daughter the entire time." He chuckled. I set up the camera on the top of Mustang's desk and faced it towards the center of the room and I put 15 seconds on the timer before I ran over.

"Group photo! Get ready!" I said as everyone re-arranged themselves and were getting ready for the photo.

"What are we doing daddy?"

"We're taking a picture sweetie. Smile for the camera, okay?" He pointed at the camera and she nodded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"CHEESE!"

-2 hours later-

"I haven't missed these trains." I groaned and tried to find a comfortable position while Winry rolled her eyes.

"Well, everything is made more comfortable back _there_ so we're not used to this anymore."She said and I just groaned and continued to try and find a comfortable way to sit.

"I'd take these discomforts if I'm able to go home. While things may be easier on the other side, I'd prefer that my whole family was with me." Mustang said as he sat quietly and pulled out a book from his bag. He had a point but right now my family was with me and I had been traveling so much that I had become accustomed to it. Well, even in the other world I had been traveling a lot with my new friends and possibly new family. Vic and I had discussed over my legal adoption so I would be able to get citizenship and we decided that I should think it over before I went through it. I wasn't so sure how having a dad would be like since that bastard had disappeared so long ago. Well, I had seen him when I was in the other world the first time and then when I was in the gate. But, hadn't he said that he would be stuck in the other world? I wonder what happened……

"Now I will appreciate the comforts of even buses back home." Travis sighed and I grinned as I moved again.

"This is only your first time on one of these. I've been stuck on them for years." Thankfully, I found a comfortable spot to sit while Winry rolled her eyes again. It's not my fault that the only comfortable position in our booth was lying on my back with my legs up on the wall. I guess I could look like an 'L' but I was just content because I was actually comfy for the moment. I looked around and Travis was subtly listening to his ipod, Mustang was reading, and Winry was looking over some of her automail designs that she had brought. The small rocking in the train was soothing and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**So, a lot more plot is coming into the next chapter along with more guilt! =D Yay for more photos! =D Ed will have a nice slideshow for us fan girls with all of those photos. Well, that's all for me today! I now must go get ready to go sing at church! (Plus my mom is now booting me off of here! XD) BYE!**


	35. Hallucinations

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in awhile! I'll keep this short like Ed so I can get this chapter up. (Ed:*glare*)**

**So, onto the reviews!**

**CrazyMellow102: That would be interesting, especially since I sort of made Hughes disappear into thin air, but I think I have an idea to what I could do. I haven't watched episode 41 but I will thanks to your recommendation. Yes, Ed should have brought some aspirin or something. XD**

**LNicicol1990: I see you adjusted your name. XD Glad you liked the chapter but I noticed something that made be facepalm and laugh at the same time since none of you caught it either. Apparently I tend to sneak Al in chapters subconsciously and I don't notice until I read over the chapter and I go: "Dang it Al! You keep sneaking yourself in like you do with kittens!" I just edited the chapter so Al went poof again. Apparently my subconscious wants to keep the Elric Brothers together. XD I had fun coming up with Guilt's abilities and it shall be an interesting ending battle. Plus it's irony as well: Ed is battling his Guilt. Yay for word play! Yes, it's finally coming to an end, but I'll going to start mixing things up but it shall hopefully slide you all into the sequel easily. But in doing so, it'll made Ed look badass. XD **

**Kathy Ann: Yes, I'll recruit some of my friends who aren't in the skit to videotape. At school, we have TV Technology classes where we have access to cameras, tripods, computers, sound systems, and advanced editing systems and if you ever took that class, you're allowed to borrow the cameras whenever you need them. So, we'll use that so I can put it on youtube and I'll share the link on here. I can't wait to meet Vic and I made some presents for him! **

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: I tend to do that to people! XD It made me grin when I saw your review. I'm glad that you liked the chapter!**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: I'm glad you like Guilt! I thought that no one had done a new type of homunculi Ed other than Pride and Guilt fits him. **

**The Silent Orion: I can see what you mean by beginning chapters. This is basically the beginning of the end so it fits. Everyone needs a good beginning chapter to get a big event or story started. (I'm entering 'beginning chapter' into my fan fiction lingo now. Thanks! =D )**

**iFlygon: Conventions are certainly fun. Perhaps it is too obvious for an Easter egg . Oh well! XD You'll find out what was written on the watch soon. I'll be nice and let you all know what he wrote. XD I am working on building my team right now so as soon as I'm done I'll battle you. ;) I know, I don't even go on the forums anymore. I'm more on here! XD Nsider sort of went down the toilet. **

**The Russian Roulette: Congrats on your snag. =) I'm trying to catch my crush's eye right now but he's as oblivious as Ed to relationships. It's fine with the wicked thing, I tend to say 'dude' all of the time. XD I have no idea where it came from, but it sorta grew on me. XD I have to sing at church whenever we have class now so I'll take your good luck and store it for the future. =)**

**Insanity Is Iminent: I don't know what his response was for this fic, and I was going to show it to Travis but I got caught up in my first convention. XD Fletcher is adorable, I just had to add him in! Poor Russell, but someone needed to sacrifice to make the story even better. Random Scar blowing up people? Random Envy? Sounds like a fun outtake! =D I'll have to have the misadventures of Envy now! **

**So, I know I haven't been updating for about a week but I'm going to try and get this stuff updated faster. Oh yes, I have extremely important news to tell you all! I…………am…………. Going to start learning how to play the banjo! =D **

Falling into Myself

Chapter 35

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mustang's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a relatively long time to reach Central, but I had become accustomed to the cars and airplanes in America and this was extremely low tech compared to 2009, but I think I'd prefer it this way. It was where I was born and I still had a family here. They were waiting for me back home but I knew I would have friends in the other world such as Travis, Vic, Caitlin, and my army of teenage girls. Thank the gate I'm married or I'd probably be kidnapped by my army, or they would probably do that anyway.

The train ride remained uneventful but every once in awhile, Edward would squirm in his sleep and wince in pain. He probably was just feeling the pain from laying like that in the seat. How could he lay like that anyway? He looked like a human pretzel; I mean, how can someone bend a human arm that way?

However, we reached Central fine and Edward woke up grumpier than usual and complaining how his back hurt and how his head was aching but when Travis offered Ed an aspirin but he had refused so we tuned out his whining.

We traveled through the city without hassle and Ed had pulled up the hoot on his jacket, which he thankfully didn't wear his bright red one, so people wouldn't recognize him. At least over the years, he has learned to blend in a little more. However, the teen began to walk slower and slower the farther we went into the city. What's wrong with the kid?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like fire was constantly singing my back and I was likely to overheat, but I couldn't take off my hood or risk exposing myself but I couldn't help but have that urge. I started to lose my breath after walking halfway through Central from the train station and my eyesight began to blur. What's wrong with me?!

"Ed?" I looked up to see Winry looking back at me worriedly with her twin. She never told me she had a sister! She's more pretty than her sister though. I wonder what her sister's name is….

"Edward, what's wrong?" Why did Mustang have a twin too? Did everyone go into a cloning machine? Why don't I have a twin?! It isn't fair! Now they're all going to gang up on me with a cow! I will not lose to you evil cow minions!

"Ed?!" Have at you fiend!!! NO! They got me! Everything is going black……….. Why is everything so warm?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mustang's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward passed out and he broke out into a cold sweat and muttering something about evil cows ruling the world or something. I think he was hallucinating. Thing is, we can't take him to a hospital or his identity will get out but now we have a sick Edward on our hands.

Travis and I took turns carrying him, since he's so damn heavy, as we made out way closer towards a hotel I knew well enough to keep our arrival secret. We just had 2 blocks left….

"Excuse me, is he okay?" Damn. I turned around with Edward on my shoulders to see two lieutenants looking at us and I was at a loss of words.

"Well……..ummm……"

"We're just going to our hotel! He fell asleep so we were carrying him back!" Travis exclaimed and I smirked inwardly. He was good and it seemed they believed us, but things are never that simple.

"DIE EVIL BEEF OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION!" It seems Edward has woken up.

-1 hour-

Damn him. He just had to wake up at that moment and get us arrested for who knows what but they had taken Edward with them. We are so screwed. Riza will kill me when I get home and I have to tell her that I was arrested.

"Mr. Mustang, do you think that Ed will be alright?" I looked up to see Winry staring at me and it looked like she was going to burst into tears. Travis had been separated from us for the time being for questioning.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Even if we've been found out, we can get him medical treatment now."

"I don't want him to die again." She whispered and I let a sad smile creep into my features.

"You really care about him, don't you Winry." Her head shot straight up as her cheeks reddened.

"Well, he's an idiot and I've had to look after him for years! Of course I care about him!" She replied angrily and I held back a chuckle.

"You know what I mean Ms. Rockbell." She stared at me before letting out a big sigh and letting her head drop.

"Yes. But, I can't do anything now! He's in trouble but I can't help him!"

"Just be there for him. Give him as much support as you can and comfort him if he every comes to you. He needs you Ms. Rockbell. You'll find that out someday." She looked at me again with weary eyes.

"I hope so Mr. Mustang, I really hope so."

**More Edwin from both sides! Now here's where the plot will begin it's steep climb into the climax! =D We're getting towards the end people! *sob* We shall carry on! Please review! I'll give you all cookies if you do!**


	36. Guilt Trip

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Chapter 36 is on it's way and I'm here in my exhausted state to deliver it to you all! =D**

**I'm skipping my usual comments on my life this time so we can get right to the good stuff so onto the reviews! But one thing that I've noticed is how much I use 'XD'. XD Damn, I did it again! *facepalm***

**Lnicol1990: Now you have an Ed collectable shoe. Eh, what's funny is when adults try to pronounce my username. XD I try not to burst out laughing. Well, Ed is already badass, but this will probably heighten the badass meter. What's happening is that the badass meter is beginning to rise and he's taking the effects. Don't worry, Guilt is coming soon. Yes, Winry's answer was interesting. And as you can see: Chapter 36 is here!**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan : You changed your name! And yes, evil beef. XD You'll find out what happened to Ed in this chapter! And math is extremely evil!**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Yay! I feel loved! **

**The Silent Orion: Search your feelings, you know it to be true! However, you are wrong this time. No poison! =D XD **

**Kathy Ann: I felt the urge to be extremely random. XD The skit is going good and I'll try and put the video on youtube.**

**Amiegirl17: Sadly, no more cookies until Easter for me. I am on lent so I gave up cookies! It's a test of true will! Here's the new chapter! =D**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: Ed needed a little OOC. It made sense though because he was completely out of it. Me likey random ed. =D**

**IFlygon: Edwin= Edward and Winry pairing. For I thought that it needed a pairing and I thought that this story would not be yaoi. It wouldn't fit in this and I don't really write yaoi. Banjos are awesome, that's why. If Roy had a twin then I think Ed would implode. Or just go insane and destroy the world or something. XD Facebook is addicting XD, and forums aren't fun anymore for me as well. FMA will live on! Because we now have the dub in English! And Naruto will never end. XD**

**StarNight888: It actually doesn't have to do with Arakawa-sensei. I figured he hated milk and was hallucinating about it. And I came up with it randomly. It shows why my friends are worried about my sanity sometimes. XD**

**OhJay: I glad you liked it all and I figured Ed might make fun of yaoi after awhile. Eh, at least I think he would. And your second guess was correct. XD No happy endings here yet =3 Just read this chapter! Don't worry, there's going to be an Edwin chapter. **

**So, I actually have a shortened author's note! =D Well, I shall carry on with the story as it begins to wind down! Me thinks it to be a good way to end the story in order to pull it into a sequel. Now I will not delay and I'll put up chapter 36! Thanks for all of the support people!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 36

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happened? Ugh, where the heck am I?

I opened my eyes to blinding white walls and the sterile smell I was well accustomed to. I'm in big trouble.

"Are you Edward Elric?" Yep, I'm in some deep shit.

"Am I in as military hospital?" I asked cautiously and I glanced to my left where two men in blue uniforms stood. Yep, I'm screwed.

"Yes, you are located in Central Headquarters' hospital. Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yes, I am. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Colonel John Mayer. Edward Elric, you are being held for questioning on your disappearance and forged death." Damn it.

"Fine. What happened to my friends?"

"They are being held in Central Prison while they await questioning." I looked at the man who stared at me with a steel gaze. I couldn't try and escape or they would just shoot me down plus the others are in Central prison.

"So, are you going to question me or not? I'm not going anywhere soon so you might as well get it done with now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Travis, Winry, and I sat in the jail cell quietly while the guards switched shifts. They probably had Edward somewhere they could get answers from him. Well, hopefully since I had taken down Pride and helped to expose the homunculi while Ed took most of them down. Though, with him missing for a year or so caused the thought of 'abandonment of the military' in the higher ups' minds. We also had to keep Travis away from the higher ups just in case. "Roy Mustang?" I looked up to see a lieutenant standing at the doors of the cell. I stood up and stretched. "I'm here to take you to questioning."

"Alright." Of course, I wouldn't be able to warn Travis…..unless….I turned around to look at Travis,

"Brother, look after Miss Winry, okay?" There was flicker of confusion before he nodded and smiled.

"We'll be fine Roy. It's not like we've done anything wrong."

I grinned before turning around and shrugging to the lieutenant. "Lead the way for the retired Colonel."

I recognized the way around the building as I recalled all of the times I had been here. But, times had changed and I had to take care of my family. I may return to the military, but it would be a family decision.

We reached the questioning room fairly quickly and I casually took the seat across the table from where I once sat. It was ironic really.

"Can you tell me where you were for the past few months?" That was a question I had been expecting.

"I was kidnapped from my home." I sighed, "My wife even saw me get taken away but was unable to do anything because she was pregnant with my daughter Elle at the time."

"Well, congratulations on the birth of your daughter. So, where were you taken?"

"It was in a different country, America if I remember right. It is extremely far away so it took a long time to figure out how to get back." Well, I'm not exactly lying. Just withholding bits and pieces.

"And what happened there?" Now I know why people getting questions leave so annoyed.

"I found my brother there. When my parents died, my brother was sent there apparently. But I found Edward there as well. It was a surprise to me. He had found out that there were more homunculi on the loose and he faked his death so he could track them more easily."

The questions lasted for another long hour. I was led back to the cell where they escorted Winry out next.

"How was it?" Travis asked and I sighed.

"It felt like it took forever. Also, there's some things you should know oh brother of mine….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Colonel that had questioned me went away about a half hour ago and my back is stinging again. I sat up and grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom. They said I could wash up or take a shower in the bathroom that was connected to my room. It seems that I'm in one of the more 'exclusive' parts of the hospital or something because the food is actually edible here.

It was when I took off my shirt that I noticed.

And I blacked out as I felt a sharp blow to my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry came back another hour later and we were sitting in the cell for awhile before we heard alarms going off.

"What's going on?" I yelled as Travis stepped in front of Winry and the guard looked back at us.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist disappeared again from his hospital room but it's believed to be a kidnapping." He replied and I went pale.

"Damn it." I spat, "It's probably those homunculi we've been trying to go after! You have to let us out to help!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have the authority to do that." Damn it! They're going to get away with Edward while we're trapped here without being able to do anything!

**BOOM**

Damn.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE!" A bloodcurdling scream was heard from somewhere from HQ and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"We need to get out of here." I muttered and turned back to Travis and Winry. "Let's go. We're going to need to find Edward." They both nodded, although Winry was extremely pale.

"This would be the part of Amestris that I don't like." Travis groaned as we got the door open on the cell, since the guard abandoned his post, and we were now running through the building and I was leading the way.

"What's a little danger?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"I think I'll leave my sense of danger where only my voice is in the situation."

We made it through Headquarters to see that part of the building had collapsed and another part was on fire, but no sign of Edward anywhere. Where the hell could he be?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh, my head…. What happened? Last thing I remember was…………… that.

It looks like the gate etched itself on my back! Except, only one part is on my back.

"It's the missing piece." What?! My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly to see…… me.

"Let me guess, you're my homunculus." I spat and he smirked.

"Well at least 'I' figured it out. It's too bad the bastard lived though, 'I've' always wanted to get back at the colonel for all of those height jokes."

"You aren't me. I may have held a grudge against him, but I didn't want to kill him!" I shouted and tried to get up to see that my hands were stuck together with metal.

"I figured the first thing I would try and do in a position of kidnapping would to find a way to transmute a way out. I already took care of that."

"Screw you." I growled and he had a fake look of hurt on his face.

"I guess this would be a case of self loathing then." He sighed and turned around, "But I really am you, but just the more effective parts. I mean, I can even do alchemy like Wrath was able to. I may not be one of the original sins, but I'm just as deadly; especially with myself."

"Then what the hell are you then if you're not one of the sins?" I yelled and he turned around with a sadistic grin.

"I'm Guilt. Something that has been festering inside yourself ever since the transmutation. I've been there the entire time but thanks to Russell I was able to gain my own form while you were zoned out in the gate. You didn't even remember your own life in Amestris! I was almost wiped away due to that but Russell unknowingly pulled me out. Envy wasn't so pleased to see me, as was expected, but we soon shared common goals. Meanwhile, Dante escaped to find our new home. You could say I got in touch with the other side of my family." He said with a grin.

"You bastard!" I yelled and struggled against the bonds but it didn't work.

"Be careful there." He said and I looked up, "Don't want one of the last pieces of the gate to get too reckless. You could destroy everything if your temper flares like it usually does."

"What are you talking about?" I growled and Guilt sighed,

"You really don't think that big ass tattoo covering your entire back came from nowhere did you? The pain you've been in lately was just the fragment of the gate, that you broke I might add, beginning to wake up again."

This didn't make sense! Part of the gate is inside me?!

"I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, I screwed up again! Now I'm endangering all of my friends, family, and two worlds because I exist! Now I have to make everything right again by sacrificing myself to the gate! I'm such a bad person who deserves to die! Wah, wah, wah.'" He mocked and I glared at him and he only smirked, "News flash hero: every time you feel guilty about something, it makes me that much stronger. Anyone, really. I mean the colonel: he's drenched with guilt but not as much as you. I've been around your entire life and you still haven't found a way to stop me. Where's the hero now Mr. Alchemist? You're known as a human weapon and you couldn't even save one little girl. Now can't you see? It's impossible to beat me. If you can, let's see you try!"

**Dramatic plot twist! =D I had a little quote there near the end about the human weapon thing from when Nina was killed. Ed finally meets Guilt! I had fun writing as Guilt too! Ed's going to have a hard time beating him, that's for sure. Also: Ed's tattoo is about the size of Hawkeye's tattoo on her back (I think that's in the manga) and it looks like the giant eye with branches coming out the sides of it like the hands of the gate babies. Now you know why Ed was out of it lately! **

**So, I'm exhausted from gym from yesterday because I was involved in 6 fights (guys were even yelling 'CATFIGHT!' XD) and the bottom of my back is all bruised and I have scratches all over. But, I would like to say: I SCORED OVER 10 POINTS! I even wads at the bottom of one of the dog piles with the ball and I managed to crawl enough to reach my hand out with the ball and score the point! It was epic! Also, the name of the game was called 'Chaos' which lives up to it's name. There were people wrestling across the entire room and girls were actually putting each other in headlocks when the ball wasn't even around! =D So, there's my epic story!**

**Now, please review! I know after 36 chapters it gets a little old of me reminding you all but I am aiming for over 300 reviews by the end of this story! Although, I'm amazed I got this many reviews so far! THANKS YOU GUYS! So, bye for now! =D *waves***


	37. Pirates, Ninjas, and Dragons

**Hi guys! If you guys didn't see it before, I started a new story called '333 ways to get kicked out of HQ' and I'm enjoying being able to write it! But, I shall continue to type up the rest of my stories, but there is one thing that has been bugging my mind. Should I give 'Binding of Truth' up for adoption? I haven't had any good ideas for it for months and I doubt I'll be able to continue it. So, if any of you will be interested I'm going to put the offer up to adopt my poor abandoned story. **

**I might not be able to update as much in this next upcoming week and next weekend because I will be practicing for a competition for violin! Next Saturday is the competition and my friend and I are doing a violin duet which is Class A, which means it's one of the hardest that you can go. And trust me, it's hard. XD I'll post up a link to the song right now so you can hear what we're doing.**

**http:// www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-CwICXwLBmo&feature=related**

**Take out the dots and the space between the HTML and the beginning of the web address. I'm the second violin to come into the piece which is about at :16. I want to know what you think! We're trying to get gold and make it to state so I'm going to be practicing like mad! **

**Anyways, I also might not be on because I'll be helping my mom. She's going into surgery next Tuesday and having a 23 hour stay in the hospital. I have no clue what she's going to get surgery for, and I don't particularly want to know unless it's essential. So, I'm going to try and help her out once she gets back home.**

**So, now that my possible absences have been addressed, I'll move onto the reviews! Thanks for so many! I got 14 for one chapter! =D **

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: I know right?! *hugging Guilt* I was squealing to myself when I reread the chapter again! XD I'm a fangirl for my own character. That's a little sad. XD Lol, little. *Ed and Guilt glare* Heheheheheh…..**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: Yep, Ed really broke the gate and sealed his fate. Lol, that rhymed! I should do that all the time! (XD, another rhyme)**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: YAY!**

**OhJay: Yay for plot twisters, right? XD**

**IFlygon: Thanks! *bows* I was thinking of the Ed-Guilt scene being in the anime too! XD And YAY BROTHERHOOD! Yes, Edwin is Ed and Winry. Royai is Roy and Hawkeye. I have no clue where the 'ai' came from though. XD It'd be cool for Espy to make a sequel to Transportation, but I wasn't even there for the ending. =( My friends are all into Naruto so I get my updates from there. And that series is like the song that never ends. XD Chaos is an epic game! And congrats at German! They also teach that at my school as well. My unofficial little sister who's a freshman is from Poland. Seriously, she has a green card. And then my Junior friend speaks polish as well so sometimes when they get into conversations in polish at lunch the rest of us are like '…' XD And the new chapter is now so HA! **

**LNicol1990: Well, Guilt is technically a part of Ed that was taken out of him. Here's my reasoning: When Russell performed the human transmutation to bring Ed back to life, Edward was still in the gate so Russell created a homunculus from the human transmutation however a part of Ed (such as his memories) were implanted into the homunculus since Ed was part of the gate at that point. Does that make sense? It's like one of the those random back stories. XD **

**With the monologue by Guilt at the end of the chapter, I looked it over after you reviews and I don't think he told any of the plans to Edward. He just introduces himself, gives a little background, and tells him about the large tattoo. Not really saying what they're going to use him for though! Although Guilt hinted that it's extremely powerful. I'm also looking forward to how Ed with deal with Guilt and I'm sensing a little epic battle going on soon…… lol the 'little' pun returned. XD **

**The Silent Orion: Well sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the rest of the story then! =)**

**XXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: YAY review!**

**Kathy Ann: I know! I had fun writing it! I could hear Guilt saying his monologue in my head! I may ask Vic, IN TWO WEEKS =D, if he could possibly read that part of the story in Ed's voice so he could be Guilt. I would totally record it too so you could all hear. XD I know about Brotherhood. =D I record it every Saturday night. XD**

**Sacalow: I just love how Guilt acts in this chapter! It really makes his true entrance into the story that much more dramatic! XD Hurray for plot twists! And I thought that Mustang and Travis would work well together since they can basically be each other and since they are 'brothers'. XD **

**Wickedwitch96: Plot twisters are so epic to write! I also love the reactions from my readers when a plot twist gets thrown in! XD**

**The Russian Roulette: Thank you! This story is turning out extremely well for the first FMA fic I ever wrote! XD Actually, this was my first fic on fan fiction dot net! XD And yes, chaos is painful but a lot of fun!**

**Jack Bryre: I was a little worried about the beginning at your review but you got me! XD I'm glad you love this so much! I plan on trying to update faster soon since the story is beginning to reach it's climax. And, I do not have an account there. **

**So, the plot is going to hit it's peaking point extremely soon and I plan on using that gate fragment that Ed has implanted in his soul to good use especially with what I'm planning. I hope it won't start sounding too cliché soon! Well, some changes will be taking place for our hero and due to the extremely long author's note (thanks to all of the wonderful reviews I received! =D ) I will try and post a long chapter! So enjoy chapter 37 my friends!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 37

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look out!" I glanced to my right to see a flash of green and black come flying at me and I narrowly dodged.

"So the flame isn't completely helpless. However, maybe now you'll experience how your best friend died." The person in front of me said with a sneer and I clenched my teeth as I glared at the bastard.

"Envy." I growled and it laughed.

"Has the Fullmetal pipsqueak told you about me?" Envy said with a menacing grin, "Well, that can't be helped. I haven't seen you in awhile Mustang. Lately my only company was the runt's brother and the look alike." He must mean when he kidnapped Al and Vic. "However, I think that we don't need anymore disturbances soon so I'm afraid this is where we have to say goodbye."

Crap.

"Travis, get Winry out of here!" I yelled as I whipped my gloves on and I heard their running footsteps .

"I'm going to take care of them as soon as I'm done with you _Roy_." Envy sneered as he began to change form. "Why not take down a fire tamer with a fire breather." He hissed as his height grew. I was screwed. When his shape finalized, I was faced with a large black scaled dragon with piercing violet eyes.

"_Let's play Roy-Boy_."

And then he lunged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glared at Guilt…….myself. What he said was true, even if I tried to deny that fact. If he was from me, I should know where his own weak spots are.

"I wouldn't try and get rid of me yet." Guilt said with a smirk, "Even if you know where my weak spots are, you're still no match for me because you still have your humanity. When that is gone, nothing holds you back!" I received a sharp kick to my side and I tasted a salty thick liquid in my mouth and I spat it out to see that it was blood.

"Oops, _sorry_." Guilt sighed while giving me a devious grin.

"If you're planning on using me for something, why not do it right away?" I asked as I glared up at him and he shrugged.

"I have to wait for orders." He replied and I smirked.

"Oh, so you actually listen orders? That doesn't sound like me at all." I said casually.

"It's not like I want to." He grumbled and sat down in a huff. I smiled inwardly, if this is me then I may have a chance.

-5 hours later-

"So if a ninja was in a battle with a pirate, who would win?"

"The ninja of course."

"What the hell Guilt?! I thought you were me! The pirate would totally win!" I exclaimed.

"That is where you are wrong. The pirate would totally get his ass kicked by the ninja. It is a scientific fact."

"Pirates are more tough and they could blow up a ninja with one of their cannons!"

"That is if they could actually locate the ninja that is. The ninja would be moving too fast to be hit by one of their cannons. Besides, they have shuriken which could kill the pirate before they could even fire a cannon!"

"Well pirates are rich because of all the treasure they have. Plus, they're more famous then ninjas ever were."

"That's because they were smarter. A good ninja would never get caught to be identified otherwise that defeats the purpose of being a ninja."

"Well give me one reason why pirates are so bad."

"Mustang looks like a pirate with that eye patch."

"True. Ninjas are way better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn dragon. I was beginning to get a little light-headed due to all of the scratches I've gotten, but Envy still hadn't gone down yet.

"When will you give up?" I felt myself fall and I struggled to get back up. Damn it, why do I always end up being the one nearly killed nowadays? That's supposed to be Edward's forte. What was his name… Edward……? What was his name again?

Ugh, I can't remember a damn thing. Oh well it doesn't matter. All I know is my head is throbbing and I feel dizzy.

I looked around to see I was laying on one of the roads and the heat was scorching. Another glance around and I saw the familiar tents. How was I back in Ishbal? Who was I supposed to be protecting?

Ugh, maybe it was all just a dream. I can see out of both of my eyes, and how insane was it to be able to go between dimensions? The guys from my squad probably just spiked my canteen or something.

"Hey Roy!" I looked up to see Maes standing there with his hand outstretched to me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?!" I smiled weakly.

"Hey Maes. Can you help me get to the hospital? I had to fight a dragon and I'm a bit ruffed up." I felt a bit of vertigo as he helped me to my feet.

"A dragon? I think you're a bit drunk there Roy." He chuckled and grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

"Thanks Maes." I said weakly and smiled. "You're a good friend."

"Well someone has to keep you alive." He said with a smile.

"I had a wonderful dream, well it wasn't that good in some parts because you ended dying on me Maes. But I was married to Riza Hawkeye and I had two daughters. I had been to a different world and everything where we were just fictional characters. It was the future!" I laughed and he laughed along with me.

"That is pretty crazy." He agreed and turned me so I was facing him. "Too bad it's true."

What?

"_**MR. MUSTANG!" **_

I blinked my eyes to see Maes's form dissolve to reveal Envy. And then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey shortie, we're going to need you soon." A voice said behind the wooden door.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" **I blinked and looked at Guilt. We had said that in unison.

"Well, it was nice talking with myself but I guess we're needed." Guilt said as a maniacal grin plastered itself onto his face. Shit.

He walked forward with a damp rag and I glared at him.

"Yes, I know you hate me. But it's just another case of self loathing." He laughed and my face was covered in the chloroform soaked cloth and my eyelids began to droop.

"Night night! I'm sure you're going to have fun when you wake up."

Then I lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They've been gone for a very long time this time." I sighed and looked around the room. Vic and Caitlin had come by and we were talking in the living room of the apartment.

"It's been about a week since they were taken back to Amestris." Armstrong replied.

"I'm sure they're fine." Caitlin said optimistically. If only I could believe her. I have a feeling that something is wrong. I just don't know what. Is brother okay? What about Winry and Travis, and Mustang and his family? I hope they're all right. Who knows what will happen now?

**We didn't hear from our side of the gate for awhile! This is picking up more drama! XD **

**And Mustang had to fight Envy! He started hallucinating though……. I hope he didn't die. Well, actually I already know what's going to happen. I also felt a little random with the Ninja vs. Pirate discussion. So, Ed is for pirates while Guilt is with the ninjas. I'm totally siding with Guilt here. XD I guess when you get bored, you talk about random stuff like that and Guilt was stuck on guard duty so the two had to stay together for awhile. Ed forgot about his plan to try and trick Guilt too and they ended up just talking. Oh well! Well, more drama next chapter! It's coming to an end soon people! I'm imagining less than 10 chapters! **

**Please review!!!!! I shall give you hugs if you do!**


	38. Chastity and Humility

**Hello everyone! I'd have to say that Anime Milwaukee was the best con I've ever been to. (Sorry Daisho Con!!!! *hug*)**

**I met Vic! He had a cold, but he was awesome! My friend got his illness from him, but she was extremely happy that she had the 'Vic Virus'. XD So, I gave him my line drawings (I'll show you guys soon) and he was extremely amazed and thought they were beautiful! =D And also, I know it sounds extremely weird, but he smells good. XDDD I would also like to say, that Vic said he thinks a ninja could beat a pirate! =D I also got to see Fullmetal Fantasy!!!!! IT WAS SO EPIC! However, we promised Vic that we wouldn't record it or spoil it for others so you have to go to a con where Vic is at to see it now that he's able to show it again! =D Also, he officially released that Funimation is doing the Tsubasa Chronicles OVAs! Also, Vic kissed Christ Sabat's head! XD **

**I also got to meet Todd Haberkorn (also known as Haberporn at the guest panel XD)(He's Hikaru in Ouran!), Chris Sabat (Armstrong!), Wendy Powell (Envy!), Chris Niosi (He just played Khoury in Pokemon, you know, the johto boy. He's also Littlekuriboh's assistant.), LittleKuriboh (Yugioh Abridged baby!!!), and Uncle Yo (look him up! He's hilarious!). Totally awesome! **

**In a panel with Todd, Sabat, Wendy, and the other Chris I got called on for a question and I decided to give them their presents then. Only thing is, they were all on a 4-5 ft stage with a long runway as well and I was dressed up as Renge from Ouran so I was in a dress. Todd ended up helping me up onto the stage! =D *squee* Remember in this fic when Havoc found the box with Armstrong's sparkles in it? Well, I actually gave Sabat a jar of sparkles with a label that said that. He then proceeded to say 'SPARKLY MAN' in Armstrong's voice and wore the sparkles all throughout Saturday. =D Wendy was very nice and Todd was doing so many perverted and funny jokes that Wendy just kept her hand over his mouth. Anime Milwaukee was also dubbed the 'No Pants Con' by Sabat and all of the other guests. So, the NPC went great!**

**Also, I met one of my fans! I finally got to meet one of my readers that actually isn't from my school! =D Thank you! You know who you are and can you email me soon?????!!!!! I lost your email accidentally! I think I'll tell you guys stuff like what I'm doing more often. I felt famous when I heard my username being called from a distance in a crowd. =D Yay for my over-inflating ego! XD**

**So, after my con report, I now realize even more that I basically just use my author notes as a public diary where people write back. XD I'm such a loser! XD Well, time to go to my reviewers!**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Yes, they did stop their fighting just for that. XD**

**The Silent Orion: Good-natured insanity is the best kind! =D **

**XXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: Thanks!**

**LNicol1990: I hope Mustang will be alright as well. He seems to not be having a lot of luck with fighting things in this story. XD I'm going to try and see what I can do, but there isn't a lot of action over there! I'm probably going to do something like that for a filler chapter.**

**Kathy Ann: The same place where my friends and I started out on the topic of politics to lemons. I have no clue where it comes from, it just sorta happens.**

**OhJay: I shall! Thank you!**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: So many people like Guilt now! XD Thanks!**

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: He was losing too much blood! He couldn't help but hallucinate! Let's see if he's still there, shall we?**

**Insanity Is Iminent: Eh, I guess it will just be debated over for eternity then. XD I'm glad you liked the plot twist! I actually had a different idea with the tattoo but I came up with an even better idea at church class yesterday that with smooth out the end of the story into the sequel and fill in some of the plot holes from earlier chapters such as Hughes and Trisha re-appearing! =D See, I'm beginning to think things out! No room to improve?! Le gasp!!!! =O**

**Jack Bryre: You made that song one of my favorites now! XD **

**IFlygon: Me will talk to you on Nsider. Too lazy to reply here. I'll talk to you on Espy's rp (which was once mine XD)**

**The Russian Roulette: Glad I helped! I hope you're not still sick!**

**Ritsuke: Welcome my new reader to insanity known as one of my stories! I'm glad you like it and I try to update as much as possible. Thanks for the compliments and I hope you enjoy the end of the story!**

**The keeper of lone wolfs: Captain Jack is an exception. =P **

**Wickedwitch96: Well, my friends and I decided that Jack Sparrow is a mix of pirate, ninja, and hippy. He's just that awesome. Cliffhangers are good for the writer of the stories, but not for the readers. XD Also, congrats on the manga!**

**Well, it's about time that I start typing the chapter, but I have news! I actually came up with a plot that even has a back story that I think helps explain things like the tattoo, trisha and Hughes showing up earlier, and various other things and I have actually put a lot of research into this one! =D We're getting extremely close to the final showdown people! I'd guess that that there is about 2-3 chapters left! =O Wow, this is coming to a close pretty soon, but the sequel will still happen. Although I have to come up with a new plot idea for the sequel due to the ending plot in this one. But, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen so get ready for more awesomeness to come!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 38

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh……….What happened? My head is throbbing…. Wait…….crap. I can't move my limbs, actually I can't even open my eyes! What the hell?!

"Move him over there please son."

"Psh. Like you could ever be a mother to us! I'll do what you say but drop the act." Well, Guilt certainly has my personality traits. I felt myself get lifted up and carried for about a minute before being set down again and feeling my limbs be spread out.

"Could you be any slower chibi?" **Grrrrrrrrrrr…………**

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL YOU CROSS-DRESSING PALM TREE!!!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PALM TREE YOU BEAN SPROUT!?"

"YOU, THE UGLY THING STANDING NEXT TO ME!"

"I AM NOT UGLY!!!!!!"

"Guilt. Envy. Settle down or either Guilt or Edward might accidentally set off the array and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Array?

"Fine." Envy didn't sound happy, but what array?!

"Alright Guilt, you can start the transmutation." I weakly opened my eyes to see Guilt grinning madly at Envy.

"I think I'm going to need a little bit more power." He shoved Envy into the intricate circle I was situated in and he bent down and touched his hands to the array. Wait…..now I know what it's for!

"Why are you making another philosopher's stone?!" I croaked and Guilt's eyes met mine.

"I just need to claim what is mine." The light of the transmutation brightened and I saw Envy disintegrating as he screamed curses at my double. The last thing I saw was Guilt, with his arm turned into my familiar blade stabbing Dante through the chest. Who was he really?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where am I?

What happened to me?

Why….am I here?

"_MR. MUSTANG!"_

My eyes burst open only to be blinded by a surge of white light and I lifted my hands up to shield my eyes. Ugh, I feel so sore. What happened anyways?

"_Let's play Roy-Boy_."

Shit.

"Hello Mr. Al-che-mist! It's been awhile since I've had any other visitors other than Edward Elric." A chill went up my spine as I turned around to see a figure with no visible features except for a pure white demonic grin.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly and I wasn't sure if I would like the answer.

"I'm what you humans refer to as the world, also known as the 'universe', or 'god', or 'true knowledge', or 'all', or 'one', and I'm _**you**_.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled backwards into a portal of darkness with the figure grinning back at me until I heard a slam……..then darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're back again Mr. Alchemist."

"Damn it. Even when I don't do anything I always run into you." I grumbled. I was laying flat on my back and left my eyes closed. I knew what would happen, there was nothing here except the gate and the gatekeeper so why blind myself when knowing this?

"You hurt my feelings Edward! I guess you didn't get the same qualities as your mother, you're nothing like her anyways.."

I shot up and my eyes turned into a glare at the bastard who stood watch at the gate. "Don't talk mention her. She has nothing to do with you!" I growled and I only received a shrug in return.

"You are still naive. You don't know the truth. Ironic isn't it?" It said with a chuckle and I felt my blood boil.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, "I don't need anymore of this 'truth' crap!" I shouted and the gatekeeper merely leaned again the only other thing in this place other than us.

"Let me explain this to you through a demonstration." It sighed and a ghostly image of Mustang appeared. I paled before anger surged through me.

"What the hell have you done?!"

"You have a minute to save his soul before he dies. He's already suffering from serious injuries in Central, so it's up to you whether he lives or dies and then we will both see whether you are ready or not."

"What the hell do you mean ready?!"

"Go." How could I save Mustang?! He was slowly fading from existence and I had no idea what to do. We didn't get along, but he had too much to live for just to die here. Hawkeye, Emily, Elle: what would they say if I had to tell them that I left Mustang to die? "30 seconds…."

But what could I do?! I'm facing up against the damn gatekeeper so stole my freak'n leg and arm! Ugh!!!!

"**STOP!!!!" **I felt a surge of power jolt through me and I glanced to see Mustang begin to reappear slowly.

"Congratulations for your little discovery my little virtue."

"What?" I looked at the gatekeeper who had a smile, but it was a kind one instead.

"You finally discovered your true identity. My true name is Chastity. That is why everything is pure here and I protect knowledge. You, young virtue, are Humility."

What the hell is going on here?

**All shall be explained in the next chapter! =D Yay for yet another plot twist! =D This ties into the tattoo thing at least though. Please review!!!!!!**


	39. The 14 Gates

**Hi guys!!!!! I really am looking forward to this part of the story since I actually did A LOT of research for this and I had to double check details, look up synonyms, research some more, etc. But, I think you'll all like the turn out of this story and if you don't then I did a lot of pointless research, didn't I? XD **

**The musical is going well and I'm having my mom tape parts of it tonight so you all can see some of my favorite parts! We even get to do jazz hands! =D I'm also doing a video tomorrow night of what happens behind stage because it consists of a lot of random singing, dancing, conga lines, mass chaos, and friendship bread. We're doing the musical 'Thoroughly Modern Millie'. So, I'll give you links when I get them up on youtube which should be later this week.**

**I passed the test to get my driver's permit! WEWT!!!!!**

**Ok, that's enough about me since I have about 3 and a half hours until I have to go back for today's performance so I'll move onto my full page of reviews! =D**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: I love plot twists! =D **

**iFlygon: Talk to you on Nsider! I'll be posting on 'The Trainees' as soon as I can!**

**Heartless-are-squirrels: The new chapter is here! =D**

**Whatsername4: Fullmetal fantasy is a short film that Vic made with the help of some of the other FMA voice actors and it's hilarious! Vic starts turning into Ed! =D You can only see it though if you go to a con where Vic is.**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Pretty much yes. I'm getting into the common '7 virtues' but I'm planning on spicing it up a bit. =D And YAY for Fullmetal Fantasy!**

**LNicol1990: I'm not surprised that you're confused. This is the chapter that is right before the explanation and beginning of the climax! **

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: XD I didn't mean Humility like that. XD It is supposed to be like Bravery, Modesty, and Selflessness (which are the synonyms of it). **

**The Silent Orion: Yay! Are you sure you can guess? Because I'm planning something that I doubt someone has done before…….**

**OhJay: Yes, this chapter should clear it up! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Wickedwitch96: Your friend went to the con?! Who were they dressed up as and ask if they saw a Renge walking around! (yellow dress, bow on top of head, wearing glasses or possibly playing violin near vending room. That was me!!!!)**

**The Russian Roulette: Yes, and I gave Armstrong his sparkles and he was wearing them the next day. I even made a label!!! =D I hope you get better soon! *sends healing interwebz beams to you***

**Insanity Is Iminent: I guess I have an addiction to plot twists. XD And everyone wants the Vic Virus! =D And Roy will be fine. Ed saved him, remember? =P**

**Jack Bryre: The gate makes it's appearance yet again! =D Well, Roy is in the clear but now Ed will have a tough task ahead of him…**

**Kathy Ann: Anime Milwaukee 3.5 videos are up right now so you could look for stuff. Thank you so much for the compliment! **

**RandomPerson: I'm glad that it is now official! I also am glad that I kept you up so late! =D I get my ideas for different inspirations and connecting some dots around and I guess you just have to be border-line insane. XD OMG! ANOTHER ANIME/WRITER/ORCHESTRA PERSON! *glomp* Where are you?! I need to kidnap you!!!!!!! XD You took notes on my writing? I feel so honored! =D Ninjas certainly better than ninjas. Envy is certainly a cross-dressing palm tree. Yay! You like my writing style! =D I didn't know I got people so emotional! =O Yes, the beginning was sad (even though I think I could have done a better job with it……..) and the Fletcher thing was pretty sad. I was watching episode 49 (or 50. Whichever Russell was in) and I was thinking 'Holy Crap! I actually got the connections right and didn't even know it!' I have been actually doing that a lot lately. XD I love the cow thing. XD Also, what did you think of the corpse thing? I got creeped out from my own writing. XD And get an account so I can talk to you more! =D **

**So, let me start tying plot strings together to make a web! =D Or just a big knot…….. Whichever I feel like. XD I think you may be a bit surprised with this chapter……**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 39 _(39 chapters?! O_o How did all of those other chapters get there?!)_

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled and the being just grinned again.

"I know you know of the 7 deadly sins: Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Greed, and Wrath."

"The homunculi."

"Correct. But did you know that they have polar opposites? That there are people who could stop them easily if they even knew of their power?"

"What does this have to do with anything?!"

"I happen to be the first of the 7 heavenly virtues. Purity, knowledge, honesty; any of those could work but my true name is Chastity. I am the first of the gatekeepers however I chose to stay at my gate since I've been here for hundreds of years since my death."

I felt my eyes widen, "You mean, you were human?"

"Everyone is at some point, just like the homunculi. Except, the virtues tend to be drawn together during their lifetimes. I was the only revealed virtue at the time of your transmutation. Kindness was still undergoing her process in her gate."

"Wait…there's more gates?"

"There are 14 gates. One for each virtue, one for each sin. When you 'broke the gate', you merely took your gate out of the balance and through everything into whack. Everything has been passing through your gate between worlds due to it being blocked open." 'Chastity' explain and I felt a chill go down my back. How could this be happening? Why the hell is it always me that gets dragged into all of this crap?!

"You were dragged into all this 'crap', as you put it, the day you were born to another virtue."

"Another virtue?" Sure, the bastard wasn't human but how the hell could he be a virtue……..unless….

"Hello Edward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where………where am I?

"_Mom?" _A meek voice whispered and I heard running steps. What happened to me? I opened my eyes to see a brown haired woman holding a blonde haired boy in her arms. Wait, it isn't just any blonde……it's Edward! I wanted to run over to find out what the hell was going on but I found I couldn't move any closer to them.

"Calm down Mr. Alchemist. This is nothing of your concern." I turned around to see that white being grinning at me.

"What do you mean it's none of my concern?! Edward is here which means he's probably dying!" I yelled but the figure didn't stop smiling.

"Like you did?" _What? _I looked down to my hands to see they were faded and I could see right through them and I felt a wave of nausea hit me like a wall of bricks.

"No….no no NO! I can't be dead! I have to get home to my family! There's no way in hell that I'm dead!" I screamed and the being shrugged.

"Well, you're not dead anymore thanks to Humility. But I think it's time you returned home."

"Not without answers! Who the hell is Humility and who is that woman hugging Edward?"

"Careful Roy Mustang, you don't want to pay the toll do you?" The sinister grin make my skin crawl and I shook my head.

"_Thank you Mr. Mustang." _I turned to the woman who was smiling gently at me. _"You don't have to worry. Edward will be just fine. Thank you for looking after my son."_

"Mrs. Elric?" I murmured and she smiled as she led Edward away to the brightness.

"Be careful Kindness. Who knows what Guilt will be doing next." The being called before turning back to me.

"Now wake up. Wake up Roy.

"WAKE UP!"

Huh?! I felt a burning pain in my chest as my body shot up and I let out a grunt of agony and felt hands gently pushing me back down.

"Are you okay Roy?" I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the bright light when I saw two silhouettes.

"Roy?" Ugh, who was it, wait a minute…

"Travis? What the hell happened?" I groaned and held my hand to my head.

"Envy slashed you up and you were extremely bad for awhile but Hoeinheim showed up and fought him until Edward came and chased Envy off. Hoeinheim and Edward disappeared and Winry and I brought you to the hospital." Ugh, what?

"But it couldn't have been Edward" I groaned as a rack of nausea hit me and I laid back onto the pillows propped up behind me. "I just saw Edward."

"But Mr. Mustang, you couldn't have." Winry said, "You've been unconscious for a long time."

"I saw him at the gate with that gatekeeper and a brown haired woman who was hugging Edward named kindness." I replied and winced at squeak Winry let out.

"What exactly did she look like?" The girl demanded and I paused to remember,

"Purple dress with an apron and brown hair. She was hugging him when I saw him." I said hesitantly as I recalled what went on and another chill went up my spine as I remembered the being's words…

"_Well, you're not dead anymore thanks to Humility. But I think it's time you returned home."_

So I died, but Humility? What did he mean?

"I know this is random, but do you know if 'Humility' and 'Kindness' have anything in common?" I asked and Winry shrugged while Travis pondered for a moment before his face lit up.

"They're two of the seven heavenly virtues!" He exclaimed and I just stared, what the heck did that mean? "Oh, they're basically the polar opposites of the seven deadly sins which the homunculi are named after."

"Well, what are all seven?" Winry asked and I nodded along with. If there were seven heavenly virtues, why did I get saved by one?

"Well there's Humility, which is like bravery; Kindness; Charity; Diligence, which would be like effort or persistence; Patience; and Temperance which would be like justice or self control."

"So Edward's mom is one of the virtues?" I looked over at Winry who was smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she wiped her eyes.

"You saw his mom. I'm betting that Kindness is his mom, and it really fits her personality. If that was her then things are connected."

If Trisha Elric is one of the virtues, then who are the others?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom………I'm so sorry…." I sobbed as I cried into her chest. I didn't care if I looked crappy but I finally got to see my mom again which was Al and my wish from the very beginning of our messed up childhood since the transmutation.

"It's alright sweetie, it's alright! Just let it all out, let it all out." She still smelled like apple pie and Riesembool countryside, something that I could only remember before.

"Why are you here? I thought you were dead!" I asked as I pulled back a little and looked up at her face.

"I was, but I was needed for something important and I was given my true name just like you received yours, but you've been so much lately. We can finally start to sort things out again now that all the gates are in place again now that you're here."

"Wait, your true name? Gates?" I stammered as mom led me through the pure white blankness, however I could see something in the distance.

"Ugh, if Chastity was going to tell you, he should have at least explained a little better." She sighed but smiled back down at me. "Sweetie, I am actually a virtue. You can't tell who is a virtue during their life, but after they die then they receive their true name and access to their specific gate. Same with the seven deadly sins. They are each the gatekeeper of their own gate where people go if they were truly evil. The virtues deal with good hearted people who had a good life and were a good person. Like Chastity, or Truth as he told you a long time ago, said before: you were born as a virtue as well. Alphonse is perfectly normal boy, and will be as he grows up. I guess you're just special Edward."

"Wonderful. I'm Special Ed." I muttered and mom laughed and I couldn't help but grin. I was with mom! Something that I dreamed about as a kid while we were planning the transmutation.

"I see your humor grew more, however you need to clean up your language young man! I've heard things you've said and you shouldn't call your father that!"

"Sorry Mom….." We stopped at a large door, however it looked different. This one had a much more intricate design carved into the stone doors.

"Whose gate is this?"

"It's yours Edward. This is the gate of Humility."

**Teh wewt! =D The final plot is finally beginning to emerge! XD Also: don't worry! I won't forget about the people in our world and at the gate! And try and guess who is who for the rest of the virtues! They're characters that have already died in the anime (or in this story). I shall give you a special spoiler when I'm working on the next chapter so that means you'll be sent the chapter first! =D Okay so: Kindness is Trisha, Humility is Edward, and Chastity is Truth. Now you just have to find out diligence, temperance, patience, and charity. If you manage to get 3 out of 4 right then you get the prize! =D I hope you have fun and the characters that died are from the 1ST**** ANIME. Except for maybe one, but they die in the beginning of the movie. I shall give you a hint: check wikipedia for the '7 heavenly virtues' and look at the synonyms and try to match it up to character personalities. Bye guys and please review!**


	40. The End?

**Hello citizens of earth and beyond! I hope you all had a great Easter! =D I received tons of candy and stuff for my trip to New York ((16 DAYS!!!!!~!!!!1!!!!!!!!1!! *spazzes***

**I can also eat cookies again! =D I totally raided my pantry for the stash of girl scout cookies I had hidden in there. XD I promptly tore through my Caramel Delights and I'm moving onto the peanut butter sandwiches next! =3**

**So, thanks to iFlygon (who survived me over wifi on voice chat thanks to pokemon), I now have a solid ending to the story and we now have also planned the ENTIRE sequel! =D I have a feeling that you may get a little mad/surprised/hyper at the end of this story. I have to let you know: I let out an evil laugh when I came up with the ending. =3 Know what, I think I'll actually make this the last chapter! I can fit it all in and I like finishing my stories with an even amount of chapters.**

**Now, with my decision from the last paragraph, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing, story alerting, story favoriting, etc. I think I've gotten a lot better at writing thanks to my fics and I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for all of you guys! Now, with what I have planned for the ending, you'll more than likely be demanding the sequel. I would like to remind you that the sequel will be named 'All is One, I am All'. Now I'll let you ponder on what the title means for the story but I think you'll all like the sequel if you liked 'Falling into Myself'. If you want it to be easier, add me to your author alert so you'll see when I put up the sequel (which will most likely be later today. XD Still, it will help! =P ))**

**Now, for the last review set for 'Falling into Myself'. *sniffle* I promised myself I wouldn't cry! *runs away sobbing***

**LNicol1990: I'm sorry but you didn't win! I didn't include Russell in the virtues. You're right, Hughes is certainly in there but you'll find out in this chapter what is going on. Can you believe that this is the last chapter?! =o I hope you come to read the sequel! *hug***

**XXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: Of course it's a major plot twist! Yes, Trisha is a virtue. =P I hope you'll read the sequel! *hug***

**The Vampire Alchemist: Congrats! You won! =D *gives giant check with no money worth on it as balloons fall from the ceiling* Yeah, since I sorta made this the last chapter, I'll just give you the preview to the sequel as your prize. =D Hehehe….sorry about that! XD I hope you'll read the sequel! *hug***

**The Russian Roulette: Well, I come up with the plot by trying to think of all of the ways I could go with a situation and I usually run it by a few people and we come up with the idea together. It's basically just a brainstorming session after brainstorming session. I'm glad you love this story and I hope you'll read the sequel! *hug* **

**PoodleLuver: Well, if you don't think Ed could be Humility let me give some of the synonyms I found while researching the virtues: Bravery, Modesty, Selflessness. I think Ed could be all three of those, maybe not as much modesty, but he is completely selfless and he's pretty brave. That was the virtue that fit him the best so that's what I went with. I hope you'll read the sequel! *hug***

**Insanity Is Iminent: Well, you'll see if she sticks around. =) He certainly is a special Ed. XDDDD I couldn't help but make that joke! XD Yes, Roy is alive! He was just used to get Ed to discover his powers. XD Roy was basically bait. I hope you will read the sequel *hug***

**Kathy Ann: XD I think you got Russell and Fletcher mixed up. XD Russell is the older one of the two and he's the one who looks like Ed. It took me awhile to find that out as well! XD**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: YAY! AUTHOR LOVE! =D I hope you'll read the sequel!!! *hug* **

**Crazy-Mellow-Chan: Thanks! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading! I hope to see you in the reviews for the sequel! *hug***

**Heartless-are-squirrels: Yay! My stories bring people to tears! In a good way even! =D Now you'll have to go see the sequel! *hug***

**OhJay: He didn't die, he just ended up at the gates. He is completely at the gates and Guilt did not kill him. He was just used as part of a transmutation. I hope you read the sequel! *hug***

**RandomPerson: I always reply to my reviews! =D It'd be like insulting everyone who reviews by ignoring them when they're giving you good feedback! =D I think I've actually managed to get every genre jam packed into this story. XDDDD Well, I hope I'll see you over at the sequel! *hug***

**The Silent Orion: *sticks out tongue* Just keep on reading and I expect to see you over at the sequel. *hug***

**XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX: I'm glad you liked this story and I hope you'll read the sequel! *hug***

**IFlygon: XD I owe you a lot of thanks! You are officially on my personal writing staff! =D *gives office with a window view* **

**Okay guys! This is the last chapter and I'm getting pretty sad, even though I'm continuing the story with eh sequel, because this was my first FMA fanfic! I just want to tell you all how much all of your support has given me and I'm willing to always write if I get support from all of you! Remember: this story wouldn't be possible if I hadn't had as much support as I do now! **

**So, now that I got the sappy part over, I would like to give you the last chapter of 'Falling into Myself'. Also, I will not be doing an author's note at the bottom so I would just like to ask you all if you could review this last chapter as much as possible and tell all of your FMA friends about this fic and the sequel! Thanks for all of the support and now I'd like to present the final chapter: Chapter 40!**

**Note: at (1), that are the virtues in Latin. Just wanted to clear that up now.**

***packs up office and clears out* I'm gonna miss my FIM office, but now I'm on the top floor with an awesome view! And I'M THROWING A PARTY FOR ALL OF MY READERS!!!! *Runs out with stuff* I CALL DIBS ON THE HOT TUB!!!!**

Falling into Myself

Chapter 40

The gate of Humility. It had an intricate design with the human transmutation circle covered by the flammel I wore on my red coat while it showed metal pieces covering the edges.

"Each gate is personalized to the person who is the gate keeper." I turned to look at my mother who was smiling softly to me.

"So, since it was my gate who was letting everything pass through, I can pull things through myself?" I asked and she nodded. "Does everyone have to pay a toll?"

"It is on your own decision but circumstances are pulled into play. Such as your brother and previous co-workers on earth. You would just need to open the gate and use your soul to search them out and your gate will bring them back"

I nodded, it seemed easy enough. Now to try it. I walked up to the gate and it opened and I looked into it where gate creatures stared at me, as if they were waiting for my command.

"Find Alphonse Elric, Jean Havoc, Alex Armstrong, and however you feel necessary to bring to Amestris." I said and a bright light filled the gate and I was covered in a warm sensation as the gate did my command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Al's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brother, Travis, Winry, and Mr. Mustang have been gone for over a week and I'm starting to get worried. Vic and Caitlin are visiting our apartment. They were at conventions across the country like Vic was just at Anime Milwaukee.

"Hey Al! Come get this pizza out of the oven!"

"Coming Havoc!" I got off my bed and hurried to the kitchen where Havoc was glaring at the oven and the timer was beeping annoyingly.

"Will you turn the damn thing off? It's annoying as hell." Havoc grumbled and I snickered as I turned off the timer.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to turn off a simple timer." I said with a grin and I pulled the pizza out just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Havoc said and wheeled over to the front door where Armstrong, Vic, and Caitlin were standing.

"Hi everyone!" I called as I carefully placed the pizza on the table. "Good timing! You're here for lunch!"

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Vic said happily as he put his stuff away.

"The art of eating wonderful lunches has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!!!!"

"…………"

"What is the matter everyone?"

"Nothing Armstrong…"

Suddenly I felt a large wind whip around the room and it began to get brighter.

"Is it the gate again?!" Havoc yelled but no one responded as we all got pulled in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, why did you bring Vic and Caitlin? Wouldn't they need a toll?"

"They paid the toll, this pizza is delicious!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As if there wasn't enough problems, a large earthquake now rocked the city and Travis, Winry and I tried to dodge rubble.

"Think that this is due to the gate?"

"Most likely Travis." I replied and as soon as I finished the sentence, the gate appeared and Alphonse, Armstrong, Havoc, Vic, and Caitlin tumbled out. However, the gate certainly looked different than before but before I could see it better it disappeared in another burst of light and the tremors lessened until the ground stood still.

"Ugh, at least we're back." Alphonse groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Alphonse!" I saw a whir of blonde run past me and hug the younger Elric and saw his face redden. Hehehe… "Al! I'm so glad you're safe!" Winry exclaimed, "Where is your brother?! Did you see him at the gate?"

"I might have, but I thought I saw mom too. Maybe I was just seeing things…."

"I don't think you were seeing things Alphonse." I sighed and felt eyes on me. "I was just at the gate and I saw both of them there."

"But…"

"Hey! Edward took my pizza!" Vic exclaimed and held up a note.

_Thanks for the delicious pizza! Had to take something as a toll now that I actually have to follow 'rules'. I think pizza should do fine! _

_Thanks!_

_Edward_

"I haven't eaten all day and he took my food!" Vic moaned and Travis laughed.

"At least you weren't in prison here."

"What?!"

"Well…….."

BOOOOOMMMM

Another earthquake, although extremely more powerful, shook the city and we all fell to the ground and I looked for cover.

"Look! Is that Edward?!" Winry screamed over the loud ruckus and we all looked up to where she was pointing: an even more massive gate with 14 small doorways built inward and could make out the names of all of the sins and virtues. A familiar blonde was standing in front of it at the highest point of HQ with blood dripping from his hands while wearing a maniacal grin.

"That's not Edward." Alphonse screamed, "It's his double!"

The earthquake only grew more as the giant gate began to open and I saw black hands reach out and grab the imposter and drag him inside. However, the natural disaster only began to worsen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long after I pulled everyone through when I felt a tremor wracking the ground and mom seemed frightened.

"Oh no. Not now.." She murmured and quickly turned to me, "Edward, I know you're not going to like this but you're going to have to absorb all of the virtues."

"What?! But, then I'd be using your life energy!" I exclaimed and I felt like there was a dagger ripping through my chest. But Mom only put her hand up on my cheek and smiled gently.

"I'll be fine Edward, but this is the only way. Guilt has gotten into the ultimate gate. He knew that all of the sins and virtues were at their gates since he killed Envy and Wrath. It's either you'll have to fight for the virtues or Guilt will kill us all."

He got into the gates? But how? And I'd have to use my own mother to kill off my enemy?

"Fullmetal, you have to use our powers to get rid of Guilt." I whipped my head around and I felt my face pale.

"Scar?"

"I'm known as Temperance here, young alchemist."

"Come on Edward, we'll be fine!"

"Hughes?"

"In the flesh, but I'm charity and I'm known to sacrifice when needed." He gave me a smile that tore through my heart.

"Don't tell me my pupil is this weak even when everything will be fine." I turned again,

"Sensei?"

"Diligence is what I am here and if you don't save everyone then I'll teach you another lesson about being stupid."

"Little big brother, you can beat that meanie!" In front of my gate a small girl stood,

"Nina….."

"You can do this little big brother! You just have to have patience, like me!" So my past came back to haunt me didn't it. All of the things I felt guilt about. Well, that just makes it so ironic, doesn't it?

"Well well Mr. Al-che-mist. Are you too afraid to save the world?" Truth, the damn bastard.

"I don't particularly like messing with human lives!" I shouted and Truth just grinned.

"Even when they give you your consent and they'll be fine? The only way we would be able to die is if we were all in our human forms. When a human dies and they are destined to be a virtue, they can choose to give up their humanity and they have the ability to change forms. We're not all humans Edward. We've all died. Even you." I felt a chill ripple down my spine. It was true, well what could I expect from the ultimate being of truth?

"Honey, just trust okay?" Mom said and I looked down. Suddenly another tremor wracked the ground and I seemed to be the only one to panic. The whiteness infinity around us began to grey and I felt a shiver force it's way up my spine again.

"Fullmetal, you have to do this now for Guilt has already collected all of the sins." Scar said and I closed my eyes tightly. There was no way I could ignore this.

"Fine, I'll do it." I whispered and I waited with my eyes closed.

"Just stay there and when it's your turn you'll know what to say." Truth said and I nodded.

(1)

"_Castitas"_

"_Temperantia_"

"_Caritas_"

"_Industria_"

"_Patientia_"

"_Humanitas_"

"_Humilitas" _I whispered and I felt a surge of warmth surge through my soul and it grew larger but it only grew to comfort me and I felt at peace.

I am ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is going on here? I shouted as thee quake only continued to get bigger. Everyone was under cover of stable things on the street however buildings were beginning to collapse and the people of Central were in a panic and were scrambling for cover as well.

"I have no clue but I have a feeling brother is involved!" Alphonse shouted back and suddenly the quake stopped completely as if it hadn't happened, except the crumbling buildings and wreckage around us. But, we weren't focused on everything around us. Everyone stared in a mix of horror and wonder at two gates facing each other above Central HQ right above the roof.

They looked completely opposite of one another: one was made of black marble with flames etched into the undamaged stone while the other was made out of pure white marble with a sun carved perfectly on the doors.

"What are those?" Winry whispered and no one answered as the dark gate opened it's doors and a purple and black mist poured out of it.

"So, you decided to try and stop me although I was halfway there." A voice said with mock amusement from the mist. "Well? Are you going to answer or am I going to have to beat it out of you? I know all of your weaknesses!" A figure stepped out wearing a pitch black pair of baggy pants, however there was no shirt on him and his hair was down to his waist and purple eyes shone demonically.

"Edward?" Havoc whispered,

"No." I stared at the figure, "That's not him."

"I know your weaknesses as well Guilt." The white gate opened slowly as it also released a mist, however it was purely white, just like the stone doors. "You forget that we are made of the same person." A person stepped out of this gate as well, nearly identical to the other except for the identical but white colored pants and his eyes flashed a familiar gold.

"Brother…." Alphonse whispered.

"So you're finally going to do battle with your own Guilt? That's so cute." The other figure spat, " but you're up against all of the sins of everyone who has ever been in existence."

"As are you battling against all of the virtues." Edward replied calmly. 7 hazy figures appeared next to Guilt while 6 appeared next to Ed.

"The homunculi" Vic murmured and I looked next to Edward's double and I paled. All seven were glaring at Edward however when I looked back to Edward I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Hughes."

"Nina, and mom!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Those must be the seven virtues."

"So, are you actually going to kill us all at once? I thought you were opposed to killing? You felt bad about even killing homunculi like Greed! How can you possibly kill all of us at once?" Guilt laughed. It sounded maniacal and calm, however Edward didn't even react.

"A sacrifice has to be made. Besides, you're my problem and they'll just go with you!" He quickly sprang forward and Guilt followed suit, charging each other. They both collected glowing energy in their hands as the ghostly figures charged behind them.

They each threw their blow, then everything went white.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	41. Disclaimer! Cause me is stupid!

Hey guys, so I have some little stuff at the end of this story that I have to get through. First of all: I am a complete and utter idiot. Yes, don't try and talk me out of it, I am a complete idiot because I forgot something important for about………… 9 months. And that would be………..

DISCLAIMER!!

DISCLAIMER!!

DISCLAIMER!!

DISCLAIMER!!

DISCLAIMER!!

DISCLAIMER!!

Well I feel absolutely stupid for forgetting a disclaimer the entire time. Well, might as well just do one giant one at the end of the story! =D

I DO NOT, AND WILL NOT (if things don't go according to plan) OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S MUSIC.

I DO NOT OWN VIC MIGNOGNA, TRAVIS WILLINGHAM, CAITLIN GLASS, OR VARIOUS OTHER VOICE ACTORS MENTIONED DUE TO THE FACT THAT THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE AND THEY ARE NOT SLAVES TO THE FANS.

I ACTUALLY DO OWN EMILY MUSTANG, ELLE MUSTANG, VARIOUS STUDENTS FROM AROUND CHAPTER 10-12 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, AND I DO OWN GUILT! HE IS MINE SUCKERS! However, there may be an auction for guilt in the future so start placing your bids. =D

So, did you all enjoy the last chapter? =3D Yes, my evil smiley has grown an evil mustache. XD Cliffhangers just suck, don't they? Well, I'll give you a preview in the next 'chapter' on here since I'm obsessed about having an even amount of chapters in my stories because I'm weird like that and it's look odd to have a story end with 41 chapters. XD

One other tiny thing: I now kmow of a song that I personally think that it fits together with the last chapter extremely well. XD Maybe it's just me, but I'll give you the option of deciding for yourself.

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=f6HP_6N_Vbo

Don't forget to take out the spaces! =D

Well, I'm giving the preview for the sequel in the next chapter! =D


	42. Finale and words from iTorchic

Hey guys! Well, this is the final chapter! Where, at least, I'll give you an idea of what I have planned for the sequel.

You know that there's an epic battle to be taken place. You know that all of the sins and virtues are going to duke it out. You also know that Guilt and Edward are going to try and kick ass.

However, you do not know what I intend to do with the sequel. Let's just say that Ed's traveling days aren't over yet! =3D

Well, I'm taking some of my ideas that I had for this story and adding it into the sequel. You wanted Ed to meet Arakawa-sensei? It may happen with what I'm planning! And expect more gate crossing!

I also have some other plans as well which means I have to start drawing some more cause I'm going to do some fan art for my own story. Yes, there shall be fan art!

I really hope you enjoyed Falling into Myself, and if you did then I think you'll enjoy the sequel! It'll have more action, more drama, and more random palm trees of doom. Now, I would like to bid you a fond farewell and I hope to see you all…………..in about 10 minutes when I post up the sequel. =3D

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…………………………

-black screen-

Now please proceed to the next random and action-y and humorous story known as 'All is One, I am All'.


End file.
